Pandaria: Rise of the Sha
by CII
Summary: Neltharion the Earth-Warder, formally known as Deathwing, follows a mysterious being to the long lost ancient continent of Pandaria. While at the same time Garrosh is also intrigued by the continent, wanting to use its resources for world conquest. However, Pandaria is not as innocent looking as it appears. It holds a hidden and dark secret.
1. The Great Beast and the Thunder King

**Prologue**

**The Great Beast and the Thunder King: by Lorewalker Cho**

In ancient times, long before the mists, before the Last Great Pandaren Emperor...even before the Pandaren Empire…Pandaria was ruled by the children of the gods. Or at least, that is what the tails claim. For the Mogu were the children of the Titans. Carved from the very stone of the world, these great beings were constructed to execute the Titan's will under the benevolent guidance of Ra-Den, the Titanic Watcher.

And for a time, they did.

But through the eons, the Mogu lost their ways. For the Titans left the Mogu for the stars.

The Mogu became, confused, distraught, bitter. How could they be abandoned in this way?

And it was in this state that the Curse of the Flesh struck, reducing these once-proud stone creatures––servitors to _gods…_to mere shadows of their former selves.

They warred and bickered, feuded and clashed, and Pandaria became wrought with negative emotion. And Fear, doubt, violence, anger, hatred, despair, and pride finally broke the Mogu…save one.

Lei Shen, the Thunder King.

Under his rule, the Mogu banded together into a fearsome empire, their influence extending to the far-flung corners of Pandaria. Many great works they created, many great abilities they learned...even a way to restore their immortality and rescind the Curse of the Flesh.

Still, lost in their ways, they could only rekindle a fragment of who they once were.

In their confusion, they sought again to do the bidding of the Titans. But they were still lost, for they could not completely grasp what that was...save one.

The Thunder King convinced the Mogu that he spoke for the Titans, and he told them they should once more create life, as the Titans once had. And to that end they experimented in the Vale of Eternal Blossoms, and created life.

What misshapen things did these Mogu create! For the Mogu were not ones who understood beauty or creativity. They only knew one thing: pure order and logic; what they believed the Titans represented.

In the Mantid they saw a representation of chaos, and so built the Serpent's Spine to separate themselves from them.

To restore order itself, the Mogu enslaved the populace, the Pandaren, to carry on the menial tasks while they freed their minds for more enlightened purposes.

To ensure the Pandaren would never rise up, they forbade the usage of weapons.

And so, the Thunder King ruled on, unyielding for centuries.

Yet these actions did not go unnoticed.

For one day, the sky itself turned black, the sun itself snatched away as a great shadow swallowed the Vale of Eternal Blossoms. On the ground, the rocks quaked and cracked. Lightning flashed and the thunder roared. And the halls of the palace were cast into shadow.

Lei Shen called out: "Who dares strike against the Thunder King with lightning and thunder? Who dares strike he who controls it! Who dares strike against the Order of the Titans?"

A voice replied, seeming to reverberate from the foundations of the palace itself.

"I dare, Thunder King!"

Lei Shen gazed to the sky and froze, captured in his own fear. For above the mountain hovered a Great Black Beast, it's vast bulk rivaling mountains.

"What you believe, Lei Shen, is not the Titans' design!" the beast bellowed. "This order would only create the chaos you wish to stamp out."

Lei Shen seemed to falter, but then stood tall and proud, defiant to the warning.

"The gods have not returned," he said. "The will of the Makers is min to interpret! I will order this land! You have no power over me, beast!"

The Beast was unmoved by Lei Shen's boast.

"I am not here to destroy you," said the beast, softly. "But warn you of the path you are treading. Your actions are poisoning the land, twisting it, befouling it. I hear the sounds of my rivers as they weep with the tears of Pandaren slaves. I hear the cries of the winds, calling out in torment. I hear the ground wretch as you walk upon it.

My Song, that which creates balance in the air, in the sea, and in the ground, now sings sourly. You must cease this foolishness." He thrust an accusing talon at Lei Shen and bellowed; the very air was torn by the sound, trees bending from the onslaught. "You hurt the land, the rivers, the coastlines, and the mountains because you hurt the people! I will not see the land poisoned by ill thoughts!"

"I wield the power of the gods!" Lei Shen said, standing tall and proud before the beast. " I wield it much better than you."

Lei Shen struck the beast with a mighty bolt of lightning from his fingers.

The light of a thousand suns burst into being as the arc blazed forward, long shadows cast from clouds and trees alike.

It struck the black scales with the sound of a thousand thunderclaps.

Yet when the light cleared, the beast remained. It's eyes were merely filled with disappointment, even as the bold fizzed upon it's black scales.

"The Titan's will is one of order," said the Beast, unfazed by the attack of the Thunder King. "The order you are creating will dissolve into chaos. True order cannot be imposed by fiat, no more than sheer force of will can suffice to forever balance a pebble on the tip of a mountain. True order must be be alive, must evolve to harmonize and stabilize all the elements of the world.

"But you enslave the Pandaren. You break their spirits and you make them afraid. And you squander the potential they represent. And this shall be your downfall if you continue this course."

Lei Shen laughed, dismissing the Great Beast's warning again.

"They have no power, they have no strength," he said. "Their usefulness is only in their enslavement, in the drudgery the perform to free the enlightened for more worthwhile pursuits. They are not worthy to be considered an equal to us."

"Then you are a bigger fool than I thought," said the Beast. "For you do not know what true strength, what true power is. True power is not measured by how you force your will upon others. True power, is measured by the work you do to better the world for all, not by how well you can force the world to conform to your dogma. And the fount of that power is within, not without. Strength of the mind and heart, body and spirit...in harmony."

The Pandaren slaves had halted their work at the beast's words, each pair of eyes gazing up in awe. And in each mind, an ember began to burn.

Lei Shen scoffed. As he turned to leave, the beast spoke again.

"If physical strength is how you judge the worthiness of those around you. Then, I shall show you my strength. Come to the Kun-Lai highlands three days hence."

In his arrogance, Lei Shen did, making the journey through the flat plains of Kun-Lai to that appointed location. For what had he to fear…a child of gods, an emperor of a continent, from a mere beast? One that itself would not fight his greatness?

As Lei Shen sat to watch the display of the mighty, winged creature's strength, the Beast dove into the ground. The ground quaked violently, breaking and opening up. Lei Shen still stood defiant even while his fellow Mogu began to tremble and fear.

Kun-Lai broke. The center of the plains heaved and break, stone shattering with a rumble that shook the souls of the watching Mogu. The center continued to rise, higher and higher, into the clouds until it scraped the roof of the world itself. And so the tallest peak in all of Azeroth was formed, Mount Neverest.

The great beast rose from the ground as if it were rising from mere water, shattered stone blocks cascading down its sides. Behind him lay spires of rock and snow, a monument to the great beast's physical strength.

"Is this the strength you seek?" the Beast asked.

It glanced back to the mountains, before looking down to the Thunder King.

"One day, these mountains I have created will be your tomb. For this is the place that your current path will lead. For what is sown must be reaped."

And with that final warning, the great beast left.

The great beast spoke great wisdom. And the seed he planted grew, in the minds of the Pandaren, until they at last rose up against the Mogu.

The beast's other words came true as well, as the future he described for Lei Shen came to pass. And so it came to pass that Lei Shen was laid to rest inside a vast vault under Kun-Lai, resting at the foot of Mount Neverest, just as the beast had said.

After the fall of the Mogu, the Pandaren created their own empire, one of peace and tranquility. They heeded the words of the beast again, and through it's great wisdom they learned of how the land could be poisoned with thoughts of fear, violence, hatred, doubt, anger, and despair.

Yet one lesson the beast did not teach.

The lesson that the Mogu suffered from.

Pride.

Hubris.

It is not known why the beast did not speak that lesson; perhaps the students were not ready.

But perhaps when that lesson comes, we will be prepared to learn.


	2. Chapter 1

**章ー**

**CHAPTER 1**

Afternoon, though it appeared more like evening. The land was gray, grayer than he had ever seen it. He new this place, this long bleak scar gouged into the Redridge Mountains between the Blasted Lands and the Swamp of Sorrows. Gnarled, petrified trees reached out like cruel black talons, frozen in mid grasp. Jagged blacken cliffs gave the pass the look of a maw of a massive monster suspended in an eternal scream. The grim, chilly mists sent a shiver down his spine.

If he were in his true size, his entire body would fill the pass itself, from opening to opening. Over a thousand feet of treacherous ground and cursed haunts were only ghosts and ghouls were the only residents left.

This was Deadwind Pass.

Deadwind Pass was the place the Last Guardian of Tirisfal, the Mad Prophet Medivh was going to build the Black Portal. Here, the first invasion of the Old Horde was planned. Though for whatever reason, Medivh decided against building the Portal here was beyond even the dragons. Though it was stated that Medivh had gone, disappeared after the Horde and Alliance banned together in the latter half of the Third War to defeat the Burning Legion, his presence could still be felt.

Neltharion thumped the ground with a paw and listened to its song echoing back. There were two melodies playing within the bedrock, one of the sickly earth beneath his feet and another of magic. Though Neltharion could not see the leylines that streaked across Azeroth, he could hear the echo of the presence through the planet. Here, above all else, save perhaps the Nexus, is where he could hear the song of magic louder. The song coalesced to one point, a ringing note blaring from the rock like a klaxon. The point to which he heard the note was Karazhan itself.

Neltharion drew closer and the sound became louder until he at last beheld the ivory tower of the Mad Prophet himself. Above, he heard the squawk of a raven. The black bird circled the tower, a watchful guardian to the secrets that lay ahead. As the Earth Warder came closer to the dusty doors, he heard the raven squawk again. The raven dove down and then landed in a furry of feathers upon one of his great, spiky horns.

"What the hell…" Neltharion said, though it sounded more like a startled hiss. He shook his head, hoping that the bird would lose its balance and fly off. Sadly, it did neither. It flapped its wings but its claws still clung tightly to the craggily surface of his horn.

"Off," Neltharion said as he shook his head once more. "Off! Get off! Bad bird!"

But the bird seemed un-wavered by his attempts to shake him free. The raven, either as a show of how it was not the least bit afraid of the Great Black, or perhaps because it had an itch, extended a wing slightly and began to preen itself. Then, it started pawing the horn, scratching its clawed foot. It settled, more than contented to stay with the Earth-Warder.

"Well, I suppose deep down, I've always wanted a pet bird," he said. "Though I was hoping for a parrot."

The raven crawled upon his eye ridge and then shoved its beak right into his eye. Neltharion yelped in more surprise by the act rather than pain, dipping his head down and covering it with a paw. The dragon growled and snorted at last opening the slightly, dimly orange glowing eye. He blinked away a tear and stared at the bird annoyingly.

"One more peck from you and you're raven pie," Neltharion said with a low snarl.

The bird backed off, perching itself once more upon his horn. Once he felt that his unwanted companion was settled, Neltharion returned his attention to the dusty old doors leading into Karazhan.

Something drew the Aspect here, though he could not say what it was. He recalled prior to their rather violent parting, and before Theramore was destroyed, that Calia had mentioned she found a black whelp. The Red Dragons of the Vermilion Redoubt had found a black dragon egg, so they claimed when Neltharion prodded them. He could tell they were lying, though he had not the time to get the real truth out of them. The egg had hatched and a black whelp who called himself the Black Prince, had amassed a small following. He hired a rogue, the rogue the Red Dragonflight hired, to find various black dragons in hiding and kill them. One, he discovered, was Nalice, his old Wyrmrest Ambassador. She was hiding in Karazhan, trying to find something she could use in Medivh's old library.

Slowly, he pushed open the dusty glass doors of the old tower and went inside. The interior looked as bad as the exterior. Cobwebs lined the corners of the ceiling and walls, dust collected in piles after piles, dried leaves scattered across the black and white tiled floor. He could hear the haunting whispers of specters who once roamed the Ivory Tower. Neltharion sniffed the air. It was stale. Nothing had moved around in this old place in a long time. Though he smelled a small familiar scent reaching out from the corridor just at the other end of the Gate House.

He started to follow the scene, being drawn even further inside until he heard the raven squawk. Neltharion looked up as it flew off his horn and landed upon one of the rickety chandeliers. A solitary, partially melted white candle toppled to the floor, breaking in two.

"Neltharion!"

The Black Dragon felt his heart leap into his chest upon the voice calling his name.

"Neltharion!"

The voice had a raspy sound to it, though he could not mistake it. The Prophet Velen was calling for him. He could hear the voice from across the ocean itself, thousands of miles away from here. The raven squawked again, hopping off the chandelier and onto a dusty table. It beckoned Neltharion to continue on through Karazhan.

"Neltharion!"

The voice of Velen however did not. Neltharion rumbled with frustration, the floor vibrating beneath his paws. The raven squawked again.

"I…I can't," he said. "I…have to go."

With a heavy heart, the dragon left the Gate House, slowly descending the cobblestone stairs. The raven flew out of the door to land upon an oak tree branch. It squawked again. Neltharion only replied with a wag of his head.

"I'll continue this later," he said as he began to bound up the tall cliffs. With each leap, his wings opened up to help with his balance. He climbed his way up to the very top peak looking over Deadwind Pass and then took one last glance at it. As he rounded the peak, the gray rocks turned to rust. Neltharion looked to the west over the Blasted Lands. He hopped down, bounding from rock face to rock face until he cleared the ridge. Upon the open expanse of the rusted Blasted Lands, Neltharion allowed with relief, his body to return to its true size. Though instead of roaring triumphantly upon reaching his true size, the Black Aspect just softly sighed. He took a good look at his girth, noting just how much larger he became. He reached over a thousand and three hundred feet in length and his wings were over twice the width.

Over the coming weeks spending under the ocean, in the trenched, his rest allowed his body to catch up with the swelling caused by his emotional outburst. He filled out, his proportions evening with each growth. He worried though on when the next attack would come. The irony, the thing that seemed to make him stronger was the thing that cripples him. His horns still felt heavy, his neck straining to keep his head level. Each step into the rusty plain left a crater in its wake. The sweltering wind rose up and blew a few locks of his black and white striped beard into his mouth and nostrils. Neltharion sputtered and spat, batting the tangled locks away.

Without Calia there to help him keep his beard neat with grooming and braiding, the Aspect let it go wild. She was not there when he rose from the ocean, she was not there when he walked upon the beach back at Azuremyst Isle. So, he left to go on his search. He did what she asked, he left her alone and walked alone to search for any signs of the flight he left behind.

Neltharion took in a deep breath and spread his titanic wings. He kicked off gaining speed and altitude with each downbeat of his wings. They still felt clumsy to him, alien, due to their ever reaching size. So, he took it easy, flying a little over half his top speed, letting the hot air of the desert guide him west with each glide. He headed back towards Azuremyst Isle, bounding up above the clouds to conceal his path. He flew higher and higher until the rim of the world itself fell away and at last he could see the spherical shape of the planet. Neltharion pierced through the heavier troposphere layer into the much thinner stratosphere like a whale leaping out of the water.

No dragon could ever fly this high, the low pressure would rupture their ears and the shallow air made it difficult to breathe. But Neltharion could fly this high. He could hold his breath, the pressure did not bother his ears, and his wings were large enough to catch the thin air. Below, the world looked like it was encased in a hazy shield. He bounded through the great current of wind that swept across the planet, a vast river of air high above that brought the seasons. The sky above was a deeper blue, as deep blue as the ocean. His keen eyes could even see the lights of stars high above piercing through despite it being day. As he flapped, the tips of his wings sliced the air, forming contrails of mists.

High above, at last Neltharion the ceiling of the planet, the barrier he maintained the dangerous rays of the sun, the cosmic energy of the stars, and the waves of the Twisting Nether from harming the fragile world below. And he exhaled. Despite the great speed he gained from being so high, there was barely any sound. The world below looked frozen. He could no longer see the signs of civilization, only the world itself. Below him he could see the vastness of the Great Sea. Towards the south he saw the swirling cloudy mass of the Maelstrom and the stream of orange rays reaching out to the heavens.

His eyes looked beyond the Maelstrom. He took note of a curious sight, a dark mass in the southern horizon. This mass was new to him. Neltharion paused, correcting his flight path. He swirled the air around him, hovering now just at the edge of the Maelstrom. The black mass to the south was land. It seemed too large to be an island. It was another continent.

_To the south…_he thought. _I looked to the south._

His baffled expression shifted as he turned away, looking towards the northwest. Neltharion streaked back towards Azuremyst Isle. He folded his wings close to his sides as he dove into an arcing descent, swiftly gaining speed. He opened the leading edge digits of his wings controlling his descent. The closer he came to the island chain, the lower he dropped until he splashed down into the troposphere in a thunder clap. The air split all around his body, radiating out as ripples in a pond. The dragon extended his wings fully, chasing the sun's trek west. Clouds parted in the wave. He taxied across the water, the waves sprayed about him, sliced by the wind of his wings.

Before him was the isle. Neltharion dove the water just off shore of the island, careful not to create a massive wave to disturb the sleepy isle. Now, in his smaller form, Neltharion stepped upon the sandy beach. The dragon shook his head, slinging his wet beard around until it stuck in a twist around his thick neck. He shook a few strands loosened and he began his trot back towards the _Exodar_, the dimensional ship of the Draenei. He rounded the grassy hill and into the park that surrounded the ship. Already, the damage he caused was repaired, the power was back on in the ship, flowing through the conduits and wires and lighting the park with their luminaries. Outside, Neltharion found the Prophet Velen and Vindicator Maraad outside.

The Prophet tapped his staff to the ground and once more shouted: "Neltharion!"

Neltharion sniffed and slowly walked towards them.

"Now where the hell did you learn to do that, Velen?" he asked.

The Prophet turned, a smile of relief spreading across his face when he saw the dragon approach him.

"I have been paying attention to my shamans, Earth Warder," Velen replied. "And my astute learning has not failed me."

"I'll say," said Neltharion. "I…could hear you all the way…" he paused, trying to decide where or not he should tell Velen where he had been the whole day. "All the way in the trench."

"Now, what did I tell you about holding water?"

Neltharion dipped his head and growled hesitantly.

"I am not going to tell you were you should and should not go, Aspect," said Velen, placing a kind hand upon the dragon's shoulder. "I am just concerned for your wellbeing. Given the condition you were in when I saw you last, can you blame me? You were in a lot of pain. I was worried if you were safe, if you were in a position where you might need help. I consider you a friend, it would not be proper if I was not concerned if you would ever return safe and sound."

"I…needed to fly," said Neltharion. "My wings…I needed to get used to them again."

"And how did your flight fair?"

"I had some…trouble flying around in the…" Neltharion broke off, raising his paw. "In the thick…part of the atmosphere. I had to…well…you see the planet has many layers of air…and…"

"Flying with your new wings in the troposphere was more difficult than the stratosphere, correct?" Velen asked. "The thinner air made it easier for you to maneuver with them."

Neltharion lifted a paw: "How did you know that?"

Vindicator Maraad smiled and pointed back to the _Exodar_: "Spaceship."

"It is alright, my friend," said Velen. "You can use all those fancy words around us. We will not be lost."

The Aspect sighed and bobbed his head.

"I see you got the generator working again," he said. "I am still very sorry for…"

"It was an accident, Neltharion," said Velen. "Nothing more. No one was harmed."

"Your splits have closed," said Maraad.

"Thank goodness," said Neltharion. "How did you know about the…um…"

"Radiation poisoning coming from your open ruptures?" Velen asked. "Well, once more, we have to know about those things because…"

"Spaceship," said Maraad.

"Spaceship," said Neltharion.

"Yes, that is one of the reasons," said Velen. "We have to help O'ros to maintain the ship. So it was imperative for us to understand what radioactive contamination was."

"Varian could not spare anyone to assist in repairing your plates," said Maraad. "Considering the…damage the tsunami caused."

Neltharion sighed heavily and lowered to his belly, laying his head upon his paws. He snorted a cloud of ash from his nostrils.

"You do know about that, do you not?" Velen asked.

"Yes," he replied in a long, drawn out rumble. "I know. Another accident." Neltharion lifted his head. "But this time people were hurt, Velen. This powers I have, they aren't a blessing, they're a curse. I…am a danger!"

"They are controlled by your emotions," said Velen. "To control them, you must be in control of yourself. You have to control your emotions."

"Control my emotions," he said. "I just lost my wife, I lost the child we were going to have. I am in constant fear for my flight's safety."

"And the visions?"

"I had a few of them."

"Monsters made of smoke," Velen asked. "The ones who beckon you to go south. These visions have a meaning behind them. You should listen to them."

Neltharion glanced away, laying his head back down. He loosened a sorrowful moan. Velen knelt down.

"I listen to my visions," he said. "After all, they brought me to this wonderful world you protect. So, you see, they are not all evil. When one door closes, another one opens."

Neltharion turned south, lines of worry etched into his brow.

"I know what will clear your mind," said Velen. "We have a warm mineral spring not far from the _Exodar._ I have found bathing in and breathing in the steam helps when nothing else seems clear. Besides, it will wash the seawater from your scales."

"I suppose I could use a bath," said Neltharion.

§§§

The steam worked its way into his nostrils, helping to clear his head. He took the brush into one paw and began to scrub away the grime from the scales of his forearm. Neltharion leaned back and took a deep, calming breath. He leaned against the edge of the heated, mineral spring, smiling as he began to relax. The spring was powered by the metamorphic rock underneath, heating up as the layer squashed due to the weight of the top portions of the crust. There were no volcanoes or any other geological activity on the islands, despite being close to an oceanic trench. The volcanoes in question were at the trench itself, mud volcanoes that helped to lubricate the plates, which explained the lack of earthquakes in the region. It also explained why these islands were so well protected even during the Cataclysm.

It took Deathwing breaking half the planet to cause even moderate damage to the island chain, including the _Exodar_, and Neltharion being on the island itself to cause visible damage to the park. Neltharion joked to himself he would have to kick the plate the islands sit upon itself to cause anything close to what everyone else felt around the planet during the Cataclysm.

He ran his talons through his beard, slowly pulling free the knots and tangles that bound it. The dragon glanced around, searching for a sign of any unwanted onlookers watching him bathe. Neltharion bobbed towards the center and then spread his wings slightly. He dipped his head down and began shaking his entire body, sending the water everywhere.

He flapped his wings and splashed the water all over him, getting the dirt and grime off his scales. He lifted his head up and shook it, slinging sparkling ribbons off his great horns. He dipped his head down again for another splash. From a distance, Neltharion would look more like a bird splashing in a bird bath. The dragon dove under, flopping sideways with a smile. His tail lifted out and crashed back down again as he began to happily submerge into the warm, refreshing spring.

Something flew over his head and then landed upon one of the rocks framing the spring. Neltharion tilted his head to find a raven scraping at the rocks. The bird hopped closer to him, fanning its tail and tiling its head back at him. It trilled. Neltharion slowly shook his head. It hopped closer. Neltharion moved away. The bird followed. The dragon hopped out of the spring and then spread his wings, giving them a good flap to sling the water from them. He shook the water from his scales. Neltharion turned around to find the raven hopping closer. He backed away, but the bird followed.

"No," he said. "You can't be. You're not that…"

The raven squawked.

"Go away," said Neltharion.

The bird ruffled its shaggy feathers and then shook its body. Once it was done with that task, it croaked at Neltharion again.

"What a riveting rebuttal," said Neltharion. "Stay there, and I am going inside…over there…_you_ do not follow me."

He slowly backed away, one foot after another, his eyes never leaving the big black bird in front of him.

"Stay…" he said with a low, commanding tone. "Stay…stay…"

The bird hopped closer.

"No, stay there," said Neltharion. "Stay…stay…"

As he turned around, stepping ever so softly away, the dragon paused to find Velen.

"Did you enjoy your bath?" he asked.

"Yes," said Neltharion. "I feel much better. Thank you."

"Is there something wrong?"

Neltharion craned his head behind his shoulder to find the raven had vanished.

"No," he replied. "It's nothing." He slowly shook his head, his shoulders slump, his wings limp. "Nothing at all."

As Velen escorted Neltharion back to the _Exodar_.

"While you were resting under the ocean, a message from Stormwind City came," the Prophet began. "I left it in your room."

"What was it about?"

"I respect my guests' privacy," he replied. "So, I did not open it. But it was very important. It bore the Seal of the King."

They entered through the lower entrance, making their way up through the levels of the ship. Neltharion passed many Draenei who dipped their heads in greeting. Though he could feel their hearts. They seemed pensive, troubled, worried. The whole ship had an air of gloom about them as he saw many Draenei began to be preparing for something. Maraad then dipped his head.

"Forgive me, Holy Prophet, Earth-Warder," he said. "I must resume my duties."

"Of course, old friend," said Velen, gracefully waving a dismissive hand.

Maraad dashed off to an ascending chamber up a glowing, pink ramp. Neltharion turned back to the Prophet, his confusion only growing. He could see through Velen's calm expression. It was a mask to hide the deep stress that was building inside of him.

"What happened?" Neltharion asked.

"You were not the only one Stormwind sent a message to," Velen began. "I am sending some of my best shamans and paladins to Varian's aid." He pressed his lips tightly together, gripping his staff with a trembling hand. "Anduin…he is missing."

"Anduin," said Neltharion. His brow raised. "What happened to him?"

"Lost at sea," Velen replied. "Anduin was on a ship heading here to see me. I thought perhaps he could also help you given how well you and he bonded during your last visit. As we were going to repair the plates and mount them to your back…I knew Anduin would be able to aid in healing you. And I wanted to surround you with friends. Perhaps learning how to not just heal humanoids would help broaden Anduin's abilities." He hefted a heavy, baleful sigh. "But his ship was lost at sea in a storm. Not before they were ambushed by the Horde. Varian does not care if the Horde attacked the ship or not, the only thing he cares about is the safe return of his son."

Neltharion rumbled: "I should…help…find him. I could help."

"I have no doubts that you could," said Velen. "And I am sure Varian would be grateful, but you still need repair. I said I would repair you once the danger had passed. Varian has great confidence that Anduin will be found even without your help."

"Where was Anduin's ship last known location?"

"South of the Maelstrom," Velen said. "That was when they were caught in the squall."

"South?" Neltharion asked. "That's not the proper route to Azuremyst Isle from Stormwind."

"That is where the Horde fleet were driving the ship towards," said Velen. "That was why they sailed off course."

"South," said Neltharion. "My visions point south, Anduin's ship is lost to the south. The Horde is in the south."

"Then, when you have been repaired," said Velen. "And rested, you too should travel south. Tell me, have you figured out whether or not there is a land beyond the Maelstrom?"

"Yes," Neltharion replied. "There is. It's…it's the southern tip of what used to be Old Kalimdor, the supercontinent that was destroyed by the Sundering."

"Does this continent have a name?"

"I…don't know," he said. Neltharion's brow furrowed and he grimaced painfully as if the strain of the memory was too much for him to process. "I don't remember. All I know is, it wasn't there before. I do remember that Kalimdor had a southern tip, but I thought it was destroyed by the Sundering and only three continents survived. Of course, I couldn't sense it, not while Deathwing controlled me for ten thousand years. It just appeared. I can feel it. Something was blocking my sight, but it's gone now."

Neltharion turned every so slightly away from Velen just as the Prophet began to speak. His voice became distant, only a soft echo in Neltharion's ears. He heard the clear sound of a croaking caw. Just behind the Prophet, the dragon saw the raven from Karazhan again. The raven squawked and clacked. As the raven sounded, Neltharion thought he heard the bird speak a single word. _South._

"Neltharion?" Velen asked, calling the dragon's attention.

The Aspect blinked his eyes, snapping out of his own thoughts and looked for the raven again. It was gone.

"Neltharion?" Velen said. "Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing," said Neltharion in a quick reply. His spiny neck scales raised, fluffing up like the feathers of a bird.

"That water is difficult to hold, is it not?"

Neltharion turned away, snorting a puff of black smoke: "Damn it…"

"You do not have to tell me if you do not want to," said Velen, reaching up to smooth out Neltharion's ruffled scales. He combed with the grain and the dragon let loose a soft, calming thrum. "I just want to help."

"I much rather not talk about it, right now," said Neltharion.

"And that is all you need to say," said Velen.

He led Neltharion to the quarters he made out for the dragon prior to the incident in the park. The mess Neltharion had made was cleaned up, new pillows and covers were set out for him. On a iridescent purple table was a tan colored envelope with the gold lion of Stormwind set in a blue shield. Neltharion looked upon the envelope, fearful of its message, fearful of the unknown.

"I shall leave you to rest," said Velen. "When we have reforged the plates we found, I will summon you."

"Thank you," said Neltharion, at last breaking his eyes away from the envelope. "Thank you, Velen, for your hospitality."

Velen bowed and the door slid shut. Neltharion took in a deep breath, reaching for the envelope. Taking great care, he broke the seal and pulled the message out. Slowly, he unfolded the message and scanned its contents. His lipped trembled, his heart lurched, his eyes began to ache as he read the message…a message that tore at his soul.

* * *

_To the Esteemed Lord Daval Prestor, Former King and Sovereign Ruler of Alterac:_

_This letter is to inform you of the annulment of the marriage between yourself and Princess Calia Menethil of Lordaeron. As of this date, the 3rd of September, 622K.C. the marriage agreement made under the ruling of King Terenas of Lordaeron is voided, by the order of the High King Varian Wrynn of Stormwind. The petitioner of this annulment has grounds for its abolishment due to wrongful pretense of Lord Daval Prestor. The spouse had knowingly manipulated this false marriage into existence for sinister purposes to undermine the Alliance of Lordaeron during the Second War, as the Princess had provided as a witness, and that Lord Daval Prestor betrayed and defiled the Princess's body upon their bedding night. It is in the best interest of the former Princess of Lordaeron that you both must now go your separate ways._

_May the Holy Light provide you, Lord Daval Prestor, with clarity for your hideous actions against the Princess. And may you at last see the errors of your ways._

_Go in the grace and virtues of the Light,_

_Varian Wrynn, High King of Stormwind_

* * *

Neltharion let the letter fall from his paws. He stood there, his body frozen in his disbelief. Their marriage was not only over, it never existed. This was the final dagger Calia drove into his heart.

"Calia…" he said. "Why? What did I do to deserve this?"

The betrayal was enough to sicken him. The letter, blaming him for the actions of Deathwing…the crimes he had committed and the ravishing of the one who he thought of as a partner, a lover, a friend…all for the sake to make even the fraction of companionship that they shared be cast off into oblivion. One little paper and that was all it took to rip his already weakened heart out. Neltharion could not bear to look upon the vanilla colored parchment. The letter wanted him to see the errors of his ways, but there were no errors he made. Not him, not personally. That was Deathwing's fault. This letter should have gone to him instead.

The Aspect tensed up, feeling his heart about to break with anguish.

Neltharion could feel a wash of emotion, spider-webbing out through every vein, every tendon like electricity. Hatred, despair, violence, doubt, rage, and fear. They all collided together until Neltharion could not differentiate between them.

As he tensed, he felt a stretch from the skin under his scales. A rip appeared on his shoulder as the lava oozed forth, trickling down his scales.

"No," he whispered as he folded upon himself, wrapping his wings tightly around his body. Each of the digits of his wings gripped him, their knuckles pale against the black leathery skin. "Not now. Please, not now."

He could feel his chest expanding, pressing against his forelegs.

"No," he said. "Don't do this. Control…control it…"

He heard the sound of a crack outside the window and he felt the ground beneath his feet tremble.

"Calm down," Neltharion whispered to himself. "Please. Don't…don't…"

He leaned back upon his hind legs, slumping over into a stoop as his forelegs kept their tight grip upon his chest. Another rupture split across his thigh as the swelling muscles flexed. Neltharion commanded his defiant body to obey, moving it closer to the personal wash room in his quarters. He could barely push his expanding body through the door, reaching out for the spicket knobs. He sucked in his stomach and pushed himself through, bending the door frame with each push.

His outstretched paw pulled upon the knob and the water began to fill the shallow tub. He reached for drain and lifted the latch to close it. Neltharion pulled himself away from the wash room and crashing to his back. He winced, another spasm trembling his side muscles. The heat began to build inside of him, the air began to shimmer around him. Neltharion lifted his paws, calling the water in the tub towards him.

"Cool…" he whispered. "Cool…thoughts. Cool…cold…"

The dragon winced, a sharp tinge splitting the scales upon his forearms. Scalding steam erupted from the wound. Neltharion raised his paws and commanded the building wave of water to wash over him. The water swirled around him, sealing him inside. With one stiff gesture of his paws, the water solidified into ice. Inside, the Aspect felt the cold ice working its way into his pulsating form, soothing him. Neltharion closed his eyes.

The water kept flowing from the tub.

_What did I do wrong, Calia? _he thought, his mind coming to the letter still lying on the moist floor. _What did I do wrong? Where did we go wrong? Perhaps we…should have parted after Uldum._

The cold would stabilize him, the cold would sooth him. He could feel the swelling beginning to subside as he fought against his own raging heat to keep the ice solid.

The sun passed overhead, slowly beginning to set, turning the ice violet. Neltharion opened his eyes, seeing through the blurry reflections in the ice the door opening from the wall. A figure stepped through, looking nothing more than a white blob, though Neltharion could sense who it was. Velen had come inside to check up on him. He saw the blob that was Velen kneel down to pick up the letter from Stormwind off the floor.

The dragon exhaled, bubbles forming from his nostrils. Neltharion moved as the ice loosened around him. As he moved, the ice melted, falling to the floor as water.

"I'll…clean it up," said Neltharion. The water boiled away into steam, flowing out the window. The floor was now completely dry.

"I see this letter was not good news from Varian."

"When one door closes, another door slams shut and locks," said Neltharion. He dipped his head. "Not before it nearly pinched my tail off. Oh, and the boot slammed in my face. She…she…I…I don't understand…"

"I said that your world was too large for her and her world was too small for you," said Velen. "This is the price we pay to be what we are to have so many people counting on us. You have the world, but all she wanted was a small piece."

"A grain of sand instead of a beach," said Neltharion. "It's the principle of the thing. She told me my power fails for those who need it the most. I tried to tell her I am not some weapon she could just fire upon her enemies. I can't just go around smiting those she deems a threat." He scoffed, sneering in disgust. "Thoughts like that are what got me into trouble in the first place. It's what created Deathwing. I began to see that the people who lived on this planet as enemies. I saw them as obstacles, rising up against me. And I drowned myself into those thoughts until their blacken poison bubbled into that monstrosity that broke the world, enslaved my sister, and…broke the heart of my beloved Sintharia. Ripped the trust of my brother and best friend." His breath shivered, the rusty throat frill trembled. "It was those thoughts that pushed everyone away. I warned her. But Calia didn't listen. I thought she…understood. I…don't want to be alone…but being this…_thing_ is a curse!" He tensed up. "I started…swelling again. That's why I froze myself. I was hoping the cold would…stop it. I'm a danger, Velen. I feel you are the last friend I have right now and…I don't want you to be hurt by…this…body of mine…" Neltharion straightened his shoulders, his paws digging deep into the metallic floor, scraping gashes into the surface. His voice became a whisper again. "I should go. I…thank you for helping me. But…I should go."

"If that is what you want," said Velen. "Please remember you are welcomed to come back if you need to. But I had hoped before you left that you would allow my blacksmiths to repair the plates. I do not wish to send you away half…dressed as it were."

"Tell them to hurry," he said. "I don't wish to stay here one more night. Not when something could happen…another accident…one that would…hurt your people. I couldn't live with myself if…that were to happen."

"Come with me."

As the night encroached, the blacksmiths were hard at work. Luminaries from the park lit the field. Hammers struck the elementium spikes, driving them into the Black Aspect's spine. Velen himself was hard at work, calling upon the grace of the Light to sooth away the pain. Plates were locked in place along the rips, holding them together. Rivets and bracers splint the fissures, binding them and the heat sealed deep within. Shamans worked their spells, the power of cooling water helped to harden the viscus lava. Scales swiftly grew over many of the smaller rips, beckoned by Velen's hand. Water swiftly quenched the heated plates as their dull fire dimmed.

Released from his binds, Neltharion stretched his wings. He curled his neck to peer upon the reworked plates. The smiths left engravings of their handiwork within the elementium. The plates were adorned with delicate swirling engravings and ancient runes of the Eradar followed the lines like dancing partners.

"These are symbols of good luck among my people," Velen said. "They represent the last vestiges of the culture we left behind. That is why we have them often carved into hammers of Vindicators and warriors. They remind us why we chose this life instead of the absolution of the Burning Legion. And they remind us of where we come from…and why we should cherish it. Each character tells its own story. It is my way of saying you are not alone in your struggles, Neltharion."

Neltharion arched his his neck, looking stately against the silvery shine of the White Lady.

"My blessing upon you will seem humble compared to those which have been bestowed upon the others: the managing of time, of life, of dreams and magic," he said, reciting the words once spoke to him upon his awakening. "I offer you the earth. The soil, the ground, the deep places. But know that the earth is the basis of all things. It is where we are rooted. Where you must come from, if you are to go to. Here is whence true strength comes. From deep places…within the world, and within oneself."

He could sense Velen contemplating upon the words, meditating on each meaning.

"I am afraid I have never heard that…passage spoken," said Velen. "Where did you learn it?"

"They were the words spoken to me by Khaz'Goroth," Neltharion replied. "When you said that you remind yourselves where you come from…who you were before Sargeras invaded your world, those thoughts reminded me what my father told me when he…granted me these powers. When he…made me…why he made me. Calia called me 'Dirt-Warder.' Even after she heard those words spoken to her…she still called me 'Dirt-Warder'. To her, all I protect is dirt. Who cares about the dirt? That is what she said to me."

"I care about the dirt," said Velen. "The dirt from my home. You never know how much you would regret losing something so…precious, until it is gone. I longed to see even a small rock from Argus. True strength is measured with the heart. That is what it means."

"Now, I feel my heart is not as strong as it used to be," said Neltharion. "I suppose it's why despite my physical strength…no matter how strong I am on the outside…I am weak on the inside. I said that Calia was my strength. Now that I lost her, I feel I have no more strength."

He slowly and carefully stepped away, though his heavy footfalls still brought a shudder to the earth. At last when Neltharion had gained enough distance, he turned back around to dip his head in parting.

"Thank you, Prophet," he said. "I…am in your debt."

"You owe me nothing," said Velen. "This is what I do. This is who I am. I bring help to those who need it, no matter how great or how small. Azuremyst is always welcomed to have you here. _Dioniss aca, _Earth-Warder."

Neltharion spread his wings and took off into the cool, cloudless night sky. He banked into a turn, his flight taking him back east. There was unfinished business in the east. Karazhan. That raven who was trying to tell him something. The land to the south. The Black Prince. Neltharion set his mind to those riddles. His heart, on the other hand, still felt lost. Lost without Calia. Conflict raged on inside of him, one of logic, the other of emotion.

As the lights from Azuremyst Isle faded over the bend of the horizon, Neltharion could feel the the disbarring loneliness worm its way into his heart like maggots in rotting flesh.

And Calia was no longer there to banish his woes.


	3. Chapter 2

**章二**

**Chapter 2**

He decided to travel the route least traveled.

Because no one traveled to the Veiled-Forbidding Sea. It was uncharted. All trade routes focused upon the Great Sea. But here, no one would see him fly to the Eastern Kingdoms. There was nothing but ocean that separated him from Karazhan. At least for the path he was taking.

Neltharion chased the sun across the ocean, following its path as it began to set in the turning west. The band of purple tailed him from behind, inching closer to cover him as the minutes ticked away. The band separated the day from the night.

He followed the curve of the globe.

Neltharion's mind mulled over what Velen meant. The Dirt that Velen longed to see again, that he would do anything for it. Though Neltharion could not help but to feel lost, even with those comforting words. Though, he was grateful that at least one person understood in one way the duties of the Earth-Warder. Although, he felt that the guidelines of those duties were no longer so clearly marked for him. Does he only protect the world, can he extend that protection to include the mortals like Calia wanted?

Most importantly, if Neltharion said yes, would that win Calia back?

It pained him so that he was still very much attached to her even if she reviled it. He loved her with all his heart and she ripped that heart out and crushed it.

There were so many questions that itched inside of his head, begging to be answered. Karazhan, its origins were a mystery, even for Neltharion. It was built by something, or someone, and it housed the most powerful mage that ever lived. It held secrets within its walls that not even the dragons knew about. That gave Nalice the reason she needed to invade it's halls.

There was something else it held as well, answers that the Aspect sought. There were answers that Neltharion needed, answers that he did not trust even his own siblings to give him. He could not trust himself to ask them either for he feared what they would do to him. Would they not heed him like they did not before when Deathwing took over his mind? Would they dismiss it? Or, would it be far worse. Would the other Aspects overcompensate for him, now that they know what would happen if he fell into madness again. Would they capture him, chain him, keep him out of harms way? So long as Neltharion lived, Azeroth lives. They could not destroy him, but they could keep him bound so that he would not harm either innocents or himself. That was reason enough for Neltharion not to trust his siblings. Even the ones he loves the most, like Ysera, or even Malygos. Surely, he could not even mention this to Kalecgos. And don't tell Alexstrasza.

So, he made it his own task to answer his own questions. They were his business, after all. Like, what was south? What were those smoke monsters who attacked him in his visions? Who was the Black Prince?

Karazhan was fabled to be a place where visions of past, present, and future events collided. Within its halls, one could not only see what had been, or what could be, but events that occurred at this very moment in time, but in another world, or another universe altogether. Those visions Neltharion sought, they would answer his questions.

As the night encroached upon him from behind, Neltharion's eyes narrowed. The visions of the Ivory Tower could not only answer those questions, but the most important one of all…who was Neltharion before Deathwing plagued his mind? He had lost so much of his own memory. He could not remember who he was before the War of the Ancients. Deathwing took that away from him. This laps in memory also came with a laps in his own judgement. It stole his wisdom away, his cunning. Neltharion could not make the right decisions when it came to his own flight. He had forgotten what it meant to lead the Black Dragonflight, or how he did it. Deathwing stole it all and left Neltharion an emotional and mental wreck.

Karazhan could bring that all back, that is if it still had some power left.

Just a couple more hours left, and he would be there. He bounded up through the stratosphere. Anticipation hastened Neltharion's wings. He hoped to be there before night fell over Deadwind Pass.

His stomach clinched up upon the thought of being in Deadwind Pass after sundown.

As Neltharion passed over the rusty coastline near the Blasted Lands, he folded his wings and took a dive. The air burst all around him in a thunderous boom. As he dove, Neltharion pulled his legs in tightly to his body, controlling his direction with a subtle twitch of his throat frill. The long tresses of his beard whipped against his neck. The clouds parted as he shot through the clearing. Neltharion spread his wings wide, streams of condensed, cold air streaked behind their taloned tips. He angled his body downward, creating the drag to slow him down. The moment he was barely a mile above the ground, the Black Dragon shot across the coral-colored desert. His speed caused a bow-wave of dust to form upon the ground below.

He spied the Redridge Mountains looming closer and closer to him. With a mighty pump of his wings, Neltharion bounded over their jagged peaks only to land upon a tall cliff. Rocks cascaded down as the ground shook with his landing. The Aspect turned around towards the west and spied the sun slowly making its way closer to the horizon.

_Maybe, this will only take a minute,_ he thought as he leapt down to a lower overhang of rocks. He leapt from one level to another, descending towards the gray chasm of Deadwind Pass. As he did so, Neltharion's body shrank down until he came to level ground, his size now that of a human's. Neltharion heard the sound of a raven cawing above him and ducked his head as the large black bird swooped in low. It barely grazed the plated crest on the crown of his head. It came to perch upon the lamp post and the door to the main entrance Karazhan opened up, beckoning Neltharion in.

"I'm expected," Neltharion said softly to himself with a twitch of his right brow. "Which _isn't_ creepy at all." He went through the door and the raven followed behind him. Just as Neltharion pulled his tail through, squeezing his wings into the double door, the door slammed shut. He heard a click of a lock and swallowed dryly. "Who am I kidding, that was fucking creepy."

The dragon's eyes darted to the right upon the aching moan of the wooden supports. Then they darted to the left, hearing the hollow howl of a wind blowing through a hole.

"Alright," he began in a whisper. Neltharion raised his voice. "To the ghosts that live here. I'm not here to cause trouble. I'm just here to see what Nalice wanted with this place, who it was that killed her, and maybe who this Black Prince guy is. I am not here to disturb your eternal rest and I will leave as soon as I find what I need. We cool?"

The creaking joints moaned, sounding more like a lonely, sad animal. Neltharion cleared his throat.

"I'll…take that as a 'yes'," he said. "Alright. The sooner I find what I need, the sooner I can quickly get the hell outta here." Neltharion started to lightly step down the corridor. "Excuse me."

Neltharion made his way through the corridor, following the raven. It flew from beam to beam, guiding him down the long corridor. So far, so good, no ghosts.

The walls around him seemed to heave with a deep, solemn breath. The cobwebs draped over the openings like sad, rotting curtains. The raven hopped from silent torch to silent torch with the Black Aspect following. They passed down each uneventful corridor, heading up through the tower. Though Neltharion could not help but to be rather unnerved by the silence. He expected someone or something would jump out and snatch him up. His heart pounded with anticipation as he watched the walls. The most unsettling, wretching shudder which grazed chillingly across his shoulders was his expectation went unfulfilled.

The pads of Neltharion's feet ached frigidly with each stinging step he took. The deeper he went, the colder, the darker the tower of Karazhan appeared. The corridor he followed seemed to shift just slightly, tilt at an eschewed angle, and then bend the other way back. The lurch of the floor sent him slamming against a wall. He stood against the cold stone, looking around in the inky blackness. His eyes could not adjust as the light shifted, brightening, and then darkening. The change in light blinded his eyes, turning his vision milky gray. Neltharion lifted his head and heard the urgent squawk of his raven guide.

"Give me a moment!" he called to the bird. "Just a moment! I…I can't see."

Neltharion thumped the back of his paw against the floor, sending forth the vibrations that would help him see without the use of his eyes. The lay of the tower came back in ripples of black, gray, and white. But the echoes were all wrong. The waves splintered out like spider-webbing cracks of fragile glass. White filaments branching off in one direction and then turning back to another, or just disappearing altogether.

He could not see the floor, nor the corridor, or any doors or windows. He could not see the levels of the tower, their chambers and alcoves. There was nothing but the vision of fractured glass. His own seismic sight was failing him in this twisted, cursed place. Neltharion opened his eyes, daunted by what he saw.

The raven cawed again, becoming the Black Aspect forth.

"I…I can't see!" Neltharion called as he sank down against the wall. He opened his eyes, their vision still filled with the confusing gray haze, still trying to adjust but could not. "I…I'm blind."

He drew his wings around him, quivering. The raven chortled and clicked deeply in its throat.

"Just give me a moment," said Neltharion, his voice wavering to mutter a single word of that sentence. "Please…let my eyes adjust."

He gasped, reaching out to feel the floor in a desperate hope to find something stable. His body was heavy, the gravity of this corridor pinned him flat against the wall. The room spun like he had too much to drink. Neltharion's head slowly lowered down to the side. He could feel this numbness crawling up his fingers like maggots on decaying flesh. His stomach wretched and knotted inside his abdomen. As he lowered his forepaws to his side, the dragon stared at the opposite wall, blankly.

"Why am I here?" he whispered to himself. "Why the hell would I come to this place? For Nalice? She…betrayed me. They all did. They…didn't hear my call. Why would I care what happened to her when she abandoned me?"

He did not want to care anymore. Caring meant he was only going to hurt more. Caring meant that more and more people would abandon him when he wore out his usefulness. Why should he care if no one cared for him?

"This is all that I am," he said with destitute dripping from his breath. "Not a living being, but a tool. If I am not useful, then I am only in the way."

Neltharion plopped upon his side, letting the numbness finally stamping out the last of his senses. All was darkness.

There was a flash of green, an explosion up above. Neltharion moved his head only slightly to see a hole through the ceiling opening to the dark gray clouds above. Another flash of green, sickly and sallow. Streaking through the clouds like shooting stars, flaming sparks of green fire fell.

_"I will devour you and wear your carcass for a cloak!"_

Neltharion remembered hearing that said to him before, but by someone else telling him what his master will do to him if the Earth-Warder was caught. The walls became alight with green flame and the sounds of a hellish chant echoed from the outside. Cheers for a dark and destructive being resounded in glory and triumph. He heard the noises of women screaming in pain, men wailing, and children cowering.

Neltharion rose up from the floor with a start as the fire continued to spread all around him. Drums of war beat like thunder. The stone walls seemed to melt in the heat of the green licking tongues. Taloned hands reached out for him as demons rose out from the fire.

Then as soon as it was there, it was gone. Neltharion could feel the coolness of the corridor again.

"What the hell was that?" he whispered, shaking the fear from his mind.

Karazhan was such a mystery to him. Neltharion had heard the stories around it, the tower being the home of Medivh. The tower was positioned where all the leylines met. There were two other places that could say the same, one being the Nexus itself, and the other, the Maelstrom. Most specifically, what the Maelstrom once was, the Well of Eternity.

As Lord Daval Prestor, Deathwing had not taken an interest, at least from what he could tell, in Medivh's tower, which was even a mystery to Neltharion. Though they both shared the same body, Deathwing made certain to keep many of his plans away from Neltharion. So, the Earth-Warder could not perceive what sort of benefit this tower could pose for Deathwing, let alone Nalice. The tower itself did not exist ten thousand years ago. It was a recent structure, built between the time of the Sundering and when Medivh was born.

Neltharion kicked himself for not coming to Khadgar for some information about Karazhan before he rushed in so blindly. This was Khadgar's home as well as he studied under the guidance of Medivh. This was the place where Medivh began his plans to build the Dark Portal, under the instruction of Sargeras himself. It was only by the end of the Third War that the tower itself was emptied of its magic, taken by Medivh when he was given a second chance to save the world he swore to protect.

Still, the tower held many secrets.

Neltharion continued on, following the raven. The bird itself seemed to know exactly where Neltharion wanted to go and it was all the more happy to show it to him. That burning question graced his mind again. Is this raven what was left of Medivh after he disappeared at the end of the Third War?

"Or maybe I'm stupid," Neltharion whispered to himself as he trekked through the winding corridor. He came to a ramp that led him up, spiraling through the tower. As Neltharion started his clime, every torch and chandelier were suddenly lit.

"Oh…that makes things a bit easier," said Neltharion. He cast a frustrated glance at the raven. "Why the hell didn't you do that before?" He huffed, steam flowing from his jaws. "Medivh."

The raven did not acknowledge the name. Instead, it flew up between the spiraling ramp. Again, it squawked for Neltharion to follow it.

"I'm coming," he sighed.

As Neltharion came to a stop where he and the bird could look upon each other eye to eye, he huffed again.

"It makes me wonder," he began. "Are you going to tell me just what the hell I saw back there?"

The bird tilted its head, ruffling its feathers.

"Are you going to tell me?" Neltharion asked. "Or are you just going to be a big feathered dick?"

The raven took off again to a higher level without so much of a chirp.

"Feathered dick it is then," the Aspect said, ending with a growled under his breath.

As he continued his ascent, Neltharion felt another bite of frost gripping his body. He exhaled his hot breath and it came out in a puff of white mist.

_"Perhaps…you were right all along, dear brother…"_

"What the hell is it now?" Neltharion asked as he swung his head around. The floor all around him began to freeze, ice crystals crawling up the walls and onto the floor, spreading like gnarled fingers.

_"You were right…and I was the blind one…"_

He knew that voice and his heart leapt into his throat.

"Malygos?" Neltharion whispered.

_"I really was the fool…"_

The ramp stretched on and on as stalactites of ice jutted down from the ceiling. The rock glowed with arcane runes of blue, orange, and white. Once again, Neltharion was whisked away from Karazhan to somewhere else. But this time, he knew this place. It looked like the interior of the Nexus itself. Shafts of arcane blue-white energy stretched through the many chambers. Neltharion could hear the hum of a dynamo inside. Electricity flashed and sparked from pylon to pylon.

"The mortals…how they corrupt everything they touch," Neltharion heard Malygos say as he followed the voice. "They poison the magic. And they will destroy themselves with it! They will take this planet with them as well. Dear Neltharion, how could I have betrayed you? You were right! It was our idiotic sister who was wrong…she thinks she knows what is best for any of us. Her compassion has blinded her!"

At last he reached the source of the voice and found Malygos there, hunched over with his back turned to him. Though this Malygos was no ghost. He was solid. Neltharion could see the glowing aura of purples, pinks, indigo energy radiating out from the Spell-Weaver's body. He stood in the spotlight upon a platform made of carved glass. The lightning danced around his body, a full display of his power. And glowing markings upon his shoulders and hips pulsed with life. His eyes glowed fiery orange and wild as he turned towards Neltharion. Malygos made no motion to indicate that he saw the visitor.

"I paid for my failures," Malygos continued, his deep voice heavy with sorrow. "Paid for it…watched my brother slaughter my flight one after another…and now…my own sister…"

"Malygos," Neltharion. "Oh…damn it…no…I'm so sorry…"

Neltharion stepped out onto the platform where Malygos sat. All around him danced runes of ancient magics. Neltharion walked around to the front of Malygos, seeing him studying a line of code displayed upon the air and surrounded by arcane circles and other geometric shapes. The Great Black took in a deep breath in realization of what he looked upon. It was the _Arcanomicon_, the map of all the leylines on Azeroth. Norgannon gifted this knowledge to Malygos alone upon his creation. As the Aspect of Magic, Malygos was the protector of the leylines, up until his death. Now that fell upon Kalecgos. It was the duty of the Blue Dragonflight to update the _Arcanomicon_ each time a leyline was either severed or reconnected. The leylines had changed so much over the centuries, mostly due to the mortals who began diverting them or connecting new pathways for the purpose of magical use. It were these changes that infuriated Malygos the most.

"They've damaged them too much!" Malygos hissed as his eyes looked upon the map. "Those greedy, filthy creatures. They know naught what they do! And it is much too late now to stop the damage. I have no choice. I do this to save this world. I do this because I am the Aspect of Magic, I must protect it from those who will use it for evil!"

With that, he took hold of a glass orb that pulsated with indigo energy.

"Dear brother," Malygos said. "I have learned so much from you, including this. Like you created the Dragon Soul from your blood, so have I created the Focusing Iris from mine. You taught me a lesson I will never forget, nor could I ever repay. You were right…in all your villainy, you were right! And I betrayed you. I struck you down, I helped that red bitch and her consort defeat you. And look at how I was repaid. How wrong I was to do so. I pushed you away when I could have helped you." The Blue Aspect brought the Focusing Iris close and clutched it to his deep breast. "I…don't deserve the love you gave me all those years before you…fell…I never deserved your love."

"Don't say that," said Neltharion, feeling the poignant sting of tears at the edge of his lower lids. His teeth chattered at the shudder of his breath and his heart clutched in his chest as the agony of melancholy sliced at it. "Of course you deserved my love. It is I who never deserved yours. Malygos. How could something as pitiful as me ever deserve to have a caring brother like you? You never betrayed me. I betrayed you…I betrayed everyone!"

"I will make it up to you, Neltharion," he said, Neltharion's words to him went unheard. "I will set it right. How…cold I was when I last saw you. How…unforgiving of you. Now I can only wish that you would forgive me. Maybe the world can forgive me for allowing it all to tumble down into darkness like this." He shut his eyes. "If ever there was a wish I could make…I wish I could erase the last twelve thousand years, Neltharion. I really wish it. Just make it all go away. But all I have is this." He peered upon his Focusing Iris. "It will have to do."

Malygos rose up, allowing the orb to float around him.

"I will do what I must to right the wrongs I have done," he said softly. "Azeroth's magic must be contained…"

"Malygos," said Neltharion as he reached out for his brother. He could taste the bitter anguish in his own bile as he looked upon his dejected, saddened brother. His claw gripped air and he stumbled forward over the edge of the glass platform. The Great Black dug his talons into the surface, holding on for dear life. All around him, once more, the room returned back to Karazhan. Neltharion found himself now dangling by his claws dug into stone over the ramp.

"The living hell…" he gasped as his talons scraped long furrows into the stone. He scrambled for another grip, hoisting himself upon the ledge. As he pulled himself upon the ramp, Neltharion backed against the curved wall, breathing heavily. "What is going on?!"

The raven cawed again and Neltharion snapped his head to its direction, his eyes glowing dully orange.

"What the hell was that?!" he called, Neltharion could till feel his heart lurching over the scene he witnessed. He pushed those anguishing emotions into the pit of his stomach, allowing his depression be clouded by his irritation and rage. "You are going to explain, Medivh. And I know it's you under those feathers. I know. I'm not that stupid…I am stupid…but I'm not that stupid."

The bird flew from its perch and fluttered into his face. Its long black beak started to peck right at the Earth-Warder's right eye. Neltharion barked and batted his head. The raven backed away and cawed again.

"Do not peck my eye out!" he called. "My scales maybe as tough as elementium, but that doesn't mean I can't feel pain! You do that again, I'm gonna bake you into shepherd's pie!"

He continued upward with the raven once more leading away. Neltharion's eyes still held their dull glow, his own anger continuing to boil under his scales.

"Blackbirds in a pie…" he whispered, trying to get his mind off of seeing the vision of Malygos, or his younger self, and not making sense of any of it. Neltharion huffed and began a canter.

_"Sing a song o' sixpence,_

_A pocket full of rye._

_Four and twenty blackbirds,_

_Baked in a pie."_

He at last rounded a corner, coming to a level floor.

_"When the pie was opened,_

_The birds began to sing;_

_Wasn't that a dainty dish,_

_To set before the king?"_

For all he knew, pulling out an old Lordaeron nursery rhyme from his mind made as much sense as the visions he had saw. The level he came to was decorated in fine wood and the floors were covered in ornate, colorful rugs. All around him, there were books stacked neatly on the shelves, books from everywhere and held almost every secret. The chamber was softly lit by the glow of torches and oil lamps. Neltharion spied ancient artifacts that he had not seen before, from places that he vaguely remembered. A desk was covered in vellum parchment written in many different languages. A quill pen made from the primary flight feather of a raven was still dipped in its ink well. It looked rather archaic by now, due to the Alliance switching over to wooden and steel or gold dip pens and fountain pens. But the quill was still favored by the mages due to the various types of feathers that are needed to write certain spells in spell books.

Neltharion paused, seeing the light from the chandelier begin to swing and turned around. The raven had perched itself upon its metallic ring. The Black Aspect sighed with relief and made his way towards the book shelves. He sniffed the air and he could smell the distinct, sweetened musk of a female black dragon within the library. Nalice had been here.

He was in the right place at last.

Neltharion allowed Nalice's scent to guide him across the floor towards the items she had touched. As he drew closer to the shelves, another scent started to overly upon Nalice's. The scent was that of a member of the Black Dragonflight, but it smelled unfamiliar. Neltharion knew the personal scent of all his dragons. But this one was alien to him. The Aspect could smell the scene was from a very young dragon, possibly a whelpling or a drake. But there was another smell that disturbed him, a power that came from this young one that no whelpling would ever have. This was a newborn who held vast power.

This was a freak.

Neltharion came close to a red-bound book next to a glass jar filled with dirt. He paused when he looked at the jar.

"Why would Medivh have dirt?" he asked. "Unless it's…special dirt? It has to be special dirt. Otherwise, why would the Guardian of Tirisfal have it? Time to throw caution to the wind and open her up."

His curiosity took control as he reached out for the jar and opened it up. He could smell Nalice's own scent on the jar as well as the strange whelpling's scent. But the moment he opened it up, he smelled something else, a stench he was both familiar with and not familiar with. He could smell the scent of Old Gods, a putrid, rotting smell he came to acquaint them with. An then, there was that song, that sickening song he heard rise out from the dirt, the same sound he heard coming from the south, and from his strange dreams. As he removed the lid slowly, a strange black vapor rose up from the dirt, reaching out over the rim of the jar like thin, spidery legs. Neltharion sputtered and dropped the jar. It shattered upon the floor, spilling the dirt and the black vapor. The cloud rose slowly as the dragon backed away, reaching out to him with twisted, crooked talons. Two pairs of eyes opened up from the center of the cloud.

"…the fuck are you…?!" Neltharion said with a choking snarl as the vapor took hold of his forepaws. "Let go!"

The Earth-Warder growled as the vapor crawled up his forelegs.

"Lesson…learned…" he grunted. "I…won't do…anything so stupid…again…"

Like living tar, the inky substance latched upon his shoulders and the entity forced Neltharion to his knees. It was one of the most uncomfortable position he had ever been forced in. His high ankles splayed his feet out, popping his joints. His knees ached from being in such an unnatural position. Neltharion called out as his weight buckled upon his joints. His tail bent and contorted to achingly accommodate this humiliating and crooked pose. His wrists were bound to the floor by the black vapor. He extended his wings, giving them a flap, desperately trying to pull himself from the floor. Neltharion bellowed as he felt both his upper arms snap as they dislocated from the shoulder joints. The Great Black's front fell to the floor. His silver streaked beard tangled around his face and into his horns. Slowly, the vapor began to craw into his nostrils, his gaping mouth, and into the tear ducts of his eyes. Neltharion whimpered as he felt the vapor filled his senses with nothing but it.

And darkness…

* * *

_She has killed your flight, slaughtered them like they were cattle!_

Two pairs of white eyes opened up to look upon him.

_You must destroy him before he slaughters more of those you love!_

Another two pairs of white eyes opened to look upon him.

_What kind of guardian are you if after every turn, you failed in your duties?_

A third pair of white eyes opened up to look upon him.

_Your strength fails those who need it the most. If this was not the case, then why did she leave you?_

A fourth pair of white eyes opened.

_You are not strong enough to be the Earth-Warder. You never were._

A fifth pair of eyes opened.

_You will never be loved. Or respected. You deserve none of it. Even she knew that._

A sixth pair of eyes opened.

_Oh, how you revel in your power over the weak. _

A seventh pair of eyes opened.

The seven voices spoke out in unison.

_But do not fool yourself. You were no better off as you are now, than you were as Deathwing. Different name…same motive. To snuff out those who you perceive as evil. You needed us to show you which was real, and which was the dream…_

* * *

_"Maybe if I give them what they want…they will leave me alone…"_

The words sound so chillingly familiar to him. They were spoken with such hard indifference. Whoever it was that spoke them, he no longer cared. Neltharion forced his eyes to open in the bitter darkness. He lifted his head, but his body still remained in that tormenting posture. His paws were still bound to the floor. He was in a featureless void. He could still feel those coarse white eyes staring at him from the dark. In front, he could barely make out the form of a black dragon in the darkness. He saw a line of crystals upon its back, glowing with violet and indigo light. The dragon's silky, long, ebony beard hung in soft, relaxed ringlets about the dragon's chest. He was well groomed and sat with purpose and poise. The dragon's body was slender, gracefully curved, smooth. The eyes of the strange dragon glowed dully orange, a glow Neltharion could not mistake.

Softly, light returned to the room, illuminating it with a dull golden glow. All around him were ornate decorations that seem both familiar and alien. Crimson red tapestries and wooden columns wrapped with serpent-like creatures set in gold and jewels were all around him.

"I will give them what they want," the dragon whispered once more in that detached tone. "They will leave me alone. Leave us…alone."

That voice of the dragon was so familiar. It almost sound like his, but the intonation was off. It was not as deep as his is now. It sounded younger as well. A voice dancing between a smooth tenor and a rich baritone. Not the deep, sonorous bass that his voice had become.

_This is wrong,_ Neltharion thought, his mind spinning over how aloof the dragon in front of him sounded.

He thought he heard another voice that joined with the strange dragon's voice, though there was no one else in the room but him. Neltharion wanted so much to back away from the dragon in front of him, but his limbs would not respond. The force that held him trapped would not let him go. And the sound he heard from the dragon and whoever it was else in the room, only grew louder. Neltharion shut his eyes, hoping to drive away what he saw, to purge his memories of how wrong this felt to him. Once more, he pulled to escape. Only there he remained, not moving an inch.

Disheartened, Neltharion at last opened his eyes again. This time, he saw something else even more wrong than before. Instead of again seeing the dragon with the crystals, he instead saw himself, the bloated black dragon before him with elementium armor running down his spine and a black, disheveled, unkempt beard laced with silvery locks.

_This is wrong!_

He was in the body of this slender, finely muscled dragon, seeing through its eyes.

"I am a failure," Neltharion heard himself say from across the room. "I…am no Aspect. I failed everyone…I deserve nothing from them. Nothing has changed. I cannot erase the past, no matter how much I want to."

He could hear his own voice now having the same despondent tone. Now the sound that accompanied the words was growing even louder. It was a horrible noise, a clash of deceptive cadence and a thunderous half-diminished chord. It was a tense sound that pulled at every piece of Neltharion's body, stretching him until he could stretch no more. That sound, he could not forget it no matter how hard he tried. It was the same chord he once heard on that beach in his visions not so long ago.

At last the sound let him go. The eyes that once peered into him, released him as well.

* * *

Neltharion opened his eyes to the sharp pain of his shoulders. He could feel the tendons inside already beginning to reattach themselves, pulling the bones back into their sockets. He laid there, helpless as he waited for his joints to heal. Above rested the raven, waiting for him to move. Beside him was the plot of dirt where the horrible creature had sprung. No dark mist rose from it now.

"Tell me," he began, his voice reaching out to the raven. "What was that thing?"

The raven never spoke, not a single chirp.

"Come on, Medivh!" Neltharion bellowed. "What the hell was that thing?! I need to know!"

Still, the raven remained silent, ever still upon its perch.

"It had Nalice's scent on it," said Neltharion. "And the whelpling's scent too. Was that the thing they were after? Please, tell me!"

He pulled himself together and achingly rose from the floor. Neltharion winced as his sore shoulders screamed upon bearing his weight.

"Why the hell won't you talk?!" he asked, his voice trembling the floor with every note of his anger. "Talk!"

_I came back to ensure that there would be a future. Now that my task is done, I will take my place…amongst the legends of the past._

He heard those words sift their way into his mind. At last he heard the voice of Medivh, but only now a shadow of a thought of who and what he was and nothing more. The raven, whether it was Medivh or not, would offer no comfort, only to point him in the right direction, as Medivh had done for Jaina, for Arthas, for Terenas, and for Go'el. Whether he understood the message was not Medivh's, nor the raven's concern. What mattered was that the message had been heard.

But for a brief moment, Neltharion thought he saw the former Guardian of Tirisfal instead of the raven. A long and lanky figure cloaked in crimson and trimmed in black feathers. Eyes of cold steel, but a salt and peppered hair and beard.

_You saw what you saw…just as the other two did before you._

"Velen was right," said Neltharion as the vision of Medivh vanished. "I…have to figure this out…away from this place." He took in a deep breath. "One mystery solved…"

He took his leave, fumbling back down through the tower, despite his aching joints. Neltharion hobbled as swiftly as he could out the mouth of Deadwind Pass west towards the Blasted Lands. He worked out the stiffness and the pain from his joints as he traversed the gray landscape of Deadwind Pass. The bleakness of night had already started to give way to the ashen morning. The Blue Child was setting, but the White Lady still hung low over the west, guiding his way to the Blasted Lands.

The moment he could feel the stiffness fade away, Neltharion returned to his true size and took off.

The Blasted Lands was a flat, rusty landscape, only marred by jagged mountains and pitted with craters created from lightning strikes and the remains of fel fire infernals that once rained down from the sky. Virtually, the desert was deserted, save for a sparse few settlements. Most of the demons have been all but cleared away by the combined forces of both the Alliance and the Horde during their secession of hostilities to focus upon the Burning Legion spilling out from the Dark Portal once more.

He figured it was as good a place as any to at last rest and think things over. The Dark Portal was for now of a least concern for anyone in Azeroth, though they still kept a few outposts to keep an eye on the portal just in case. There was no one alive who could destroy the portal, nor would anyone attempt it now after what happened last time. The Dark Portal was here to stay as a reminder that the Burning Legion was still out in the darkness of space, waiting and biding its time for another chance to strike.

Just like the Hour of Twilight, and the Old Gods.

Neltharion's flight turned away from the portal to a rather large and flat mesa. He rested his body upon the land formation, looking out over a vast scorched, empty land. A strike of lightning in the cloudless sky, an ever vigilant reminder of the turbulent forces within the Blasted Lands. But he could easily ignore it. Neltharion calmed his heart, slowing its beat as he rested his head upon his paws. He closed his eyes and allowed his mind and spirit to blend with the soil beneath him. He could feel himself descend down into the rock until there was no discernible feature that separated him from it. His limbs now stretched all around the planet itself, a part of the planet. He could hear everything, touch everything, taste everything. He was everything, the sky, the ground, the ocean, and the beating, fiery heart of Azeroth.

It was exhilarating, relieving to once more feel so loose and free.

He could feel the continents now as a part of his own skin. All four of them…

_Wait, four?!_

Neltharion was confused. There really was a large landmass to the south, a landmass he had never sensed before. It was a continent nearly the size of Northrend resting close to the South Pole. He knew every landmass, even those that sank beneath the waves, or broke apart during the Sundering. But the lands that broke up Old Kalimdor were New Kalimdor, Eastern Kingdoms, and Northrend. There was not a land to the south, it was lost!

At least that was what he could remember.

But there it was, grazing against his right foot. A land that he had to blend with the planet itself to sense was there. Because there was something that blocked his external view of it.

_A barrier?_

He could feel the strange continent's size, but not its shape. The barrier prevented him from doing so. It was a mist that shrouded the continent, hiding it from his view. He tried to send forth vibrations to allow him to see through the mist, see if there were beings on this continent, or any sort of life. The image he got back from the landmass was the same as what he saw in Karazhan. It was a gray void that was shattered by splintering shards of white. Neltharion let loose a cry as the agonizing sound returned to him, sending flashes of stark, bright white into his senses. He could not see beyond the gray.

Neltharion growled in frustration.

_I will not be defeated like this! I am the Earth-Warder, no matter what sort of Earth-Warder I am. I am suppose to know about every landmass. That is fact! I'll tear that mist apart!_

With that, he dug his talons into the mists and ripped through, spreading them apart like a curtain blocking a window. As he peeled away its layers, Neltharion could now see distinct formations of tall mountains and valleys, rivers, basins, and crooked coastlines. He could see towns now, villages on the lowlands and highlands, and people…

A tsunami of sensations slammed his mind. Neltharion tore himself away from the continent as his body was now wracked with pain. He ungulates against the serge, crying out as more and more white flashes blinded his sight and a terrible ring deafened his ears. There it was again, that horrible sound, the diminished chord and the deceptive cadence that mocked him. His hypersensitive sensors could not cope with the bombing of the serge and Neltharion struggled just to stay conscious. The last of his barriers were obliterated and the Earth-Warder was comatose and limp upon the mesa.

Once again, darkness had saved him…numbness was his only companion.

Darkness…


	4. Chapter 3

**章三**

**Chapter 3**

Malygos rested upon the glassy platform, surrounded with familiar sounds and sights of arcane energy. Though he was no longer connected to the realm of magic, his ghostly body could not command the wondrous power that brought him so much joy, it did not mean he hadn't felt at home here. Being in the Nexus was one of the few places where he could feel somewhat happy. He hated being dead, no longer an Aspect, and worse yet, no longer useful. His power was now held by someone who he felt was undeserving of it. He agreed with his brother Neltharion that Kalecgos was no Aspect of Magic. The young blue dragon could only pretend to be insightful about how magic worked in Malygos' eyes. Kalecgos could also not even begin to understand the connection the Aspect of Magic shared with the Aspect of Earth.

There was a deep connection Malygos shared with Neltharion, deeper than neither of them could describe. The things they could do when they combined their powers. The ecstasy of what happens when they do. There were no words to the glorious rapture they both felt or the glowing warmth afterwards. Malygos missed that. Death tore that away from him. If ever there was a time that his brother needed, him, it was now. Instead, his brother has an under-qualified dragon and a poor replacement for the Spell-Weaver who most of the time, silently hated to be near Neltharion let alone try to understand him. What was worse than that? Neltharion, because of the torment Deathwing plagued his mind with, could remember none of it.

And it was all Malygos' fault.

_I betrayed Neltharion…_he thought as he has done since he returned to the Nexus to recover from the mana bomb almost three months ago. _Again and again, I have betrayed him. I did not hear his distress when Deathwing slowly took him, and now because I am dead…I cannot come to his aid when he needs me the most. This world is so cruel to the both of us._

At least Neltharion remembered that they did love each other, they were very close. He just could not remember the feeling, nor the reason. Malygos was afraid to tell him. Perhaps it would only serve to push Neltharion further away. So, the ghost went slowly, only enjoying that there was the love in Neltharion's eyes. His brother needed him.

The ghostly dragon turned towards the sound of voices. He saw Kalecgos in his half-elven form walking with Lady Jaina Proudmoore, showing her the importance of this alliance between the Blue Dragonflight and Dalaran. They had just returned from visiting the cage that Kalecgos kept Chromatus trapped. Chromatus was a monster created from the energies of all five Dragonflights. It was a dragon with five heads, each one representing the five Dragonflights, red, green, bronze, black, and blue. The Council of Six was going to help Kalecgos keep a constant vigil over the creature's prison. They agreed to even keep the Focusing Iris under lock and key within Dalaran itself, despite Malygos' protests against it. Though Kalecgos reminded the former Aspect that the Iris now belongs to the Blue Dragonflight and that they shall decide what should be done with it.

_No it doesn't, you idiot, _Malygos thought. _It belongs to me. I am here, I still exist. I may be dead, but I am still here! It belongs to me!_

"I can tell you are still brooding over Lord Kalecgos' decisions to show the new leader of Dalaran everything about the Nexus," spoke a soft, and pert voice behind him. "My love, please do not stress yourself over this. You need to relax and recover."

_"You do not need to remind me what I need to do, Haleh," _said Malygos. _"I am not some old wyrm on his last leg. I lost my legs seven years ago."_

He swung his head around to the periwinkle-hued female dragon slowly walking up beside him. Haleh, his youngest and now only living consort, Malygos was thankful of her company. Even in death, he was not completely alone. He reached his translucent paw out to cup her face and she tilted her head into his pad. Even in death, he could feel her touch.

_"How can I relax when I can feel my brother's distress?" _Malygos asked.

"Relax for your brother," she said. "So that you can be strong enough to keep him company."

_"And then there is Kalecgos," _he said. _"You can't agree that what he is doing is right?"_

"No, I don't agree with it," said Haleh. "I don't at all. But ours is not to question what the Aspect decides. Was that not your rule as well?"

_"It was a foolish rule, my lovely Haleh," _Malygos said. _"One that I now regret making."_

He gazed into her lavender eyes. There was still the warmth of love for him deep inside those sparkling, reflecting pools. And he still loved her despite his conflicting emotions over his current predicament.

Suddenly, the icy cavern began to tremble. Malygos tore himself away from Haleh's eyes and looked up, watching as shards of icy daggers broke and plummeted towards the ground. Haleh swiftly called upon a burst of magical energy and a shield formed around both her and Malygos, protecting them from the falling ice. Then, out from a tunnel came a rush of steam, a wave of heat and water vapor. Dragonspawn dispersed and young drakes took flight. Blue whelplings huddled close to their broodmothers.

"What in the world…" Haleh called. "What's happening?"

Kalecgos burst out from above, in full dragon form with Jaina riding upon his back. As the scalding steam rushed forth, the Blue Aspect roared. Colors of blue, purple, and red exploded in front of him and the surging cloud split in two, each tendril spreading forth, stretching away from them. As the surge at last desipated, Kalecgos landed and Jaina hopped off from his shoulders.

"What was that?" Jaina asked. "What happened?"

"I…I don't know," said Kalecgos. He turned to Malygos who shook his ghostly head.

"Lord Kalecgos," said Haleh. "I feel it…the temperature in the Nexus…it's gone up."

_"No doubt from that steam surge," _said Malygos. _"But what caused it?"_

"It does feel a bit hotter in here," said Jaina. She unbuttoned her furry parka. "I think I can take this coat off now." She looked up at the Great Blue who then swiftly took humanoid shape. "Kalec, that tremor felt…like it was deep in the rock itself."

"Well, the Nexus is sitting on a dormant volcanic caldera," said Kalecgos. "Certainly was never my idea to put it here…" His stark blue eyes lifted to Malygos. "I probably would have chosen a more stable ground."

_"Oh, there you go again, Young Kalecgos," _said Malygos. _"Reminding me of my mistakes as you always do! Just because Neltharion is not here, does not mean you can keep that condescending, stuffy tone. I chose this spot because of the nexus of leylines it sits upon. It was perfect for my operations. Why do you think it's called the Nexus? There's a meaning behind the name."_

"It's a volcano!" said Kalecgos. "The worst place you could ever put a home on."

_"Neltharion can live on a volcano with no trouble," _said Malygos. _"In fact he did, did he not, Jaina? Your island sat upon a submerged caldera…hmmm?"_

"I shouldn't have chosen Theramore to be there…" said Jaina. "But yes."

"Only because Neltharion can control…volcanoes…" Kalecgos' voice drifted, turning away. Malygos could see the wheels winding and spinning inside the young Aspect's mind, and his eyes darkening with every possible conclusion he was leading himself to. Kalecgos' expressions were one of the easiest things to read.

_"Don't you dare blame this on my little brother!" _Malygos said with a hiss.

"I'm not blaming anything…or anyone…"

_"Oh, yes, you are! I see that look in your eye. Don't you lie to me, you conniving, belligerent brat."_

Kalecgos' face flushed: "You can't call me a brat, Malygos! I'm the Aspect of Magic, I should get some sort of respect from you."

_"Only for the last three years," _said Malygos. _"And you have yet to prove to me why I should respect you. First you get my Focusing Iris stolen by the Horde to make that horrible weapon…that destroyed your new girlfriend's home…"_

Jaina looked away.

"Now wait just one second!" said Kalecgos.

_"That also killed many of my brother's flight," _said Malygos. _"Breaking his heart even more. And what have you done these last three months? Have you gone to him after that…ungrateful hag crushed what remained of his heart? Have you offered him comfort? I at least have tried to reach out to him, but because again of that damned bomb, I can barely even move from this place…"_

"Lord Kalecgos!" called a voice as another female blue dragon flew down upon the platform. She paused and dipped her head respectfully to the former Aspect of Magic. "Forgive the interruption, my father…"

_"It is alright, my beloved daughter," _said Malygos. _"What has happened, Kirygosa?"_

"Father, the scouting drakes reported in," she replied, transforming into a lovely young human woman with ashen blue hair and a royal blue dress. "They say the caldera is unzipping. Heated steam from the melting ice exploded forth from the cracks…they think the volcano might erupt."

"Oh no!" Jaina said with a gasp. "Your home, your home is going to be destroyed if it erupts."

"We must evacuate," said Kalecgos. "Kiry, report to everyone…tell them we need to evacuate the Nexus."

_"And just leave it to be destroyed?!" _Malygos asked. _"I will not have this place destroyed! The volcano can be stopped."_

"I don't have that kind of power, Malygos!" said Kalecgos.

_"I know, but Neltharion does," _said Malygos. _"And if you would just shove your pride up your damned cloaca for once and ask him to help you, this problem can be solved in a half a second!" _He pointed towards the exit. _"Just teleport to where he is and ask him! Evacuate the Nexus, and go and ask Neltharion. He'll come over, fix it, and it will be over. That is why the Earth-Warder was made, to fix problems like this. He's the maintenance guy for the entire planet! Just call him up and have him fix it."_

"Why do I feel like Neltharion is the one who caused it?" asked Kalecgos.

"Right now, I don't think that's important," said Jaina.

"The mortal is right," said Haleh. "We must focus on evacuating the Nexus and find either the Earth-Warder or one of his flight to…stop the eruption."

"Mortal…seriously…" Jaina sighed, whispering under her breath. Kalecgos placed his arm around her.

"I know…" he said. "I know."

_"Kalec," _began Malygos. _"We cannot allow the Nexus to be destroyed. That freakish monstrosity you locked up in here. It'll get free if the Nexus crumbles."_

"Chromatus cannot be destroyed either," said Kalecgos. "We already tried…the Aspects already tried and they failed."

_"Then you know why I said the Nexus must be saved! There are other things in here that also cannot be let loose upon the world. The Nexus has a purpose. We have to find a way to stop this eruption." _

"Alright," said Kalecgos. "I'll call Neltharion and he'll stop it. But let's just get everyone to safety first!"

Blue dragons bellowed through the icy caverns as the Nexus continued to quake. Ice walls cracked open, releasing more steam and Malygos could hear the sound of water already trickling down from above. He kept close to Haleh and Kirygosa, keeping his vigil upon his young daughter. She was one of the few children he had left. He turned his head to see Jaina once more riding on Kalecgos' back as he bellowed his alarm for his flight to follow.

Kalecgos gathered many blue dragons to him, forming a protective shield around them. Other dragons did the same. Malygos looked behind him as an ice pillar toppled over, crushing a young mother and her whelplings. And his ghostly heart fell. Even more blue dragons were caught up in the scalding surge of steam, boiling raw in the heat.

_We can rebuild the damaged rooms and tunnels,_ Malygos thought. _But we cannot bring back lives lost!_

The blue dragons swiftly exited the Nexus, shooting up through the Oculus's lavender beam and straight through the rings. Malygos watched as many of the rings began to collide into one another, toppling upon the cracking ground. Steam and now volcanic ash raced up towards the sky as the Coldarra split open to reveal the orange, fiery pit underneath.

They brought themselves to a perch safely away from the eruption.

"Maybe we can figure out how to block the lava," said Kalecgos. "To buy Neltharion time so he can get here. Where is he…anyways?"

"Azuremyst Isle," said Jaina. "That was the last I heard of him after Calia left. And from the adventurers who have stopped by Dalaran, I've heard that he has taken up a permanent residence there, perhaps to learn from Velen and heal. After all, Velen and Neltharion are roughly the same age. Neltharion just wants to keep the company of someone as old as he, who isn't a dragon. Velen may be teaching him how to control his emotions since his powers and his swelling are very much tied to them."

_"I wish he would come here and stay instead," _said Malygos. _"But I can see why…"_ he broke off to look scoldingly upon Kalecgos. _"…why he would not feel welcomed."_

"Yeah, well, I have a feeling this is his doing in the first place!" said Kalecgos. "So he better damn well answer me so he can fix this mess he's making! How do I summon him?"

_"You use the connection that you have with the Aspect of Earth, Kalecgos," _said Malygos. _"And you send your message through the leylines. Neltharion can hear their song through the rock and if he detects something is wrong, he can follow the sound right here."_

"And we'll be up to our elbows in lava by that time," said Kalecgos.

_"No, you won't," _said Malygos. _"Coldarra is…what Neltharion calls…a stratovolcano."_

"And what the hell does that mean?"

_"It means something much worse," _said Malygos. _"Stratovolcanoes don't spew out lava because the lava is too viscus. Instead, it builds up pressure and ka-boom! After a series of incidents leading up to it. But we do have time before the big explosion where the island will in fact blow its…crater."_

"Oh, Light…" said Jaina.

"How long do we have, father?" Kirygosa asked.

_"A day, maybe two…" _said Malygos. _"But we must have him here to stop it before it reaches that point."_

"As in the earlier, the better," said Kalecgos. "Alright, I'll…try it your way…"

Malygos watched intently as Kalecgos closed his eyes to focus upon the leylines. Then, the Aspect roared and brought his paw to his head.

"Kalec!" called Jaina, coming to his forepaw and laying a hand upon the knobby scales. "What's wrong."

"What's that horrible sound?" he asked.

The other blue dragons then doubled over as well, holding their heads, wincing in pain. Malygos looked around at his flight. Then, he closed his eyes and called out to the leylines as well. Though he was dead, there was still a piece of him that held a fragment of his power as an Aspect. It was not much, but it was enough for him to sense the disturbance. There it was, a flash of broken glass and stars, a terrifying clash of dissonance and a scream of agony.

_"Neltharion…"_ he said. _"It's Neltharion…"_

"I knew he was the cause of this!" Kalecgos called.

_"No, he's in trouble," _said Malygos. _"I can hear it."_

"Kalec, Malygos maybe right," said Jaina. "I know that Neltharion's emotions are tied to his power. I've seen it for myself in fact. If he's in trouble, or someone is tormenting him…all that emotion can build up and…well it's what's causing the eruption in Coldarra. To stop this destruction, we have to help Nel." She stood, concentrating upon the magical energies flowing through the ground. "I can feel it too now. We have to help him."

Malygos turned to the sound of flapping wings and looked up to see a young red dragon fly overhead.

"Lord Kalecgos," he bellowed. "My Queen has requested your presence at Wyrmrest!"

"I can't leave the Nexus," said Kalecgos. "As you can see, I'm in the middle of a crisis here!"

"We know," said the young red. "That is why she has summoned you. The volcano of the Obsidian Dragonshrine is erupting as well."

"Oh, terrific!" Kalecgos blurted out with a shrill thrum. "More good news. Don't tell me…Mr. Earth-Warder is the cause."

"We don't know," said the red. "But the black dragons guarding the shrine have all…collapsed. Unconscious. Ambassador Siderion also has collapsed. Alexstrasza is tending to them in the Chamber of Aspects."

_"The black dragons are unconscious?" _Malygos asked.

"Yes, Former-Spell-Weaver," said the red dragon. "Please, you must come with me."

_"This so much more dire than I thought," _said Malygos. _"Neltharion may not be doing this deliberately. We have time."_ He looked out towards the Nexus. _"It's quieting down a little."_

"The rest of us will remain here and watch the Nexus, Lord Kalecgos," said Haleh.

"We'll protect it, father," Kirygosa.

_"I know you will, my dear," _said Malygos. _"Come on, Kalec, Alexstrasza has need of us."_

"But what about the Nexus?" asked Kalecgos. "What if it goes off again?"

"Kalec," began Jaina. "I have a solution. I'll teleport to Azuremyst Isle and see if Neltharion is there…see if he's conscious or not. If he isn't, then I'll grab Nobundo and any Draenei shaman who were taught by Neltharion…any member of the Earthen Ring there and they can come here and maybe slow the eruption down. After all, that's why Neltharion taught the Earthen Ring his knowledge. He knew he needed help because his flight isn't large enough right now to take up the task that they had before the Sundering. Alright?"

"Alright," said Kalecgos with a sigh of relief. He lowered his head to nuzzle her thankfully with his snout. Jaina gave it a good pat. As Kalecgos pulled away, he smiled. "You don't know how much of a lifesaver you are right now, Jaina."

"It's what I'm here for, Kalec," she said. "Don't…lose your scales over this. We're going to save the Nexus."

"I love you," said Kalecgos as Jaina raised up her hand, preparing her teleportation spell.

"I love you," she said. And then Jaina vanished in a flash of blue-white light.

Kalecgos looked to Malygos with a smile: "My…girlfriend is…awesome."

_"Well she is the only member of the Council of Six that I willingly tolerate," _said Malygos. "_After all, she is a dear friend to my brother."_

"Good luck, father," Kirygosa.

"Safe winds, my love," said Haleh.

_"Tell…Aspect Kalecgos of…any changes in the volcano's…I believe Neltharion called it a lava dome…" _he began. _"It's that round mound over there near those dead trees. And it's swelling a bit. That will be your biggest clue."_

"We will," said Haleh.

With that, Malygos and Kalecgos took off with the red dragon for Wyrmrest. As they flew over the flat and barren lands of the Borean Tundra, after leaving the straight separating the island from Northrend, they soon beheld Dragonblight. The large ice cap of Dragonblight was covered with thousands of long dead dragon bones. Malygos could see off in the distance a dull red glow. The volcano that guarded the Obsidian Dragonshrine was dangerously active, spewing forth its own ash into the sky and blocking out the aurora above.

Everything felt colder around Northrend, it has been much colder than usual within the last three months since the major eruption of the Theramore supervolcano. Even the Titan climate regulating pylons in the Sholazar Basin were having much difficulties keeping up with the change in global temperatures.

Malygos could at last see the tall, ancient structure that was Wyrmrest, silhouetted against the glow of the volcano. The ghost dragon and the Aspect dove for the ground and both phased completely through until they came out into a vast, featureless, lit chamber. The Chamber of the Aspects. Below, he could see his sister Alexstrasza and the other Wyrmrest Accord Ambassadors. She bent over a few black dragons who laid deathly still, breathing her healing fire upon them. Their bodies laid upon a bed of rich green grass and flowers bloomed all around them. But they showed no sign of awakening. The two dragons landed to Alexstrasza's opposite. She lifted her head and shook it with dismay.

"I cannot awaken them," she said.

"Has this spread to the other black dragon?" Kalecgos asked. He paused as he turned towards Siderion, Neltharion's newly appointed ambassador to the Wyrmrest Accord. The young black dragon was as still as the others. "What happened to them?"

"I don't know," she replied. "But…I…Siderion was…just fine barely an hour ago. He was talking to Chronormu. And then…"

"And then he completely dropped to the floor," said Chronormu, the Ambassador of the Bronze Dragonflight. The bronze dragon shook her head and her grassy colored eyes were downcast. "Poor kid."

"And the others?" Kalecgos asked.

"The same," said Alexstrasza.

_"Any word from Neltharion?" _Malygos asked.

"Oh, Neltharion is in the Blasted Lands," replied Chronormu. "Also knocked out."

"But he is not dreaming," said Itharius, the Green Dragonflight Ambassador. "Lady Ysera cannot see him in the Emerald Dream."

"I thought he was in Azuremyst Isle," said Kalecgos.

"He left there over a day ago," said Chronormu. "And headed for Karazhan."

"What was he doing in Karazhan?" asked Kalecgos.

"You know, maybe when he wakes up, you can ask him yourself, Kalec," said Chronormu, her rather cheery tone seemed off-putting to Kalecgos. It served to mask her concern for her fellow ambassador. She laid a brassy paw upon Siderion's rusty-black neck, giving it a gentle pat. For a moment, the young black dragon seemed to shift his breathing, letting loose a soft purr to indicate that he was aware of Chronormu's comforting touch.

"It can be safely assumed, Kalecgos," began Alexstrasza. "That what ever it is, which struck Neltharion, has also pilfered through his flight. Every black dragon, drake, whelp, dracinoid, and dragonspawn are all in this comatose state."

_"And possibly caused by whatever it was Neltharion found in Karazhan," _said Malygos. _"I wish he would have came to me before visiting that dreadful place. One of my own was killed all because of that madman!"_

"Medivh," said Alexstrasza. "The mortals' attempt to make a being as powerful as we are to combat the Burning Legion."

"Only because we all stood by and did nothing when they began their second attack nearly eight centuries ago," said Kalecgos. "They had no choice but to handle it themselves. And it only got worse with Sargeras' avatar showing up…and then taking control of Medivh to build the Dark Portal."

"Bringing the Horde here," said Itharius.

"Which brought the Dragonmaw here," said Alexstrasza. "And then…"

Malygos lowered his head when he heard the voice of his sister so heavy with morose. If he still had a stomach, he would be feeling sick to it by now. By the time the Dark Portal was finished and the First War had begun, Malygos was in the Nexus, drowning in his own madness. He mumbled about like a half-wit, whispering to himself about how he was going to get his revenge on Deathwing for killing most of his flight and causing his misery. Then, Alexstrasza was captured to be used as a breeding factory for the Horde to create their dragon riders. The Dragonmaw used the Demon Soul, created by Deathwing, to control her. Her own consort, Korialstrasz had to go into hiding in order to find a way to save his beloved mate. He gathered the aid of the other Aspects, Malygos being among them, who then all defeated the Black Scourge Deathwing, sending him flying with his tail between his legs to Deepholm. Krasus' friend and student Rhonin destroyed the Demon Soul and freed their powers.

But during that time, Malygos was still in his own maddened state. Even the events of that fight was cloudy in his mind. How much he wished he knew then what he knew now about Neltharion, about who and what Deathwing really was. The fight could have ended so much differently. They could have saved him then, their brother.

"Kalec," said Alexstrasza. "Regardless to what happened in the past…there is nothing we could do about it now. And even then, there was nothing. We couldn't come out of hiding, you know that as well as any of us. Not so long as the Demon Soul was whole."

"I know," said Kalecgos, lowering his head.

"You know," began Chronormu. "I hate to state the obvious, but if Neltharion is lying in the middle of one of the most hostile places on this rock, lying on that rock like a beached whale, wouldn't it be a good idea to send someone to bring him here?" She looked up at Kalecgos. "Someone with really good teleporting powers?"

"If the source of this problem is the Earth-Warder," began Itharius. "Then it would be prudent of us to bring him here and try to revive him."

"I suppose I could teleport him here…" said Kalecgos. He laid his eyes upon Malygos. "If you would come with me."

_"I would, but only if any of you would not object to me seeing Neltharion alone for a moment," _said Malygos. _"I maybe able to reach him."_

He heard a disapproving snort from Alexstrasza.

_"Do you wish to dispute my offer, dear sister?" _Malygos asked.

"Alone time with him, Malygos?" she asked. "What for? To poison him against us?"

_"What do you mean?"_

"I know what this is all about," said Alexstrasza. "I know what you intend to do…Neltharion is fragile, he doesn't need any more complications, or any other news to destroy his already weakened perception upon reality."

_"Nor does he need you hoarding him for yourself,"_ said Malygos. "_Smothering him until he suffocates. Why do you think he distances himself from you. Why do you think he's never came to you when he has a problem? All you do is constantly remind him what kind of failure he is. That you're Queen Perfect and he should be grateful to have you as his sister! Compassionate Alexstrasza, with one arm open, ready to embrace the masses, while the other arm conceals a dagger…ready to stab into someone's back. I know you've always been jealous of us, because of your attunement, you can't connect with him the way I can. But you wish you could. Oh how you wish you could."_

"Shut up!" Alexstrasza retorted. "Do you think you could be of any better help to him? Neltharion is reminded of his failures when you are around him also, because of your self-hating guilt over some paranoid and false belief that you were responsible for Neltharion's fall."

_"You're right, Alexstrasza," _said Malygos. _"The blame should not be placed solely upon me. If I am not mistaken, you had a hand in it as well."_

"Well, at least I tried to save him, even if it was a little late in the game," said Alexstrasza. "And I did succeed at least the second time. What did you do to save our brother? Did you seek out a way to bring him back? No! You sat and wallowed in your icy hole with your head between your legs, apathetic to your brother's cry. It took my beloved to even drag you out of that cave so that you might face Deathwing again. And you had nothing to say to him, nothing at all. So…I am not the only one who is guilty of abandoning our brother!"

_"Well, before I could even figure out what I could to save him, you had me killed."_

"Figure out?" Alexstrasza asked. "Is that what you did in the Nexus? I thought you were scheming to kill innocent people just for the crime of using magic! Or kidnap Keristrasza so you could brainwash her and rape her! Do you know what you also did? How about committing genocide upon Neltharion's flight."

_"You think I was the only one responsible for that? Look at what you did, Alexstrasza! You're pretty guilty of genocide yourself, you know. To both my flight and his! And for what reason? Your revenge for Deathwing stealing your eggs. And you killed my flight because they were trying to do their job!"_

"Oh, if you wish to go there," Alexstrasza began as she thundered towards the ghost. "Then let's go there. How about this, Former Spell-Weaver?" She thrusted her head to bear down upon Malygos' eyes. "If you would have done your job during the last ten thousand years, instead of pulling a Nozdormu and burying your head in the sand…maybe the Nexus War wouldn't have happened! But you decided to wallow in your own self-pity! You even shut out your own flight until you finally woke up and said: 'Hey, I'm late for work!' But by then the damage was done, and the only way you thought was right was to turn your flight into a bunch of fascist, xenocidal maniacs!"

_"You know, let's talk about Keristrasza for a moment," _Malygos said, leaning closer to the Life-Binder. _"Where were you when those mercenaries decided to raid the Nexus and put her down? Hmm? Tell me! Where were you, Alex?"_

Alexstrasza withdrew from him.

_"Were you there to see if you could remove my spells from her?" _Malygos asked. _"Or were you still here, letting those mortals kill her…and only receiving a note that the deed was done? Did you crawl into your lair and have a good cry after that? You want to remind me that I did nothing to save our brother. Then do so! Just remember, you did nothing to save a member of your own damned flight!"_

"Would you two just stop it for a moment!" Kalecgos bellowed, silencing them both.

Malygos had forgotten about Kalecgos at that moment, never realizing that the young Aspect had turned his head away as if he were listening to a voice that he could not hear. Kalecgos' crystalline spines glowed brightly as his anger and frustrations peeked, his lips trembling over his long, jagged teeth.

"I…got a message from Kirygosa," said Kalecgos. "She said that Jaina has returned with the Earthen Ring and they are currently slowing the volcano down. But they cannot contain it completely. She says that Go'el was there. He joined Nobundo and the others. And he brought someone with him."

"Who?" Alexstrasza asked.

"Another comatose black dragon. One called Dannathion. He was assigned to Baine Bloodhoof and the Thunder Bluff Clan on the orders of Neltharion himself. It was a token of mutual trust. Go'el came to Baine when none of the High Chieftain's shamans could summon Neltharion."

"Of course they wouldn't be able to summon him," said Itharius. "Neltharion is out cold just like the rest of his flight."

"So Go'el brought him with Jaina and Nobundo," said Kalecgos.

"Tell Kirygosa to bring Dannathion here," said Alexstrasza.

"Done."

_"They'll be here when we get back, Kalecgos," _said Malygos. _"You and I need to find Neltharion before this gets worse."_

"The Blasted Lands is a big place…"

_"And Neltharion is a big dragon," _said Malygos. _"He'd be the only dragon the size of a district of Stormwind lying in the middle of a red desert. Oh, and he's black! He'd stand out against all that red."_

"Right," said Kalecgos. "Easy to find."

"Good luck, both of you," said Alexstrasza.

Malygos only snorted at her blessing, growling in disgust as he and Kalecgos teleported away.


	5. Chapter 4

**章四**

**Chapter 4**

He could not recall just how long he had been away.

Was it a day?

Was it a week?

A month?

For the time spent there, all he saw was nothing. No voices, no sound. He could not see light. He could not touch, nor taste. Nor breathe. But he could feel one thing.

Cold.

It was everywhere.

As his eyes slowly and painfully opened, his head pounded with the beat of his heart. It ached. His ears rang and the light was blinding. He was so sensitive. Even the feel of the floor was too sharp for him to bare. Smells were vivid, agonizingly so vivid. He moaned as he awoke. Slowly, the sensitivity washed away when he smelled something familiar and comforting. His paws curled around something. He felt a weight upon his back, a head lying upon his neck. He heard breathing around him and felt the pressing of chests heaving in and out.

Neltharion slowly tilted his head up to find a black dragon lying beside him. He looked wearily up to see another black dragon. Then, he looked down. Pressed up against his abdomen were three whelps, warming themselves with the heat of his body. His flight was there, all fifty of them that were left who were loyal on this world. He touched the floor, feeling the vibrations of their breathing and rumbling. A drake flipped over to move to a more comfortable position at his tail.

He could not remember how he got here or why. The last he remembered was lying on a mesa in the Blasted Lands.

Though, to awaken with his flight around him brought dearly needed joy. However, the question remained, why were they here and not in Deepholm where he told them to remain. They were not safe here. They were not safe anywhere on this planet. Still, he rejoiced in their company. Neltharion softly nuzzled one of the black dragons lying, curled against the bend of his neck. The dragon was a male, and Neltharion recognized as his grandson, Serinar.

"Hmmm…just five more minutes…" Serinar whispered sleepily, pulling a wing over his head. He yawned. "Five more minutes…"

Neltharion softly chuckled and then turned to the next scent he smelled, another dragon lying against the nape of his neck. A female. Nameria. Her brother Siderion had a wing folded over her.

The Earth-Warder dared not move anymore. He did not want to disturb this wonderful scene to wake up to.

Neltharion closed his eyes, hoping that this moment would last forever. For the first time in months, he never felt so calm, glowingly warm, happy. He felt something flip over on his hip and he lifted his head again. He spied a little drake stretching and yawning, only to drip back to sleep again. The drake rested her head comfortably against his hipbone, licking the backs of her forepaws.

"That is…so adorable…" Neltharion heard a female voice whispering softly.

He could sense the vibrations of footfalls moving closer him and his huddled flight. As a foot came down, Neltharion was able to see the form of who approached him. It was dragon, a female. Another dragon came up from behind her followed by humanoids. Then, a much larger dragon walked behind the group. He recognized those footfalls. The large dragon was a female as well. The vibrations and sounds painted a black and white picture inside his mind of the large female. He could see the chain hanging from her chin, tipped with an opal. He could hear her heartbeat adding to the image the vibrations sent him.

_Alexstrasza…_

He would hate to disturb their slumber, hated to break up a moment he rarely had with his flight. All of them huddled against his massive form, finding comfort in embracing him. Neltharion could feel his tears well up in his lids, tears of happiness, but tears of longing and sorrow. He never wanted to move again, not from being the center of his loving flight. He wanted to just stay, stay and nuzzle his flight. He shut his eyes and a sob escaped his mouth.

_"Neltharion," _he heard a soft voice say. _"Neltharion…"_

"Malygos?" Neltharion whispered as he opened his eyes up. Silvery lines of salty ears trailed down his cheeks. "Malygos…I don't wanna leave them."

_"I know."_

Neltharion could see the radiant, shimmering, transparent form of Malygos as the phantom lowered closer to his brother.

_"This…brings back so many memories," _he said. _"But…we need to talk…"_

Neltharion closed his eyes again and felt himself blending with the rocky ground underneath him. Lower and lower he went, slowly so he would not disturb his slumbering flight. Once he had cleared them, the Aspect swam through the rocks beneath their feet only to rise up again, higher and higher until he towered over the others. Neltharion stood, taking a slow, deep breath and stretched his wings. The sudden rush to his head and his eyes were filled with flashing gold, green, and red stars. He nearly doubled over, bracing himself against his forelegs. He panted and moved to lay against a rock. His head ached and swam. He was dizzy and the world spun all around him in two different directions.

"What happened?" he asked softly. "Why…do I feel so ill?"

_"I was hoping you'd tell me," _said Malygos.

"Neltharion," said Alexstrasza. "We all need to talk…"

_"Alex, you promised," _said Malygos. _"Just give me a moment with him alone. I'll get your answers."_

"What?" Neltharion asked, confused with Malygos' hardened tone.

_"Don't stress yourself, little brother…" _said Malygos.

"Very well," said Alexstrasza. "Have your moment. But I would like to talk to him next."

_"And I'm sure he has questions he'd like you to answer as well, sister," _said Malygos. _"Come on, Neltharion."_

They moved away from the group and Neltharion could now get a clearer view of his surroundings. He was in a rocky valley with an orange glow blanketing the starless sky. All around him were jagged rocks and signs of volcanic activity. Pools of lava crusted with thin sheets of black rock darted the landscape. Off in the distance, he saw a fiery ball explode against the face of a rugged mountain. Near an overhanging, he spied a few broken black dragon egg shells. He knew where he was. This was the Obsidian Sanctum. The Obsidian Sanctum was a small pocket dimension created for the purpose of protecting black dragon eggs and where black dragons could meet in solace. This was where many times Neltharion had taken his consorts to in order to mate with them. Here, they could lay their eggs in safety. The five Dragonflights had their own sanctum where they would lay eggs and care for the young. Sanctums were also a place of healing and rest for dragons and their Aspects.

Neltharion knew Alexstrasza practically lived in the Ruby Sanctum when she was not upon the temple. Though he never really lived in his all the time.

Each of the previous Sanctums had been destroyed by Krasus when he discovered the eggs were corrupted and turned into chromatic dragons. He destroyed them to keep the illness from spreading. After the Cataclysm, the Sanctums were rebuilt along with the restoration of the Wyrmrest Temple. Each of the Aspects reformed their respective Sanctum, once more placing them in their protective pocket dimensions. Neltharion chose again to have his looking like a volcanic field, but this time as a representation of where life would spring up from the heat of the planet, rather than it being a representation of death and destruction. Lava flows meant new land was being made, land for which life shall come to rest upon. The gasses rising from the vents were rich in minerals to feed that life. The volcanic landscape was a way the planet showed that it was alive and active. Not cold and dead.

Malygos finally came to a stop, having led his brother away to a secluded outcropping of rock. Neltharion wearily laid down, bracing his head against a smooth boulder and rumbled a sigh.

"My…head hurts…" he said with a pained whisper. "What happened? Did…I drink too much again?"

_"No," _said Malygos.

Neltharion huffed and lifted his head slightly: "I see…you're looking better since the last time I saw you."

_"I've healed much," _said Malygos. _"But that mana bomb still took a lot out of me. I haven't fully recovered yet. But I will. Then I won't need to return to the Nexus anymore. I can keep you company all day and all night. I can help you even look after the little ones of your flight when you are away healing the world. Once I am better."_

"You'd look after my flight?" Neltharion asked. "Why…would you do that?"

_"Because I am your brother and I love you," _said Malygos. _"I…want you to be happy…not to worry anymore. I can't bare to see you always so…stressed…"_

"I wasn't this stressed…this…shaken before Garrosh pulled that…stunt of his…" said Neltharion. The ground started trembling with his growl. "And then Calia…Calia…"

He shut his eyes, fighting back the pain as he thought about her.

"Do you know what she did?" he asked.

_"No, what did she do?"_

"She asked Varian to sign an annulment that makes our marriage…non-existent," Neltharion said, chewing upon his lip. "She said because of abuse…neglect…because of…both me and Deathwing. She's not my wife anymore, she was never my wife."

_"She is not your Prime Consort either,"_ said Malygos. _"I was mistaken to think that girl would…be someone to give you love and companionship. It was a relationship born out of…a sinister plot. Those…never work."_

Neltharion sobbed again, raising a claw to scratch a line into the rock. Malygos raised his paw and placed it upon his brother's shoulder.

_"You will find someone…Neltharion," _he said. _"Someone who can love you…no matter who or what you are. Calia can't give you whelplings."_

"It was never about whelplings," said Neltharion. "I…love her. She crushed me. She called it a fairytale. She said I was never the handsome prince she thought I was when she was…younger."

_"I am sorry she broke your heart," _said Malygos. _"But you do have others who love you. I'm one of them. And I will not abandon you."_

He laid his head upon Neltharion's shoulder.

_"I will never abandon my brother again," _he said.

Neltharion winced upon those words, remembering something similar from the vision in Karazhan. He could not help but to think about Malygos sitting alone in the Nexus nearly seven years ago, justifying the Nexus War as a means to correct the wrongs he did towards Neltharion. He remembered Malygos blaming himself for consorting with Alexstrasza to defeat Deathwing, and how awful he felt. Neltharion remembered what Malygos said in Orgrimmar as well.

* * *

_I wept not because Deathwing killed my flight time and time again, I wept because I knew what was happening to the one person on this world that I loved more than anything else. I knew what was destroying him from the inside out. I heard it, the cries, the pleads. I heard him, through the Song we shared together. He wept and he was so alone and I turned my back on him!_

_It was only now in my death, alone, cold, in the Nexus, did I not see how blind I was. I heard it, your warning. I heard it. You tried to tell me. You tried. I heard the Song be filled with so much pain, so much sorrow, so much…humiliation. And I let it happen, Neltharion, I let it happen to you. I have wronged you, my brother. I was not there when you needed me the most. I was not there when Azeroth needed its Spell-Weaver the most. I failed you, I failed Norgannon, I failed Azeroth._

* * *

The war between the Black and Blue Dragonflights in Crystalsong Forest, Malygos blamed himself for that as well.

_"Never again…"_ Malygos whispered.

Neltharion extended his titanic wing and folded it over his brother.

"We…all make mistakes," said Neltharion, turning his head to rest his chin upon his brother's head. "We are not perfect, no matter how much the mortals expect us to be. Even that is a curse upon us. But…no one expects me to be perfect…only to fail over and over…to give them reason why I should never have been saved."

_"No," _said Malygos. _"I won't have my brother say that…"_

"I am the one who nearly slaughtered all of your flight all because you were trying to stop me," said Neltharion. "I should have just let you kill me ten thousand years ago."

_"Neltharion, please…"_

"The Black Scourge. Isn't that what you named me after the fact?"

_"I am sorry for naming you so," _he said. _"I'm sorry…"_

"I'm sorry I took away Sindragosa from you," said Neltharion. His eyes narrowed as he felt the poison of his sorrow spread through his heart. "I took her from you…only for her to be used by…my…ex-brother-in-law…I stole her…ripped her away…I am such a horrible monster for doing that. My beloved Sintharia…I deserved losing her because of what I have done to you."

Malygos slid away, his vaporous body floating like a sheet of shimmering light over the black rock. Neltharion toppled from the rock, curling up. He brought his tail between his legs and wrapped himself tightly with his own wings. He gritted his teeth as that noise started again, drumming in his head with its awful sound.

_"Neltharion, what is wrong?" _Malygos asked.

Neltharion could not speak, his mouth frozen in a silent scream, his eyes shut tightly. The sickening melody crescendoed, ringing in his ears. His senses were crushed by the onslaught of another tsunami wave of sensations he could not bring himself to say what or why. In his mind's eyes, he saw that land again, the one with the terrifying sound, and the mist that struck him when he reached out for it. He could see the eyes again of those creatures looking upon him.

Neltharion felt the cool, ghostly paw of Malygos bringing him back from the the encroaching darkness the deceptive cadence created.

_"What is hurting you?" _Malygos asked. _"How can I help?"_

Without a word, Neltharion again opened his wings up to his brother. Malygos floated in and the Great Black's wings folded around him. The former Spell-Weaver held him close, laying his head upon Neltharion's crown. Neltharion gave into the embrace. His brother was chasing away the monsters that invaded his mind.

"A land…" Neltharion replied. "A land at the South Pole. Covered in mists. I…went to Karazhan to find out what Nalice was searching for, to find answers about this Black Prince. What I found was a jar of dirt from this…land…and monsters made of black, toxic vapor reaching out for me. They…they were the ones who drove me into darkness."

_"They attacked you and that's why you blacked out?" _

"No, not yet," he said. "I saw a vision…several visions…in Karazhan. The first, green fire raining down from the sky. Infernals, Malygos. I heard…his voice…the Dark Titan's voice. It sounded exactly like mine! I…don't know why…but the vision, the vision showed me what maybe our future. The Burning Legion…they are going to return. Velen was right, Malygos. Kil'Jaeden was defeated, not destroyed. N'Zoth was defeated, not destroyed. The Burning Legion can always return. The Hour of Twilight may still fall…"

_"Good gracious…" _Malygos breathed with fear tingling his voice.

"Just like Krasus," said Neltharion. "Velen said the Sight…to see the future…it was not limited to just a few. Anyone can have it. I saw them coming."

_"And what else?"_

"The land to the south," said Neltharion. "It was sick. I left Karazhan to…meditate…I suppose…to reach out and touch this continent in the south. So I did from the Blasted Lands. I found a barrier around it. I tried looking at it from underneath and the barrier was blocking my vision…even all the way through the crust. So, I tried to rip the barrier off. Instead, it bit back."

_"And that is why you blacked out," _said Malygos. _"This barrier rebuked you and sent that tremor through your entire flight. It must have trickled into the very crust of the world through your flight's attunement and that's what caused the earthquakes."_

"But back in Karazhan," said Neltharion. "There was another vision. I saw myself, I think. He stood in a room of ornate carvings of golden…serpent creatures. Crimson red curtains and languages that looked like hatch markings written in heavy black ink and painted with a brush. It was in the land to the south. He kept saying: 'If I give them what they want, would they leave me be?' I know those words. I've spoken those words before. It's what I asked many times when the Old Gods tried to control me."

_"Give them what they want," _said Malygos. _"Create Deathwing to do their bidding…"_

"Yes," said Neltharion. "My shame in my desperate hope to lesson the torment. Make a personality they know would do those horrible things they wanted me to do…"

_"And this room…"_ said Malygos. _"I know it from somewhere…and the land to the south…I wonder if the people there were large, bear-like creatures who spoke and have white bodies with black markings on their ears, faces, and arms. Pandarens. Pandaria…Neltharion! You found the lost land of Pandaria. In the south were these bear-like creatures. They were sentient, intelligent. They were once slaves to stone giant-like creatures called the Mogu, but they rose up and overthrew them."_

"Pandaria?"

_"I thought that land sank when the Sundering happened," _said Malygos. _"My memory is a bit fuzzy on the details, but I do recall that land. The room you were in…I have been there myself. We both have. We used to visit Pandaria. Something else I remember about that place too…something…special about it…but it has been so long. Ten thousand years to be exact. That was the last time we saw Pandaria. Then the Sundering happened. But you found it. So it never sank after all. But this barrier you speak of. I don't remember there ever being a barrier around Pandaria."_

"It's what I found," said Neltharion. "Malygos, there's something in that land, something horrible. I…feel the need to go down there. The jar that had that creature in it. It reeked of Old God taint. The Song of the World, that horrible noise I heard, it's being caused by those things. And it is the same sour note I hear whenever I sense Old God corruption in the land."

_"Do not let me stop you," _said Malygos. _"This is absolutely fascinating. Wonderful even. We've found a land that we thought we lost. I'm quite curious of it myself. Especially about this barrier that knocked you out. Who created it and for what purpose? Why block Pandaria…why isolate it from the rest of the world like that?"_

"Maybe it has to do with those monsters I sensed down there," said Neltharion. "The Old God taint. A failsafe the Titans installed in case something happened to Pandaria…like the Sundering."

_"I would think they would entrust that sort of thing to you, Neltharion," _said Malygos. _"You are the warden of their cages after all. But I do not recall an Old God resting in Pandaria."_

"It's there," said Neltharion. "I felt it. These creatures…whatever they are…they might work for it."

_"What did they look like?" _asked Malygos.

"Creatures of black smoke with two pairs of eyes," he replied. "Skeletal…head, a ribcage, long, gangly arms. Rest of the body looked like it was made of a column of black smoke…suffocating smoke. They crawled on crab-like legs. They…seemed to feed off of me…somehow. I felt drained when they did. One of them entered my mouth, made me…feel…hopelessness. And then blinding rage. Frozen fear. And they fed off of that." Neltharion lifted his head to his brother. "You don't happen to know what they are, do you?"

_"For the life of me…or death…"_ Malygos began. _"I haven't the faintest idea. I don't recall ever seeing such monsters before. They sound absolutely terrifying."_

"The sounds they made, the smell, they are very much like the Old Gods. And it is the same sound I heard coming from the south. From…Pandaria."

_"I remember Pandaria. I remember going there. But I don't remember giant smoke monsters that fed off of negative emotion. But there is something I do remember. You found Pandaria to be…rather intriguing. Especially when you told me about the giant mountain range you built! You were so proud of it."_

"Mountains?"

_"The tallest mountains in all of Azeroth!"_ Malygos said. _"Taller than the Redridge Mountains. Taller than the Stonetalon Peaks. Taller than Mt. Hyjal! Their peaks were tall and their roots deep, that is what you said. You pushed those mountains up with your very back. They were so high that any mortal daring to climb to the tallest peak, they would asphyxiate and die. There's no air up there…at least not enough to breathe. The peak was so high, no cloud could touch it. The sky was always blue. You called the mountains…Rekilmtreski. I think the Pandaren called them something else. Some…silly name…Kampai or something…"_

"The Roof of the World?" Neltharion asked.

_"Yes, that's what it means," _said Malygos. _"You were so happy there. You said that every river flowed to Pandaria and emptied into the World Ocean from the South Pole."_

Neltharion sighed and laid his head back down on the rock.

"I really need to get down there," he said.

_"I certainly will not stand in your way," _said Malygos. _"And I would love to join you. After all, Pandaria has been hiding even when I was still an Aspect. I would like to know how they managed to cloak that entire continent and kept it cloak for ten thousand years. And why did they do it."_

"Malygos…"

_"Don't tell me, you don't want me to follow you."_

Neltharion slid from the rock, slowly and wearily walking away. His head lowered, his shoulders haunched over, trying as best as he might to make himself look smaller than he really was. He did not want Malygos to come with him. He did not want Malygos to be hurt anymore than he already was. The calculated error of having his breakable ghostly brother with him in Theramore only became apparent when Garrosh sent the Mana Bomb to destroy it. Everywhere Neltharion went, his loved ones would either get harmed, or leave him. He felt comforting cool touch of his brother's phantom paw as Malygos touched him upon the shoulder. Neltharion gave in and leaned into Malygos' embrace. The ghostly blue dragon folded his wings around his brother as best as he could.

_"It's alright," _said Malygos. _"It's alright. I don't have to go. Besides…I'm…still trying to heal myself and…well…the Nexus needs some repairs…I can help out with that…"_

Neltharion jerked up: "What happened to the Nexus?"

_"It…uh…well…"_ Malygos began as he pulled himself away from the Earth-Warder. _"Neltharion, it is alright. And it isn't anything that you should concern yourself with."_

"Malygos…"

_"Alright, when that barrier struck you down…" _he began. _"It…caused an earthquake and…made the volcano active again."_

Neltharion exhaled, his eyes widen: "I should…"

_"No, it's alright," _he said. _"It's all better now. The moment we gathered you and your flight up…and all of you showed signs of coming around, Kirygosa reported that the volcano stopped. It has gone back to sleep again. And we are safe. Whatever happened, it's that barriers fault and not yours. So…go down there, find out about Pandaria so something like this won't happen again. Continents shouldn't knock you out all of a sudden when you reach out and touch them. It never did it before when you went down there and molded the land. Something is wrong with that continent and it is the Earth-Warder's duty to find out what it is. The…Blue Dragonflight is counting on you. That continent has something dangerous in it and it hurt my flight. But you…you did nothing. You did as you should. You must have instinctually knew that barrier was wrong and you tried to remove it. It's just that it fought back and did that to the Nexus. It didn't want you to find out what it is concealing. All the more reason why you need to go!"_

Neltharion relaxed his shoulders and lowered his head, bobbing up and down in agreement.

_"Let me see if I can…sense anything with the leylines down there," _said Malygos.

"Are you sure you can?"

_"I may not be the Aspect of Magic anymore. But that doesn't mean I don't have some connection…if it is strong enough, I should be able to sense it."_

The ghost settled down, closing his eyes as he began to concentrate. Malygos let loose a frustrated grunt and shook his head.

_"I…can't feel anything," _he said. _"Wait…Neltharion, come here. Let me listen to your heartbeat."_

Neltharion moved in closer, taking in a deep breath as Malygos pressed his head against his deep, tremendous chest. Neltharion extended his wings again and wrapped them around the ghostly dragon. He knew this was familiar some how, what they were doing. He felt warmer than he ever did, a glow of comfort as his own power slowly began to meld with Malygos'. Though, something seemed off about it, Neltharion could not determine what. He knew the connection was supposed to be stronger, much stronger than it is now. As he closed his eyes, he could feel the play of energy dance across his scales. He felt whole for the very first time in many years as he and his brother blended with each other.

Neltharion breathed in and out, listening to the beat of his own heart just as Malygos was listening. His body became entangled with the rock beneath him and he dragged the ghost down with him. Even from within the Obsidian Sanctum, they could hear the melodic, shimmering Song of the world. It was a harmony of two voices, the world and the magical leylines that streaked across it. As he began to listen in, his mind was a flood of strange and distant memories.

He imagined himself much younger, leaner, sleeker, than he was now. The amethyst crystals adorning his head and back. His very being interwoven with Malygos, their essence merged into one. Their flight shared this bond, blue and black all meshed together, embracing each other as they strengthened the roots of the planet itself and the shimmering curtain of the magnetic field which protected it. High above in the sky, the aurora beamed with bright scintillation, a rejoicing apotheosis of the two flights' union. Neltharion smiled, seeing the two lovely forms of both Sintharia and Sindragosa also holding to the bond and sharing with the glow of euphoric love. They were beautiful together, all four of them. Inseparable.

Two stark, heated, burning red eyes stared back at them as a gnarled hand lashed out to slash them apart. Neltharion saw the monster, a hideous black dragon with armor upon his back and its lower jaw protected by a large metallic brace. Lava leapt out and burned away both Sindragosa and Sintharia. The maw of the world opened up to swallow the rest of the two flights.

Deathwing would not allow them to be this happy ever again.

Neltharion tore himself away from Malygos, as his mind was brought back to that harsh and cold reality. He hunched over again, wrapping his wings around his form, their long, spiny digits clinging knuckle white as he desperately tried to protect himself from reality. Those wonderful memories that he was able to see for the first time in thousands of years. They brought him joy, only for that horrible monster he became to shatter it. He threw himself upon the black rock, his talons raking furrows into the surface.

_"Oh, Neltharion, I am so sorry!" _he heard Malygos call out. _"I hurt you…I didn't mean to hurt you…"_

Neltharion lifted his head and looked upon his brother. Malygos's head was lowered, shame weighing down upon his shoulders. His wings drooped.

"You…didn't hurt me…" he said. "It was Deathwing. I…just remembered something…we did that…a lot, didn't we? Our flight did it as well. We weren't two flights back then. It was like we were one. And I saw Sintharia and Sindragosa. They too were like us. It was beautiful." He let a tear drop from his eyes. "But then Deathwing destroyed it all. He took it away. He took everything away. I hate him for what he did to us. He made me tear apart something that was…precious and wonderful. And then he shat upon it." Neltharion's head buried itself upon the rock. "He took it all away. He destroyed who we are and he made our flights hate each other. He made us fight each other when we should have been like we were. He destroyed that beauty."

_"That…beauty," _began Malygos. _"What you saw in that memory, was how you and I protected this world. That evil creature knew what he was doing when he tore us both apart. He wanted this world to return like it was before the Titans came. Turn it into this…world of death and chaos. That's what he wanted. We were close, Neltharion. You and I."_ He paused and Neltharion could see his face twist slightly in disgust._ "You and Alexstrasza as well. She…needed your council more than ever. Because you knew what was best for this world. You painted the canvas in which Alexstrasza and Ysera could fill with life and nature."_

"You don't sound like you wanted to say that."

_"It's…my own…personal problem, Neltharion," _Malygos said with a heavy sigh. _"I don't want you to concern yourself over my…silly affairs right now. You have other things to worry about. All the Aspects have something to worry about. Pandaria. Its existence and why it…feels the way it does. Why it feels so wrong. I felt it when I melded with your heart. Not as strong as I could like long ago, but I knew what I was searching for and that guided me. The leylines down there appeared to have been dammed up, or diverted. I am only ashamed that I never saw it before…before my death. That barrier is the cause for the disturbance in the leylines. I just need to now how damage they are."_

"I wonder how extensive the damage has been for Pandaria," said Neltharion.

_"That all depends on when that barrier went up," _said Malygos. _"But…the problem is since the Sundering, I've been…well…"_

"Maybe Alexstrasza knows," said Neltharion, though the mentioning of his sister's name was like a bite of spite upon his tongue. He swiftly shook it off. "However, I saw the barrier myself with my own eyes as I was flying. It looks like a mist covering the whole continent. I can guess they haven't seen the sun in ten thousand years."

Malygos' vaporous, glistening form paced back and forth in deep thought as Neltharion watched him intently. He watched him, though deep inside, he rejoiced that his brother was acting a little more like himself. He even sparkled a bit more than usual as he paced. For Malygos, it was because at last, he was feeling useful again.

_"You are Alexstrasza's advisor," _said Malygos. _"Her right hand, as it were. I think what needs to be done is you advising that she needs to call a meeting of the Aspects to discuss Pandaria."_

"And then watch her attempt to chain me up the moment she finds out I intend to go down there by myself," said Neltharion. "No thank you!"

_"Neltharion…"_

"You know how she is," he said. "She wants to…have me bound so I wouldn't stub my toe, or poke out my eye just by walking from Wyrmrest to the Obsidian Dragonshrine. If she had scissors, she'd lock them up too because she would be afraid that I'd run around the place with them. She wants to baby-proof everything I touch, put me in some glass ball or put me in a padded cell. If she had her way, my talons would be filed down until they were rounded and dull and my teeth would be flattened. She believes that I might hurt myself if I breathe the outside air."

Neltharion came to his feet and started hobbling away.

"You go tell her everything I told you about Pandaria and I'll sneak out the back while she's not looking,"he said. "I'll be half way to Pandaria before she realizes I'm gone."

_"Neltharion," _said Malygos. _"Is that any way an Aspect is supposed to act?"_

The Great Black swung his head around and let loose a ground trembling growl.

"She doesn't see me as an Aspect," he said. "I'm her little whelpling she needs to keep in the bed so she can feed soup to and dress up. She locked me inside my own Shrine! With my dead children, Malygos! What kind of twisted, sick, demented bitch would do that to her own brother?!"

_"Neltharion," _began Malygos. _"We both blame ourselves for Deathwing. We both feel it was our fault Deathwing existed. The difference is that she has a different way of…coping with it. But running off is no way of showing her that you can take charge of what you do and who you are. Running away isn't what an Aspect is supposed to do. And it is something even I have to swallow now as well. Because that's what I did when…Deathwing blasted me with the Demon Soul. I ran away when my flight needed me the most. When my brother needed me the most. I ran away. And she really did try to help you…in her own way. She just didn't know how she could, or what she could do. She just didn't understand. I think Alexstrasza was the only one of us that actually made an attempt to help you. Even after what happened to her with the Dragonmaw, even after Deathwing stole her eggs to make Twilight Dragons. She tried. She just didn't know how to reach you."_

"She still gave up," said Neltharion, his lip lifting into a snarl at the ghostly dragon. "It took Thrall reaching in and touching my heart to discover the truth. And she loves to parade the fact that she was the one who saved me, Malygos. She wasn't the one who saved me. It was Thrall…Go'el. It was one mortal. One mortal did what the Queen of Life could not do."

_"You're right, brother," _said Malygos, shrinking back from Neltharion's hard and abrasive words. _"One mortal did what _none_ of the Aspects could do. We've all failed you then. And for that, we all deserved what Deathwing did to us."_

Then, the ghost floated away, leaving Neltharion to reflect upon his words. The Earth-Warder settled down on the ground. He lifted a paw and began to dig a small hole with his talon. Then, he stared at the hole. He sighed and got back up, leaving the hole where it was. Neltharion followed the path of a river of lava back towards where his flight was. He saw them, all of them rousing from their sleep. He smiled softly upon seeing the two young, three-month old whelplings tumble about as they chased each other around. They were hatched from the eggs Serinar saved from Theramore. He saw one whelpling dart behind the foreleg of Nameria. The young female lifted her paw and the other two whelplings chased the first again.

Serinar looked up and Neltharion's smile broaden.

"Hey, gramps!" he called.

"I…wanted to make sure you were alright," said Neltharion.

"Never better," said Serinar. "Except for that massive hangover I just had. Did some of us party a bit too hard? You know you've had a really good time if you can't remember a single bit of it."

Neltharion chuckled: "Yeah. I know how that feels. Been there, a lot. Listen, I…ya…I have a meeting to go to. Aspect business, you know."

"Has something happened, my lord?" Siderion asked.

"Sid, what did I tell you?" Neltharion.

"Oh, sorry, grandfather, has something happened?"

"Oh, nothing special," said Neltharion, dipping his head down. He grinned cheek to cheek and puffed his chest out. "Except your…great leader over here discovered a new land that's been lost for ten thousand years."

"Well, I'll be damned," said Serinar. "The Earth-Warder is finally doing his job!"

"That's wonderful, grandfather," said Siderion.

"Are we going to this new land?" Ruthian asked.

"Um…yes, soon," said Neltharion. "But not at this moment. I…uh…need to head down there myself and see if it's safe."

"I get it, we're in the way…" said Serinar. "Again."

"No!" said Neltharion. "No, it's not that. Look, I'm trying to be a good leader here…when I know I fail at that miserably. But this time, I want to make sure the land is safe before I bring you all with me. And I can take the punishment, that's what I'm here for. I'll see if it's safe, if it's not…I'll smash some heads in until it is safe. Then I will send for you. Besides, this land maybe a possible new home for us. Since our last home was…destroyed by the Horde. It's better than Deepholm."

"I hope so," said Serinar. "Before we blacked out, I had to go chase around another one of Therezane's kids. They…mushroomed your temple again."

"Mushroomed my temple?" Neltharion asked.

"You know, the Temple of Earth is the temple to you…" said Serinar. "Your actual home."

"Yes, I know that. Even if I hate that place. I know it's my…real home. But what do you mean her kid mushroomed my house?"

"Well if they had chicken eggs, they would have egged your house, Nel," said Serinar. "But you know those mushrooms that started sprouting all over the place in Deepholm because of the Cataclysm?"

"Yeah."

"Well, some of her giant stone kids grabbed a few, the slimy ones especially, and vandalized your temple with them," he replied. "No the place stinks like…bath mildew and…very…very stinky mushrooms. It smells like fungus, Neltharion! Really stinky fungus!"

"Therazane's kids vandalized my actual house with mushrooms," said Neltharion. He let loose a frustrating sigh. "Alright. When I'm done with this new land, I'm coming down there and I will personally break her spine. How's that for trying to be a leader and protecting my flight from…vandalizing rock people?"

"Sounds good to me," said Serinar. The other black dragons nodded.

He dipped his head in parting and made his way towards the stone gate leading out of the Obsidian Sanctum.


	6. Chapter 5

**章五**

**Chapter 5**

He came out flying over a vast, featureless cavern, a perfect sphere for which he flew inside of. The Chamber of Aspects, where the Aspects themselves met. Below, he could see Alexstrasza sitting with Kalecgos, both in their dragon forms. His keen eyes saw Go'el and Jaina sitting down along with Chronormu and Itharius. However, Malygos was not with Kalecgos.

He banked and softly landed, his great weight trembling the floor just slightly. Alexstrasza came out slowly and dipped her head in greeting.

"I am glad you are better, dear Neltharion," she said. "You had all of us worried."

"Yes, we are all much better, thank you," he said. "Sister. And I have discovered why we all blacked out. It came from the south. A barrier that blocks my sight and tried to rebuke not only myself, but my entire flight. The earthquakes that damaged the Nexus and caused the Obsidian Dragonshrine volcano to erupt were shockwaves that were sent through my connection with Azeroth's Heart…caused by this barrier. The barrier was not supposed to be there and my attempt to remove it from the South Pole created the quakes and aftershocks."

"Barrier?" Alexstrasza asked. "What barrier?"

Neltharion took in a deep breath and puffed his chest out. Glowing, newly healed splits glowed dully red under the scales and pulsed with the beat of his heart.

"My duty as Earth-Warder requires me to know every land, every continent that exists upon this planet," he said. "Since the Sundering broke up one massive supercontinent…into four pieces."

"Did you say four, Neltharion?" Go'el asked as he rose from his seat. "You never told me there were four continents."

Neltharion slowly moved towards the tiny World Shaman as gently as he could.

"Because of my…fractured memory, I did not recall there were four continents until now," said Neltharion. "And…"

"We all thought that after the Sundering, there were only three," said Alexstrasza. "What is this fourth continent you found?"

"I have reason to believe that I found the long lost land of Pandaria."

"Pandaria!" The Life Queen gasped, holding a ruby paw to her chest. "The Southern Tip of Old Kalimdor itself. We…haven't seen it in…"

"Ten thousand years," said Neltharion.

"Even we Aspects thought Pandaria had sank during the Sundering," she said.

"I seem to remember you mentioning Pandaria once, Alexstrasza," said Kalecgos. "During the Third War."

"Yes, I suggested that there were sacred jewels of Pandaria that could help possibly revive the Sunwell," she said. "But as I said before, Pandaria had been lost since the Sundering. There was no hope of ever going there and finding them."

"I found it," said Neltharion. "And it was the cause of my blackout. The barrier is around Pandaria. I don't know who or what put it there, but it may be the reason why we all thought Pandaria was lost. We couldn't see it. The barrier blocked it from our sight, my sight!"

Go'el took in a deep, thoughtful breath and nodded. Neltharion leaned his great head down to the shaman.

"You know something, don't you, Thrall?" he asked.

"Yes, I do," he said.

"Garrosh?"

"Yes. I'm afraid you're not the only one who found this Pandaria. Garrosh has as well. Trusted people that I know close to Garrosh's council informed me that his ships were lost in a storm fighting the Alliance in the south seas beyond the Maelstrom. A trade route dispute. They came across a land and some of Garrosh's Dark Shaman made the attempt to see if their landing could be detected by you. They discovered that they could not hear your Song anywhere on that shore. A land where the Earth-Warder could not touch the Horde, Garrosh called it. And because of the Theramore supervolcano, the cooling of the climate in the Barrens, the fact that the Barrens have been turned into a volcanic field unsuited for farming, and what he lost in the tsunami at Booty Bay, Garrosh is taking his chances south."

"Varian as well," said Jaina. "I suppose since it is out…um…" She eyed Go'el suspiciously, thinking back to what happened three months ago. Though Thrall had not betrayed her personally, it still stung her heart to think that he did nothing to stop the warmongering Garrosh Hellscream from destroying her beloved city and killing her people. "I do not feel comfortable in divulging information to…"

"I understand, Jaina," said Go'el. "But know this. I have no intention of giving Hellscream anything that would fuel his dishonorable trek any further. But if you cannot trust that, then so be it."

"I know what I can trust," she said. "The best polygraph machine ever built." She tilted her head towards the Earth-Warder. "Neltharion, is he telling the truth or is he lying?"

Neltharion inhale deeply and paused just for a fraction of a second. He looked down upon Jaina and said with utter flat sincerity: "He's telling the truth."

"Really?"

"Jaina, Thrall has a piece of me inside his heart," he said. "I'd know if he was lying or not because of that piece."

"Alright," she said, turning back to Go'el. "Anduin is missing."

"Anduin?" Go'el asked. "What happened?"

"His ship was traveling to Azuremyst Isle to visit Velen and…as Anduin put it: 'I am going to cheer up the Earth-Warder'," she said.

Neltharion snorted a chuckled: "He wanted to visit me and cheer me up? I swear, he is the greatest kid in the world. That kid is going to be a great king one day. Ten times better than his father, that's certain."

"Well, it was caught in a storm in the south seas, fought Horde ships," she said. "The same ones you spoke of, Thrall. And that was the last we heard of him."

"He's on Pandaria too," said Neltharion. "Oh no. Anduin is on Pandaria."

"Why is that bad?" Jaina asked. "Aside from having to deal with the Horde? Why is that worse than the Horde?"

"I have reason to believe Pandaria might be infected with Old Gods," said Neltharion. "Much like how Northrend is. But worse."

"Old Gods are in this Pandaria?" Go'el asked.

"I think."

"You think?" Alexstrasza asked. "What sort of Old Gods are down there, Neltharion?"

"I don't know," Neltharion said. "But I heard the same sour song they tend to produce. It's the sound they make through the rock."

"I know what he's going about," said Go'el. "Thanks to Neltharion's tutelage, I have heard it as well. It is a horrible sound."

"I have also seen visions," he said. "Of creatures made of smoke, as big as me. With skeletal arms and heads, four white eyes, and crab legs."

Jaina ran her hand through her silver hair and then touched her chin.

"Four white eyes and crab legs…" she whispered. "Thrall?"

"That stain glass window in Ulduar," said Go'el. "Do you remember it, Jaina?"

"How could I forget?" she asked. "I can remember after we swept through Ulduar to make sure Yogg-Saron was put to bed, Brann was poking around and found seven stain glass windows with smoke monsters that had four white eyes. And a statue of some sort of seven-headed…elephant creature…"

"Jaina?" Kalecgos asked, bending his great, blue head down to her. "You never told me about this."

"I'm sorry, Kalec," she said. "It never was brought up in conversation. And Brann, Varian, Thrall, and I kinda made a pact not to speak of what we found when we went there." She turned back to Neltharion. "In fact, it was those windows and that statue that led Brann south to Uldum where you and Calia found him two years ago in the Halls of Organization."

"And where I went crazy and destroyed that place," said Neltharion. "After Deathwing tried to take control of me. It's where I ripped off that metallic chin brace from my lower mandible."

"Well, his quests continue," said Jaina. "And it has led him south as well. He went on another ship accompanying Anduin's ship that was lost."

"But these stain glass windows you found in Ulduar," began Neltharion. "The Titans built Ulduar, they must have left those windows in place as a message about these creatures."

"Are these smoke creatures Old Gods, Neltharion?" Alexstrasza asked.

"I don't know," he said, his tone laced with deep worry. "They smell like Old Gods. Their song is very much like the Old Gods. But they do not act like Old Gods. Not like N'Zoth or the others."

"Jaina, could you take me to this place where you found those windows?" Kalecgos asked.

"Yes," she replied. "Neltharion, did you want to go too?"

"No," said Neltharion. "The further away I distance myself from Ulduar, the better. Just because you and a bunch of adventurers knocked Yogg-Saron unconscious again, doesn't mean he isn't still active in a way. I can hear his slimy voice all the way from here. Besides, I plan on going down there myself and see Pandaria…see what happened to it after the Sundering."

He heard a rejecting low growl from Alexstrasza.

"You don't want me to go down there?"

"I don't want you to get hurt, Neltharion," she said. "You already were harmed just by trying to reach out and remove that barrier. Who knows what could happen to you if you physically go down there yourself. And because when you get hurt, the planet itself is also harmed…as we have seen with those quakes…the best you stay away from there the better."

"Alexstrasza, Garrosh stole plans to build a weapon called a coil gun from my brain," he began. "And then he fired the thing on me, four times, using elementium jacketed tungsten slugs, each would turn any Alliance steam dreadnaught into steel shavings instantly." Neltharion thumped his chest with a paw. "It didn't dent my chest scales. And the damned thing was supposed to be designed to kill me! All it did was shoot me out of the sky, made me even more pissed off and then I rammed my head through the gates of Orgrimmar at full galloping speed. I think I can handle going down to a continent. Besides, even when I attempted to rip it off, I may have weakened it. It shouldn't be much of a problem for me to go down there physically. And it only harmed me because I was using my powers to rip it off. It may not hurt me if I physically passed through the mist."

He moved closer to her, each of his thunderous footfalls quacking and cracking the ground. Neltharion bent down to stare at his sister eye to eye. His emerald green eyes flashing dull orange for a brief moment and black smoke rose from his nostrils.

"Now, whether I have your permission or not," he continued, each word dripping with his boiling fury. "I am going down there. And there is nothing that you or anyone else can do to stop me. So, take the advice of your advisor and don't stand in my way. That place has been bothering me for the last three months. Those things in its soil are a danger to anyone who might set foot on it. The Song itself is all wrong there and I need to find out why."

"Alexstrasza," began Kalecgos. "I am with Neltharion here."

Alexstrasza tore away from Neltharion to look upon Kalecgos.

"If he can tear down the barrier," Kalecgos began. "It means I can then come down and begin work on restoring whatever damage there is with the leylines." He turned to Neltharion. "Malygos sent me a message about what the barrier is doing to them."

"Queen Alexstrasza," began Itharius. "My green lady, Ysera also agrees with Neltharion's suggestion of going down to Pandaria. Ysera is concerned with the south. She says that in the Emerald Dream, Pandaria looks as it did prior to the Sundering, so she would want to know what has changed about it. Also, something even darker is afoot in Pandaria. Ysera says that when everyone dreams, they are connected to the Emerald Dream, but she has seen no Pandaren, or Jinyu, Hozen. Not even the Grummel appear there. But they used to, ten thousand years ago, they used to." The green dragon turned to the Earth-Warder. "Your discovery of this barrier, Lord Neltharion, has now given She of the Dreaming insight as to why no one from the lost land appears in the Emerald Dream while they are asleep. She, like all of us thought they all perished during the Sundering as well."

"It's why no one went looking for them," said Jaina. "You all thought all those lives died when the Well of Eternity was destroyed."

"Yes," said Alexstrasza. "I…had no idea that…they survived."

"Alexstrasza, as your charge as the Aspect of Life," began Neltharion. "Wouldn't you want to see what life has survived in that isolated land? How they live, what they do to survive? Wouldn't that be of some interest to you?"

"I am not saying it wouldn't be," she said. "And yes, I am more than interested in visiting Pandaria for myself as well. I just don't want _you_ going down there, Neltharion. It's for your protection! And especially not alone."

"You can't always protect me," he said.

"But I see that when I don't, look what happens to you. Whether you realize it or not, you are my brother and I love you dearly. I lost you before, Neltharion, and I will not lose you again!"

"Alex," Neltharion began. "What if Pandaria holds the key as to why you lost me ten thousand years ago. Maybe it holds answers about my past…memories stolen from me. Memories that even you probably never knew about. I feel a connection down there and I don't know why. I'm drawn to it. My visions, the people I've spoken to, new friends and old, everything is telling me to go south. Well, I am going south."

"Neltharion…"

"I need to go."

Alexstrasza sighed, dejected: "Chronormu, what does Nozdormu say about this?"

"The Time Lord is being quiet for the moment," the bronze dragon replied.

"Oh, what a shock…" said Neltharion.

"However, even he agrees Neltharion should explore Pandaria," she continued. "As well as the rest of us. We should not abandon this opportunity. If Neltharion wishes to go south, then let him. Nozdormu has all the confidence in the world that his little brother will take care of himself."

"And is the Time Lord still bitter about me trying to trap him in the Caverns of Time?" Neltharion asked.

"He says he only wishes to discuss that with you in person," she replied. "When the time comes for him to."

"Of course," he sighed, dejected.

"It seems I have been out voted," said Alexstrasza. "Very well, if the majority has faith in you, then you may go down there on your own."

"Again, like I really needed your permission to do that," said Neltharion. "Even if you said 'no', I still would have gone."

"He has a point there," said Chronormu.

Alexstrasza turned away, dejected now as well. Neltharion could very well sense her outright dismissal of the idea of him going alone to Pandaria. The Life Queen gave a half nod, agreeing that no matter what she would do to stop him, she knew that she could not.

"I still do not agree with this plan, Neltharion," she said. "And you must understand why. I don't want to lose you again."

Those words struck a hard chord inside of him, as Malygos had sad something quite similar as well. Neither wanted to lose him again after losing him the first time ten thousand years ago. Both wanted to hold onto him. Neltharion's mind was once more drawn back to what Malygos had said.

_We've all failed you. We all deserve what Deathwing did to us._

Malygos equated Deathwing's betrayal and his wars against the other flights as punishment for failing to stop Neltharion's fall. They failed in seeing the signs of the torment that led to Deathwing's creation. They failed Neltharion. He closed his eyes, folding upon himself in that thought as his heart sank to the pit of his stomach.

As the meeting finally came to a close, Alexstrasza moved over to Neltharion's side and touched his huge shoulder. At the same time, Go'el came also walking up to him. Both of them needed to speak to him. Neltharion's eyes passed between them and then he raised a paw up. With a thrust, he slammed his foot down and a small, rock creature who looked exactly like Neltharion in every detail suddenly leapt out of the floor.

"Okay, that way both can talk to me at the same time," he said.

"I love being needed," said the Neltharion golem.

Go'el nodded as Neltharion and Alexstrasza both disappeared through a ruby glow inside of the gate to the Ruby Sanctum. The Neltharion golem smiled softly.

"Has something happened during my three-month vacation?" he asked.

"Quite a few," said Go'el. "Outside of the drastic temperature changes around Kalimdor caused by the supervolcano…"

"Well, that's what happens when a volcano of that size and explosive force ejects enough sulfur dioxide to reflect sunlight," said the golem. "I bet your sunsets are really pretty though."

"You caused a wide-spreading famine," said Go'el.

"Garrosh blew up Theramore," said Neltharion. "Killed much of my flight as well. I think there now needs to be a rule. Don't piss off the dragon who can control the planet. If you don't want me to exact a lasting revenge that will lead to millions starving and frozen in an ice age, then maybe you should make sure Garrosh minds his manners. Innocent people are now going to pay for Garrosh's idiotic mistake. And maybe the next time someone decides to pick on something that is very much out of their league, they'll think back to Theramore and the resulting ice age and maybe that'll make them stop."

"How can you be so uncaring right now?" Go'el asked. "This isn't like you. The Neltharion I knew before Theramore was destroyed would be worried about this…but you are acting again more like Deathwing."

"Do not say that name, Thrall!" Neltharion said with a low growl. "Don't _ever_ say that name again…"

"Deathwing?" Go'el asked. "Why not? You are acting like him again. This is exactly what Deathwing would do and say."

"No!" said Neltharion as he drew himself closer to Go'el. "You know why I am acting as if I don't care about the lives that are right now starving because of that volcanic eruption. Because I'm beginning to see what happens when I do care. I care about things, I get slapped in the face. I care and want to be a part of people's lives, and I get hurt, my heart gets crushed. I cared about Calia. I loved her. I…even put her before my duties as the Earth-Warder, and she ripped my heart out and tap danced upon it with stiletto heels."

"I am sorry Calia left you," said Go'el.

"I tried to care about the mess I made at Ironforge," said Neltharion. "So, I went out and tried to do some sort of community service there, use my newfound healing abilities that I can do with the Light Water to see if I can take away some poor dwarf who's still barely alive from craping out her own insides. And you know what I got for caring? Again, ridicule, dwarves throwing rocks at me, and rotten vegetables."

"Rocks and vegetables won't hurt you," said Go'el.

"It's not the physical pain I pay attention to," said Neltharion. "I know I can't be hurt by physical pain. But it was the humiliation I felt. Their words hurt, their actions hurt. I asked them what I could do to make things right. They said: 'Get the fuck out, you stupid dragon!' So I did. I left. There's no point in me trying to fix anything that I do or that Deathwing does."

"But if you don't care enough, then that also could have a negative repercussion, Nel," said Go'el. "You'll come off as an unfeeling, uncaring monster who would step on the innocent just to do his job. Like Malygos."

Neltharion's mouth dropped. He leaned closer to the orc until they were nearly touching nose to nose. He poked a talon upon Go'el's chest, letting loose a deep, growl.

"Don't you ever say that about my brother," he said. "Do you hear me? Don't you ever say that about him. You don't know half of why he did what he did, so don't you pretend that you do. _Ever!"_

Go'el backed away from the rocky dragon golem, pulling his hood away from his face.

"Neltharion, I'm sorry…I…"

"No! Shut up!" he said. "Just shut up! You don't know the burden we Aspects have to take on just to do our jobs. What we have to sacrifice, what we have to do for the good of everyone. This planet isn't like Draenor. Draenor was a planet that could survive without ever needing any mechanisms to make sure it can house life. Azeroth is not that lucky. That is why we are here. And that is why we do what we have to. The Nexus War had a purpose. And if you could see that purpose, then you would understand. I also have a purpose. You orcs are used to living in harsh climates, my little decade long winter could be a cake walk to you. But it would have happened regardless to whether or not Garrosh decided to attack Theramore. Just like he said to me that he would have attacked Theramore regardless to whether or not I was there."

"But the famine…"

"Are there species going extinct right now?" Neltharion asked. "Are there?"

"No."

"Then what is the actual problem?" he asked. "Yes, a few people might die. But most of them will live. After all, I've seen some of the citizens in Orgrimmar. A good number of them could use less food. They're fat enough."

"The problem is that you may have turned potential allies into enemies, Neltharion," said Go'el. "There are still some who believe that you did what the Earth Mother told you to, you punished Garrosh for insulting her by using Molten Giants."

"Baine and his Tauren…"

"Yes," he said. "But those who do believe this are being attacked by Garrosh. Baine has ordered a few of his Tauren to go south to find a new home for themselves away from Garrosh. But there are still those who hate you for what you have done."

"They hate me for a lot of things," said Neltharion. "If it isn't the famine, it's something else."

"Nel…"

"Listen to me, Thrall," said Neltharion. "It doesn't matter if I cause a famine, or bury Orgrimmar under ten feet of snow, or if I save a bag of kittens from drowning in the river. I will always be seen as a monster. They cannot see anything else." He laid down upon the floor, wagging his head in dismay. "I can't do it anymore. I honestly can't. My heart is too weak, Thrall. I'm not strong enough to take it all anymore. I'm not. I'm not strong enough to care for everyone especially when they don't care for me. Or respect me. I am weak. Right now, my heart is only strong enough to…carry my flight. And even then it fails. Don't expect me to carry everyone else too."

"Neltharion…you can't just shut off like this…" he said. "This really isn't you. You…would do anything to gain the respect of the people after what Deathwing had done…"

"Maybe I had the wrong idea," said Neltharion. "Maybe I was too naive then. Well, thanks to Garrosh, thanks to Calia, I've wised up a bit. Besides, you would do the same. Anyone would do the same. I'm just like you. Just like everyone else. Tell me with a straight face right now that if you had to choose between your family and millions of lives, which one would you choose? And don't lie, I know your thoughts."

Go'el sighed, his back loosening. He could not bring himself to answer such a loaded question and Neltharion could sense it radiating from him. But already, the Earth-Warder knew the answer. The orc just wagged his head, averting his eyes from the golem who plucked at his innermost thoughts.

"That was cold of you to ask such a question."

"You know what is even colder? One of those people who died, who might have hurt my flight, were only doing it so they could protect their loved ones as well. Because they only saw their family as people they cared about, and that black dragon they killed as a threat to their family. So, here we go again. The same thing happens over and over with the other dragons. We are cannon fodder for them. We are trophies. Kill one of us and that warrior is named a hero. I save a town from a volcano, and I am ordered to leave with the entire town cursing my name. Remember that volcano, Thrall? The one all of us were saving that goblin town from? What did they do, did they thank me? No, they thanked you and they told me to get the fuck out. I should have let the ash cloud bury them!"

Go'el shook his head.

"I am not doing this anymore," said Neltharion. "I am not bending my back for any of those ungrateful peons that won't matter in the next 40 years. And I am certainly not breaking my back for them anymore either. The only people that I will do anything for are the people who have already won my respect. Because they deserve it more than the dirt farmer in Razor Hill that likes to tell people about the time he bashed some black whelp's head in and skinned the carcass for his new hat! They can starve for all I care. They can starve and freeze to death. And if they don't like it, well, they can move. They can find a new place to live. Hell, I'd be so bold as to perhaps suggest they go back through the Dark Portal from whence they came. They don't like how I run the planet, good, Azeroth doesn't want them!"

"You don't really mean that," said Go'el. "You can't possibly mean that. Do you want to tell me that I should go back through the Dark Portal too?"

"No," he replied. "Just that dirt farmer, and his friends. And Garrosh Hellscream. He wants to play mighty warlord, fine, he can do it back on his own planet. I'll be happy to kick him through the portal myself. But he is not going to do it here." Neltharion leaned towards Go'el one more time. "Garrosh will never be able to conquer the whole of Azeroth, because _I_ will _not let_ him."

"Neltharion," said Go'el as the golem turned his back to him. "Sometimes doing the right thing means getting ridiculed. Sometimes being the hero is thankless. But you do it because you know in your heart you are doing the right thing. That helping people regardless to whether or not they respect you or love and admire you is its own reward."

"This is coming from the orc who during his tenure as Warchief of the Horde let innocent humans and dwarves be experimented on in the Undercity by Sylvanas Windrunner," said Neltharion, tilting his head only slightly back to Go'el. "And then turned the other cheek. Tell me, were you doing the right thing then too?"

Go'el bowed his head, dejected by Neltharion's painful words. Neltharion's mouth twitched just slightly, knowing he had won the argument.

"Don't you ever judge me again," the golem rumbled coldly and sharply to the World Shaman.

"We all make mistakes…"

"That wasn't a mistake," said Neltharion. "That was your own vendetta against the Alliance clouding your own morals. You didn't care about those people Sylvanas had in her dungeon. No more than I care about all the Horde citizens who are starving because I took away summer for the next decade. The only difference is…my body count is higher. But it is still the same, regardless to how you look at it."

"What I just cannot understand is how you are letting Garrosh win with this attitude," said Go'el. "You are letting him win and you are accepting defeat. The Neltharion I know won't stand for people dying, any people dying regardless. The Neltharion I know killed his own sons to not only destroy a machine that could render this planet lifeless. He killed his own children, the Twilight Dragons…his son Ultraxion, to stop the Hour of Twilight. He ripped open his own chest to wound Ultraxion. He put everyone in the world before his own flight, before his own family. No one on this planet is as selfless the Neltharion I have gotten to know. He made me realized that I did the right thing by saving him that night when Deathwing attacked Wyrmrest two years ago. His actions made me realize that it would have been the biggest mistake to have him killed."

"And you know what else that Neltharion did?" the golem asked. "He reigned down radioactive material that made most of Ironforge sick and dying all because he went chasing after a women who…never really loved him. Never really respected him. Never really cared about him or his flight, or his duties. A woman who could never really understand why he had to put his duty before her or why he couldn't just attack the Undercity and kill Sylvanas so that he could win back Lordaeron for her. I loved her, Thrall. I loved her! I would do anything for her and she shat upon my love. And worst yet, she made me realize what a horrible thing I did…killing innocent lives just so I could save her."

"Neltharion, Calia had the Dragon Soul," said Go'el. "You had to get it back from her. We can't blame you for making that mistake of flying over Ironforge. It was an accident. The Dragon Soul is a dangerous weapon. It couldn't fall to the wrong hands. Regardless to how the dwarves feel about what happened, the reason was justified."

"No!" Neltharion bellowed. "You don't get it, do you? I didn't care about who had the Dragon Soul. I didn't care about that what's so ever. I cared about Calia. I didn't want her to become a slave of the Dragon Soul, and I didn't want Cho'Gall to kill her. I would have let Cho'Gall have the Dragon Soul if it meant that I could save Calia. I could have let the Old Gods and the Twilight Hammer have the most powerful weapon in the world if it meant Calia's safety. That's why the dwarves died in Ironforge. There was nothing noble about it. That's why Myzerian died, because I had to protect Calia. That's why Ultraxion died, because I had to protect Calia. You like to think all that I've done was selfless. Well it wasn't. I was willing to let everyone die so long as Calia was safe. I even threatened Varian Wrynn because of Calia."

If the golem had tear ducts, it would have been crying. His breath shuddered with a sob as he curled in upon himself.

"So, this is why you've been hiding yourself for three months on Azuremyst Isle," said Go'el. "Why you won't hear the cries of innocents dying. Why you haven't been helping the Earth-Ring lately with regulating the weather after the eruption."

"Everything I do, no matter if it is good or bad," he said. "It never turns out right. That's why I sent my flight to Deepholm. I couldn't bare seeing them suffer because of my…stupid mistakes. I have tried and I failed. I…don't want to care anymore. I want to be in a place where no one knows my name, no one knows the history tied to my name…both of my names. I think that's why I want to go to Pandaria. It's more than fighting those things that are plaguing it. It's a chance for me to start anew. No one knows my name there. No one's heard of Deathwing. Pandaria has been so isolated for the last ten thousand years, they never had the chance to be threatened by Deathwing. And they may know something of Neltharion the Earth-Warder, but whatever stories they had of him were probably good. If they still remember those stories. Even if they don't, it works out for me. I can go there and I can try again. I find out if I can heal a land on my own and not make the same mistakes I am making here. Most importantly, I can separate myself from…everyone who knows me. I don't have to worry about ever running into Calia, or worrying about being everyone else's way. Because that's what I am. I'm in the way. Eve when I try to stay away, I'm in the way. Maybe if I find out that I can heal that land on my own, I'll…feel better about myself. I'll feel more confident and I can return with a renewed spirit."

"You're not in the way, Nel," said Go'el.

"See, you're lying," he said. "Or as Velen put it, your hands aren't holding that water well, are they? I know I'm in the way, Thrall. Well, you don't have to worry, I won't be in your way now. I won't be in anyone's way. I'll be on some distant land…"

"Running away from your problems…" said Go'el.

"Only because I did try to face them. I did try."

"Maybe not hard enough."

Neltharion rumbled his frustration, bowing his head. The golem cracked from his crown to his feet and fell apart. The conversation was over.


	7. Chapter 6

**章六**

**Chapter ６**

Neltharion stood in the Ruby Sanctum, surrounded by trees displaying perpetual red autumn leaves. Alexstrasza tended to the eggs laid there. For the first time in two years, the Red Dragonflight had a new clutch of eggs. Neltharion's head lowered and his heart plummeted into his stomach. He desperately wished the Black Dragonflight could proudly say the same thing. However, he was at least overjoyed to see the three new whelplings Serinar had rescued while they were still in their shells. They were a small breath of hope to him.

He watched the Red Aspect breathe her fire upon the eggs, soothing them with her breath of life. Flowers grew up from the flames, blooming in rainbow hues and vines twisted and turns to strengthen the bed they laid upon. A red dragon's fire, it was devastating and deadly, but it left behind not burnt remains. It left behind blooming gardens.

Neltharion had to distract himself from the scene somehow. He laid his paw upon the emerald grass and concentrated. Before long, he was surrounded by a circle of violets. Neltharion enriched the soil's nutrients and sparked a blooming frenzy. One slight chemical change and just about every flower that had yet to bloom was doing so. Alexstrasza turned back to find her older brother sitting in the center of a rainbow ring of flowers. Neltharion laid down, folding one paw over the other in front.

"I forget you could…mimic my abilities…a little," said Alexstrasza.

"I think I can do it pretty well," said Neltharion. "Have you seen the Obsidian Dragonshrine lately?"

"Before or after the eruption?"

"Right, I suppose I should fix that…" he said with a small hint of cynical dryness. Though his heart was feeling the completely destroyed over his forgetfulness. He lowering his head, his dour brow frowned. "Sintharia shouldn't be lying in ash."

Alexstrasza slowly walked towards her brother. Neltharion got up and backed away from her, his heart now sinking even lower, his paws tingling with conflicting emotions.

"Look if you're just gonna gloat on how…stupid I was for ever…wanting to be with Calia…" he began. "Just don't. Okay. Don't. I don't think I can take it."

"I'm…not going to," she said.

"Good," he said as he laid back down again, folding his wings over his legs. "Because I get it, she was bad for me. So…I don't need you to harp on me over and over about why I am an idiot. I already know I'm an idiot."

Alexstrasza laid beside him. She leaned her head down upon his shoulder, rumbling very softly. She raised a ruby paw and began to comb her tentative talons through Neltharion's beard, slowly getting the tangles out. Neltharion could feel the heat of her body against his, he could feel and hear her slow heart. Though not one of those made him anymore comfortable. Confusion only served to trouble him more.

"Alex, what are you doing?"

"I've missed you, big brother," she whispered. "I just want to…be near you."

Neltharion turned his head away from her as the Red Dragon nuzzled her snout against his neck. The triangular, pointed scales upon his neck raised as he shivered from her breath.

"This…feels a bit…uncomfortable…" he said.

Neltharion's eyes darted from the nest of eggs under the vines and trees and then back to Alexstrasza softly drifting upon his neck and shoulder. His uneasiness could not be helped by her attempt at trying to sooth him with her deep thrum. His mind was tensed with questions as to why she was acting this way. And his mind was also partially occupied by Go'el in the Chamber of Aspects, as the orc argued with his golem. Neltharion took great stride into not allowing those apprehensive emotions leaking into his thoughts here. He kept staring at the eggs, desperately trying to keep his mind away from both the argument and Alexstrasza. But his thoughts were pulled each time she grazed a talon over the armored folds of his huge paws. He could feel her emotions, her loneliness, her sorrow, her grief. There was something special about this moment for her, but he could not tell what. Alexstrasza just wanted Neltharion there, beside her.

"Alex," he began as she lazily shifted against him. "There is something we need to talk about…"

"I know…" she said. "Neltharion…"

He interrupted her: "I had a vision of the Burning Legion returning."

Alexstrasza rose, her eyes widened, glowing brightly yellow upon this daunting news.

"Vision?" she asked.

"It was when I was in Karazhan," he said. "I wanted to know why Nalice was there, what she was looking for. The vision came on, spurred by nothing. I saw the world burning with fel fire. Infernals crashing from the sky. And a voice calling out to me. It said it would use my pelt as a cloak."

She turned away, leaning her back against her brother. He looked down and saw her eyes, distant, staring off into nothing.

"Alex?" he asked.

"You weren't the only one who saw a vision like that," she said. "I've seen it too. I knew it would be inevitable, but I always wondered when. Even Ysera has had similar visions."

"The Prophet Velen," said Neltharion. "When I was there with him, he reminded me that though Kil'Jaeden and many others from the Burning Legion had been defeated, they are not gone. They can still come back. They can still pull their resources and prepare. They know we are here. He also said that there could always be a possibility that the Hour of Twilight might happen."

"I thought we stopped it."

"I thought we stopped it too," he said. "But, the visions of those smoke monsters in Karazhan…that wasn't the only time I had them. I've had them over and over. Seeing a distant and unfamiliar shore, I saw those creatures. In my dreams, I saw them. Now I know what I was seeing. The distant shore is on Pandaria, and those creatures must be there."

Alexstrasza closed her eyes and nuzzled against him again.

"I wish to do things right for once," she whispered. "Maybe show…that I can be…deserving of your trust, Neltharion."

He did not know what to say to that statement.

"I know why you are angry at me," she said. "Because of that black dragon egg we had…the one stolen by the rogues in Ravenholt."

"Alright," he began, willing to go with this newfound openness Alexstrasza readily expressed. "Calia told me about an egg stolen from the Vermillion Redoubt, that was a black dragon egg. So, could you tell me why a bunch of red dragons would want with a black dragon egg?"

"You know, I wanted more than anything to find a way to bring you back," she replied. "And my dragons could feel it too. They knew I would kill if I could find a way to bring you back. But then Korialstrasz…was taken from me…and I gave up hope. I truly believed you were completely gone. But one of my dragons did not want to give up. Even if we could not save you, maybe we could…at least save your flight."

Neltharion's eyes shut tightly as his lip began to tremble, fighting back the abased pang building up deep inside of him.

"Her name was Rhaestrasza," she said. "She…was fascinated with your flight. I suppose it was because I pushed her. Because I long for the past to be as it was."

"Was?" Neltharion asked. "What happened to her?"

"You don't remember?"

Neltharion tilted his head slightly to her, his eyes leaving the eggs.

"Am I supposed to?" he asked.

He could sense the Life-Binder's grief, her heart twisting into a knot as a lump built into her throat. Neltharion felt her rest her head against his shoulder, a splash of cool wetness as she began to weep.

"Deathwing killed her," she replied. "You…can't remember him killing a red dragon in the Badlands?"

Neltharion's brow twisted and his eyes became crossed as he attempted to reach into his mind and pull out those memories. All he found was emptiness.

"No," he uttered a shamed and horrified whisper.

"He…burned her," she said. "With his lava. And her…child…an unhatched egg."

Neltharion bit his lip and a lump choked his breath. He swallowed hard. He shut his eyes tight, his paws curling. His biceps trembled under the scales, popping and bulging with every quake.

"It was a trick," she said. "Rhea fooled Deathwing into thinking he was killing the black dragon egg."

"So, she gave her life…and the life of her own child for one of mine?" Neltharion asked, his voice barely making a sound as he fought back the anguish gripping his throat.

He turned when he sensed Alexstrasza's tail softly curling around his own. She was mindful of the elementium blade bolted at the tip.

"She had to…" Alexstrasza said, once more combing her talons through his thick, silky, loosely wavy beard. She plucked at a lock of jet laced with the silver, admiring it. "She…knew she was expendable."

"Expendable?"

"No life should be expendable," said Alexstrasza. "But there was nothing she could do against…the might of Deathwing. The black dragon egg was safe, that's all that mattered to her."

"A sacrifice I am ashamed that I cannot remember," said Neltharion. "I was so buried far into Deathwing, suffocating…entwined…that all I could remember during the Cataclysm was his face. All I could see was his face. All I could hear was his voice, and feel his touch."

_You are mine, and no one else's, whelp…_

He shut his eyes as he recalled the hateful voice of Deathwing. The painful, agonizing, but intoxicating and rapturous touch of Deathwing's talons. And the shame that followed with each attentive caress as the demonic personality kept Neltharion's mind away from what was happening in the outside world.

_Your eyes on me. Your heart only beats for me. Your mind's thoughts are of me and nothing else. Neltharion…_

_Please, no more…please…no…_

Neltharion buried his head into his paws, at last his lip was lanced by a sharp fang. A trickle of glowing orange, thick ichor dripped from the prick. He swiftly held up a paw to his mouth, trying to stop the bleeding, to stop it from splashing upon the ground and setting the grass afire.

"Neltharion?" Alexstrasza asked as she saw the Earth-Warder turn away from her, holding his lip.

"Bit my lip," he said. "Just…keeping the…blood from…setting the ground on fire. Because…you know…my blood is a little…well…"

She lifted up off the ground and paced around him. Gently, she took hold of his paw and lowered it down to the ground.

"Let me, please?" she asked.

Alexstrasza raised up and placed both paws upon his shoulders, bracing her against him. She drew close to his lip and breathed softly and lightly. A tongue of her fire licked out to kiss the wound and it vanished instantly.

She pulled away and smiled: "All better."

"I…could have done that," said Neltharion, swallowing with uneasiness.

"I wanted to help," said Alexstrasza. "I wouldn't be much of a Life-Binder if I did not heal those who need it."

"Still…" he began. "What sort of monster am I that I cannot remember a life who sacrificed herself for one of my children. Why would she do it? What was so valuable about that egg?"

"It was the first black dragon egg not to be corrupted by the Old Gods," said Alexstrasza.

"An uncorrupted egg…" Neltharion held his breath as his eyes stared upon the nest of red dragon eggs. "During when Deathwing controlled my body. How can that be possible? The Song was…sour. It took my own awakening to even heal the ones directly related to me."

"Rhea was working with a mortal scientist," she replied. "Who discovered a device built by the Titans in the Badlands that could extract the corruption from the egg."

Neltharion rose to this feet, pulling himself from Alexstrasza. He turned away and started for the portal.

"Neltharion…" Alexstrasza said as she followed after him.

"You had a device that could cure my flight of its…sickness," he said. Neltharion felt sick. He doubled over. He stared upon his paws, slack-jawed and distraughtly dumfounded. "You had a device…"

"Yes, and no," she said.

"Which is it?" Neltharion asked, slowly turning back to his sister, his eyes blank as all feeling drained from his face.

"It worked on the egg but only after we gathered materials from other sources, dead black whelps, cracked shells, scales from the dragon that birthed it."

"All this time…why didn't you tell me? I could have used it to save my flight."

"Neltharion, we couldn't have known if it would work on you or the other dragons," Alexstrasza said. "None of us could predict if the device worked at all. We were betting on futility. And we got lucky."

"This isn't about whether or not it worked on me…" said Neltharion. "But my flight, why didn't you use it on my flight? All those dragons you killed that you could have saved. Were they expendable too?"

"There was no time for us to even chance it. The scientist thought perhaps maybe with a bit more time, more study, he could augment the device to work on full grown dragons. But as it is, it could only work on an unborn whelp. Even with the corruption being extracted, there was a very slim chance the whelp would have survive. Neltharion, with the study, we found that the corruption ran deeper than just ten thousand years, and deathly deep with fully grown dragons."

Neltharion snapped his head away, laying upon his belly. He dipped his head down and his paw gripped his braw.

"I'm sorry…" said Alexstrasza.

"You just stopped at one."

"It was all we could spare," she replied.

"No…now it's a matter of why didn't you tell me after I had been saved?" Neltharion asked. "You didn't have Deathwing then. You could have spared the time. But you didn't. You didn't even tell me."

"Don't think that I'm out to hurt you!" Alexstrasza said as she rounded in front of him. "I'm not out to hurt you. But you know, you didn't even give me a chance to say something about it. You were away, always away. You rarely visited. You spent more time with that…"

"I told you not to say it, Alex."

"Even if I don't say it, doesn't make it not true," she said. "Neltharion. All those time I would have told you, you never gave me a chance to. Don't blame this on me."

He curled up, laying upon his side, his wings spread limply as he stared upon a single blade of grass amongst a sea of it. Neltharion's frown widened and his lips tensed, pressing firmly together. His tail thumped the ground with agitation. A single fore-talon scraped along the grass and exposed the reddish brown dirt below.

"Neltharion," began Alexstrasza as she settled down in front of him. She reached out for his paw, but he snatched it away. Dejected, she cast her eyes upon the brown lines he dug with his talon. "Do you realize how lucky we were to even save you? How lucky I was? I never thought it could be possible. I never could have dreamed of it. I remember Grim Batol, the battle you and I had. I was so desperate to save you, I tried my damnedest to draw out what good in you was left. In the end, I could not. I was helpless. I was about to give up. Then Thrall showed me why I could not. It was the second time he did. The first was after Korialstrasz died. But I had given up. Apparently I was trying to save the wrong part. I was trying to save Deathwing, when it was you I was supposed to save. But I never knew. And when you said that all this time it was some…parasite that was inside your mind. Some evil personality under the commands of the Old Gods, I crumbled. This whole time, you were there, but I could not reach you. I could not find you. I didn't try hard enough."

Neltharion closed his eyes, folding in upon her words. His paws slid away from their idol tracing.

"All this time," she said. "You were there and I didn't try hard enough to find you. Neltharion, I love you. And I don't want to lose you, not again. None of us do. I just want to hold onto you, to what I have now, because it could very well have not been there. You believe you carry a great burden being the Earth-Warder. But I carry a large burden myself. I am the leader of all the flights, not just one. And I asked you to be my advisor, my right hand, because I knew you were strong enough to help me bear this burden. Because I cannot do so alone."

Neltharion rumbled a heavy sigh, his eyes slowly roving back towards Alexstrasza. The lower lids were puffy they filled with moister.

"And then when Deathwing took you," Alexstrasza continued. "When I thought that you betrayed us…the burden was upon my shoulders again. The weight of it all…and I knew I failed you somehow. I was not tentative. I did not catch on. And because of this, I am made to suffer. I didn't want to believe you were gone. It took Korialstrasz's death to make me see it. So I wanted to hurt Deathwing. I wanted to hurt you…because I made the mistake of thinking you were Deathwing."

He grimaced, his eyes drooping low.

"I hurt you," she said. "I hurt you because I thought it was you who hurt me. But I was wrong. And I realized that I had been hurting you for far longer than you ever hurt me." Alexstrasza raised a paw up to wipe away her tears. "So I promised it wouldn't happen again. I just want to have you here with me, so I can see you…to make sure that it won't happen again. Because I don't want to abandon you like I did before. And I wish I could take back all those years and do it all over again."

"Nozdormu won't let you," said Neltharion as he raised his head up. A slight smile curled his lips.

Alexstrasza smiled and reached out for him, nuzzling his broad, deep chest.

"I know," she said. "When I got you back, I wanted to do everything I could to make sure you stayed. I don't know what I would have done if I lost you again."

Neltharion sniffed, letting his own tears finally drop.

"Do you think the device could work now?" he asked.

"I don't know. I don't know if only could be used once, or if we could duplicate the technology…"

"You didn't try?"

"Please, it's not like I didn't want to. It's just…I didn't want to have my hopes dashed again. I do not know if I could have handled another chance ruined."

Neltharion rumbled as he felt Alexstrasza resting her head upon his neck again. She moved closer to his cheek and he could feel the cool moistness of her tongue as it lapped up the tears. He sighed and got up, letting her drop. Alexstrasza looked up and rumbled back at him.

"I should get to the Obsidian Dragonshrine," he said, his head hanging low. "You know to…repair the damage."

It was not what she expected from him. He was now so eerily calm and it disturbed her more than when he was showing every ounce of his fury. His expression mute, his mouth relaxed. Neltharion flipped a lock away from his shoulder.

"It'll help me think, at least," he said.

"Neltharion, I'm sorry, really…"

"It might take all night," Neltharion said, ignoring her apology. His anger, his frustration, his fury over her not telling him about the little black whelp still boiled hotly inside of him, but his face remained neutral. "I should gather up some volunteers from my flight to see if they wish to help."

He returned his eyes back to the portal.

"There's just one thing I need to ask," he began. "What happened to this black whelp?"

"We're not sure," she replied. "The last we saw of him, he was heading south."

"Well then, there's another reason why I need to head south," Neltharion leaned back to her. "Do you still wish to try and stop me?"

Alexstrasza was pensive, looking away from him: "No."

"You know, that water just keeps slippin' from your fingers…" he rumbled deeply. And then Neltharion stepped through the portal before Alexstrasza could ask him what he meant.

* * *

They worked long by the light of the setting moons. Dragonkin shoveled out tephra into mounds just outside the boarder of the Obsidian Dragonshrine. The dragons themselves moved the tephra through their power over earth. An oddly sight to see young black drakes pack down the gray powdery substance into a carpet where the much older dragons began to roll it up. Neltharion stood at the center in the volcanically heated shallow lake. A combination of water and earth, he sifted through to clean out the tephra from the spring. He took great care as he moved around his beloved Sintharia's body.

He stopped nearly, nearly a quarter finished, to look towards the sky. Just as Malygos said, the sun was about to peak over the eastern horizon, but only for a brief moment. It was not really night despite it looking like night, it was more or less in the middle of the day. As Northrend began to dive into the winter months, the hours were sunlight could be seen grew much shorter than in lower latitudes. However, the glow of the sun's rise bathed the sky in blood red. It was sulfur dioxide, caused by supervolcano eruption in Theramore.

The blackout bothered him greatly. He could not remember anything that happened during the blackout, nor could his flight. It was as if something just turned him off, like a light switch.

As he cleared away the debris, and worked hard to renew the plant life he had created from his tears two years ago, Neltharion was gathering information through his connection with the planet's beating, fiery heart.

His mind began to whirl by automation as he gathered this information. It worked on its own, calculating each variable whether or not Neltharion truly understood why. He just knew something was off and that the blackout was responsible in some way.

He could faintly see the evidence upon the full face of the White Lady. There was a hairline mark upon the surface, so fine, so small that not even the most gifted of elven visual acuity could see it. But Neltharion could. What he saw horrified him. That crack was not there before. Though for the lack of understanding why the crack formed, a haunting shadow of realization clawed upon his mind.

The Hour of Twilight.

And it almost happened again.

Velen was right.

A stranger from a distant world, an outcast and a fugitive among his people understood more of Neltharion's charge than any other being. Not even Neltharion himself.

Perhaps Velen would understand if Neltharion could tell him what happened. He took one moment to see whether or not Azuremyst Isle had been damaged by the blackout using his seismic sight. His heart leapt into his throat for a mere moment when he thought he saw a significant rise in sea level near its coastline. However, the _Exodar_ seemed fine. He could hear the voices of the Draenei making repairs to it. Perhaps an earthquake struck it and jostled a few of its wiring. He could even see Velen himself directing workers to the repairs.

Neltharion took a sigh of relief. He saw the plate boundary, one plate had dipped down further by a quarter of an inch, and then moved south by another quarter. The other plate headed north. A mud volcano belched, but again nothing too serious. Nothing catastrophic. Once more Azuremyst was saved by dumb luck of being on a peculiar geological formation. Even the trench was calm and quiet and the river of mud flowing smoothly to create its buffer against anything too violent.

The Black Dragon smiled and looked upon the still form of his beloved Sintharia.

"It's alright," he said to her. "Velen is safe. I'm glad. But I know now why the Old Gods singled us out. And it is far horrible than I could ever imagine."

He raised a paw and began to smooth down her scales. He softly petted her neck.

"Oh how I miss you, my love," he said. "How I need you more than ever."

Neltharion started back to his sifting, at last making the lake clean and clear. The sun began to peep over the ridge, casting a golden orange light upon the Obsidian Dragonshrine. The light of the sun was captured in the lovely jewels decorating Sintharia's horns. Neltharion tilted his head. She looked like a queen.

The shrine itself was clean again. The tiny carpet of ancient plant life glittered like sapphires in the glow of the sun. The mountain smoked above, but was relatively quiet. White smoke billowed out, turning baby blue in the sky.

"There," said Neltharion. "That's better, isn't it, Sintharia? You won't have to lie in the ash anymore. Now it looks beautiful again."

The active fumaroles spouted their gasses, the rock caked in yellow. Boiling pots of mud sputtered and splashed over a rise, and rocks streaked with orange and red jutted from the edge of the ridge. Once more, it was active. Neltharion jerked as he heard the sound of a geyser explode out with superheated scalding water. A black dragon poked his head out from the pool that filled the geyser. It was Serinar.

"Uh, sorry," he said. He got out of the pool, dragging behind him what looked to be what was left of a large sword. "I think someone either dropped this into the geyser, or he or she fell in themselves. I couldn't find the remains because well…hot water like that tends to melt bones. We need to keep these reckless and insensitive Adventurers out of our Shrine."

"Or perhaps tell them not to dispose of their trash in the lava lake of our volcano," said Ruthian as he landed right beside Serinar.

"Okay, what?" Neltharion asked.

"Well, a volcano works as a great incinerator," said Serinar. "Nothing wrong with that, Ruth. Just don't have the stupid adventurers litter around the gravesite. This where we bury our dead. Show a little respect."

"Showing black dragons some respect?" Ruthian asked. "To ask that of the mortals is like pulling a bad tooth. Less painful if we leave it alone."

"Hmm, yes," said Serinar. "Maybe we post a sign up to inform any curious…stupid hikers who wanna climb a volcano that we are not liable for possible deaths if they fall in."

Neltharion wagged his head: "A sign will not keep them out. It'll only help to bring more in."

"We have to do something," said Ruthian. "Lady Sintharia could be vandalized next out of spite of some mortal still carrying a deep grudge for us."

"I could just build taller, steeper ridges," said Neltharion. "But I didn't want to because that would have interfered with the air flow and kill off some of the vegetation."

"So, post more guards?" Serinar. "I'll instruct the Dragonspawn. This time we'll make sure Grandma Sintharia is left alone."

"She deserves the best, Serinar," said Neltharion.

"She'll get the best, Gramps," said Serinar. "Don't you worry."

"What about Ultraxion?" asked Ruthian, pointing back at the blue and purple, gargantuan Twilight Dragon. "In fact, remind me again, why are we sharing our graveyard with the Twilight Dragons?"

"Because those Twilight Dragons were born from Sintharia's eggs," he said. "And myself. Regardless to what they look like, they are still my children."

"Does that mean you need to expand the space to include the Netherwings?"

"I…haven't thought about that," said Neltharion, dipping his head down.

"You know, I don't care about them," said Ruthian. "Because they want to have nothing to do with us. Despite the fact that many of the Netherwings are brothers and sisters of ours…"

"One of them being his actual son," said Serinar, motioning to Neltharion. "And naming himself very similar to his…"

"Neltharaku," said Ruthian. "But again, just like Sabellian, Neltharaku wants nothing to do with any of us."

"Man, no one wants anything to do with us," said Serinar. "Right, Gramps?"

Neltharion sighed: "Someone does."

"Who?"

"Velen."

"That crazy prophet alien?" Serinar asked.

"Because like us, he's an outcast too," said Neltharion.

"Well, that's nice of him," said Serinar.

"I think we are finished here," said the Earth-Warder. "I have seen the damage that our blackout has caused and I am more than insistent in finding out what it is that brought it on. It's in Pandaria. Whatever it was…I know it is somehow tied to the Old Gods. And I have to get down there…as swiftly as I can. But I need to find a way to go there from underneath the barrier."

"Good luck in that," said Ruthian. "There is no way around it."

"Underneath it, there is," said Serinar. "If you burrow your way straight through the crust, the mantle, and then the core…79 hundred miles from the north pole to the south. And it's a shorter distance than traveling over the sphere of the world itself. Unless that barrier is spherical."

"It is a mist," said Neltharion. "And it sits upon the ocean, upon the landmass itself. Now that I know where it is and I got a good look at its shape before the blackout happened, I think I will not mistake it when I am down there. Besides, going through the core, I can see the damage the blackout has truly done to the planet." A smile curled upon his lips. "I haven't done this in years…I am going to fly myself straight into the core and out."


	8. Chapter 7

**章七**

**Chapter 7**

"You're going to do what?" Go'el asked, his blue eyes bulging wide, upon the news of Neltharion's plan to get to Pandaria. They all stood outside of Wyrmrest. Snow began to fall from the sky as a blanket of clouds obscured the northern lights above.

"You've got to be joking," said Jaina. "Neltharion, I've known you to be able to survive some crazy things…but the core? Can you do that? Can he do that?"

She looked back to Kalecgos who shook his big blue head.

"He's done it," said Alexstrasza. "What made you decide this plan?"

"I need to punch through the barrier without disturbing it further," said Neltharion. "Maybe if I am inside of the barrier, on the continent itself, I can take it down from the inside without it causing another blackout."

"But to go straight though the core?" Go'el asked. "I know you can swim through magma as easily as a fish in water…but…"

"There is no magma down there, well, mostly," said Neltharion. "The mantle is made of a sticky, movable, jiggly solid green rock that moves the plates the crust sits upon. The core is something different. An outer core made of hot, liquid iron and nickel with a solid chunk of iron at the center."

"And you are going to swim through that?"

"I won't," said Neltharion. "I'll be flying."

"Through solid rock?"

"Neltharion's body is denser than the surrounding lava," said Go'el. "And much like our own bodies that can both sink and float on water, so his can with lava."

"I know he can swim through lava," said Jaina. "Where the rest of us would be floating like dry deadwood…if we haven't already exploded from the heat…but this is solid rock…"

"The mantle has a consistency similar to fudge," said Neltharion. "That's basically what it feels like."

"Fudge that can either incinerate you or crush you…or both, Nel!" said Jaina. "And really good fudge is kinda hard to put your finger through…half melted fudge is a bit gooier."

"Well, I'll take a magma tube down, which will make things a little easier," said Neltharion. "The Obsidian Shrine volcano actually sits on a hotspot, nowhere near a subduction zone. The magma chamber is made of light, molten broken pieces of old crust that was eaten by the mantle, and it rises up, heated by the core. Since it's so loose and liquid, it'll make the trip go even quicker."

"Can you even survive under there?" Jaina asked. "Nel, I've payed attention to some of your geology lessons back in Theramore. One thing you kept repeating was the weight of the rock was so great, that it can flatten anyone instantly…like the pressure of being too deep in water."

"Oh, it's about four million times stronger than what you feel standing on the ground here," said Neltharion. "The pressure down there is so intense that it will squeeze every last mineral from your body until you are nothing more than carbon, crushed into barely a half a carat diamond, that is if you haven't been incinerated by the heat itself."

"And you are going to swim through that," said Jaina. "Nel…uh…I think my head just popped trying to even fathom how anything living could survive all of that."

"I'll be fine," said Neltharion.

Jaina threw up her arms in exasperation.

"Jaina…I appreciate your concern," said Neltharion with a cheeky grin.

"It's because I'm your friend, Nel," she said. "It's what friends do. Even if you are sure you won't be harmed…that doesn't take the worry away."

"And I'm glad I still have some friends left…"

"You do. I know you feel like sometimes you don't, but you do, Nel. And…just be careful."

He turned back to the volcano.

"Going through the layers of the planet," he began. "I will be able to report back through my connection with Thrall the damage the blackout has caused. I hope with this new information, the Earthen-Ring may be able to repair some of the damage."

"Alright," said Go'el as he sat down, crossing his legs. The shaman prepared to meditate.

"My only question is how will you see down there?" Jaina asked.

"Same way I always do," said Neltharion. "Visual sight isn't much use down there. I'll let sound and vibrations guide me."

"Well, if you think you can do it," said Jaina. "Just don't get lost down there."

Neltharion smiled: "Thank's, Jaina. And don't worry, I'll try to find Anduin when I make it to Pandaria.."

"That would easy my mind on his safety," said Jaina.

"The problem is I don't know how Varian will take that," he said. "On the one hand, he might be at eased that his son has pretty much the best meat shield in the world. On the other hand, he might think that I'm trying to poison the kid's mind."

Neltharion huffed and lifted his head to the moon one more time.

"Jaina," he began. "Dalaran has an astronomical observatory, right?"

"Yes," she said. "One Krasus' favorite places in Dalaran. I heard he used to look up at the stars using the telescope. Rhonin once said he thought Krasus could see the future through the stars…"

"He probably could," said Neltharion as he looked upon Alexstrasza. She was solemn, but her eyes lit with a faint spark of hope. "Maybe Korialstrasz can lead the way again as he has done before…I need you to go there and use the telescope. Look up at the white moon."

"Why?" Jaina asked.

"You'll know it when you see it," he said. "But I will say it wasn't my fault nor the fault of the blackout. Instead, it was the result."

"Has something happened that the Earth-Ring cannot sense?" Go'el asked.

"Let's just say that I think I know the reason why I can never die," said Neltharion. "And why even after all the horrible things Deathwing has done, that he could not do this unless he did have me killed. Nothing that the Cataclysm he caused this world will ever truly compare to the destruction that may happen if the Old Gods do get what they want. This world is more fragile than I ever thought."

Alexstrasza's eyes turned to the White Lady and widened. Neltharion raised a paw up when she stared back at him, her face draining with horror.

"It's not as bad as it looks," said Neltharion. "It could have been a lot worse. But it is a concern."

Even Kalecgos looked up, his magenta eyes ready to pop from the sockets when he saw the moon.

"Where did that come from?!"

Neltharion pressed his lips together and whistled shrilly. A black dragon landed upon his command right at his feet.

"Nameria," he said. "Go with Aspect Kalecgos and Lady Jaina to Dalaran. Explain everything I have told you and the others."

"Yes, my lord," she said.

"Thrall, do me a favor and go with them," he said. "Nameria will explain it all to you and you must tell the Earthen Ring."

"I don't see anything on the moon," said Go'el. "What's wrong with it?"

"You cannot see it," began Alexstrasza. "Because your mortal eyes are not powerful enough to see it. You will need the telescope to see what we are seeing." She returned to Neltharion. "I just want to know how did this happen."

"I have a theory," Neltharion said. "But I don't have time to explain it. That's why I informed my flight. They can tell you as good as I can. But I have to go. I will keep in touch through my dragons, I'll even send golems to you if you need it. But I have to go south. What has happened is related in some way to Pandaria. Those things, whatever they are, they're responsible for it."

"Neltharion," said Alexstrasza.

"You have all you need to fix things from here," said Neltharion. "You have Kalecgos."

"Me?" Kalecgos asked.

"Yeah, you," Neltharion said. "Because I need your help. They need your help. It has been such a long time, but your flight and mind need to learn how to work with each other again as we have done before. You may have been born after we…severed our connection with each other, but this planet has suffered much because of it. As Haleh, ask Malygos, both can tell you what it was like. And don't be afraid to come to my flight for help either."

Alexstrasza slowly lumbered towards her brother. She leaned against his large chest and lifted a paw to lay it gently upon his foreleg. Neltharion let go of his anxiousness and laid his chin upon her crown. Though the embrace seemed innocent and loving between two siblings, Neltharion still harbored deep inside a sense of hurt and betrayal. The Black Prince was heavily deep on his mind as well among the thousands of other things that tore his attention apart. Still, Pandaria will provide those answers that he so desperately needed.

"Good luck," said Alexstrasza as she pulled away from her brother. Neltharion could sense the hesitation in her voice. She did not want him to go. She projected those thoughts loudly. They radiated out like only to form tendrils of around Neltharion in a madden desire to pull him back towards her. But Neltharion's own resolve broke through the tendrils. He was determined to go no matter what.

Neltharion withdrew slowly and carefully as to not disturb his mortal allies at his feet. The compacted snow crunched beneath his paws. When he felt he had enough room, he dipped his head in parting and took off for the Obsidian Dragonshrine. Neltharion took one last and loving look at the still form of Sintharia. In the light of the stars, she still glistened, she still was beautiful. And he still felt so hollow and alone without her. Regret, remorse, and shame pierced his heart. He betrayed her, replaced her with a woman just as abusive as Deathwing, who used the rape Deathwing did to her as a means to justify everything she did to Neltharion. Neltharion took every pain, agreeing he deserved it. Because he believed he was not strong enough.

_My dear Sintharia, _he thought._ I can never take back the past…Deathwing or my own…but I will do something here…I will try at least for you. I will try to make our flight safe. Even if I fail, I will try again, and again until I get it right._

The cavern at the foot of the volcano, named after him, awaited his arrival with a wide yawn. Inside, the vast cavern spilled forth the heat of the lava pools. His path was lit by the orange glow.

Neltharion found a pool large enough and deep enough for him to dive into, and he took to doing just that. He dove into the pool, lava rock splashing about his body. Inch by inch, Neltharion plummeted down, shutting tightly his eyes. There was no point in using them for they could not pierce through the molten rock. Only a bright orange glow. Here, his eyes were completely useless. Even his sense of smell was useless. Neltharion's nostrils were closed the moment he got into the pool. He held his breath as well and his cavernous lungs could hold the air tightly for the lengthy trip.

Though he could pierce this glow with the seismic sight.

As his body slipped further down into the tube, Neltharion's body radiated the vibration that helped him see and his keen ears and each scale in his body as well as his talons and his horns, and his throat frill registered the vibrations that bounced back from the various surfaces. Magma was never a constant viscosity, and the varying degrees of viscosity. And each degrees of thickness and viscosity came back as information in which his mind then translated into images.

Through this sight, Neltharion could only see in black, white, and shades of gray. White was extreme thickness, black was a void, and shades of gray gave him a visual representation of the relief of the shape of the tube he went through. They were his guide through the tubes. So far down, surrounded by the minerals of the world, nothing could escape his sight. He could see for hundreds if not thousands of miles.

He reached out through the sight and gauged his speed and position as he flew through the tubes. Neltharion shifted the material around him, swirling it around his body. He separated the less dense material out, cocooning himself in their fluidity. His speed increased.

As he continued to dive through the tube, coming closer to the boundary between the crust and the mantle, Neltharion could feel the weight of the rock beginning to bear down. The deeper he got, the heavier that weight felt. Pressure and heat increased, squeezing at the bubble he created and his speed increased with the greater pressure. His wings were folded tightly to his side, his legs held close together against his body.

He drew closer to the center, the focal point in which the world spun. The world wrapped him up in a blanket, protecting him, caressing him. His muscles relaxed and he felt the sensation of his body now falling towards the center. Before his eyes was the central point drawing him in, a great spherical shape. The beating heart of the planet. The sound the core made as the molten metal flowed across the solid surface was like that of a gigantic gnome generator revving up and the waves echoed up into the mantle.

Heat washed over him as he finally pierced the outer core boundary from the mantle. It rejuvenated him. His senses could see impurities of iron and nickel rising up from the hard, white-hot inner core like bubbles trickling towards the surface. Behind him, sand dunes formed from the raining impurities deposited upon the inner surface of the mantle. All around him, winding cyclones of hot yellow metal. He paused and let himself drift with the current.

Here was safety. Here was warmth. Here no one could touch him. He could let himself live down here, forever perhaps. No one could hurt him down here. No one could rip his heart out and crush his spirit. Be one with the core, he could do that. He wanted to do that. He would be out everyone's way. Safe.

There was a sudden tightness in his chest, a feeling of pressure beginning to squeeze his abdomen. There was pressure inside, desperately wanting to escape. His lungs were about to burst. Pain and a burning sensation, hotter than the temperature outside, fingered its way around his chest. His abdomen spasmed, his throat clinched tightly.

_Air…_he thought. _I need air!_

Not even down below at the heart was he safe. Neltharion spun, the molten metal swirling around him like a tornado. Electricity sparked about him as the cyclone propelled him forward. He left the core, climbing up at last. His scales could feel the careful grace of the magnetic lines rising up, forming geomagnetic south. His chest still ached as he pushed himself back up through the out core, into the mantle. He moved with the shifting green fudge, tightly keeping his eyes closed.

His lungs spasmed and clenched, his ribs began to fold in upon themselves. Stars fired off under his eyelids. The vision created from the vibration twisted and turned, looking more and more like confusing, gray haze rather than showing him a clear path. But he still climbed, he still pushed on, his sense of preservation kicking in. Above all else, Neltharion had to escape. He clawed his way through the pressure and the heat, blinded now by the pain. His heart raced, skipping a beat each second. He could hear it pounding loudly into his ears, deafening him to the precious sounds he needed to hear in order to guide him up. Nothing made sense, only the grey.

He reached upwards as he drew closer to the boundary between the crust and the mantle. His paw extended out as far as his body would allow. He prayed in desperation for someone, anyone to reach out and take hold. For that, he was rewarded with darkness.

* * *

_This is wrong. Beyond anything, this is wrong._

_What I am doing is for the best._

_What you are doing will ruin the project. Everything that we worked for, you will see it destroyed with this abomination._

_He is not an abomination. It is an answer to a question that has plagued me for too long._

_You must get over his loss. He has made his choice. He has sided against us. There is nothing we can do._

_There is something. There has to be something! I will not accept defeat. He is dear to me, you know this. _

_I know how much you have suffered since his betrayal. But this is not the answer._

_My creation will show us where we went wrong. My creation will be able to provide us with the insight to whether or not he can be saved._

_Your creation will ruin the world we have worked hard to create._

_No. It will not. You will see. You will all see. My creation will be more than you think it is. You doubt because you lack faith. Just as you lack faith in him. That is your undoing. It will not be mine. Nor will it be my creation's. My son. I cannot be with you, my son. I wish I could see you grow. I know what I have done is the right thing. I know…I have faith…_

_I have faith…_

_I have faith…_

* * *

Neltharion heard the sound of ocean waves crashing upon his body. Slowly, as he awoke, piece by piece, the information of each of his senses opened up. First the sound of the waves, then, he opened his eyes to let in the light. The light was stark, bright, painful. His vision was blurry. Blobs of gray, dark gray, light gray, and gray green appeared in his field of view. He reached out with a paw, his sensitive pads felt the wet grains of sand all around him. His head felt heavy. He rolled slowly to his back, the motion sent a shock of lightning pain into his forehead. Neltharion opened up his maw wide and gasped for air, his lungs crying out for the rush. He coughed and sputtered. He stared up at the gray mists in the sky.

He shivered, damp, cold, the swift temperature change gripping him. The last the Earth-Warder remembered was being inside the planet, in the heat and pressure. Coming to his senses in such extreme cold compared to where he was was a shock to him. His beard clinged to his sides. He wrapped his wings around his body, creating a blanket to help warm him.

A single white, blurry ball hovered above. He heard the caw of a gull, and his mind was able to connect the two. The gull banked off, carried by the wind from the surf. He could hear the scuttling of crabs along the shore and the shuffling of newly hatched sea turtles.

At last he commanded his body to move. Neltharion rolled again, achingly rising to his feet. His elbows seemed to buckle just slightly, his knees wobbly. Slowly, carefully, he rose and shook the sand from his scales. As he rose, stars filled his vision as the blood rushed to his head. Flashes of red, green, blue, and yellow blinded his eyes. He shut them tightly, stumbling just slightly back down. Then, he popped them open again and they cleared. He could see his surroundings at last.

Neltharion laid upon a white sandy beach, his enormous body half way into the roaring surf. Before him the sharp cliff rose barely to his elbows. Strangely, he recalled them being much larger. So eerily he recalled them from his dream. The beach too was from his dream. A land covered by mist so thick that he could not see the sun above. But the mist did not look dreary. Neltharion turned around towards the horizon over the sea. He could not see it. The mist was so thick that it blended the sea and the sky together in a wall of ash gray. There was no end, no beginning, just the beach and the land behind it. A thump to let the vibrations resound through the sand. What came back was silence. The world had been closed off save for the land he stood upon. He could not sense the other continents, he could not hear the voices of the people who lived upon them.

Silence.

It disturbed him, confused him, frustrated him. He was cut off from the voices of his flight, cut off from everything he knew was home.

Was this what he wanted?

The voices echoing from the land he stood upon were not familiar, alien and cold. He stared out at the rushing sea. He wanted to dive back into the ocean, dive back into the earth and return to all that was familiar and friendly. It nagged him, pulled and push. Neltharion huffed, a snarl curled his lips. He started off, returning to the ocean that deposited him into this alien land. Leave it behind, he was no supposed to be here. It was a mistake.

Then, he felt a warmth rush over him, like an arm folding around his neck.

_Welcome home, old friend. It has been too long._

"Who said that?" Neltharion asked as he swung around.

_We thought we lost you._

"Lost me?"

He spun in place, searching for the source of the voice.

_Pandaria has missed you, dear friend._

"Missed me?" Neltharion asked. "Do you know me?"

The voice, where ever it came from and whoever it was, did not reply back. Its response only puzzled Neltharion more.

He directed the vibrations now inland. Neltharion closed his eyes and listened to the land.

He heard the sounds echoing back from the bedrock of this land. It shook him from deep within. Neltharion collapsed upon his side, his wings limp, his legs spasmed. The sound was horrible. It was not a song, but noise. Pure chaotic noise. A discord of entwining madness rang blaring into his skull. The sound held a force that pinned him to the ground. He could barely move, not even to twitch.

_Phquathi! Phquathi!_

Neltharion moaned and rolled to his back.

"No…" he hissed, the agony of the chaotic note laced his breath. "No…not me…"

_Shuul'wah Phquathi!_

"No…that's…not my name!"

_Gul'kafh an'shel. K'yi uhnish'uull yawifk ilith._

_Let the darkness fill you. Give into our song._

These new voices were not the pleasant and inviting ones he heard before. They were abrasive and lustful.

Neltharion's back arched as he felt the phantom touch of clammy, cold tendrils caress his sides. They were so gentle, so inviting, yet so intensely torturous to him. He felt them before, the violating, but gentle strokes across his scales, the cold, yet comforting voices. He loathed them vehemently. He could not fight against them. They had him where they wanted him.

"No…" he whispered his desperate plea. "No. Stop. Don't…touch me…please. Don't."

_You have missed us, Destroyer. You have missed our warmth, our power. We can feed you what you need. We are what you want._

_Your fear…it is so…delicious…_

_Your loathing…divine._

_Your doubt…inviting._

_Your anger…tantalizing._

_We desire you! _

_We need you!_

_You must be ours!_

"No!" Neltharion choked as their encroaching fingers raised him to high, contaminating intoxication. His body was no longer his to control, screaming for the euphoria these phantasms gave it, but his mind only whimpered in its corner, with utter humiliation. He wept as the wave of ecstasy rocked every nerve inside of him.

"Stop…please stop…" Neltharion said with a weakened, high bleat.

_Shuul'wah, you want us. You desire us._

_You cannot deny what your instincts crave, Phquathi._

_Give it to us._

He wanted to curl up, to protect his tender, soft areas from them. The tendrils held him fast and tight, forcing him to spread and expose his privy and secrets to them. On the beach, where anyone can see his humiliation, he was splayed. His body had regretfully again betrayed him as it let loose a great howl in heated, blissful rapture.

The cliff behind him broke like a strike of a thunderbolt in the madness.

_"Al'golath mal shal'nel!"_ Neltharion roared out to the unseen beings who took him, in the same tongue they spoke. He sputtered, horrified by what he had just said, the words he said, the language he spoke. It was a language he wanted no longer to hear, no longer to speak. The words were poison upon his tongue.

The phantoms withdrew, leaving Neltharion there to curl up at last in the twilight. They got what they wanted from him for now. He was left now with only the milt, the evidence of the violation they had wrought upon him.

"What did I just say?" he whimpered, his cheeks drenched with his tears. He folded his wings up, wanting to hide himself from these invisible creatures who attacked him. Neltharion lastly dared to listen to the vibrations coming from the ground one more time. Once again, there was the deceptive cadence and the diminished half-step chord that once knocked him out. The sour note was everywhere.

He sniffled, wiping his wet nostrils, his breath broke a pout. Neltharion gently licked the salty mire from the knuckle of his paw with his fat, pink, prickly tongue. His wings blanketed his head, wrapping him up protectively in their leathery membranes. His black and silver beard tangled around his horns. He laid there, sniveling under his wings, surrounded by the bitterness of the song coming from this lost land to keep him shallow company.

_Was this…how they broke me before? _He thought drearily to himself.

A new voice, familiar and inviting sounded through the deceptive cadence. Neltharion jerked up, turning his head to the sound.

_I will not be defeated!_ the voice said, brave and bold. _You will not hurt my friends!_

Whoever spoke it was in trouble. Someone needed him. Neltharion shook off the sand and rose to his feet, swinging his head around, tracing where the sound was coming from.

_By the Light, I will protect them!_

_The Light?_ Neltharion thought. "Anduin?"

A new purpose brushed away the horrors of his own torment. A dear friend needed him. Neltharion called upon the strength to move and banished the terrifying incident from his mind. He leapt upon the cliff, loose rocks toppling down from beneath his great paws. Upon the cliff, he saw a vast, green forest of tall, thick reeds and luscious, dark trees. Before him laid a great valley walled by the steep cliffs, forked by little rivers and quiet paths. The mists clung close to the canopy, only enriching the emerald color. He was taken by its stark beauty and eerie familiarity. Deep inside of Neltharion, something fought to burst forth, a memory or a feeling buried in the dark. He felt that he had been here before, stood upon this cliff and looking out upon this forest.

Rounded, tall peeks covered in a carpet of green trees broke up the landscape and rushing, white waterfalls fed the mists around him. A thin sliver of pale golden sunlight pierced the mists, casting a rainbow through the dew. Upon some of the slopes of the peeks, Neltharion could see tan houses with heavily shingled, red roofing and flags of jade and gold billowing in the wind. Bridges connected the little communities and winding stairs led down to the floor.

These small hillside villages wanted to be close to the sea, to take in its view.

_I will not die like this!_ Neltharion heard the voice of Anduin Wrynn call out from the rock. _Never!_

"Anduin," whispered Neltharion. "Hang on. I'm coming."

He spread his voluminous wings and bounded off into a glide. The mists billowed and swirled with every slow beat of his wings. He took to a higher altitude, combing the forests below for any sign of Anduin. Neltharion's ears focused upon the sound below him, filtering out the background noise, the music of nature, to hear the familiar voice of Anduin calling out.

Instead, he was rewarded with another sign, the sparkling brilliance of the Light itself manifesting a flash below the thick foliage. The Light, the source of power for many priests of Azeroth, radiated out like starburst. Anduin was down there, or at least that was who Neltharion hoped it was. He dove down towards the trees, his eyes never leaving the golden flash. The closer he became, the more sure he was that Anduin was down there. He finally was able to hear the chime as the bolt of Light struck its enemies. It really was a priest down there.

Neltharion righted himself and then banked off, circling in search of a clearing. Once he found one, he readied himself for the landing. His claws were outstretched, his wings circled backwards to help guide him to a smooth landing. No matter how soft he wanted his landing to be, the gail force of Neltharion's wings still broke and uprooted the trees around him. He landed as gently as he could with his monstrous weight. His wings snapped gracefully to his sides. He could see over the trees and gigantic reeds to find a path between two rounded hills. What he saw brought him very little peace. However, he at last found Anduin Wrynn.

There he was standing with two other strangers, both of them being large, bear-like, humanoid creatures. The larger one, the male, was shirtless, wearing tattered trousers, and was white with dark gray markings, spots that framed his eyes. He wore the dark grey upon his furry arms like long sleeves. He laid against a rock, his head drooping down. He barely held himself upright against the rock. The other, much smaller and sporting a feminine physique, was the color of rust with white markings. She had her long, coppery hair in pigtails and wore an earthy brown, sleeveless blouse and red trousers. She even had a fluffy, rust-colored and white striped tail.

All three of them were surrounded by a large group of "monkey men". They had cherry-red faces and ashen fur, carrying spears and clubs in their hands. One of the monkey men leapt for Anduin, its club raised for the striking. Anduin struck the monkey with a bolt of the Light and it tumbled to the ground. Another one attacked from behind, tackling Anduin to the ground. The female bear-creature spun and kicked the other monkeys, but even she was overcome by them.

"No!" Anduin called. "I will not die like this!"

_"Ég dook íprandium, slicky wikket!" _one of the monkey men called.

Neltharion slammed his paw into the ground, causing it to tremble and buckle violently. The monkey men were soon shook from their feet. They grunted and howled just as Neltharion broke the clearing. Another foot came down and the monkey man bashing its club against Anduin's body, bolted. The others turned as Neltharion's gargantuan shadow encroached upon them.

_"WIKKET!" _he heard one of them scream, pointing directly at the Great Black. _"Gigas wikket!"_

They soon scurried off, leaping into the trees and swung away from him. When he could sense no trace of them, Neltharion slowly lumbered towards Anduin and his companions.

"Earth-Warder!" Anduin called. "Amazing! How…how did you find me?"

"You might say the Light guided me," said Neltharion, relief touching his voice. "First off, are you alright, Anduin?"

He watched as the prince came to his knees. His golden hair in a mess of dried blood, his face bruised. Anduin's elegant, princely clothes were tattered and stained. His once pale face looked overly cooked by the sun, red splotches and flaking skin textured his cheeks. Even his lips were cracked and dried.

"I'm fine, Lord Neltharion," the prince replied.

"No you're not. You look exhausted, dehydrated."

Neltharion turned his head towards the two strangers. The female laid protectively over her companion, her eyes fastened upon Neltharion, wide with terror. She trembled, her bushy tail between her legs. Her teeth chattered.

"It's alright," said Neltharion in his attempt to comfort them. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm Anduin's friend."

The female only buried her head into the nape of her wounded friend's neck.

"Maybe you should shrink yourself," said Anduin. "It would be less frightening for them."

Neltharion rumbled in agreement. He exhaled, his body shrank smaller and smaller. Where the Aspect's great form once filled the pass between the rounded hills, now he was no larger than a hefty, warhorse. He pulled water out from the ground, the grass, and the trees, leaving behind dried brush and cracked mud. The water formed into a sparkling orb glowing with soft, turquoise light. He drew closer to Anduin, ready to heal the prince of his wounds.

"No," said Anduin, holding up a hand. "Wait. Not me. Them. That old Pandaren risked his life to save mine. He didn't have to. Please, help him first."

"Alright," Neltharion said. He slowly approached the wounded male with some caution. The female only gripped her companion tighter. Neltharion shook his head.

"I'm trying to help him," he said. _"Lœkna eum. Obsecro te."_

He leaned in a little closer, but the Pandaren female shrank further back, covering her friend.

_"Ég hann non skatha." _

"It's alright," said Anduin. "He's not going to hurt him. Neltharion is my friend. Please. He's a great healer."

"You're better at it than I am," said Neltharion.

"I am too weak to do it," said Anduin.

Anduin came to the female Pandaren's side and touched her shoulder, reassuring her.

"Please," he said. "Both of you saved my life, I wish to repay you."

She nodded and slowly leaned away, keeping her gold eyes on Neltharion. The Black Dragon laid placed the watery orb upon the male Pandaren's chest and it began to glow even brighter. He smoothed the orb out, following the knotted stresses within his patient's body. He spied a wound that he could not quite see before and a tip of a spearhead broken off into it.

"There's a spearhead in him," said Neltharion. "And I sense poison."

"A poison tip?" Anduin asked.

"The…Hozen…use poison tips…" said the female Pandaren. "Easier to bring their kills down…"

"Oh, you can understand me," said Neltharion. "Okay, that's good."

"You spoke…Mogu…" said the female Pandaren. "That is our language here."

"That's funny, I thought I was speaking Titan," said Neltharion. "Those…Hozen were speaking Titan too…except with…a strange slang. I don't understand the slang. Dook…slicky wikket? What does it mean?"

"Wikket is the word they use for creatures they've never seen before," she replied.

"I suppose that includes us," said Neltharion. He closed his eyes urging the wound to heal. He focused upon the poison, trying to bring it out. "The poison…it's a bit stubborn."

Neltharion backed away and then began to focus upon Anduin, flowing the water up and down the prince's back. The female brought out a leather water flask and gave it to Anduin, opening it up for the young man. Anduin took a long gulp of the water.

"Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome," said she said. "I am Lina Whitepaw. This is my father, Ren."

"The Jade…Serpent smiles…upon our meeting…" said Ren.

"Father!" said Lina, rushing to his side.

"There…is a way to…heal the poison," said Ren. "You must take me to…the Den of Sorrow."

"That…doesn't sound like a place to take an injured…whatever you are," said Neltharion.

"Pandaren," said Anduin. "They are Pandaren. You've never seen a Pandaren before?"

Neltharion took a pause, searching his mind for any image relating to the word "Pandaren". He was rewarded with nothing, which only unsettled him further. There was a blank gap in his memory, something that he knew was once there, but now had been lost.

"No," he said. "I…don't believe I have."

"I would think being as ancient as you," Anduin began. "That you would have seen them."

Neltharion removed the healing water from Anduin's back once he sensed the boy's strength returning.

"Please," said Ren. "You must take me there. There are…waters in the caverns below that can help cure me."

"Alright," said Neltharion. "We'll take you there. How far is this Den of Sorrow?"

"A day's walk from here," said Ren.

"Forget that," said Neltharion. "I can fly us there probably under an hour."

Anduin reached up to touch his shoulder: "I would not suggest it. They know the lay of the land better. If you didn't know what you were looking for, then you might miss it flying in the air. Besides, I don't think he's strong enough to hold on during the flight. He might fall off."

"Alright," said Neltharion, straightening his back and standing strong upon his all fours. "You two help him upon my back, I'll carry him instead."

He extended and then lowered his wings as he watched Anduin and Lina help Ren to his feet. Ren reached up and took hold one of Neltharion's metallic plates, plopping himself upon his belly as he laid on the dragon's back. The Pandaren's arms and feet draped over Neltharion's shoulders and hips. Neltharion shifted his passenger around, finding the perfect position to safely carry him. Once he felt he got the balance right, he nodded to Lina.

"Alright," he said. "Show me where this Den of Sorrow is."


	9. Chapter 8

**章八**

**Chapter 8**

They took a break nearing midday. Neltharion lowered to allow Anduin and Lina help Ren off his back. Lina propped her father against a rock face and took out her water flask for him to drink. Neltharion settled himself right behind Anduin who drank from his water flask.

"You…had me worried," he said. "Jaina told me you were heading for Azuremyst to visit Velen."

"And you," said Anduin. "I heard what happened…"

Neltharion looked away: "How much did you hear?"

"Calia came in to visit my father, demanding that he write up the annulment papers," said Anduin. "She signed them and left. She didn't say a word to me. She just left. I heard her say she was heading somewhere you cannot sense. Mostly likely, she went through the Dark Portal. She may have quit Stormwind Intelligence so she could just go off on her own without any worries of being assigned anywhere."

Neltharion felt his heart lurch with a prick. He turned away, saddened, distraught. His eyes were downcast.

"Father saw me and told me that this was for the best," Anduin continued. "People shouldn't be together if they can't love each other."

"I…did love her…" said Neltharion.

"I know," said Anduin. "But she didn't love you."

"She told me that, Anduin," he said. "She…left. My body…started…to…swell. It does that when I get upset. I don't know why yet. It's why I haven't removed all my plates. I thought they might prevent it from happening. I get upset, my body feels this surge…and I just expand. It's what happened when she stepped on my heart and left."

Neltharion grimaced, his lips trembling as he shut his eyes tightly.

"I swelled so much, my own damned legs couldn't touch the ground," he said as his paws curled. "I could barely move. I couldn't run after her. Worst yet I damaged Velen's park. Once I felt my legs grow long enough to support me, I took off and dove into the ocean, hoping it would cool me down. I didn't make it all the way though. Just to the shallows."

Anduin moved in closer and placed his hand upon Neltharion's shoulder. The Great Black leaned in and wrapped a foreleg around the young prince's waist. Anduin patted him on the neck.

"I am so sorry, Lord Neltharion," the prince said. "I knew what she did was wrong. I knew you would be upset. That's why I wanted to go. I knew my father would protest if I said I was going over just to cheer you up…"

Neltharion's lips twitched.

"So I told him I wanted to go visit Prophet Velen to continue more of my training," said Anduin. "But I did tell Auntie Jaina. She thought it was nice of me."

"She told me," said Neltharion as a sad smile curled his lips. "Thank you. That…meant a lot to me. You…you're a fine man, Anduin. Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise." His foreleg wrapped around Anduin's shoulder. "You…coming over to visit me. It's one of the reasons why I came down here. Jaina told me your ship was lost, so I went in search for you."

"I can't be the only reason," said Anduin. "Not that I don't appreciate one of the five Dragon Aspects feel I'm important enough to search for."

Neltharion sighed, his paw slipping away.

"Is that what you think?" he asked. "It's not because the Aspects think you're important to them. You're important _to_ _me_. You're one of the few people I know who actively wants to be my friend…no matter how big of a joke I happen to be. Yes, there are other reasons why I came down here, but you're pretty high on that list too."

"Thanks, Lord Neltharion," said Anduin. "Auntie Jaina was right. Your beard did turn silver."

Neltharion chuckled as he patted a tangled, salt and peppered lock.

"Look, father!" Lina shouted as she stood up, pointing to the sky. "A beam of gold light coming through the mists!"

"Yes…I see it…" said Ren.

Neltharion and Anduin looked up as well, Anduin shielding his eyes with his hands. Neltharion's secondary lids folded down to help block away the glare.

"Light from the sky," said Lina. "I have never seen such a thing."

"Neither have…I," said Ren. "But I have heard tales of a large, burning orb that rises from the east and sets in the west. It turns night into day. But the mists block its light."

"How…do you know this?" Neltharion asked.

"I…I am a Lorewalker," said Ren. "A historian among my people. We…pride ourselves in…keeping the account of Pandaren history…accurate."

"The sun," said Anduin. "You're speak of the sun."

"Neither any of you have seen the sun before?" Neltharion asked.

"Sun?" Ren asked. "No. But I have heard of the legends."

"Well, that proves that theory," said Neltharion.

"They say its rays is where the healers get their powers from," said Ren.

"Healers?" Anduin asked. "Healing powers from light…the Holy Light?"

"No," said Neltharion with a wag of his head. "It's more like the Sunwalkers and Seers among the Tauren, those who follow the right eye of the Earth Mother. _ An'she. _ The White Lady, the large white moon is the left eye, _Mu'sha."_

"This is most…troubling," said Ren. "The legends say the orb that brings the day hides behind the mists. If…we can now see this…_sun_ you speak of…it can mean only one thing."

"The mists are beginning to thin," said Lina.

Ren bowed his head: "Oh Great Emperor…your gift is failing. This is a dark day for Pandaria. If the mists fade, the green fire will come."

"Green fire?" Neltharion asked.

"The green fire that fell from the sky thousands of years ago," said Ren. "It is written…the last Pandaren Emperor saved us from the green fire that fell from the sky. That is why the mists cover Pandaria."

Neltharion's face grew dark and sullen upon hearing Ren's words. The mists he tore through to see the missing continent, the barrier that knocked him out, they had a purpose. He could only think of one thing that rained green fire from the sky as Ren had spoken of…

"The Burning Legion," he at last uttered in stunned realization.

"The Burning Legion?" Anduin asked.

"The green fire from the sky…the infernals the Legion sends out," said Neltharion. "I've seen them before…just as Ren spoke of…"

"The Infernals only rain in Shadowmoon Valley in Outland," said Anduin. "They don't rain down here anymore. But they do come from the Dark Portal."

"They did rain down on Azeroth before," said Neltharion. "Ten thousand years ago. The War of the Ancients."

"You know of the green fire?" Lina asked.

"Know of it?" Neltharion asked. "I was there when it happened. Ten thousand years ago, Queen Azshara of the Night Elves tried to open a portal to the Twisting Nether to let in a powerful and evil being called Sargeras. Sargeras has an army called the Burning Legion. Those green fire things…they're called Infernals, rock-looking elementals who shoot down from the sky like meteors. And they are covered in green fire…it's called Fel Fire. It's the magical energy of the demons. Azshara wanted to bring Sargeras here so she could conquer all of Azeroth and remake it in her own image. She was stopped and Sargeras' plan to come here was thwarted. Unfortunately, the result of the end of that war was something we call the Sundering."

"Azeroth once had one continent," said Anduin. "A supercontinent called Kalimdor…the Land of Starlight. When the Sundering happened, it split Kalimdor up into three continents, the Eastern Kingdoms, Northrend, and New Kalimdor…"

"Four continents," said Neltharion. "Apparently Pandaria is the fourth continent. And was left behind is this swirling vortex in the middle of the Great Sea called the Maelstrom."

"That's how I got here," said Anduin. "The storm of the Maelstrom threw my ship off course and we crashed on this land."

"The…other lands…they survived the green fire?" Ren asked. "We were not sure if any survived. There had been some tales, but very few to support anyone surviving. We thought we were all that was left."

"No, some of Old Kalimdor survived," said Neltharion. "About 35% of it, actually. The rest sank under the new ocean that was formed as a result of the Sundering."

"The Great Sea," said Anduin.

"It's funny you say you thought the other continents were destroyed," said Neltharion. "Quite frankly, we Aspects all thought the same happened to you. There was no sign of Pandaria after the Sundering. This mist that covers it, it was powerful enough to hide it even from me." He leaned over to Anduin and softly whispered into his ear. "And Deathwing…"

"Deathwing never knew…"

Neltharion swiftly hushed him with a hiss. Anduin pressed his lips together in response.

"Your land…must be in constant danger…if the fire still rains…" Ren said, breathing heavily.

"From the Infernals?" Anduin asked. "No. As I said, it doesn't rain green fire anymore."

"It hasn't really in ten thousand years," said Neltharion. "The Burning Legion has been defeated several times since then. The last victory was when the Dark Portal reopened nearly eight years ago. Kil'Jaeden, a general in the Burning Legion, was trying to push his way through to Azeroth."

"He was defeated soon after he was summoned," said Anduin. "Right now, what remains of the Burning Legion are very few and sparse holds. Not much to deem a threat, not when there were other problems we had to worry about."

"The Scourge," Neltharion said. "The Twilight Hammers. The Old Gods. The Cataclysm. Just recently, Garrosh being an asshole and destroying my home…and using my powers against me. The idiot nearly created his own Cataclysm when he summoned those molten giants. And now Garrosh's Horde may have landed on Pandaria too. If you have some important powerful artifact or some weapon he could use to further his conquest of Azeroth…he'll take it."

"That…is very…bad…" said Ren. "You…cannot bring your…war here. Not to Pandaria…"

The Aspect could sense a growing, choking dread rising up from Ren's sick form.

"Why?" Neltharion asked. "I mean…well besides the obvious of war is bad…thing…"

"This land…is not like any other land…" said Ren. "War is…forbidden here. We Pandaren are taught never…to let our negative emotions control us. Hatred…doubt…dispare…violence…fear…anger…we are taught at an early age that the…land responds to these emotions. They make the…land sick. The Great Beast said so."

"Great Beast?" Neltharion asked.

"A Great Beast was a friend…of the Jade Serpent…" said Ren. "It understood about the precariousness of Pandaria. He said that these emotions will only poison the land. His words were not taken seriously until…until the Last Great Emperor saved us from the green fire. The perils he had to face were…these demons manifesting from our own fears, doubts…hatred…anger…hatred for the people who brought the green fire, angry that we were helpless to do anything about it, fear because our lives were in danger. He told us to drink and eat and let such emotions go. When we did, the mists were formed and we were protected from the green fire."

"We heeded his words because the Jade Serpent spoke of the Great Beast's wisdom," said Lina.

"The Beast's wisdom saved us," said Ren. "It was told that the Beast was as big as Mt. Neverest! Stronger than the White Tiger, wiser than the Jade Serpent, with a relentless heart that the Black Ox envied."

Anduin looked over at Neltharion with a smile.

"That kinda sounds like you, Earth-Warder," he said.

"Uh…no…" said Neltharion. "That doesn't sound anything like me. Well, maybe stronger than a tiger part. The rest of it…I am not wise, and I don't have a relentless heart. My heart is easily stepped on, broken, shattered. I get discouraged…even when I try to care about the people I accidentally hurt. I make horrible decisions. That's not wisdom, it's stupidity. I'm _stupid!"_

He turned away, wagging his head, his paws curling with self-loathing.

"I mean…I…spent the last three months in Azuremyst Isle feeling sorry for myself because my wife of 20 years left me," Neltharion continued. "And I'm a gigantic emotional wreck. I cry…a lot. I'm always worried that anything I do might be disastrous. I never do anything right. I tend to make things worse than better. If there's any inkling that this Great Beast is me…I'm here to tell you…you got it wrong." His head lowered. "If this Great Beast is as wise as you say, maybe I can ask him why I'm such a screw-ball."

"Un…fortunately…the Great Beast has not been seen since the…mists were raised," said Ren. "Vanished…like the other lands."

Anduin smiled, looking upon Neltharion once more.

"What?" Neltharion asked. "It's not me. I swear. I…I don't even remember coming to this place."

"You have been here, haven't you, Earth-Warder?" Anduin asked.

"Malygos likes to think so," said Neltharion. "There is something familiar about this land. I just don't remember ever coming here."

"How long ago have you been here?" Lina asked.

"Before the Sundering," said Neltharion. "Afterwards, this place just vanished. Like I said, we Dragon Aspects thought Pandaria sank beneath the waves. All that was left were the three other continents."

He turned to the sky, looking up at the hazy mists above. His emerald eyes narrowed, his mind in thought.

"This place has a mystery to it," he softly said. "I have to know what it is."

"Well…then…my new friend…" began Ren. "The sooner…we can get to the…Den of Sorrow…the sooner I may…be able to help you in solving…the mystery."

Neltharion turned back to him.

"I am…a Lorewalker…" said Ren. "As I had…mentioned before. We collect every…ounce of things of archeological…importance. There is…a scroll in the Den of Sorrow. I…believe it dates…before the mists covered this land. I…have been searching for it. It tells about the…waters inside the Den…they are of healing properties. It tells of their history and where they came from. As the scroll might shed some…light to the mystery of the waters…it may hold a clue for you as…well."

Neltharion nodded.

"I am…ready to go…" said the old Pandaren. "Help me up, Lina. We must make…it to the Den before…nightfall."

Anduin and Lina helped Ren to his feet, slowly carrying him towards Neltharion. The dragon extended and lowered his wings again to offer a leverage up upon his back.

"What happens at nightfall?" Anduin asked. "More Hozen?"

"It is…not the Hozen…I worry about…" said Ren as he once more laid across Neltharion's back. "It…is said the Den of Sorrow is…haunted by tormented spirits…from…ages past. That is why…it is called the Den of Sorrow. They…are more active during the night. Travelers coming from the…Bamboo Wilds…following this path…report being attacked by…the wayward spirits."

"Then that would be a good reason to pick up the pace," said Neltharion. "And unfortunately, my powers aren't that great against spirits…well attacking them. I might be able to connect with them, though. Because I am technically a shaman." He shifted Ren around again, finding that perfect position to have him safely ride on his back. "Now I wish I hadn't told Malygos to stay behind. He might have been of greater help defending against these spirits."

"Is this Malygos a great spirit talker?" Lina asked.

"Former Aspect of Magic," began Neltharion as they started off. "Now currently deceased and a ghost."

"Then you must be a great spirit talker," said Lina.

"Uh…well…" Neltharion began. "I did have Arthas Menethil follow me around for a while."

Anduin turned to the Earth-Warder, his eyes wide when he heard this news.

"You never told me you had Prince Arthas Menethil's spirit following you!" he said. "How?"

"I don't know," said Neltharion. "It just happened. He wanted to make sure I was treating his sister right. Calia…my…ex-wife…was his sister. Which made me his brother-in-law."

Anduin started laughing.

"Why is that funny?" asked Lina.

"Arthas was the Lich King," said Anduin. "The leader of the Scourge. And Neltharion had the Lich King's ghost follow him around. Is he here now?"

"He disappeared when the Mana Bomb exploded over Theramore," said Neltharion. "Theramore was my home that Garrosh Hellscream destroyed. I suppose Arthas got rebuked back to wherever spirits like him go. The only reason why Malygos wasn't is due to the fact that Malygos was the Aspect of Magic, a being many times more powerful than the Lich King. His spirit could endure the blast where Arthas could not."

"I am…sorry you lost…your home…" said Ren. "To Pandarens, home is one of the most important things that enrich our lives. Food is the other…"

"Well, we at least have that in common," said Neltharion. "I like food. And really good alcohol."

"Ah, that is…the third…" said Ren. "There is nothing better…than Pandaren beer."

"Then I must have just landed on paradise."

"Lord Neltharion loves his drinks," said Anduin. "The only problem with that are his drunken hiccups. They tend to cause small earthquakes."

"Yeah…that's the downside…one of them…" said Neltharion. "The other is…I tend to crash into walls if I try flying under the influence."

They kept their eyes out as they continued along the path. Neltharion's keen ears could hear rustling in the trees. He could feel the vibrations of their roots as creatures swung and climbed in them. They were Hozen, no doubt. He could distinctly see their outlines through the vibration. He could hear their chatter. He could also smell their fear. Fear was the thing that kept them at bay for now. He smiled, satisfied knowing he gave them a good fright. That would teach them not to mess with friends of the Earth-Warder.

Anduin informed Neltharion about how he knew what Pandarens were. He was happy to fill in what the Earth-Warder had missed during his three-month hiatus. There were Pandarens who had ventured to the other continents before. These Pandarens were not like the Ren or Lina, they did not exactly come from Pandaria. Anduin had met a Pandaren named Aysa Cloudsinger and her companion Jojo Ironbrow in Stormwind City, agreeing to join the Alliance. They arrived via a balloon from a place called the Wandering Isle. The Isle itself was, as Aysa had said, a gigantic turtle that grew so large it could hold a city and farm fields.

"You speak of…the legend of Shen-zin Su," said Ren weakly from Neltharion's back. "Long ago, after the mists had settled upon Pandaria, there was a Pandaren who was sick with the wanderlust. He wanted to…travel beyond the mists and see if any of the other lands had survived the green fire."

"Father, you shouldn't be exerting yourself…" said Lina.

"It's alright, my dear," said Ren. "Telling the old stories helps keep me…alert."

"And considering the poison in his system," said Anduin. "He needs to stay awake as long as he can. Go on, Master Ren, I'd love to hear this legend."

"His name was Liu Lang," the old historian continued. "He befriended a sea…turtle he named Shen-zin Su and taught him to speak. Liu spoke of his desires to go…beyond the mists to Su, and the turtle soon grew large…enough to carry him. He brought with him back stories of the lands beyond. Tales of…creatures such as yourselves. Every five years…Liu returned to Pandaria to bring back more tales and more artifacts."

"It is said that any Pandaren feels the call of wanderlust," began Lina. "Will wait at Turtle Beach in the Krasarang Wilds for Shen-zin Su to appear and carry him or her off to the lands beyond the mists."

"So, there is a way off Pandaria," said Neltharion. "There must be some weakness in the barrier that allowed this Shen-zin Su to travel beyond the mists."

"But then, Shen-zin Su just stopped coming home," said Lina. "No one…knew why. Some believe it was because Liu himself passed on."

"But because of…of Liu, we have some knowledge of…your kind…" said Ren.

"That at least explains why we can understand each other," said Neltharion.

"Aysa spoke of a Pandaren Brewmaster named Chen Stormstout," said Anduin. "And you're not going to believe this, Earth-Warder…but Chen is an old friend of ex-Warchief Thrall!"

"Thrall?"

"Yes, Chen helped Thrall create the New Horde," said Anduin. "He even taught Vol'jin the secrets of the brew. It's where we get Brewfest from…because of Chen and other Pandarens from Shen-zin Su. After the Third War, Chen must have returned to the Wandering Isle. Aysa said she saw him and his niece in Stormwind City. They said they were finding a way to get back to Pandaria. He saw the towers…the mess Deathwing left. He heard about the Cataclysm. From what I got, he wasn't too happy about it. He was worried at least. I think he said he hoped he wouldn't run into yo–– "

Anduin broke off when he heard a dangerous, and angered growl from the Aspect. Neltharion's lip curled.

"Uh…Deathwing…run into Deathwing…I mean…" Anduin hastily corrected himself.

Neltharion rumbled approvingly, grinning.

"Who is this…Deathwing?" asked Lina.

Neltharion smiled when he heard her question. _Who is this Deathwing?_ That was the most wonderful thing he heard all day.

"He's a…big…scary monster," said Neltharion. "A dragon…like me…only meaner."

"He was the one who caused the Cataclysm," said Anduin. "The Cataclysm nearly broke the world apart. Earthquakes cracked continents, volcanoes burned everything…terrible cyclones. Tsunamis. Then we discovered that Deathwing had broke the World Pillar, the very rock that kept all the magnetic forces in Azeroth under control. Azeroth was slowly imploding itself."

"Is this…Deathwing…is he gone?" Ren asked.

"Yes," Neltharion swiftly answered before Anduin could even say a word. "Yes, he's gone. Very much so. Thrall took care of him. It was a prophesy…Thrall was to be the one who slays Deathwing and stops the Hour of Twilight…the end of the world. He did, the end. No more Deathwing, thank the Titans. Gone…gone. Gone. Gone. Gone. Long gone! Very, very long gone!"

"I take that this Deathwing is no friend of yours," said Lina.

"Oh, no…" said Neltharion. "Nope. Nope. Nope. He's a horrible bastard. He killed many of my own flight. He raped Sintharia…my mate…raped Calia. He hurt my sister Alexstrasza. He…he tore out my brother Malygos' heart. He then tried to turn some of my dragons into…brainwashed vampiric monsters who worship the Old Gods. Deathwing is an evil jackass and thank goodness he's dead. We're all better off without him."

"Then…perhaps…this Cataclysm you…speak of…was the reason behind the mists fading away…" said Ren. "If it is…that powerful…to do all of that…in your homelands…it could do the same for the mists."

"Do you really think that could happen?" Anduin asked. "Maybe the mists acted as a buffer for Pandaria. There seems to be no sign of the Cataclysm's effects anywhere on this land. The mists protected it."

"I don't know," said Neltharion, wagging his head. "I don't exactly know what these mists are, why they're here…or why is it I couldn't sense this place. I will say that this disturbs me even more."

The sky slowly dimmed and the ashen blue of dusk began to set in. The mists seemed thicker the closer they came to the Den of Sorrow. Neltharion lost sight of the Hozen. They were frightened off by…something. He could sense a growing dread taking root in his very core, spreading out. Anduin pulled out a stone from his pocket and whispered to it. The stone suddenly was illuminated with light, casting its wight rays through the thick fog. Neltharion turned back and the prince smiled.

"Auntie Jaina taught me this one," he said.

"Not bad," said Neltharion. "Hold out the stone."

Anduin did so, holding it up to the Aspect. Neltharion dipped his head slightly and the glowing stone began to float above them. The dragon grinned at Anduin.

"Now your hands are free," he said.

"That's great!" Anduin said. "I won't have to worry about casting with my hands full. Thank you, Lord Neltharion."

Neltharion dipped his head. He gave a good shake to his beard, only to look upon its tangled locks with frustration.

"I'm going to need a brush when we stop at this Den place," he said. "Maybe someone who knows how to braid this thing."

"I have a comb in my pouch…uh…Earth-Warder," said Lina.

"You can call me Nel, if you want," said Neltharion. "I try to get Anduin to do that but…he's been brought up in a royal court…the nines and tens are a bit hard to beat out of him."

Anduin grinned.

"The what?" asked Lina.

"His…courtly mannerisms," said Neltharion.

"Oh. So that is why he calls you 'Lord Neltharion'?"

"Well…I am the Lord of the Black Dragonflight," said Neltharion. "But…my flight only number barely 50 right now. And I don't consider myself all that…lordly. I'm basically a walking pile of bad luck."

"No you're not, Earth-Warder," said Anduin. "We were lucky you found us. We all could have been dead if you hadn't showed up."

"I would consider that very lucky," said Lina. "The Grummles of Kun-Lai Summit call anything that brings luck…a 'luckydo'. You would be considered the biggest luckydo they've ever seen. They can even smell the luck on anyone or anything."

"They won't smell that luck on me," said Neltharion. "But I do appreciate the compliment."

He paused, his eyes focused upon the fork in the path before him. He could sense that growing dread now, even louder than before. The sour song he heard when he arrived, it was pulsating from. He could hear no crickets chirping, no sound of the wind. Not even a bat flapping from tree to tree. Everything was still. Neltharion scanned the shadowy path, searching for the source of the dread.

"Earth-Warder?" Anduin asked. "What is it?"

"Shhh," he whispered. "Just stay still, all of you. I need to listen."

He looked to the ground and thumped his foot, starting the waves of vibrations to help him see what laid ahead, beyond the light of the rock. He closed his eyes and listened carefully, hearing the deceptive cadence sing in reply. Though at this very spot, the song was much louder.

"Something is…" he broke off as the sound suddenly pulsed in his head. "Ugh…it's…"

He toppled forward, lowering his front. His tail swished behind him, countering his balance and his wings spread ever so slightly. He leaned upon their knuckles, moaning as the noise grew louder.

"Lord Neltharion!" Anduin called as he knelt to the Earth-Warder's side. "What's the matter?"

"Something…coming from over there…" the dragon growled, each word wrapped in pain. "Radiating out of the ground…what is that…"

The illuminating rock plopped with a light thump to the ground as Neltharion's concentration was broken.

Ren rolled from Neltharion's back and Lina swiftly came to his side. The dragon grunted, barring his fangs. Anduin closed his eyes, his hands started to glow gold. Neltharion froze as the prince began to lay his hands upon his neck. He felt the soothing warmth of the Light, the glow of its cleansing energies zapping away the dark sound that attacked his mind. He felt strong again, like he could stand and carry on, no matter what. Neltharion slowly rose up and leaned upon his haunches. Anduin let go as the Aspect pulled the water from the ground, swirling it around him into liquid ropes. He took in a deep breath and the water began to glow, at first a dull blue, and then a brilliant gold. He guided the water over the ground, piercing a protective path through the chaotic, sour note. Before them were shadowy figures with piercing white eyes, made visible by the glow of the water. Neltharion hoisted himself to his hind legs, bracing his weight upon his wings. His front legs swirled around, commanding the golden, glowing water to move with him. The water spread out, wrapping around the shadowy figures.

Anduin joined in, adding his own energies to the water and it glowed even brighter. The dragon's and the human's eyes glowed like the water, their energies were one with it. They took in a deep breath and pulled tight against the shadowy beings. The shades faded away, barely making a sound.

When Neltharion dropped his forelegs, the water dimmed and splashed back to the ground. He panted, his eyes returning to normal, lowering to the ground. Then he turned to Anduin.

"You're getting better at it," said Anduin. "I knew I was right. If Deathwing could use the Shadow, then why couldn't you use the Light?"

"Thank you for teaching it to me," said Neltharion.

"You're the best student I've ever had. Well, you're the only student I've ever had."

"That…light…" said Ren. "The spirits…"

"They're gone," said Anduin. "Neltharion and I sent them to the rest."

"Not…not all of them," said Neltharion. "I…I can still hear that horrible sound. It's faint, but it hasn't gone away."

"We must make camp," said Lina. "Around the bend is a small campsite. It was set up for the purpose of travelers to wait the night out before passing by the Den of Sorrow. We'll need to get there and we'll rest the night. In the morning, one of us will have to go into the Den while the others guard the camp."

"I'll go," said Neltharion. "I'll get this water you need."

"We'll both go," said Anduin. "We make a pretty good team handling restless spirits."

"I will stay with my father then," said Lina. "Come on, we must hurry."

They rounded the corner, watching out for more of those spirits. There they found a fire pit already set out, just as Lina had said. Neltharion gently laid down and Lina and Anduin helped Ren off his back.

"There…" said Ren. "That cave…that is the Den of Sorrow. We are…close to the Pearlfin…the Jinyu who live here." He coughed. "The spirits that plague this place…they are Jinyu…lost souls…"

"In the morning, you both can go into the Den," said Lina. "It will be much safer, but there still will be spirits. It's just that they are not as potent in the day as they are at night."

"We'll hate to leave you alone with little protection," said Anduin.

"My…daughter is a good fighter…she can protect the both of us," said Ren.

"No, Anduin is right," said Neltharion. "And I have a remedy."

He slammed his curled paw to the ground and out sprung two golem avatars, looking very much like himself. They were brown and gray in color, much like the rock that made up this area's foundation. Moss grew from their backs and around the bend of their joints.

"These golems are connected to me," said Neltharion. "They can even speak and relay messages to you if we're in trouble or get stuck. And they can protect you while we're away." He looked to his golems and grinned. "They also make good bodyguards while we sleep."

"Good thinking, Earth-Warder," said Anduin. "See, not everything you do is a screw-up."

"Which implies that there are…somethings…" said Neltharion.

"Well, no one is perfect," said Anduin. "I mess up a lot too."

"There's a big difference between you messing up and me messing up. When you mess up, not a lot of people get hurt. When I mess up…whole countries get destroyed."

Anduin lowered his head: "Right…I'm just saying that…"

Neltharion huffed, placing a paw on his shoulder.

"I know what you're trying to say, Andy," he said. "And thank you. It's just that unlike you, I can't just not sweat the small stuff. Nothing I do is small, and that's my curse."

Anduin and Lina rolled out the sleeping mats. Lina rifled through her bags and then brought out a carved, comb made from ivory and tossed it gently to the Earth-Warder. Neltharion dipped his head and took the comb, gently running it through the tangles and rocky dust in his beard and straightening them out. He turned to the fire pit and hovered his paw over it. The dirt below began to heat up and then melt as hot lava rose up, glowing deep red and hissing. Anduin rose up, staring down at the pit burning with molten rock.

"Well…I was about to get the firewood," he said.

"This is better," said Neltharion. "It doesn't make any smoke, it won't burn out, and it doesn't leave a mess. It'll still be warm enough to cook off of in the morning too. And that's the best part of it. Remember when I showed you what I did with Onyxia's lair…when you came to visit Theramore?"

"Yeah," said Anduin.

"I told you to bring a sandwich so we could cook it over the lava," said Neltharion. "Just lay the sandwich over the harden surface of the lava and the heat below the surface will grill it. And again, it leaves no mess and you don't have to worry about burning the food. It cooks it just right."

"That is…quite a trick you did…Earth-Warder," said Ren.

"It's what I do," said Neltharion. "Nothing beats waking up to the warmth of the planet's heart."

"I never…knew there were…beings beyond Pandaria that held the same…love for the elements of the…land as we…" he said. "It is nice…to meet likeminded…people."

"We are not so different," said Anduin.

"Perhaps," said Ren. "But I fear…this war your fellow…outlanders may bring…it could stir up something…horrible…"

"Unfortunately it's not that easy to get the Alliance and the Horde to stop their bickering," said Neltharion. "They've been fighting each other for over thirty years. There is a lot of hard feelings and baggage from it. And now that Garrosh is the Warchief, he insists the Horde return to their conquering roots. Garrosh comes to Pandaria, he will only do so for one purpose, conquer the land and its people."

His eyes returned to Ren.

"I feel something about this land," Neltharion said. "It does feel…strangely alive. If what you say is true, that negative emotions can corrupt this place, then it's my duty to protect it from people like Garrosh. He comes here, he'll bring every ounce of those negative emotions that could corrupt Pandaria with him."

"This Garrosh person does…not seem like…someone I would want to meet," said Ren.

"He killed Cairne," said Anduin. Neltharion saw him bring out his golden mace, holding it to his chest. "That broke Baine's heart."

"He twisted Thrall's ideals," said Neltharion. "Garrosh's Dragonmaw Clan has enslaved several of my young children. They use them as beasts of burden, as mounts. He might have a broodmother there as well…forcing her to…lay eggs for his war effort. Even his Warlord Zaela has the Demon Chain, the necklace that once held the Dragon Soul. They use it to control my children."

Ren sighed, laying his head down upon the pillow.

"We Pandaren were once slaves of the Mogu," he said. "The Mogu…took our lands…our culture…even our language…that is why we speak in Mogu now. They destroyed…all evidence of the language we…Pandaren once had. I can…understand your sorrow…Earth-Warder. But there was a…happy ending…to the tale. We rose up…against our masters and we fought for our freedom…we told them…that we were no longer afraid. The Great Beast and…the Jade Serpent…granted us…the strength to fight…yours…may also…have a happy end someday…as well. Enslavers like…this Garrosh…do not last long…He who searches…for power…will find…nothing…but misery. The Thunder…King…met his end by this…as well."

Neltharion rumbled as he laid his head upon his paws. He closed his eyes, sensing the others at last joining him in slumber. Before them, the two golems kept their watchful vigil beneath the mists illuminated by the moons shining behind them.


	10. Chapter 9

**章九**

**Chapter 9**

_Did you think you could escape me, whelp?_

Neltharion shuddered, pressing his wings tightly against his back. He could feel the Intruder's hot breath upon his neck, the moistness of it's lips.

_I cannot deny how much I enjoy our little game. _The voice softened to a whisper._ You can be such a tease, whelp._

He curled up, disgusted by the intruder's touch. A whimper escaped his jaws, tears cascading like a trickling brook down his sharp, black scales.

He felt the intruder pause. A tender tongue brushed his cheek, clearing the salty drops.

_I would not have you weep. _

He could feel the sincerity in the intruder's voice; it felt unexpected, out of character, though he could not explain why. The Intruder's obvious affection only fed his disquiet, even as its claws gently traced his sides.

He could not remember when he arrived, how he arrived. The only thing he could remember was first there was nothing, and then, there was this.

_How could you think you could deprive yourself of our union? Not when you yearn for it. Not when you'd be incomplete, alone without it._

The intruder's lips found the nape of his neck, pressing upon the sharp scales between his wings. He scraped his talons across the hard floor, grimacing as the intruder curled his tongue around the edge of a scale. His muscles tensed, exhaling as the intruder pushed against him. A breathy, yearning moan escaped unbidden from his jaws, eyes half-lidded and unfocused. The intruder chuckled deeply.

_Look upon me, little whelp_, the intruder softly purred. _Let me gaze into your eyes._

He tuned away from the intruder's gaze, eyes shut. A shift in weight was followed by the gentle stroke as the intruders forepaw brushed the side of his neck. He shuddered as the moistness of the intruder's tongue gently cleaned the base of his left horn.

_Please…_

The word whispered into his ear, a barely contained fire. He turned and found the intruder's burning eyes.

A weight lifted as the intruder slowly withdrew, a guiding touch gently rolling him over. He laid flat, looking up at the intruder's shadowy form. Talons combed through his beard.

"Please…" Neltharion pleaded in a soft, timid voice to the shadowy creature pinning him down. His pleads only further amused his captor.

_What do you not wish for me to do? Do you not enjoy my company?_

He could feel the playfulness in the Intruder's voice, but it masked a surprising undertone of hurt. The intruder's eyes broke away from his own, glancing down to linger fondly upon his form.

_Your bulk is impressive, whelp._ The Intruder's forepaw rose to rub the deep barrel of his chest. _Quite beautiful._

The compliment threw him. His emotions knotted and frayed, his thoughts addled. His great chest heaved against the intruder's own. His tail curled around the other's. The intruder pinned him, their talons locking. He gripped back, his wings blanketing the both of them, neck folding to bring his head to rest on the intruder's shoulder. Another moan escaped, unabated, fueled by the intruder's motions. He retaliated with a light nip on the shoulder.

_Ah, my sweet whelp, that felt…good…_

He could feel the pleased rumble in the words through their contact.

He paused momentarily as a sense of wrongness asserted itself. That this was not something he should be enjoying. A gentle cup of the intruder's paw reached around his neck, dissipating the feeling as it rewarded him with a soft pat. He affectionately grazed a fang upon the intruder's neck, his insides quaking with the intruder's gentle thrum.

"Stop," He called. "Too…much…please…"

_We are so close…_

He bit his lip.

_So very close…_

A pulse drew tighter inside, building up more and more pressure. The peak was the fiery explosion of a volcano just awakening from dormancy. He called out, a tremendous bellow that shook the ground itself. His body could not contain it, and began to swell with the eruption. His back arched up as another aftershock took him for a ride, his form expanding with each crest of energy.

The blistering waves receded as the intruder withdrew. He felt a gentle peck upon the cheek, followed by the gentle grooming of the Intruder's soft tongue, taking time and care to each scale. He was too weak, too tired to resist the intruder's probing tongue.

He could feel the intruder withdrawal, his scales clean from the grooming. A distant chill nipped his awareness with a jolt.

Something was wrong with this situation.

There was a brush as the intruder laid down against his side, the gentle warmth and pressure a comforting presence.

He needed to go.

He rolled away from the touch. Placing his paws on the ground, he rose to his feet.

_You wish to go?_ The intruder rumbled. _It is not safe. The outside is a cold, lonely, unfriendly place._

A glance showed the intruder had not moved toward him. A note of concern graced it's features.

He stepped away from the intruder, and turned to find a path away.

A frozen wasteland filled his vision, empty and barren.

The cold struck like daggers, driving deep into his form. The previous warmth and energy vanished instantly, peeled away by howling winds. He recoiled from their blows, his tightly-wrapped wings no protection from their onslaught. A desperate look backward revealed nothing, the Intruder's location obscured by driven snow.

There was nothing.

He was nothing.

He stumbled back the way he came, a keening call of distress escaping without thought. Blinded, he did not see the dip in the terrain until he stumbled into it. The ground shook as he crashed onto his side.

His back bumped against a warm presence.

_You are cold. You are hurt._

A paw reached over the rise of his chest and pulled backward, his shivering back coming to rest against the warmth of the Intruder's chest and stomach. Its wings draped like blankets over his form, warm breath against the back of his head.

The cold diminished, a pleasant warmth radiating into his form.

_Are you sure you want to go?_

He shuddered at the thought, pressing backward to meet the Intruder's warmth. It surged through him, chasing away the last of the cold. He relaxed at the comfort, surrendering to the embrace.

The satisfied look on the intruder's face went unnoticed as it pressed against him.

* * *

"Neltharion!" he heard a familiar voice scream, tearing him from the darkened nightmare. "Neltharion, wake up!"

His eyes popped painfully opened and he gasped as he shook himself awake. He found himself at the campsite where he, Anduin, and the Whitepaws had stopped at last night. He found himself lying in the middle of long furrows, his paws dug deeply into the soil. His lip was curled up into a snarl, though he could not remember what made it. Every muscle was knotted tightly under his scales. They looked swollen, threatened to rip the skin under the scales and rupture.

"Lord Neltharion!"

He turned to find Anduin shaking his flank. His face was pale, worry lines etched their way into his brow.

He moved slowly, gripping the ground as he attempted to rise, his muscles bulging against his tight scales. A rip tore through, a small release of heat gushing forth from the glowing fissure.

"Don't worry," said Anduin. "I can heal it."

"No, you'll burn yourself…" Neltharion whispered, raising a paw to his shoulder to cover the wound.

"I can do it from back here," said Anduin, moving safely away from the heat. "I don't need to touch you."

He watched as Anduin's hands glowed golden, calling upon the Light.

"Blessed Light, please…help my friend…" the prince whispered. "Grace him and heal him…"

He could feel the healing warmth seep into the wound. The pain slowly subsided and the large, oozing rip closed up. He lifted his other paw towards the excess dripping blood and pulled back, watching them cool, solidify, turn to black. They looked nothing more than rivets of harden obsidian draping over his arm like solidified wax. He brushed them off and they crumbled to black dust upon the ground. He lifted his eyes to Anduin, gratitude sparkled within them.

"What happened?" Anduin asked.

"I…must've had a really bad nightmare," Neltharion replied. The dragon turned back to the Whitepaws and his voice lowered to a soft whisper. "Listen, I'll tell you about it later…alright?"

Anduin looked to the Whitepaws as well, realizing what Neltharion had meant.

"Alright."

"What's the matter with him?" Lina asked as she stirred from her mat.

"He had a really bad nightmare," said Anduin.

"Must have been indigestion," said Neltharion. "Something I ate before coming here."

The dragon looked towards the sky as it cast its hazy ambient light. The mists were bright gray, scattering the light everywhere.

"Sun's up," he said. "Though you can't really tell with the mists in the way. I suppose that means the Den is safe to go in."

He motioned with a flick of his talon for Anduin to come a little closer.

"Do me a favor and braid…this thing," he said with a flick of an ebony and silvery lock. "If we're going to be fighting ghosts, I need to get this mess out of the way. And my fingers aren't…very nimble."

Anduin nodded as Neltharion straightened his neck, sitting up like a great cat. He curled his tail loosely about his legs. The prince took hold of the thick, long locks, parting it and began to braid.

"My dad sometimes gets me to do this for him too," he said. "Because he's got that messy ponytail of his."

He pinched the end tight and tore a piece of his silk gold and white tunic off to tie it. Then, he did the same for the other side, binding it up the same way. Now all that was loose was Neltharion's shaggy shorter layers.

"You know, I thought about cutting it as short as Malygos wore his," said Neltharion.

"Don't, that long beard of yours reminds me of King Magni's," said Anduin. "You should keep it long."

He let his hand slip and Neltharion sensed Anduin's thoughts.

"I…heard you watched Magni…become…what he is now…" he said.

"I do miss him," said Anduin. "He was a great teacher. You know, one of the reasons why I thought about getting to know you better was to ask a favor."

"Hmm?" Neltharion tilted his head. "What sort of favor?"

"Since you're the Earth-Warder," said Anduin. "I would think you could turn someone whose been petrified back to life. So, I wanted to know if you could revive Magni."

The Earth-Warder dipped his head with a heavy sigh.

"I don't know if I can," he said. "And I don't know if Magni would want me to. That ritual he performed was specifically designed to allow any Earthen to once more become one with the very minerals that brought them life. I'd think no less than the creator of the Earthen and I, Khaz'Goroth, could help him."

"You have Khaz'Goroth's powers," said Anduin. "Wouldn't that be good enough?"

"I…I don't k now," he said. "And I am afraid to try. I might make it worse rather than better."

Neltharion lifted a paw to rub Anduin's golden hair, messing the locks up.

"Don't be sad, he's not really dead," he said. "He just exists now in a different form. I can do the exact same thing, become one with the landscape."

"But you have the power to separate yourself if you want to, he doesn't. That's why I wanted to know if you could help him. And since the Ironforge incident…"

Neltharion rumbled and looked away, his heart lurching when Anduin mentioned Ironforge.

"I figured the best way to show the dwarves how sorry you were for the accident," Anduin said. "Is to bring back Magni Bronzebeard."

Neltharion softly rumbled, sending a small tremor through the ground. Behind him, Lina was moving towards her father, attempting to shake him awake.

"Father?" she said as Neltharion turned around. "Father?"

Anduin walked to her side and Lina looked upon him, her mouth opening and closing with worry.

"He's not waking up," she said.

"Let me check his pulse," said Anduin.

"Already checked," said Neltharion. "I can feel it through the rock. It's very…shallow."

Anduin placed his hand upon the old Pandaren's forehead.

"He's burning up," he said as his hands started to glow. The prince whispered softly.

"You both must get to the Den," said Lina. "Quickly. He may not last the day."

"I may have helped his fever," said Anduin as he backed away. "But not for long. Is there a creek anywhere near here…?"

"Beyond that rise," said Lina. "But I can't leave him here."

"You won't have to," said Neltharion as he nodded to one of his golems. "He'll get the water for you."

The golem trotted off for the creek. Neltharion turned back to Anduin.

"Okay, kid," he said. "Let's get some of this Sacred Water."

"And the scroll," said Lina. "Don't forget the scroll. Father said it was in the caverns."

Neltharion nodded and he and Anduin started down the hill. The Earth-Warder paused and looked back at Lina.

"Just tell the golem of any changes to Ren's health," he said. "I'll hear it through him."

"Yes," said Lina.

"Come on, Lord Neltharion," said Anduin.

The more distance they placed between themselves and the Whitepaws, the more Neltharion began to relax. Anduin turned back, his brow still heavy with his concern.

"So, what happened in your nightmare?" Anduin asked.

"I suppose it was more of a memory," said Neltharion. "Something stirred in my mind. Something that seemed wrong. I know it was wrong. I know what he was doing to me was wrong, but…it's hard to talk about without making me sound like I…enjoyed what he did."

He struggled to fight back a tear.

Anduin looked away: "I can't…imagine what that would be like…"

"I haven't had any of those…memories…before" he said, wiping a tear free from his cheek. "But I have had other memories. Three months ago I started having dreams, visions of this place and what lies beneath it. Anduin, there is something deeply wrong with Pandaria, something foul."

He paused right at the mouth of the cavern. He could hear the sour song again. It echoed through the rocks, the walls, the ceiling of the cavern. And something more…voices. They were wailing, crying. The pads of his paws began to ache. He hissed and lifted one of them up, the pain stinging his joints, rising and falling in tune to the voices. They were different from the sinister, mocking voices he heard before. That cadence dripped with its own discord, trapping their voices within its diminished harmonic chords.

"That sound I heard last night," Neltharion said. "The sound I hear right now. It was the same sound I heard on the beach…I heard it calling me from Azuremyst Isle. It brought me here."

"What is the sound you hear, Earth-Warder?" Anduin asked.

Neltharion slowly turned to the young prince, his eyes dull, his expression pensive.

"It is the song created by the Old Gods," he replied.

"Old Gods?" Anduin asked. "Are there Old Gods in Pandaria?"

"It sounds like it," said Neltharion. "But I can't tell. Something is off about it. It is their song but it sounds…fractured. Like each voice is a piece of some greater being, but forever apart from it. Anduin, there is something in the land. It's not the land itself. I didn't want to correct Ren. He said that Pandaria feels what you feel, reacts when you feel powerful emotions, especially negative ones. He's wrong. It's not Pandaria that reacts to us, its the Old God inside of Pandaria…or whatever is left of him."

He stared at the mouth of the cavern.

"The Pandaren may not have known what the truth really was," Neltharion said. "But they did see the result. It's why they say negative emotions are bad here."

"Northrend has an Old God, but it doesn't react like how Pandaria does."

"Each Old God has their own way of…torturing us," said Neltharion. "The negative emotions, the effects it brings to the land, it must be this Old God's particular fingerprint…his mark on Pandaria. Yogg-Saron corrupted the ancient World Tree in Northrend, seducing the Titan Watcher Loki. N'Zoth fed into Deathwing and corrupted the Emerald Dream. C'thun rallied supporters like Cho'Gall and the Shadow Council…the Twilight Hammers. Each is different, each does their own thing."

"So, which Old God is this one in Pandaria?"

"I don't know," said Neltharion. "My mind is a blank. Even when my amnesia has stripped me of most of my life experiences, I could still name many of the Old Gods that were imprisoned inside of Azeroth. But the knowledge of them given to me by Khaz'Goroth made no mention of an Old God at the south pole. There shouldn't be one. But…there is." His brow furrowed. "This is worrying me even more. An Old God that's not accounted for. I don't even know if it is an Old God. It sounds like one, but again…the fractured song. Like this Old God has more than one voice."

"It makes me wonder if you should call the other Aspects," said Anduin.

Neltharion snorted, a cloud of black ash puffed from his nostrils. He sneered, looking away from Anduin.

"Did I say something wrong?" Anduin asked.

"I…don't need their help," said Neltharion, his eyes narrowing, looking off to the distance. "Besides, I can't call them even if I wanted to." He returned his emerald gaze back to the prince. "The mists are blocking my…methods of communication. It's like what happens when you try to radio someone while stuck in a gorge. The signal won't get out."

"So…you're stuck here with no help from the others?"

"Basically," said Neltharion. He smiled, beaming with assurance. "Besides, I'm fine without them. They'll just…get hurt…" He pulled out in front, walking closer to the cave entrance. "I'm the toughest Aspect, right? I can take anything this little plot of land can dish out."

"If you say so."

"What, you don't have any confidence in me?"

"It's not that. It's…being stuck in a strange land with…possibly no way of returning home."

Neltharion rumbled and dipped his head.

"That," he said. "It's not all that bad. Besides, Anduin, the mists are thinning. Our current predicament isn't going to last long. Once the mists are down and I can call out, I'll contact an Alliance Earthen Ring shaman. They'll tell your father you're alright. Besides, this will be a great way of showing Varian you can take care of yourself. It'll prove to him you're confident and strong, and you don't need Papa Wolf around to keep an eye on you."

"Right," said Anduin.

Neltharion extended his right wing and threw it around the prince, drawing him closer.

"Don't doubt yourself," he said. "You heard the Whitepaws, it's one of those negative emotions you gotta avoid while being here. This continent eats doubt for breakfast…I suppose. Besides, you have me as your personal meat shield. And I make a good meat shield. Did Varian ever tell you about Garrosh's cannon…the one he fired on me when I came charging head first into Orgrimmar?"

"He did," said Anduin as they started walking inside the cave. "He said that the impacts left craters everywhere, but you weren't even harmed. Did it hurt…when he fired it on you?"

"Yes," said Neltharion. "It felt like someone punching me in the chest. But did it break anything? No. And with the lack of resources the Horde has right now, it may be a while before he can fix it or build another one."

Neltharion paused and lowered his wing, folding back to his side. He took a moment to look around at the cavern. The Den of Sorrow was set of various tunnels, each one smooth, lacking any sort of rock formation features. He came up to feel a wall with his paw and then leaned in to smell it.

"Sandstone," he said. "This is very strange. Normally caves in temperate climates are limestone caverns with stalagmites and stalactites of calcite growing all over them. This one's made out of sandstone, like the Caverns of Time. The wind carves the tunnels in the sandstone to create these smooth surfaces. And lack of groundwater means no features we all normally associate caves with."

He continued to feel around, tapping his talon, sending out vibrations to see what exactly it was in the walls.

"Even manmade tunnels, like mine shafts, would have the beginnings of calcite deposits," he continued. "There isn't any calcite in here. Guess this cave wouldn't make very good concrete. And I'm not picking up any fossils either. No dead animal remains, no coal made from ancient vegetation."

Neltharion turned back to Anduin.

"This cave isn't natural…the mountain it's sits under…it isn't natural either."

"Who made it?" Anduin asked.

"Best guess, the Titans," he replied. "The problem is this place doesn't have the usual features of what we see from the Titans. No structures left behind, or carvings along the wall, runes, or that sort of thing. The Caverns of Time isn't a natural land formation either. But it has the usual…Titan…stuff in it. Left over instructions or warnings. Nozdormu keeps a catalog of the stuff. This cavern does have a Titan feel of it, even without the usual artifacts. Structured. They love everything being structured. And I may have found where that scroll Ren wanted is located."

"Where is it?"

"It's at the end of the cave, next to one of the large pools of this Sacred Water he wants," said Neltharion. "There's pools of Sacred Water everywhere, but no means for the pools to be fed from the groundwater below. There's a huge slab of granite underneath the caverns. No water is bubbling up from that. Meaning someone must have brought the water here. It's at a specific temperature that keeps it from drying up. And the granite keeps the water from seeping into the sandstone."

"Well, let's go get the water, then," said Anduin as he started off.

"Anduin, wait!" Neltharion swiftly followed behind.

"The more we waste time, the closer to death Ren comes," said Anduin. "We have to hurry."

They rounded a corner with Anduin keeping a steady jog and Neltharion padding behind him.

"Anduin!" he called. "Wait! That noise I heard last night. It gets louder the deeper we go. We can't go rushing into this!"

"I'm not going to let a friend die," said Anduin. "Come on, Earth-Warder. We have to hurry."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Neltharion asked.

"Now look who sounds doubtful," Anduin retorted with a smirk.

The deeper they delved, the louder the hollow sound from the cave floor grew. Neltharion paused to see inky blackness seeping out of the floor like gnarled vines rising to choke whatever was above them. The smell was horrible, suffocating stench, rancid and putrid. It smelled worse than rotted flesh mixed with feces of maggots.

Rising out of the mirk came formless shades with long, grasping hands and white eyes.

"Any plans, Earth-Warder?" Anduin asked.

Neltharion's eyes darted to each of the shades moving closer and closer to him.

"We don't have much time," Anduin said.

Neltharion closed his eyes, taking a beat to locate the closest pool through his Sight.

"Uh…the closest pool up and to the right," he said. "Let's just get it and get out."

"What about the scroll?"

"You get the water, and use those little feathers of yours to run out as fast as you can," said Neltharion. "I'll get the scroll."

He slammed his paw into the floor, sending a deep tremor rolling through. Springing out from the walls and the floor came his golems. Each golem took a position between the two and the spirits.

"Run," whispered Neltharion as he noticed the spirits moving towards the golems.

The moment they took off, the sound crescendoed. A black hand reached out from the ceiling, its gnarled fingers dared to rake across his neck, but all they did was pass harmlessly through him like vapor. What he felt though as the hand passed through was a chill, a bone cutting chill and a feeling of what the spirit once thought before it died, fear of the darkness that encroached upon it. He shivered from the etherial chill. As the world spun around him slowly Neltharion was frozen, his head s limp. Behind him, his golems turned as the spirits passed right through them like they were not even there.

Then, a flash of gold and the dragon turned. Behind him, the spirits were still, wrapped in golden light. Before him stood Anduin, confident and strong, waving his hands in the air as he muttered a silent prayer.

Neltharion watched as the spirits themselves were lifted up, the darkness cloaking their forms vanishing like a fog. Now what stood before him were ghostly, silvery, fish-looking humanoids dressed in long, draping robes. They silently bowed their heads in thanks to Anduin and then vanished.

He glanced back to Anduin, jaw gaping with astonishment.

"Been…doing your homework Velen sends you?" Neltharion asked which only made Anduin smile.

"Yes," he replied.

Neltharion leaned upon his haunches, bracing himself with his wings and clapped his paws. Then, he gave Anduin a thumbs up.

"Nice work."

"Thanks. Come on, we don't have much time."

"Well, I know I'm completely useless in this fight," said Neltharion. "They…just pass right through me without a scratch."

They started off again and Neltharion continued his voicing his worries.

"Worst part is, I don't think I can defend you in here," he said. "I can't touch them, they can't touch me."

Turning the corner, they came across a chamber bathed in turquoise light. Vines draped off of stony terraces and wrapped around carefully, carved columns. Above the pool was a statue, an effigy carved from green-stained limestone in the form of a graceful crane. Gold leaf, onyx, and jade frescos lined the sparkling pool of water at the center of the chamber, a symbol of the people who once lived here cherished this sacred place.

"This is it," said Anduin. "The Sacred Water. I can feel the…hallowed energies rising from the pool. This water…has been blessed."

Neltharion approached the water and leaned down to dip a single talon into the pool. He tasted a drop of the water. It was very refreshing, clean, clear. Sweet. Sweeter than sweet water. A calmness rose into his mind, serenity and stillness as he swallowed the water. Though there was one thing he could not identify, what the water was made of. Neltharion could usually tell if there were minerals in water toxins, salty brine. He could identify exactly what they were just by tasting it. This water, he could not. He had not tasted anything like it, at least not that he could remember.

"Neltharion?" Anduin asked as he opened his flask.

"Just checking the water," he said. "To see if…if it's safe for consumption."

He smiled softly and nodded.

"It seems safe. Hold the flask still.

Neltharion leaned back upon his haunches and rolled his paws. A ribbon of the crystal clear water rose up, tinkling and glittering. He turned towards Anduin and the water followed his motions, slowly slipping pass the rim of the flax. When every last drop had filled the flask, Anduin closed it up.

"Alright," said Neltharion. "Get moving, kid. I'll find the scroll."

"Be careful," said Anduin as he tossed out a feather spun in golden light. He swiftly ran upon the feather, it glowing brighter when his foot touched it. The prince darted off, his speed like lightning, trailing golden streams behind him. Neltharion was alone now, in this cave, and with the ghosts.

_The scroll,_ he thought as he padded up through the winding tunnels.

As he passed through the connecting chambers of the Sacred Water, he took one glance back. Rising out from the floor, he could hear the discorded note binding the shadowy beings reaching out for him. He pushed on through, running as fast as he could to make it to the end. The closer he came, the more that sound rang in his head. He was reaching to the center of it, the heart of this torment in the cave.

At last his search had ended and he reached the zenith of the noise, the crescendo which brought him forth. The largest of the pools cast a glow of rich, azure light and sparkling golf flecks dance upon the surface. Hanging to the side of the pool, over a large column was a scroll written in Titan, but the dialect seemed rather off. Neltharion reached for it. As he touched it, he could feel an energy within the parchment, a shimmer of life that kept it safe from the decaying claws of time. It looked as if it were written only a second ago, a scent of fresh ink clung to it.

Carefully, he pulled up to his full height upon his hind legs, standing as straight and tall as he could. He braced himself with his wings, balancing his weight as his forepaws took hold of the scroll. Gently, he snatched it down and settled back to his haunches and tentatively rolled the scroll up, sealing it within its protective red case. He wrapped the gold rope around the case and tied it around his neck.

He heard a mournful cry and a shadow befell him. The shadow opened its white, blank eyes grasping his neck. The bite of the cold raced through every nerve and Neltharion yelped in shock.

"Let go of me," he said. "Let go."

He pulled away, turning for the pool of water behind him. The creature held fast to him. Seething under him, his strength was failing. Neltharion roared out and jerked his paw for the water. A watery whip lashed out from the pool to splash upon the shade. It reeled, tearing away from him, screaming a terrible sound.

A spark of enlightenment at last flashed in the Earth-Warder's eyes as he reached out again for the water, calling it forth in shifting, liquid tendrils. The tendrils cracked and sliced at the shade, only amplifying its cry as it shrank back. As the shade backed away from the watery tendrils, more shadowy claws reached out to take hold of Neltharion's legs. They crawled up his sides, gripping his wings. The watery tendrils splashed to the ground as his concentration broke by their chilling touch.

Neltharion cried out. One by one, the shades wrapped themselves around him.

_We are in every breath you take…_

_We know your deepest thoughts…_

_We know your deepest secrets…_

_There is no where to hide…_

Something putrid forced its way into his nostrils, tearing through to his mind. He had the strength to fight them, he knew he did, but his strength doubted itself. He could not fight them, no matter how hard he tried.

_Give in. You will only torment yourself more if you fight._

He clawed at the fading light, reaching out for someone, anyone to hear him.

_No one will save you…_

His voice now failed him, stolen by the shadows. He laid upon his back, still reaching out. The putrid, inky black talons continued to rip away inside, unhindered by the Earth-Warder's strength.

Something warm, something friendly, something comforting reached out to grab his black claw. A face, friendly, cheerful, smiling filled his vision. A Pandaren dressed in fine, white robes lined in black. Around his shoulders was a sash of canary yellow, shimmering like silk.

_You are not alone, old friend. Take my hand._

His claw grasped the Pandaren's paw and Neltharion could feel a renewed strength within him. The Pandaren pulled him out of the darkness and back into the light.

Neltharion was awake, his eyes wide. He turned towards the shades, the larger shade standing behind them. Taking a deep breath, he formed a broad circle with his paw, as if he were scooping up the air. The Sacred Water behind him bowed upward, forming into a tall wave. Then, the water glowed golden, the radiance brightened the chamber like sunlight. The shades squealed as they backed away. Neltharion closed his eyes and took in a deep breath as the wave behind him build. Wind whipped about his neck, his beard flowing around him. Then, he opened his eyes again, they were glowing as bright as the water behind him.

_Embrace the light…_

The wave crashed down upon the shades, catching them in its turbulence. All around them was sunshine, seeping into them, ripping away that which cursed them. The grime washed from their forms, the shadow scrubbed clean, revealing them. As the water flowed away, there they were, standing, fish looking people with silvery scales and white robes. They bowed at Neltharion and he returned their gesture. One by one, the spirits faded away, at last allowed to be free of their prison.

Yet one remained. Standing before him was a Pandaren dressed in a white tunic with a red sash. He was a spirit, like the others. The Pandaren's fur was white mixed with silver, and growing darker as it reached his paws. He was the larger shade that Neltharion had fought. He lingered on, his eyes wide. Slowly he approached Neltharion and reached out for him.

_"It can't be," _he said. _"Earth-Warder…Neltharion…is that you?"_


	11. Chapter 10

**章十**

**Chapter 10**

_"Earth-Warder…is that you?"_

Neltharion stood, confusion written all over his face. This was the first time any native on Pandaria not only recognized him but called him by his title without him having to introduce himself.

"You know me?" he asked the spirit.

_"Of course I do," _ the spirit replied. _"What Pandaren doesn't know who the Dragon Aspect of Earth is?"_

"The Whitepaws don't," Neltharion said. "They…didn't know who I was."

_"Perhaps it has been too long…" _

"Too long?"

_"Yes. Too long a time since the mists rose. You disappeared from Pandaria. How you've changed so…"_

"So if you know me, do I know you?"

_"A little," _ the spirit replied. _"I suppose it's been too long for you as well. I am Ling Heartfist. I was once a member of the Golden Lotus, guardians of the Vale. The Jinyu's kindness was rewarded with a gift from the Vale, the Sacred Waters. I brought barrels down to heal a sickness that began to spread within the Pearlfin Jinyu."_

"So that's what those things were," said Neltharion. "The fish…people. Jinyu."

He settled himself down upon his belly and peered up at the spirit.

_"You do not remember the Jinyu?" _Ling asked.

"I've…had an…accident," Neltharion began, deciding to give this shade the simplest answer rather than the lengthy and tragic story of his past. "Lost some of my memory when the Sundering happened."

_"Yes, I do recall the tragic event when the rest of the world seem to have broken apart," _said the spirit. _"It must have been so traumatic for you, being connected to the world and all."_

"Yeah, you could say that," he gave a heavy sigh, bobbing his head heavily in agreement.

_"Even your speech patterns has…differed since the last time I heard your voice. It sounds like it has so much more power…but lacking the grace."_

"A lot of things have changed," said Neltharion. He waved a dismissive paw. "Enough about me. What exactly happened to you? Why were you and these other spirits turned into those things?"

_"The Pearlfin realized that these waters could be used for ill purposes so I and the Jinyu who agreed to help all decided to guard the waters in this cave," _Ling replied. _"But then came a darkness. It seeped out from the ground, slowly infecting us. Suffocating us. Before our eyes, our mortal flesh rotted away…"_

"While you were alive?"

_"Yes, so painful, so agonizing…and death was not the sweet release we thought either," _he said. _"It seeped deep inside, poisoning us…even our spirits. We all were trapped here, turned into the creatures to do the bidding of the Voices that called from below."_

"What were these…Voices…?"

_"Forgive me, Earth-Warder," _Ling said with a bow. _"But I do not know. And even if I did, I could not bare to say. To even think of it…frightens me. I do know that it is an ancient evil, a sickness in the land. And it is everywhere. When the mists came, we were all left here, trapped, torn away from the rest of the world and only these dark creatures to keep us company."_

Neltharion's eyes became unfocused as he thought upon the words the spirit had chose. He knew exactly what this Pandaren was saying, he knew what the spirit felt.

_"I know that this evil…it is not a part of the land," _the spirit continued. _"It is a sickness. It does not belong here. It reaches out from the ground and it turns our darkest thoughts…our darkest feelings into…monsters."_

"Monsters…" Neltharion repeated in a breathy whisper. "Ling, tell me what I can do to help you. This sickness, how can I…heal it?"

_"I thought you would know, Earth-Warder," _he said. _"Is not your wisdom greater than the Jade Serpent's?"_

"Well…like you said, it's been a long time, and the Sundering did take its toll on me," he said. "Please. I do want to help, but I can't do it without some help…a small clue?"

_"I do not know, Earth-Warder," _he said. _"I am sorry."_

The spirit started to fade.

"Wait," said Neltharion. "I still need a little idea here…give me anything…that can tell me what I must do…"

_"The Celestials call me, Earth-Warder," _said Ling. _"My spirit yearns to join them. My ancestors, my family…"_

"Please, just before you go…"

_"The Jade Serpent," _said Ling, his voice slowly started to fade away as well. _"Go to the Jade Serpent…"_

Neltharion rose up while the spirit drifted towards the ceiling.

"Who's this Jade Serpent?" he asked. "Where can I find…him…her…whatever…"

At last, with a heavy sigh of relief, the spirit passed. Neltharion reached up to touch a stone column.

"Just wait a minute!" he called. "Hey! Hello? Anyone? Ling!?"

The sounds he heard was the soft tinkling of the pool and the wind passing through a drafty hole. He was a lone.

"Jade Serpent…" Neltharion said with a sigh. "Jade Serpent. Go to the Jade Serpent." His eyes glowed bright with a spark of remembrance. "Ren…"

Neltharion left the caverns. The sour note still lingered just soft enough to buzz inside his skull, but not loud enough to slow his pace. He could no longer sense the spirits.

They were free.

Outside the Den of Sorrow, it began to gently drizzle. He followed the path to the campsite and found Anduin hovering over Ren's body. Lina held a sheet over them, a failed attempt to keep them dry. Neltharion brushed up against the cliff face, slamming a paw against it. The cliff rumbled for a moment until a high, long slab of rock jutted out above the camp. It provided a simple shelter, safe from the rain. He gauged the wind and then formed another slab to shield them.

Anduin leaned up and smiled.

"Earth-Warder!"

"Got a little soggy?" he asked.

"A bit."

"I have the scroll," he said as Lina looked up.

Neltharion pulled the rope from his neck as he settled upon his belly. He held up the scroll to her and she took it, gazing at it with wonder. She opened the case and began to unroll the ancient parchment. He turned to Anduin.

"How is Ren?" he asked.

"Recovering. His heart is stable. I gave him a drink from the Sacred Water."

Neltharion scooted close to Ren, laying a paw over the wound where he first found the poison.

"Then I started healing him…" Anduin continued. "But he is not waking up."

"The poison is still there," said Neltharion. "Let me have some of the water."

Anduin opened the flask and Neltharion slowly guided the water out. He pressed the glob of water to Ren's side over the wound.

"Anduin," he began. "Now, I need your help. Focus on the water. Put your energy into it."

They took in a deep breath and concentrated. Neltharion focused upon the poison. Anduin focused upon the water as instructed. The glob began to glow softly gold as Anduin whispered, calling upon the warmth of the blessed Light. Neltharion hovered his paw over the water and curled his talons, stiffly. The water seeped into Ren's grey fur through the hole in his tunic.

He worked the water down through the shafts of each individual hairs, down through the pours and into the skin. The water saturated the capillaries and joined the current into the arteries, guided by the steady beat of Ren's heart. Neltharion pulled his paws along the Pandaren's body, guiding the water to where he sensed the poison.

"Keep charging the water," he encouraged Anduin.

The vibrations of Ren's heart beat guided his movements. He grasped the poison through the water. A pause and Ren moaned and twitched as the poison moved. Neltharion pulled upon the poison, keeping it bound by the golden liquid. He worked the water up through the Pandaren's body, and into his throat. Slowly, Ren lifted his head up and opened his mouth. Up from his throat, came a black liquid orb surrounded by the glow of the Sacred Water.

Neltharion dipped his head to Anduin who then let go of the water. The prince laid his hands upon Ren's form, his hands glowing soft yellow. Neltharion brought the orb close to his mouth. He opened up and inhaled deeply. As the orb entered, he snapped his jaws shut and swallowed. Deep inside, the heat of the world burned away the poison.

Ren's eyes slowly opened.

"Take it easily," said Anduin.

"The…scroll…" said Ren wearily. "Did you get…the scroll?"

"I have it, father," said Lina, leaning down. "Neltharion gave it to me."

"I spoke to a shade," said Neltharion. "Who called himself Ling Heartfist. He told me that he brought the Sacred Waters into the Den from the Vale of Eternal Blossoms as a thank you to the Pearlfin. He stated that he worked for a group called the Golden Lotus."

"The Golden Lotus…" said Ren. "They are Pandaren who…live within the walls that protect the Vale. They keep the Vale and guard it…with the help of the Shado-Pan. Rarely do…any of them leave the walls. They…are born, live and die…within the walls. Though I am not familiar with the name."

"Apparently," said Neltharion. "I am supposed to know him. He knew me by name. He knew who and what I am without me ever saying who I was or explaining what an Aspect was. The first proof in Pandaria that shows I have been here. This shade was from before the Sundering, that is why he recognized me."

"It is sad…that we have lost…much of our history since the mists rose," said Ren. "If you have truly visited our land, then the evidence must have been lost through time. Please, Lina, let me see the scroll…I have searched so long…for it."

Lina brought her father the scroll, lying it upon his lap. Ren heaved and rose slightly to peer down.

"The Song of the Vale," he said. "Here it is…"

There is a valley where dreamers sleep,

Where flowers bloom and willows weep,

Where loamy earth springs life anew,

And waters sparkle, clear and blue,

Where every hearth brings peaceful ease,

And beauty sings on every breeze.

Here the Sacred Pools spring pure

Here, seek any who desire cure

Holy, nature, powers divine,

Turn death to life, death to life.

"It is as it says," said Ren, his eyes began to water. "The Vale of Eternal Blossoms. The doors have been sealed…since the time of the Last Pandaren Emperor."

"Turn death to life…" said Neltharion. "These waters can bring back the dead?"

"That is the legend," said Lina. "It is said that the waters can cure all diseases, heal all wounds. The legends say that the runoff from the Vale brings springtime eternal to the Valley of the Four Winds and keep the Jade Forest forever green."

"The Sacred…Water is…but a sample of the Vale's…blessings," said Ren.

Neltharion rumbled, turning away in deep thought. His mind lingered upon the warning Ling had said. Pandaria was infected and the infection feeds upon dark emotions.

_It is a sickness…It reaches out from the ground and it turns our darkest feelings into monsters. It does not belong here._

"Our darkest feelings turned into monsters…" he rumbled under his breath.

He sensed how strange the song sounded, even if it was an Old God song. Still, he could not place why it seemed so off. His mind troubled by this mystery. His eyes returned to Ren. He sensed the Pandaren was still rather weak, but he could hear the strength of his heart growing.

"I must say," began Anduin, breaking Neltharion's thoughts. "Hearing about this Vale, the Sacred Waters…these old legends of pools that can bring back the dead…I must learn more."

"I…would be happy to…show you my notes…" said Ren. "To repay your kindness for saving my life."

"It wasn't just me," said Anduin. "Lord Neltharion pulled the poison out. And he got the scroll."

"Earth-Warder," Ren began as he reached out for the Aspect. "I am sorry…that my people do not…remember you. But…despite what you said before…your kindness…your selflessness to help a stranger…it does remind me of the ancient legend of the Great Beast. It was…written that the Beast was also…selfless. He asked for nothing in return. Perhaps because he possessed…everything."

"Well…again you associating me with this…Beast…whatever," began Neltharion. "Is still a bit off. Unfortunately I do have a favor to ask. A small one."

"Of course," said Ren. "What is this favor?"

"The Shade of Ling Heartfist told me something in the cavern. He said I must find the Jade Serpent. But he left before he could tell me where this Jade Serpent is."

"Oh, is that all?" Ren asked. "It is…indeed a simple payment for a deed much deserving of a greater reward. Everyone knows where…the Jade Serpent is."

"The Jade Serpent is Yu'lon," said Lina. "Every Pandaren respects her wisdom. She guided the Last Pandaren Emperor when the green fire fell from the sky. She is always watching us."

"So where is Yu'lon?"

"In the…Jade Serpent's Temple," said Ren. "At the heart of the Jade Forest. The Jade Serpent is why this forest is called the Jade Forest. This realm is her domain, but she is not ruler of it, only a guide…as Lina said, she is the source of wisdom in Pandaria."

"The August Celestials," said Lina. "The Jade Serpent is among these powerful and ancient creatures. There is Xuen, the White Tiger, who lives upon a slope along the Kun-Lai mountains. The Shado-Pan serve under his guidance for he is the source of strength. Then there is Chi-Ji, the Red Crane, who lives in the Krasarang Wilds. He is the source of hope. And at last Nizao the Black Ox, the source of fortitude, inner will…relentlessness. He lives in the Townlong Steppes."

Neltharion gathered his thoughts of these names. Somewhere, deep inside, he knew he had heard these creatures before. Though, much like his other memories, these remained fuzzy, just out of reach of him.

Which direction is this temple?" Neltharion asked.

"Southwest from here," replied Lina. "You can't miss it. Near the temple stands a grand statue made of jade, an effigy of the Jade Serpent."

"But…to see the…Jade Serpent is a more difficult task than finding where she lives," said Ren. "You must have an audience with…the Serpent scheduled in advanced. The Jade Serpent cannot bestow…her wisdom upon everyone and I…have heard that they are repairing the statue for her to…be reborn. Every few thousand years, Yu'lon…must join with the statue to renew her life. These are her waning years and she is very…weak. But she will renew herself as she always does."

"She dies and is reborn again," said Neltharion. "That's interesting. So, how do I get an audience with her?"

"That is also very difficult," said Ren. "Your needs must be dire in order for her to see you…especially in her current state. Her priests will not let just anyone pass through the temple gates."

"Neltharion isn't just anyone," said Anduin. "He's the Earth-Warder, a Dragon Aspect…"

Ren held up a paw: "As you say. But…what good is a title for if none of the people recognize it?"

"His title is important. Who he is, what he is…"

"In your…lands, perhaps," said Ren. "And perhaps in ours…once long ago. But many of us have forgotten the meaning of the word 'Aspect.' We do not know what that is. So…like anyone, you…must receive an appointment to see the Jade Serpent."

Neltharion scoffed with a snort. His brow twitched.

"This is the first time I've ever become…just another face in the crowd. Something I've always wanted but…well…would it help if I mention that Ling said I was an old friend of the Jade Serpent?"

"Do you recall being friends with her?" Ren asked.

"Not really…"

"Then, no."

Neltharion huffed a defeated sigh.

"But if it is…true you are…an old friend…she would know more than anyone."

"Or since I've changed over the course of 10,000 years, she may not recognize me," said Neltharion.

"But as I said, you must…go through the proper chanels to meet with her," said Ren. "And…perhaps for helping when you did not have to, I could provide one of those chanels."

"You can?"

"I said…that I am a member of the Lorewalkers," he said. "There is a Lorewalker who works as an archivist at the Temple. The Temple archives is…a place where thousands of years of Pandaren history is kept safe. But you need another referral in order to see Lorewalker Stonestep at the Temple."

"Great…" Neltharion sighed as he lowered his head.

"I can't provide you the referral to the archivist," said Ren. "But I can do the next best thing. If we go to my village, I…can write up a referral to Cho, one of our best Lorewalkers. In fact most have grown to know him as Lorewalker Cho. He has a small manor near the Temple, on the Overlook. It's close to an old ancient fresco wall called the Emperor's Omen. He has spent almost as much time as I have finding the Vale…attempting to figure what the message on the fresco means. I will…write the letter and stamp it with my seal telling Cho you must see Lorewalker Stonestep. Perhaps with the access…to the archives you can also find more proof of how our history is entwined with your past."

"With that proof you could get into see the Jade Serpent faster," said Anduin.

Neltharion nodded.

"Sounds good," he said.

Ren laid back, huffing in exhaustion.

"You're in no condition to make the trip home, Father," said Lina.

"We can stay the night again," said Neltharion. "Anduin and I can continue to heal him. And we'll wait for the morning."

Ren nodded in agreement.

"Come on, Anduin," said Neltharion. "We need more Sacred Water."

* * *

Eyes popped open painfully. There was a pressure upon his temple. He glanced to his side as a shadow stood over him. Neltharion rumbled as he heard the sound of a gun click.

"Earth-Warder!" Anduin called.

He turned to find a dwarf standing with his assault rifle pointed at his head. The dwarf was dressed in SI:7 gear, along with his human companion, a lanky, skinny, raven-haired woman with a gauss sniper strapped to her back. Neltharion noted the lack of a full beard, and the short stubble hair the dwarf had. He looked more like a squat, muscular human rather than a dwarf. An Ironforge dwarf was what he could conclude he was looking at. However, this dwarf lacked the radiation burns many of the Ironforge dwarves had recieved from the incident that happened nearly two years ago.

This dwarf was an Ironforge Incident Sympathizer.

_That explains the gun barrel pointed at my head, _Neltharion thought.

He looked beyond the two agents to find Anduin with the Whitepaws, standing behind them. The Whitepaws confused as to why these two strangers were holding a gun at the head of someone who saved Ren's life.

"Deathwing!" he bellowed.

"Sully!" said his partner. "Let him up."

"Not until I blow his _maddy bawjaws_ off, Amber!"

"Then, you are just as stupid as I am, dwarf," said Neltharion. "Go right ahead, shoot me. Only one of us is going to walk away alive, and it won't be you."

"Bamstick lizard…don't you dare threaten me."

"I'm not threatening you," said Neltharion. "I'm warning you. You shoot that gun at me and you'll blow your own arm off, and that's the least of what could happen. I'm…practically invulnerable. Your gun won't even make a dent in my scales let alone my skull. But you'll kill yourself trying. Especially at point blank range."

"I suppose Agent Hastings taught you something about firearms," said Amber.

"Hardly," said Neltharion. "That sniper you got on your back. It fires loaded tungsten-sabot rounds powered by electromagnetic charges along the barrel, right? Who do you think SI:7's industrial subcontractor got the patens from? They're just lucky I didn't charge them a few billion Alliance mint gold for it. Not that I need gold, I can call upon gold, silver, diamond, crude oil, coal…and anything else I want with a twitch of my brow. I didn't need the money, I just wanted to make my ex-wife see that I was interested in her career choice. She even tested them…on me. I let her of course. Because that pea shooter wouldn't even make me flinch. A mosquito has better chances at making me flinch."

Neltharion chuckled when Amber looked back at her rifle and then to him.

"I suppose Mr. Director decided not to say anything about were he got the shiny new guns from," he said. "Not surprised. But I didn't do it for the glory. I did it for love. And I'm not sorry for doing it. After I found out Garrosh built his magnetic accelerator coil gun, well after he stole the schematics Deathwing yanked out of my head…I suppose it doesn't matter now does it?"

Anduin pushed his way between Sully and Amber and placed himself between them and Neltharion.

"I demand you back away from him, Agent!" he called. "Right now!"

"But, Prince Anduin," said Sully.

"If you don't, so help me, I will see to it your commanding officer will hear about this! Now lower your weapon!"

The dwarf grunted and at last relented. Neltharion rose slowly to his feet, shifting his wings. He turned to the dwarf, his head bowed.

"I know no matter what I say, it won't be enough," he began. "I can't undo what happened. But I will still say how sorry I am. I did not mean to…hurt so many people. I regret it even more now that I knew who it was I decided to put before the safety of others. But she was a fellow agent."

"She is no longer with the bureau," said Amber. "Former-Agent Hastings resigned her commission nearly three months ago."

"So I heard," said Neltharion. "Do you know what happened to her?"

"Do we look like the ex-spouse police?"

Neltharion rumbled sorrowfully.

"No."

Amber turned back to Anduin: "Your Highness, we've come to return you to Stormwind. Your father the king is greatly worried. We will escort you to the airship for extraction."

"I'm sorry," said Anduin. "But I cannot go just yet…"

"My Prince, we have orders…" said Sully.

"Your orders are of no concern of mine," said Anduin. He wiggled his fingers, their tips radiated with a shadowy glow. He lifted a hand up and pointed to the Agents.

Neltharion passed his gaze between Anduin and the Agents. He could see the shadowy aura pulsate around the prince's hands as he stared intently at them. Never had Neltharion could even guess that Anduin, a practitioner who wielded the Light so gracefully, would ever call upon the Shadow. Their were priests who could wield both sides.

He recalled one, the Blood Elf Nadina, a friend of Siderion. She was a Shadow Priest who once worked for the Twilight Hammers, and who not only was an expert at the Shadow, but she could also use the Light. But this was Anduin, Velen's champion of the Light. This was the boy who taught a Dragon Aspect how to use the Light.

_If Deathwing could use the Shadow, then wouldn't it make sense if you could use the Light, Earth-Warder?_

Though the more Neltharion had spent time with Velen, mostly wallowing in his own self pity, but also practicing the unique ability of combining Shamanism with the Light, he began to learn of its own duality. The brightest light can cast the darkest shadows.

The Shadow had grown quite long on Anduin if he could perform one of its more advance techniques, Mind Control. Neltharion plucked at the two agents' minds, hearing the suggestion Anduin seeded into them. Their eyes were focused on the prince, their sight unwavering, fastened to him.

"You must understand," said Anduin as his voice became lower, more commanding. "Why I cannot go with you. Inform my father that I am safe and well. He will understand."

"Aye…" said Sully. "I see your point, Prince."

"Yes, we wish you well, Your Highness."

Neltharion's brow twitched.

Anduin lowered his hands and darted off.

"Come on!" he called back to Neltharion and the Whitepaws, running as fast as he could down the road.

They followed him, running as fast as they could out of sight of the SI:7 Agents.

"What the hell was that?" Neltharion asked as he canted right beside the prince.

"You like it?" Anduin asked. "I learned it from you!"

"Learned it from me?! I don't remember teaching you how to mind control people."

"It wasn't mind control, Lord Neltharion. I just put the suggestion in their minds. Those two aren't exactly the brightest of Stormwind Intelligence. But it won't last long."

"You still didn't learn that from me," Neltharion said.

"Well, not that technique, but I know you've used something much stronger in similar situations. So, I took a page from the lessons of the Earth-Warder. When in doubt, bend people to your will."

"Varian is right, I am a bad influence on you, kid," Neltharion huffed.

Anduin laughed.

They came to a stop just a quarter of a mile down the road. Neltharion looked over to see Anduin and the Whitepaws kneeling down to catch their breaths. Anduin grabbed a canteen to drink from it. He passed his canteen to the Pandarens.

"How far is your village?" Anduin asked Ren.

"Not far," said Ren. He was panting the heaviest of them. "If we continue down this…road, we come to a fork. Take the left road. However, it will be a two day's journey."

"Father…you're still weak," said Lina.

"I know," he said. "We can stop along the roads, but we risk being attacked by Hozen."

"We have Lord Neltharion," said Anduin.

"I am designated meat shield," said Neltharion with a grin. "Which is not a problem. One of the few things I can do right, be a meat shield."

Then, the strangest thing happened. The mists completely vanished. The sun shown bright in the pale blue sky, not a single cloud broke up the dome. They looked up, their mouths wide. Lina huddled close to her father, her tail lowly wagging in distress. Ren wrapped an arm around her, his weathered face turned a frown.

"Well, that's…distressing," said Neltharion. "I mean we knew the mists were gonna go…but I didn't think they would just…go…not that quickly. I thought it was a gradual thing."

"The sky, it's so bright…" said Lina.

"That's the sun," said Neltharion. "You mortals haven't seen it in ten thousand years."

_Neltharion! Neltharion!_

He leaned down as the voice echoed into his brain. Neltharion growled, digging long furrows into the ground.

"Lord Neltharion…"

There was a soft touch on his neck scales and he looked up to find Anduin kneeling beside him. He rumbled and shook his head.

_Neltharion!_

Neltharion winced again.

"What's wrong?" asked Anduin.

_Neltharion!_

_Stop! _Neltharion called back to the voice. _Stop shouting, I can hear you!_

_Neltharion! At last. I had been calling you for days._

_Malygos?_

The pressure slowly released him and he rose to his feet.

"What happened?" Anduin asked.

"Malygos…" Neltharion whispered. "He's calling me. I can hear him now that the mists are down."

_Neltharion…I was so worried. It was…as if you ceased to be…_

_You knew I was going into the mists…_

_I did not think what the effect would be. I…was just so…worried…_

Neltharion rumbled a heavy sigh, allowing his head to droop. Then, he looked to the sky as if he were speaking to Malygos high above.

_It…felt like…when…when that monster…the Black Scourge…Deathwing took you from me. I…remembered what that felt like. I thought you had died until you…contacted me to ask for my help in creating the Dragon Soul._

_Malygos, I'm alright, I'm alright, _Neltharion projected to him. The mists were down and he could at last see Malygos in his mind's eye, slumped, trembling, anxious and frightened. He projected his comforting warmth to the ghostly dragon lying in the Nexus. Though they were twelve thousand miles from each other, they were close. Distance did not matter. Nor did the mortals who looked on with quiet confusion as he stared off into nothing.

A figure burst in front of his mind's eye before slumping to the ground. The trembling form was dim, it's gossamer wings drooped low, limbs still and tired. It's blue scales were bereft of their former brilliance.

_Malygos._

He rumbled in concern, reaching out to the figure.

His forepaw passed through it's form, rippling it like a shroud in its passing.

_You're not well…_ Neltharion said.

_Only sick with worry, little brother…_said Malygos. _Only…sick with worry._

Neltharion pulled back just slightly, his mind lingering upon Malygos. Malygos did not shimmer as bright as he once did, his colors seeming faded and worn. His astral form stood bowed, as if carrying a great weight. The cheerful hum that once swirled the air about him was flat, the note muffled.

_Mal…_

_Don't trouble…yourself…_said Malygos. _I haven't been resting well because my mind had been preoccupied by your disappearance. I am…fine. For a brief moment though, yesterday, I felt…your pain…screaming…choking. Neltharion, I will go stir crazy if I cannot come down there to see if you are alright…_

"No…" Neltharion whispered, shutting his eyes tightly. _No, Malygos. Stay there. For now. Please. I don't want you any…worse than you are now. I am alright. I was able to handle it. Stay there where you can heal._

_Please, Neltharion, I must come down…_

_No, promise me you'll stay put. You can come down, but not now. Not in your condition. I would…I would…hate myself if you came down here, unwell, and got hurt on my behalf. I would never forgive myself for letting you._

_Neltharion, I…please don't ask me to stay here while you might be harmed…_I would_ hate myself if I stayed here, clacking my claws while you're down there and who knows what might hurt you next!_

Neltharion gazed at Malygos. He could see the struggle, the tightness in Malygos neck as he tried—and failed— to keep his head raised. It drooped, it's non-existent weight still too much for the spirit. The outline of the ghostly dragon was blurry, a blue watercolor washing away in a monsoon.

_ Malygos, I will need your help— more than anything. But you won't be of much help as you are. You need to rest more than I need you right now. So, let's make a compromise. I promise that I will contact you now that the mists are down. If I have a problem, I will contact you through our link. But promise me that you will stay and rest. Then when—and only when— you are stronger, come. Please, promise me._

The blue draconic phantasm sighed, his words steeped in reluctance.

_I promise. I will remain for now. But do call me…even if it's just to chat. I just…don't want to hear only silence. Not again._

_I promise, no more silence…_said Neltharion. _Speaking of which. Do you know of someone called Yu'lon, the Jade Serpent?_

_Yu'lon?_ Malygos' form seemed to brighten just for a moment upon hearing the name. A smile spread across his face. _Yes. I recall her. A good and wise old friend…_

_Xuen, Chi-Ji, Nizao? _

_Yes, the August Celestials…have you seen them yet?_

Neltharion shook his head. _ No._

_You should visit her, I am sure has missed you after so many millennia. _

He close his eyes. _I…can't remember her…_

_Troubling…damn that Deathwing. He took even your joy. If you visit Yu'lon, will you say 'hello' for me? I…I am certain she may not recognize me…as I am. But…tell her…we've all missed her._

Neltharion smiled. _I don't know if she will recognize me either._

_She might, she always admired the color of your eyes. The same…color as her scales. And Chi-Ji, an embodiment of laughter and joy, that one. He…and I used to tell jokes together. Each time…we learned a new…funny tale…we made sure we would share it with each other._

Malygos reached out with a shimmering paw to caress Neltharion's cheek.

_I will be right here, waiting when you call, _Malygos said.

_Right,_ said Neltharion. _One other favor. When you see Kalecgos. Tell him to tell Jaina that Anduin is safe. He is with me and he is safe._

_I will…_

_Get some rest and recover, brother, said Neltharion. The sooner you are well, the sooner you can come and join me._

A coolness descended as Malygos faded from his mind, his mindscape seeming to echo like a vast empty expanse. The moment lingered and grew in Malygos' unwelcome absence.

A touch to his scales intruded, reality snatching him back. He swung his head towards the perpetrator, a low, dangerous rumble faintly sounding from deep within his throat. Anduin swiftly removed his hand.

"Sorry," the prince returned, stepping cautiously back. "You were in a daze."

Neltharion released a breathy sigh, his tense muscles unwinding.

"It's alright, Anduin," he said. "I was just startled."

"That was Malygos?"

"Yes, he was concerned for me," he replied. "But it's alright." Neltharion turned to Ren Whitepaw. "My brother Malygos, the…Spell-Weaver…"

"Former Spell-Weaver…" interjected Anduin.

"Right…" said Neltharion. "He was the Aspect of Magic, just like I am the Aspect of Earth. Except…he died…I told you that right? My brother was killed and came back as a ghost?"

"That is why you are a great spirit talker," said Ren.

"That," said Neltharion. "Well he told me that he knows Yu'lon too. And Nizao, Chi-Ji, and Xuen. Wouldn't doubt if my sister Alexstrasza, the Life-Binder would know them, or Ysera, my other sister…the Awakened Dreamer. Or my eldest brother…Nozdormu…the…Time Lord."

"So many titles," said Ren.

"Not a single one of them mean anything, do they?" Neltharion asked.

Ren smiled and shook his head politely.

"Alright," said Neltharion with a low rumble. "Over that rise is a flat area, I can shift there. Stay here so none of you will get hurt."

He darted passed the knoll, and a field of long emerald green grass laid out before him. It was perfectly spacious. Neltharion walked out towards the center, each step he shifted, growing larger and larger. His footfalls quaked the ground with each pace. At last he stretched his great wings upon reaching his full size. He turned and dipped his head down low. Anduin stood strong, used to seeing the Earth-Warder at his true size. Ren and Lina became uneasy, fidgeting with an instinctual urge to run. He picked up on their fears and lowered even more, attempting his best submissive pose even for his immense size.

"I know," he softly said, careful not to speak so loud to his friends. "I am a scary looking monster. But I try not to be so scary."

With great caution, he tilted his head down as far as he could to allow Anduin and the Whitepaws to scale his horns and spines, catching their feet to each ridge as they climbed. When he could sense they were finally comfortable between the great metallic plates of his back, Neltharion rose.

"Remember, Anduin, Calia did this a lot," he said.

"Didn't she have riding straps to hold onto?" Anduin asked.

"Sorry, forgot those," Neltharion said with a grin as he spread his wings again. He bounded off with a mighty beat, soaring higher and higher through the clear blue sky. Looking down, the valley combing through the Jade Forest look so different without the mists.

Down below the road winded through the gorge. Neltharion followed it, watching for the fork. And as Ren had instructed, once he had found the fork he went left. The road became wider, and the gorge itself opened up like a fan of green trees. There nestled at a cliff of a great, cascading waterfall was a small, quaint village. He circled around his flight causing quite a fright for the townsfolk below. Farmers abandoned their plows, women tearing away from their chores to hide and children climbing the trees.

"Big, scary monster," Neltharion sighed.

"Earth-Warder!" shouted Ren above the roaring wind. "The villagers are absolutely terrified!"

"Yeah, that happens," said Neltharion. "Hang on, I'll go land in that field over there."

"Actually, my house is further up! On that small hill there! You can actually land on it."

"You sure?"

"Yes, just land away from the house, if you please!"

"Here we go."

He angled his wings out, carefully swooping them as he approached the hill. Trees cracked and bent backwards, flattened by the cyclonic wind off his wings. Neltharion reached out to latch upon the bare white rock. He bent down and turned his head, allowing his passengers to finally dismount. As soon as they were safely away, he shifted again, returning to his much smaller and more manageable size.

"Come, follow me," said Ren. "It is good to be home."

They passed through the thickets, bound woven vines and lush bamboo to approach a simple white cottage. Elegant bronze chimes dangled from the porch, swaying and ringing in the wind. Ren pulled a key from his pocket and unlocked the door.

The door was wide enough for even Neltharion to pass through with little trouble. He followed right behind Anduin and Lina.

"Welcome to my…home," said Ren as he settled the scroll and propped it up against a wall. "My study is upstairs. Where all my notations on the Vale are."

"I can't wait to see them," said Anduin.

"We should rest before we set out though…" said Ren. "Much planning must be done…I have to study the scroll a little bit more."

"I hate to press for time," said Neltharion. "But now that Anduin is safe…I'd like to get to the Jade Serpent as soon as I can."

"You're not going to stay, Lord Neltharion?" Anduin asked.

"I really shouldn't," said Neltharion. "The mists falling like that. The sounds from the Den of Sorrows, this ancient evil Ling spoke of. I need to get to that library in the Temple. Maybe it can point to just what it is I heard. Some sort of legend."

"I…may be able to suggest something," said Ren. "I'll not trouble…you with another…tale. This one many Pandaren know by heart, but not the specific details. The Burdens of the Last Pandaren Emperor. But it does speak of a horror that manifests from negative emotions. The Emperor battled this horror and overcame his burdens. That was how he saved Pandaria from the green fire and the demons. Why the mists existed."

He walked over to a messy desk and shuffled through mounds of loose parchment. Ren pulled a blank sheet out and dipped his quill, writing with care his note to Lorewalker Cho. When he finally finished, he stamped it with a stamp that looked like white paw bordered by crimson. He rolled it up and tied it and then sealed it in a simple brown and brass case.

"Here," he said. "Take this to Cho, tell him I sent you."

Neltharion dipped his head down and Ren tied the case around his neck. He looked back at Anduin, clapping a paw upon his shoulder.

"Don't get into too much trouble," he said.

"I won't," said Anduin. "Oh! The flask of the Sacred Water. You might need some of it."

He tied the flask around Neltharion's neck, allowing it to hang just below the case with the note.

Neltharion chuckled and snatched the prince up, giving him a great, tight hug. Anduin gave him a pat on his side as the dragon leaned away.

He left the cottage, Anduin and the Whitepaws wishing him well.

"I will tell of your kindness," said Ren. "I'm glad the largest and…most frightening of the strangers is the friendliest."

"Thank you," said Neltharion. "That would mean a lot."

"Good look, Neltharion," said Anduin.

"You too," said Neltharion. "I'm interested in the Vale as well, so who knows, we both may end up there again."

"I hope so," said Anduin. "We all can learn from this Vale."

Neltharion returned to his true size once he returned to the opposite side of the hill. He took off, heading southeast just as Ren Whitepaw had said. He passed many villages, and many many more showed the same fright as the one before.

Down below him, one of the villages watched his passing with great interest. At the center of the village square flew a crimson flag with a crooked, black horseshoe like marking.

The Horde marked his flight.


	12. Chapter 11

**章****十****ー**

**Chapter 11**

The fire burned hot in Grommash Hold. Outside, a blanket of white covered the ground— another light snow had come to Orgrimmar. The native desert plants had browned and died from the frost, their withered husks the only natural decoration. Those that could afford it covered their windows with glass imported from Silvermoon, the rest were condemned to shiver in the unnatural chill.

The frost seeped through the uninsulated desert buildings, a gift brought by Neltharion nearly three months ago. A creature of fire, heat, and magma had stolen the summer, and cast the land into shadow and blight.

Garrosh stared out the newly glass-paned windows of Grommash Hold. The streets were nearly empty, those who could not adjust to the cold had been sent to other Horde holdings.

They were weak, undeserving of the might of Orgrimmar.

Only the strong remained, as he wanted.

He settled upon his throne, staring down upon the map of the world. A forest of red and blue flags marked the newly added, incomplete shape of Pandaria.

Blue flags were Alliance.

Red flags were Horde.

He stared upon the holdings with furious concern. The blue flags outnumbered the red.

The doors flung open, a rush of cold air filling the chamber. Fires flickered and curled away from the chill. Garrosh looked up to find Malkorok dusting snow from his shoulders. It drifted, falling to dust the outlines of Pandaria.

"Winter is around the corner, but it acts like it is already upon us," said Malkorok.

"Deathwing's tantrum is a minor setback." said Garrosh. "But now— now it only serves to weed out the weak from the strong. So let his eternal winter come! Let it strengthen us more!"

Malkorok bowed.

"Speaking of Deathwing," Malkorok said. "I bring news from General Nazgrim. Apparently, Deathwing has landed on Pandaria."

Garrosh's golden eyes lit with fire upon the news, rising from his seat. He bent down to the shorter orc, a growl curled his lip.

"The Worldbreaker is on Pandaria?" he asked. "I thought that land was safe from his eyes."

"A land hidden from his eyes would likely draw his attention, in time." said Malkorok. "He is the Earth-Warder; his duties…"

"I know what his duties are!" Garrosh roared. "I know more about his duties than anyone on this miserable planet!" He turned to walk around the map, his eyes never leaving Pandaria. "I should have known it was only a matter of time before he discovers Pandaria."

He took in a deep breath and returned his eyes to Malkorok.

"Where is the Earth-Warder now?"

"In the Jade Forest, Warchief," said Malkorok. "He is heading for the Jade Serpent's Temple at the heart of the forest."

"The Jade Serpent," said Garrosh. "Yes. Our new Pandaren recruit has spoken about her." His eyes narrowed. "Were they allies once?"

"Deathwing has lived for thousands of lifetimes," said Malkorok. "Could we wager they may have met…"

"I cannot afford to _wager_. If it turns out they were not allies, I want to know. If they were, I want to know. And for now, until it says otherwise, I will assume they were."

Malkorok nodded.

"I have some more news, then. General Nazgrim has taken his own initiative just as you have instructed. It appears that the Hozen and even the Pandarens who have been so kindly towards us say they do not know who Deathwing is. In fact they do not know what a Dragon Aspect is."

A beat and Garrosh inhaled deeply.

"What?"

"I said that they do not know who the Dragon Aspects are…let alone Deathwing," said Malkorok.

"Interesting!" Garrosh said with an amused chuckle. Thoughts upon thoughts whirled inside his head as his grin spread wide. "Send for Ji Firepaw!"

"The monk, Warchief?"

"Yes," he said. "The monk. He will be of great use to us."

Malkorok bowed and swiftly ushered his way out.

It did not take long for Garrosh to await Ji Firepaw's visitation. The husky Pandaren came walking in, each step as heavy as his bulk. He paused before Garrosh and folded his hands in front of his chest, dipping his body low in a respectful bow.

"Warchief," the Pandaren began. "You summoned me?"

"Yes," Garrosh said, rising from his throne. "I have an important mission and you are the perfect subject to provide it. Your expertise in your people's customs will be greatly appreciated."

"Customs?" Ji asked. "Pandaria's customs? I am from the Wandering Isle. Our customs are different from those on Pandaria."

"Not too different," said Garrosh. "As I have seen from the reports. The only element that appeared to be different is their need to stay home and yours to wander."

He simply gestured, offering Ji a seat. The Pandaren nodded and sat. Garrosh sat opposite of him, his eyes staring deep into the Pandaren's as if he were looking into his soul.

"You can walk among the people of Pandaria without drawing too much attention," Garrosh continued. "Such a thing is difficult for the rest of us."

Ji folded his hands upon the table.

"That is why I need you," he said as he drew closer. "This war we are fighting, we fight it for freedom. To prove to those who think so little of us that we are to be feared. But there is a greater cause and a greater enemy that we are preparing to fight against. This war with the Alliance pales in comparison to the Horde's true foe."

"What is this 'true foe'?"

"Deathwing the Destroyer," Garrosh replied, his tone laced with a fury barely bound.

"Deathwing," said Ji. "I…I have heard of that name. Some whispered names of Worldmender…Neltharion…Earth-Warder. But most refused to even speak the names out loud, save those of the Tauren."

"Yes, there are members of the Horde who seem…swayed by his charms," said Garrosh. "And you must be wary them. All who would secretly plot with Deathwing against the Horde. How much do you know of Deathwing?"

"A gigantic, dragon, leader of the Black Dragonflight," said Ji. "He caused the cataclysm that wracked the world. I came to join the fight against such needless destruction."

Garrosh nodded: "So you can see he is a great foe. His recent actions has caused famine, strife. The snow outside is but a mere taste of the destruction and death he caused three months ago. But we _will_ endure, ash cloud or no."

He clinched his hand into a tight fist, knuckles screaming white.

"He is the true enemy; the monster that burned entire regions to bedrock. He is a danger not just to the Horde, but to all life on Azeroth."

Ji stared, his eyes locked to the Warchief. Garrosh collected himself, burying his rage into his stomach. He straightened his shoulders.

"The list of crimes Deathwing has committed against the Horde, against the people of Azeroth are unbounded," he said. "Most call him the Worldbreaker because he broke this world—twice over."

Garrosh's eyes narrowed.

"Yet there was another world he helped break as well. My world, my home. Once it was a world of plenty, where my people lived as warriors, hunters— pride in our hearts. Then it was ripped apart, turned into a shattered, inhospitable wreck. My people lost and purposeless."

Ji's eyes widened and his jaw slacked.

"Many only blame Ner'zhul, but he was just a puppet," Garrosh continued. "The one who gave him the means, the one pulling the strings, was Deathwing. I will never forget the day my home was destroyed with my own eyes, under my own feet. I fear the same fate will befall Pandaria if Deathwing is not stopped."

"How can we fight against such a beast?" Ji asked.

"With subtlety and precision," Garrosh replied. "We cannot afford to draw him out in open combat. I bore witness to that folly and I am forever wiser. After our glorious victory over Theramore, he struck and commanded the ground itself to open up and swallow my troops. Only a few survived. We must plan our actions carefully because his eyes and ears are everywhere. I need allies, I need information, I need resources. Deathwing's ash cloud has polluted the land, poisoned the food, contaminated the water. The people suffer. Pandaria can provide those things. And in return, I can save it from Deathwing!"

He rose from his seat and placed a strong hand upon Ji's shoulder.

"Be my voice, Ji Firepaw," he said. "Tell your fellow Pandaren of Deathwing's danger, his duplicity. Deathwing is cunning. He feigns stupidity, clumsiness, wearing it as a cloak to hide his true intentions. And he would say anything to try and poison you from the truth. He would claim that some evil spirit, a parasite controlled his actions."

The light of Garrosh's eyes burned like cold fire.

"Onyxia…a mere daughter of his nearly brought an entire kingdom to its knees. He brought this entire world to the brink of destruction, and now merely bides his time for another attempt."

He curled his fists.

"He would dismiss these atrocities, make up excuses for them. Do not believe them. And you must tell the others as well not to believe him. Never trust his words."

Garrosh took a deep breath.

"Be warned, monk," he continued. "He can corrupt thoughts, disguise truth, bring forth dark emotions. You must arm the populace against him, or they will surely fall."

"I will," Ji said, confidence filled his chest.

"I am putting much faith in you, Pandaren," said Garrosh. "Do not disappoint me."

Ji rose up and bowed respectfully again.

"I intend to make landfall upon Pandaria's shores soon," said Garrosh. "But I must first gather my resources and troops. Go ahead of me and make ready for my arrival. Whatever intelligence you can supply about Deathwing's movements, report immediately. Even if it appears to be of no importance, report it."

"Yes, Warchief," said Ji.

"Dismissed," he said.

The Pandaren turned upon his heels and marched out.

Garrosh stood, leaning back and crossed his arms. A crooked smile spread up his lips.

* * *

"I was worried," said Jaina through the glow of the enchanted mirror. "But at least we know he is unharmed."

Varian nodded, though his brow riddled with unease.

"He is with Neltharion…" he said with a heavy sigh.

"Varian, you know Neltharion cares about Anduin," said Jaina. "And he will look after him. It was Neltharion who told us."

"And if he did not care, he would not have said anything," said Varian. "I know. But Jaina, I cannot…trust him. Not after all that has happened."

"You promised…"

"Yes, six months and I will not insult him," he said. "That does not mean I have to trust him. And half of that time has passed."

Jaina shook her head. Varian could see the frustration in her frosty blue eyes.

"Give him a chance," said Jaina. "Please."

"With the safety of my son?" Varian asked. "After…what Onyxia did…"

"Varian, Anduin has been around Neltharion before…"

"Under Velen's supervision," said Varian. The muscles of his neck tightened, his teeth biting off each word. "This is completely different! And you heard what Neltharion did to Azuremyst Isle…"

"It was an accident," said Jaina. "He didn't intend it…and no one was harmed."

"Is that supposed to give me confidence?" Varian asked. "Do you know what his little sulk did to Stormwind's shore? The wave that came rushing in? The damage to the harbor? We were lucky the casualties were as low as they were. Had it been high tide the docks would have been full. And even with that 'luck' the healers were completely overwhelmed."

He huffed and ran a stiff hand through his shaggy, brunette locks.

"I did receive that report," said Jaina.

"We _were_ very fortunate," said Varian, his voice low as he tried to contain his anger. "However, the damage had been done. Most of the restoration is coming out of the tax payers' pockets and none of them are happy about it."

His shoulders slumped as he leaned against the table.

"I need to be down there," he said. "Jaina, I need to see Anduin for myself, see that he is truly safe. Especially after the news I have heard, of shadowy creatures rising from the ground."

"Neltharion mentioned them," said Jaina. "Before he left, he described how they seemed to rise from the land itself. Other reports have confirmed Neltharion's word."

"He said they were much bigger," said Varian. "More than just the size of a dog."

"There could be larger creatures still," said Jaina. "Ulduar yielded some clues. Apparently the Titans knew about these creatures. But where they came from and why they are there is still unknown."

Varian pressed his lips together, crossing his arms.

"Neltharion may be our best chance to learn more about these creatures," said Jaina. "And I am very interested in the history. Kalec is as well, and he implied the other Aspects shared that interest."

"I don't care what the Aspects are interested in," said Varian. "I care about my son."

"I know," she said. "Neltharion has been keeping in touch with both his flight and the Blue Dragonflight since the mists fell. He said that the corruption in the land has a broken dissonant sound, similar to an Old God."

"Another Old God?" Varian asked, rubbing his temples. "Just how many are there?"

"They seem to be everywhere, Varian. They infect everything they touch."

Varian lowered his head, his fingers drumming on the table.

"Varian," said Jaina. "Anduin will be alright. Neltharion is with him. Give him a chance to prove himself, to win over your trust. What better way than to show he can protect Anduin?"

"It doesn't mean I have to like it. But there is not much I can do from here. I need to go down there myself, Jaina. Neltharion's presence in Pandaria is not my only concern."

His foot twitched nervously.

"The Horde is down there as well. Even if I trust Anduin's safety with Neltharion, I cannot do so with the Horde."

"Then perhaps it isn't Neltharion you need to trust," said Jaina. "But Anduin. Trust that he can take care of himself. Because Anduin is as strong as his father."

His jaw relaxed. Varian looked up and met Jaina's warm smile.

"Trust Anduin," he said. "Perhaps. But it still won't lessen my fears."

"You wouldn't be a good father if you didn't worry," said Jaina.

"I will hold Neltharion responsible if any harm comes to my son," Varian said, his tone dangerously calm. "Whether that harm comes from the Horde or himself, even if by accident. He is responsible."

Jaina released a sigh.

"I'll tell Kalec," she said. "He'll relay the news to Neltharion."

"Good," he said, straightening his back. "Anything else to report?"

"No, but I do have a suggestion," said Jaina. "The Pandaren who came from the Wandering Isle…Aysa Cloudsinger and Jojo Ironbrow…"

"Yes, them," he said.

"Well, if you are truly concerned about Neltharion taking care of Anduin," Jaina asked. "You could send them to Pandaria to act as your eyes and ears; to ensure Anduin is safe."

"But further, Neltharion stated that there was history connecting him to Pandaria, but even he could not recall what it was. And based on the reports, the Pandaren do not know either— they did not recognize Deathwing or Neltharion's names."

"History?" Varian asked, his brow furrowed.

"Well, Alexstrasza said that the Aspects have visited Pandaria before," said Jaina. "Neltharion more than the others. But due to the mists separating Pandaria from the rest of the world for ten thousand years, they lost some of that history. And Neltharion, due to his condition, has lost some of his memory on it. He wants to find out more about Pandaria. Maybe sending Aysa and Jojo down might be of some help."

Varian tilted his head as he turned away in deep thought.

"What are you proposing?" he asked.

"They could walk unnoticed among the population," said Jaina. "Because they don't look like outsiders to the other Pandaren, they could hear backroom whisperings where we would only hear silence. It may be one of our best chances to uncover some of the hidden, guarded history of Pandaria. Or hear what the population is stating about the Horde. And if they were to speak highly of the Alliance, their words would find more sympathetic ears than our own."

"Neltharion is the wildcard, though," said Varian. "The Horde will not keep silent. They will spread the news of Neltharion's rampage far and wide. If the Horde then tells them of our…affiliation…it will tar us all with the same brush."

"Varian…"

"Jaina," said Varian. "Even setting aside Deathwing's acts, Neltharion did destroy the Barrens. And further, he has even proudly boasted as much…"

"After he awoke to find Theramore completely destroyed!" Jaina shouted. "I wasn't the only person who lost family and friends. He suffered, as did I…as did we all! If I had his powers, I would have done the same!"

"Jaina, while I understand his reasons…or why you nearly…" he broke off, collecting his words. "I cannot condone the suffering he caused, regardless the reasons or who it was used against. If we are to win this war, we must rise above the barbarism of the Horde."

Varian flipped back a brown lock from his shoulder.

"I cannot order Neltharion to stand down, but neither must I agree with his methods, or stay quiet. If he decides to attack the Horde unprovoked, he will be on his own. I will make sure the Pandaren know we did not condone or support it."

"You're cutting him loose?"

He sighed, shaking his head.

"No, not like you think," he said. "But I cannot afford to take responsibility for his…methods. I will admit that he is an asset, Jaina. So long as our goals to defeat Garrosh align, Neltharion will remain that. He has proven that much. But he is also a liability. His actions will determine how much of one or the other he truly is."

"You may not want to make such a judgment hastily," she said. "Not after what he discovered about the White Lady."

"The moon?"

"I looked at it through the telescope in the observatory," said Jaina. "There looks to be a very thin crack along one of its basins. Neltharion brought it to our attention. You can't see it with the naked eye, unless you have the visual acuity of a dragon. Or a telescope."

"How did this happen?"

"We do not know," said Jaina. "The Black Dragonflight and the Blue Dragonflight are both investigating. They are actually working together— as once as the case thousands of years ago. Varian, they are supposed to work together for the benefit of Azeroth."

"I know," said Varian. "I understand they have a role to play, even if that role has waned over time and ceased being vital. And even if certain individual's suitability for their role is…questionable."

"He is important," said Jaina. "All five of them are important."

"Keep me posted," he said. "Especially when Neltharion reports about Anduin."

"It probably would be a good idea not to inform anyone yet," said Jaina. "Not the masses anyways. We don't want to cause a mass panic."

"Right," said Varian.

Jaina nodded and the mirror went dark.

Varian turned and left the mirror behind.

He marched out of his quarters, the rapid strike of his boots sending echoes down the stone corridors of the castle. Guards snapped to attention and saluted as he passed, staring ahead and avoiding his eyes.

He slowed as he came to the edge of the courtyard, the small patch of greenery a spec compared to the burnt crater of the destroyed park. The twisted wreckage of burnt and broken buildings lined the unstable edges, too dangerous to remove. Broken, blackened beams twisted from the haphazard piles, like outstretched talons trying to tear their way into the rest of the city.

Neltharion had visited once, offered to rebuild the land. To repair the crater and clear the wreckage.

He had declined.

He could not extend such trust to the dragon. For while he may act different, call himself different…

Stormwind had fallen into the thrall of a black dragon before.

And that female dragon had claimed his kingdom.

His spirit.

His wife.

And nearly his son.

Lady Katrana Prestor; Onyxia.

Daughter of Deathwing.

Daughter of Neltharion.

The same dragon that now had his son in its grasp.

His hands clenched the railing, until his knuckles turned white and twinges of pain ran up his hand.

He did not let go.

He turned as a guard passed, her heels clicking on the stone pavers.

"Stop," he commanded.

"Yes, Your Grace," she said.

"Fetch Aysa Cloudsinger and Jojo Ironbrow," he said. "Have them meet me here."

"Yes, sir," she said with a prompt salute and spun upon her heels.

Minutes rolled by as the sun began to set, staining the white limestone of Stormwind Keep a fiery hue. He turned at the shush of bare feet shuffling over the soft grass. A glance revealed Aysa and Jojo, who slowed to a stop before bowing respectively. He acknowledged the gesture with a slight dip of his head.

"You have summoned us, Your Grace?" Aysa asked.

"Yes," said Varian. "I have a pressing mission for both of you. I hope I did not interrupt your classes."

"The students are learning fast," said Aysa. "Never have I seen so many that wished to learn our martial arts style."

"It is not often that someone can best me in a fight. I knew the instant you did that these techniques were an essential advantage in our fight against the Horde," Varian said. "I hope I am as good a student as your other trainees."

"You have been," said Aysa. "Except…"

"Except recently," said Varian. "Yes, my mind had been… preoccupied due to the disappearance of my son." He smiled. "But I am happy to say he has been found. On Pandaria. Which is why I need your assistance."

He motioned to approach and then leaned over to face the Park.

"I have received word that my son is with the Earth-Warder," Varian said. "Neltharion."

"We have heard you speak his name before," said Aysa. "As well as others."

"The dwarves curse his name for the destruction and sickness of Ironforge," said Jojo. "Most still refer to him as Deathwing."

"Deathwing," said Varian and nodded. "A name Neltharion wishes the world to forget. A name the world wishes it could forget."

He turned to look at the ruins of the park.

"When Jaina Proudmoore informed me of what Thrall had done, I could not believe it. Not at first. I could not believe it.

"Not after the Cataclysm. Not after entire regions, continents, shattered. Not after countless burned out villages, poisoned land, sickness, famine, death and war. Not after entire regions wiped clean of all life. Not after the suffering of the people, those few who survived. The few we were able to save. And even with that many, we were fortunate we did not lose more. Fortunate that he did not do more. Hundreds of millions…gone."

His eyes closed.

"I could not save more than a third of my people."

His fist curled.

"And yet…we _saved_ Deathwing?"

The icy blue eyes opened with a flash of seething, hidden fire.

"Deathwing…_good?"_

Varian went silent, staring at the ruins of the park. The setting sun cast red and orange hues against the wreckage, the dance of light and shadows a vision of billowing flames. The uncomfortable silence lengthened.

"The Dragon Aspects are creatures created by the Titans, for the purpose of protecting this world." he said. His voice was uncharacteristically soft. "They may not be vital, and they are replaceable—one has been replaced. But the loss of any guardian is a loss for Azeroth. For this world needs defenders. But only as long as they are a net asset to this world, instead of a liability."

The frown deepened.

"And loathe as I am to admit it, he is an asset…for now."

Aysa and Jojo exchanged a glance, unease passing between them.

"The other Aspects spoke of who Neltharion once was. That he was once a wise, noble protector. A paragon, revered among their kind. One who defended Azeroth for longer than any of our species have existed. "

"They also spoke of who he is now, how he came to be. Of Old Gods, ancient, powerful and evil creatures that live on this world and seek to destroy the Titan's works. Of torments lasting longer than hundreds of our lifetimes. Of a soul, broken, twisted, and infected with evil, until Deathwing was the result."

"I don't know how Thrall was able to pull Neltharion to the surface, how Deathwing was so easily banished. But while they succeeded, the damage was done. Neltharion is not who he was ten thousand years ago."

His brow furrowed in concern; eyes narrowed intently.

"To undergo such torment for over ten thousand years," Varian said. "It would destroy any mind. Though freed, it does not mean that he is sound."

There was a flash of gold in his eyes as his jaw set tightly. Memories rushed to the surface, fuel the fire of his fury. Deep within, he could feel Lo'Gash stirring.

"I will not lie, Deathwing has done much damage to the Alliance. His list of crimes is long. He sided with the Horde during the Second War, allowed Ner'zhul to gain the artifacts he used to destroy Draenor."

"He infiltrated the Alliance of Lordaeron, tricked King Terenas to hand over his daughter for marriage so that he could become a member of the council. He brought the Alliance to its knees on many occasions. Even after his defeat during the Second War, Deathwing had his daughter Onyxia continue his work. She was responsible for the death of my wife in the mason protests. She kidnapped my son and was going to devour him. I cut off her head and hung it on the gates of Stormwind!"

He gritted his teeth.

"Then the Cataclysm came," he said, each word like sharp daggers from his mouth. "He burned through the land, nearly ripped a continent apart, flooded plains, raised mountains."

"We came here hoping to help those in need in light of the Cataclysm," said Aysa.

"And your help is very much appreciated," said Varian.

Aysa's eyes became downcast.

"But I could not fathom just how one creature could cause so much devastation."

"The end of the world…"

He made an effort to unwind his tense muscles.

"In the end, Neltharion decided to live in Theramore," said Varian. "The black dragonflight is nearly extinct, but he was able to gather a few of the very last survivors there. So he stayed, every so often helping the Earthen Ring heal the damage caused by the Cataclysm. "

"Then Garrosh destroyed Theramore."

"The mana bomb…" Aysa said. "I have seen the newsletters, the photographs of the devastation."

"Jaina said Neltharion tried a diplomatic solution, to avoid loss of life," said Varian. "But Garrosh tricked him. The city was destroyed, and many of the few remaining black dragons were killed, as they had aided in the city's protection."

"Neltharion's rage was…uncontrollable. It caused a volcanic eruption that blotted out the sun for an entire week, even two thousand miles to the North. He sundered the Barrens, destroyed their farmlands, polluted their water. And then he attacked Orgrimmar."

"He also saved my life. The Horde intercepted our fleet, calling upon all manner of monstrosities, including a kraken. I was thrown overboard, and Neltharion retrieved me himself. He swept through, destroying Horde ship after Horde ship, defending my ships. And then he helped us retake Northwatch."

Varian looked out over the ledge once more.

"I tell you this because you must know who and what Neltharion is," he said. "The crimes he has done are innumerable, atrocities many will never forget…or forgive. But for now, we have a truce. Because we both know that Garrosh must be dealt with."

"Neltharion is dangerous, unstable…but he is an ally, for now. At this time, we cannot afford to have him against us."

He paused, collecting his thoughts.

"He has attempted to pay us for some of the damages, such as by directing us on where to mine for resources, or even pulling them directly to the surface where we can get them. But one must never let him get too close, always keep him at a safe distance. Ironforge is a good example as to why we must keep a safe distance from Neltharion."

"What do you wish of us, Your Grace?" Aysa asked.

"I intend to come to Pandaria myself," said Varian. "But I cannot come until preparations here are complete. I want you to go down to Pandaria and see to it my son is safe. That is the first priority."

Aysa bowed.

"I will make sure the young prince is secure, sir," she said.

"I also wish for you to report back all that happens in Pandaria. What my son does, what Neltharion does. I do not quite trust Neltharion with the safety of my son, but he is a better shield than nothing. Neltharion communicates with the Aspect of Magic, Kalecgos, who then informs Lady Jaina Proudmoore of the news on Pandaria. I find out from her. While this does provide updates, it is still being filtered. It only includes information Neltharion wishes to…volunteer to me. Because he does not quite trust me either."

"That is where you come in. I want you to fill in the gaps. I wish to compare what Neltharion says with your report to see if they agree…or not."

"Yes, sir."

"Having Neltharion as an ally is important," said Varian. "I do not want him to think you are there to spy on his every move. Neltharion can peer into the minds of people, read their thoughts. He can also read their hearts, their true motives. You must take care not to let any unwanted thoughts slip."

Varian could see the worry upon Aysa's face as she turned away.

"Is there a problem?"

"A creature who can read minds…" she said.

"A creature who can not only read minds, but alter them," said Varian. "I'd expect he will be less likely to do the latter, given his attempts to regain respect and trust. But he will still read you if he suspects you. And there is no fighting it. So do not let him suspect you."

"And how can I do that?"

"Earn his trust," said Varian. "Meet with him, get to know him. Make him comfortable with your presence. He is unlikely to read your mind if he trusts you. Most important, do not let him smell your fear. It will only hasten his suspicion. Approach him with strength and bravery. Neltharion is as big as the mountains are tall. His is frightening to gaze upon. Do not let that shake your spirit."

His hands folded to the small of his back; shoulders straight and chest out.

"I have no doubt that Hellscream has spoken about Neltharion to the people of Pandaria. And he may have added that Neltharion is helping the Alliance. If they look upon you with suspicion because of this, tell them…we are allies of convenience, as the Earth-Warder is willing to fight the alien invaders. The invaders who once worked for the Burning Legion."

Aysa and Jojo both nodded.

"Then there is another task you must take," Varian said. "When you are on Pandaria, you represent the Alliance. When they see you, they see the Alliance. Represent us well."

"I will, Your Grace," said Aysa.

The Pandaren bowed, and Varian dismissed them with a nod. As they left, he turned back to the crater that once was the Park.

His looked to the horizon, staring as the sun met the edge of the sea and dipped out of sight.


	13. Chapter 12

**章十二**

**Chapter 1２**

Night.

The Jade Forest was quiet. The glimmer of fires on the rounded peaks had long since extinguished, as one by one the villages had gone to rest. The chirp of crickets and the soft rustle of wind through the bamboo was the only company offered by the night.

Neltharion had settled upon a cliff, his great form resting against the crushed foliage. He shifted, bamboo creaking and snapping under his weight. His eyes searched the clear starry sky, lingering over unfamiliar stars and constellations. Stuck so far below the equator, the southern sky was as alien as the skies of Outland.

The White Lady was barely a waning sliver, the crack that marred its surface masked in shadow. Even its shape looked off, flipped, like it was waxing rather than waning.

Backwards.

The Blue Child was a dim disk, the wan reflection from the far side of Azeroth's terminator the only thing lighting its surface. Both moons were just rising.

He laid his head down, ignoring the crunch of bamboo as the heaviness of sleep came. He let his eyes droop, relaxing his wings to spread like a great cloak upon the ground. Furrows marked the tracing movements of his tail blade, the uncomfortable stillness of night driving its sweeping. The land was unfamiliar, save one thing.

That horrible song.

Though not as loud as in the Den of Sorrow, it still echoed through the rock; disjointed, chaotic. He tried to ignore it, directing his thoughts to the future of his flight, the hope that he had for new eggs being laid. He grasped at that thought, holding it close. Yet it still slipped away, sand through his talons.

He looked elsewhere, memories of lying on a beach in Theramore with Calia sunning herself beside him.

Happy memories.

He loved those memories.

But even they turned sour. Calia crushed his heart and left him. Theramore, his home, destroyed. His flight reduced to ashes.

He had no happy memories left to spare.

The beach from his dreams haunted him, lying in the sun, listening to the surf.

He missed his home, he missed Calia.

Another hole in his heart, empty with nothing to fill it. A chasm that had no bottom.

It would all be taken from him. And it would be his fault, as it always has been.

His flight suffering: his fault. Calia leaving: his fault. With his vast power, he could not stop the destruction of his home.

He rolled to his side and curled up, great wings folding to blanket him.

The only comfort among the alien landscape was the fact that nobody knew who he was.

Neltharion, the Earth-Warder, was unknown. Deathwing, not even an whisper on the wind.

It was just as he liked it.

_Perhaps I should not introduce myself as the Earth-Warder, _he thought as he allowed his muscles to unwind. _Just…Neltharion. I am not the Earth-Warder here, I am just…Neltharion. Nothing more and nothing less. Let the past go while I'm here. Let myself go. Be nothing else, no one special._

He settled, allowing himself to drift. The discordant song grew softer as he drifted into slumber. His great chest rose and fell with each soft, steady breath. The ground, the forest, the pains of his past faded.

Just sleep.

* * *

The whelps were entranced.

Their colorful, nigh-uncountable piles filled the cavern to overflowing, the circle of adult dragons and drakes barely able to contain them. He looked over their heads, following their gaze as the sea of blue and black-scaled forms watched Malygos with excitement.

Their excitement was mirrored by Malygos, his form glowing brightly in tune with the sea of magic that surrounded him. Malygos' eyes were alight, a spark accentuating the grin on his face, his body never seeming to stay still.

The Spell-Weaver lay at the center of a vibrant, colorful, display of magical lights. The lights shifted and turned in complex ways, forming into characters for a story—an old favorite. Setting took shape, scenes bursting forth in such brilliant detail that it made the cavern seem dull and unreal. Characters dashed to-and-fro, competing with the whelps in their tumult.

Whelps leapt amongst the characters, some adding themselves to the story, characters bowing at their entrance. Others leapt up as bursts of light exploded above them, reaching out with outstretched paws to catch the falling stars. A few chased the characters, short wings and limbs working hard, tails wagging in delight.

Malygos' Prime Consort, Sindragosa looked on, amused by her mate's playful antics. She sat a bit away from him, making room for her lively beloved's display.

Perhaps too much room.

A group of whelps ran in the corner of his eyes, capturing his attention. They were chasing their quarry, which lead them toward Sindragosa with uncanny drive. He exchanged a look with Malygos, green eyes meeting orange. The glint in the latter's told him all he needed to know, and he suppressed a grin, enjoying joke.

Undeterred by the obstacle, the character dashed under her forelegs and around her paws, leading the group of whelps on a merry chase across her form.

Her laugh was an airy melody, though not without consequence.

A flash of light burst against Malygos's snout, the vivid red flush momentarily making him seem purple. The fading glow of a spell on Sindragosa's claw tips illuminated her laughing eyes.

Malygos's startled look quickly morphed into a grin, then a full-out musical laugh. It was more than just a sound—it rippled through the currents of magic, touching each of them; a jubilant effervesce of the soul. As it echoed through them the characters in the story joined Malygos' laughter in chorus.

He chuckled, letting the warmth pass through him.

He knew Sintharia felt it as well, her presence strengthening as she leaned more heavily into his left side. He smiled softly at the touch, draping one of his great wings over her purple-black form, their tails entwined behind them. He leaned over and nuzzled her cheek, then looked down to check on the whelps at their feet.

Several of the more timid whelps were seated on her forelegs. One of the larger male whelps—Nefarian—lay in the crook were her foreleg met her chest, watching the story with wide-eyed wonderment.

The more rambunctious whelps were playing King of the Mountain on the crown of his head. The patter of paws and the whoosh of wings marked a scuffle, a flash of black and purple passing his left eye as the now-dethroned queen descended. He pulled his head back, the black locks of his beard following as he cleared the way for her glide. She landed on his left foreleg and shook herself, and he'd have known the mischievous look on Onyxia's face even without looking at her directly.

He risked a glance back at the story, but was called back by a startled yelp. A glimpse revealed all he needed to know—she had pounced on the unsuspecting Nefarian, and the two of them were now tumbling over each other, a ball of talons, wings and limbs.

He emitted a displeased rumble at the fighting, a warning chuff escaping his mouth at the same time as Sintharia, the two sounds merging into one.

Both whelps froze at the chastisement, abashed expressions on their tiny faces. They looked down to the ground, ashamed at fighting.

He held his stern expression for a moment, then softened, emitting a comforting rumble. The whelps looked up to meet his gaze, their expressions calming, looking hopeful. He gestured his snout in the direction of Malygos, directing the whelps. As they turned a character burst from the commotion to run circles around them, before dashing back into the story.

The two of them went off like a shot, tails disappearing into the crowd in a moment.

He cast a thankful glance at Malygos for the respite—Onyxia and Nefarian together meant mischief, and there were other things he'd rather spend the time on.

His musings were interrupted as Sintharia's moist tongue grazed his neck scales, beating him to the action. He gently nuzzled her with his snout once more.

A burst of light haloed them as they nuzzled each-other, a magical warmth rushing through him at her sparkling golden eyes. He leaned into the embrace, enjoying the moment as orange and silver lights burst around them.

After a time they both pulled back and returned to the story. His suspicions were confirmed as Malygos dissipated the remainder of the orange and silver orbs, eyes alight at their bliss.

The chapter was coming to a close, the climax imminent. The characters struggled, fighting a war against formless black shadows. As they weakened the shadows grew, dividing them from each-other, smothering them.

A losing battle.

He pressed his head to Sintharia, knowing it was the right time. A joint glance at Sindragosa and Malygos was all they needed to confirm.

He reached out into the living earth all around them, his ears full of the deep rhythm of the black dragonflight and the airy melody of the blue dragonflight.

He joined his rhythm with Sintharia's, their power causing a gentle shower of pebbles to fall from the cavern's roof. Sindragosa and Malygos' melodies merged into one, the two of them forming orbs of multicolored lights by the ceiling of the chamber.

Together the four of them intertwined their powers, the rhythm and melody merging into a song as each falling pebble became coated with multicolored lights of the purest mana.

And out of the harmony, it began to rain.

The lights fell in rainbow waves of shimmering energy, striking and driving back the shadows. As they did so the characters rallied, isolated factions merging, fighting as one.

The tide turned as the song continued, the shadows shrank and fizzled, until with a brilliant flash—they were gone.

The victory cheer of the characters faded as they did, quickly replaced by the cheering, bellowing, and clacking claws of the well-entertained audience. Malygos bowed dramatically, sweeping out his wings and lowering on his forelegs as he dipped down.

"Thank you!" Malygos called. "Thank you!"

He smiled and nuzzled Sintharia one last time, before standing and lightly stepping over to Malygos, smiling broadly and giving a deep chuckle.

"I think that was your best show yet, Malygos," he said.

"Oh, you think so?" Malygos asked. "I don't know, I may have…missed a line during the midpoint."

"I had not noticed," he said.

Neltharion looked away when he heard his whelps yawn. He rumbled and dipped his head.

"I think it is time for dreams," he softly said.

"I have to agree with the Earth-Warder," said Sindragosa as she slowly approached from Malygos' side. "The little ones need their rest."

She nuzzled Malygos' azure neck, her crystal blue eyes glowing brightly.

"Well, we do have a busy day tomorrow," said Malygos. "So much to do. Mending the entangled leylines in that mountain range. Indeed, the way they've embedded themselves in the earth is quite intriguing. Likely requires extensive study…"

"I look forward to another day," Neltharion interrupted, an amused smile on his lips.

"You know, as soon as we put the little ones to rest," said Malygos. "You and I could rush out right now to start mending the damage. Get a little head start, perhaps?"

Neltharion laughed at Malygos' suggestion, though he was more than considering the idea. He extended his neck to gently knock his snout horn to Malygos', his heart leaping in excitement.

"Ahem!"

Neltharion snapped his eyes over to Sintharia, who looked to him—sultry, inviting.

"Begging the Spell-Weaver's forgiveness," she said. "But I hope you would not object to my having my consort tonight? You cannot always steal him away for another of your…excursions."

Malygos' grin just spread even wider.

"Of course, Lady Sintharia," he said. "Of course! But try not to tire dear Neltharion out too much. After all, we do have a full day of work tomorrow. Besides, my lovely queen and I need to get the little ones to rest."

"Well then," said Neltharion. "I'll see you tomorrow, Malygos?"

"Pleasant dreams, Neltharion," said Malygos.

Neltharion rubbed his head against Malygos, a parting nuzzle. He followed with a friendly nod to Sindragosa, who returned his gesture in kind. He stepped back to Sintharia's side, helping his beloved mate direct the whelps and young drakes.

He and Sintharia continued their duties until the whelps settled under the warmth and protection of the older drakes and dragons. Soon his flight was resting under the soft violet glow of the towering crystal pillars. He extended his power into the pillars' structure, dimming their light.

"Good night, my flight," he softly whispered.

Sintharia languidly nuzzled his neck, his heart beating more rapidly in response. They quietly secluded themselves in a side cavern, preferring to have a moment to themselves. They laid down, warm stone floor supporting their sides as he wrapped his wings around her. He thrummed, draping his great neck over hers.

"I know what you want tonight, my lady," he rumbled to her. "But I hope you will not mind if at the start, we just hold each other. Perhaps take it a slowly…not rush into it."

"Neltharion," said Sintharia. "This is unusual. What brought this on? You usually enjoy getting to the action and saving the cuddling for afterwards."

"I do not know, I just thought we would try something different," said Neltharion.

"Alright."

He held her close, running his talons down her back. Sintharia leaned in under his chin, combing her claws into his long, silky beard. His deepening thrum rewarded her touch.

He closed his eyes and held her close to his chest, her heartbeat echoing his.

He wanted to keep her close to him, to never let her go.

As she nuzzled her snout against the bend of his neck, Neltharion felt his eyes begin to sting with tears. He did not understand why the tears were coming, but they called to be shed.

Sintharia flicked out her pointed tongue, softly brushing against his throat frill. He exhaled at the moist touch. She slowly pushed against him, pressing more and more of her weight upon him. He turned over, coming to rest flat on his back with her resting on him. Their eyes locked. Sintharia gingerly cleaned the tears from her mate's cheeks.

"Why do you weep?" she asked. "I have never seen you…weep like this…"

"I…do not know," said Neltharion. "I am so happy you are here with me, Sintharia. I am…moved to tears."

"I would not have you weep," said Sintharia.

Neltharion's eyes widened, the words putting him off balance.

"What did you say?"

"I said, I would not have you weep," she replied.

_I would not have you weep, whelp…_

Neltharion turned his head at the sound, the rush of wind through the caverns making it seem to come from all directions. The mood shifted, his eyes darting around to find the source of the strange sound.

"Neltharion," said Sintharia. "What is the matter?"

"Did you hear that?" he asked. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear…hear what?"

"Voices…in the dark…" he said.

Sintharia slid from him and looked around.

"I hear nothing," she said.

Neltharion leaned up, rolling to his feet.

"Neltharion," said Sintharia, her voice laced with concern. "Are you alright?"

He swung his head around, searching for the source of the sound. There were voices, though he could only barely understand what they said. He shut his eyes, listening to the beat of the world echoing back to him. The voices became louder.

As they grew louder, they grew closer.

As they grew closer, Sintharia's voice grew fainter.

"Neltharion…"

His eyes snapped open, only to find her receding away from him.

"What?" he asked. "No!"

Neltharion reached for her.

It only made her fade more quickly.

"Sintharia!" he bellowed. "No!"

The voices became louder.

_There is no escape…_

"Sintharia!" Neltharion called out again. "No!"

Her form became indistinct, and then vanished. Tears welled up in his eyes, his vision blurring further. He could not surmount the force that separated them.

"Sintharia!"

"SINTHARIA!"


	14. Chapter 13

**章十三**

**Chapter 13**

The piercing rays slowly pried his eyes open, the sun stinging the back of his retinas. Head pounding, he shut his eyes, trying to claw the dream back into his awareness.

Sintharia.

Malygos.

His flight.

All were burned from his mind as he roused from sleep, the memories of the dream slipping from his talons. The comforting warmth left with them, replaced only by the cold truth of reality.

He craned his head to look over his shoulder, a last desperate hope that Sintharia was still with him, still lying beside him.

The spot was bare, except for the crushed bamboo weeping sap onto the ground.

No Sintharia.

He was truly alone.

He closed his eyes tight, head crumpling back to the ground, begging to return to the dream—a happy, healthy flight, his beloved Prime Sintharia by his side, Malygos alive and cheerful with Sindragosa alongside him. He coiled up loosely, his overly thick body and swollen musculature blocking his attempt to curl up, his tail fighting to roll between his legs. Talons tore through the ground.

_Back to the dream,_ he thought. _Back to the way it was…_

_Neltharion…_

His eyes popped open as the tired voice drifted over him. He lifted his head, looking around for its source.

"Malygos?"

_Neltharion…don't…don't live in the past. _Malygos paused to take a breath._ You need to get up; you need to get moving._

Neltharion closed his eyes once more, looking for Malygos's projection as their mindscapes touched. He found his old friend collapsed on the ground, sides heaving with great labored breaths. Malygos looked grayer than before, the glimmer of his ethereal form flickering. His head lay on the ground, eyes barely focused upon Neltharion.

He did not get up as Neltharion approached.

_Malygos! _Neltharion rushed over, extending a band of warmth around Malygos' dull, translucent form.

_I am alright, my friend,_ Malygos said. _I overexerted myself yesterday. I…I was trying to help clean up the Nexus. So…so much to do, so much to do. When I laid down to rest, I felt a pull—such beaming happiness! Coming from you. But it all wilted away to despair. Whatever dreams you have—good or ill—do not allow yourself…to be lost in them. _

_I saw Sintharia again, _Neltharion said, glancing off into the distance. _I felt her love for me. Now, I feel…empty. I don't want to feel empty, Malygos_. _This emptiness…it was never apparent until now. I can't find the bottom of it. _

Neltharion folded upon himself, laying on the ground. Malygos reached out a comforting paw, but hesitated, pausing just above Neltharion's head before withdrawing.

_Oh, Neltharion, I am so sorry…_Malygos said, casting his eyes downward. _If I had been companion, a better friend, it would not be this way. Because of me, you suffered. What I lost afterwards…justice for my failures._

_Don't say that! _Neltharion roared. _Don't ever say that! It wasn't your fault that I…Deathwing… _He paused, unsettled, before continuing. _Why do you think it's your fault?_

_It is… difficult to explain, dear Neltharion, _Malygos said, wagging his head sadly. _I have not the strength to even begin. And you have not the time to listen to me prattle on about how…how I've wronged you._

_The dream… the memory of it is slipping away even further… _Neltharion began. _But there was something…something I felt when I saw you. I cannot explain it, I do not understand it, but––_

_Neltharion,_ Malygos interrupted. _You need to get to the Jade Serpent. Now is not the time to discuss what was in the past. Now is the time to make…the future. I…promise…when I am well…I will help you remember our… friendship. But for now, find Yu'lon. The Celestials were our friends before the Sundering. They can be your friend again._

Malygos' presence diminished, becoming more intangible as he drifted away from their shared mindscape.

_Don't go, _Neltharion pleaded. He reached out to Malygos, frantic paws trying to pull him back close, the last person he could cling to. They passed through Malygos' insubstantial form, making it ripple—a dissipating fog. _All I have are rounded peaks and broken bamboo._

Malygos drove his talons into the ground, a grunt escaping as he tried to maintain his presence. His limbs shook at the force, face pinched, his fadeout only slowed.

_You…will be…alright, Neltharion,_ Malygos said as his last parting. _Head North to the Temple of the Jade Serpent, Yu'lon will be there. Do not worry about me. I…will be…waiting for your call again._

Neltharion, opened his eyes. He lay unmoving for a time, before rising to a sit, bracing his great weight upon his forepaws. His head remained bowed, crystal rivulets dripping to the ground.

He sniffled, tilting his head down to wipe his dripping nose on the back of a paw. He looked across the divided hilly land, his desire to leave faltering at its unfamiliar expanse.

Yet Malygos had charged him with a mission.

He would not fail Malygos.

He spread his great wings, billowing winds flattening the bamboo as he launched into the sky.

The Jade Forest was laid out before him, great wingbeats carrying him over hills and valleys filled with endless seas of bamboo. He flew low and slow, uncertain of his path. Small villages dotted the landscape, and he altered his path to avoid them.

His sharp eyes could not miss the sight of villagers fleeing for shelter when he flew too close.

He heard their screams as he passed over, some speaking in that oddly-mangled, heavily slanged Titanic language.

_"Vhen'atrox wikket!"_

_"Fuyate!"_

_"Skrím wikket!"_

_"Hvír jook fynir sig!"_

As his journey continued the villages became more numerous, harder to avoid. The more distant villages ahead of him seemed…different…and as he approached he saw why.

A gold lion on a field of blue.

A spiked black silhouette on a field of red.

He growled at the latter, the air pulsing with his anger.

The red standards outnumbered the blue.

A commotion in the closest village drew his attention; sharp ears catching the clank of metal being forged and weapons sharpened. Raw pits were torn in the earth, blackened bamboo darkening the edges of a mine. A Horde standard proudly waved over the desecration of the earth.

He banked, a glow rising in his throat as he turned toward the outrage. As he dashed toward his target, a flash of light made him look downward, to catch his reflection in a small lake.

Two burning eyes glared back at him, the orange glow of rips clearly visible.

He tore himself away, a boom escaping as put on a burst of speed, fleeing from sight, leaving the village far behind in his haste.

A distant answering rumble came from the North, what had at first seemed a storm front resolving into something else

The black, billowing shape that filled the horizon was not made of clouds.

It polluted the sky, a thick column rising and drifting from behind a towering terrace of carved stone. His wings twisted the foul smoke as he crested the rise, choking eddies marking his path. The source had carved a furrow in the earth, torn metal leaking dark fluids into the pristine waters of an adjacent waterfall.

The ruined form of one of Garrosh's new electromagnetic airships.

He landed nearby and bounded over, great strides eating the distance between them. It presented a final confirmation of the rumors—of Garrosh using the stolen schematics Deathwing devised. Yet he wanted so much more: confirmation that Garrosh was a thief.

Confirmation of stolen Titan components, from facilities whose names whispered indistinctly from the back of his mind.

A shriek of overstressed steel and it was over, a taloned paw effortlessly punching through the ship's metal hull and into its inner workings. A final spark lit up the interior, the whole airship falling dark and still. He dug through the carcass, a chorus of wrenching and snapping sounds escaping he tore through the metal skeleton and interior. They ended with a final tearing squeal as he found his prize.

The heart of the ship's power.

It was bulbous in shape, silver and copper-colored wiring coiled in the center— an electromagnetic pod. He gave a light tug and ripped it free from the tangle of wires connecting it to the rest of the ship. A black talon sparked up with blue-white nimbus of electricity, driving it into the connectors at the base of the pod. It pulsed to life briefly, electric sparks lacing across its surface. There was the brief beat of magnetic hum before it shut down, life leaving it a final time.

It was all he needed to know.

There was no way Garrosh and the Horde could build such a sophisticated device. Especially not as many as they had, in the short time available.

It was stolen. Titan technology torn from its home and corrupted by Horde engineers.

He crushed the pod in his claws, anger rising as magma flooded his jaws. His head reared back, volcanic fury erupting from his jaws as he sprayed the molten rock upon the airship. It punched through the weakened outer shell of the ship, steel frames melting and collapsing under the force. Fires burst out, additional smoke escaping before it too was buried under the flood of lava, the viscous liquid rock entombing the airship under its weight.

A clench of a fist, and the lava solidified into cool igneous rock; a new, barren black hill where the wreckage once lay.

_He won't recover any parts now,_ Neltharion thought.

A thin sneer drew across his lips.

_Serinar! _

A voice answered his call, brushing the outskirts of his mind.

_Hey, gramps, we were wondering when you'd call._

_I have a job for you,_ Neltharion began. _I need you to find one of these new Horde airships and appropriate it._

_Why? _Serinar asked.

_Because Garrosh is a thief. He stole the repulsion pods from Uldum._

_So that's how those new airships float. I thought he was using hot gas like he always does._

_Garrosh never used hot gas, Serinar. He used hydrogen to fill the dirigibles._

_Using hydrogen on an airship that use chemical explosives for projectiles?, _Serinar sighed. _Isn't that a little…stupid? Dangerous?_

_Safety is never the concern of the Horde, _Neltharion replied._ Quantity over quality. As long as it does what they want, they don't care how badly designed it is. Ships dangling from hydrogen-filled canvas balloons by sinew ropes? Whatever works._

_There are so many ways why that is wrong. At minimum they should use helium. It would be safer._

_There aren't any places the Horde can mine for helium in Kalimdor, _Neltharion said.

_Well, you are the Aspect who would know that._

_Yes, now go do what I ask of you. Get one of those airships._

_And what are we going to use it for? Planning on making money off of the air taxi business?_

_I intend to even the playing field, Serinar._

_Wait. Give the Alliance gravity repulsion technology?_

_Seems fair, doesn't it? Garrosh stole the technology from Titan facilities and the schematics to the coil gun from my head. Why not give Varian the gravity repulsion pods? Like I said, we're evening the playing field._

_What a playing field. Alright, you're the boss. I just hope you know what you're doing, Neltharion._

He spread his wings wide as Serinar's mind withdrew, taking off with a boom and a burst of gale-force winds, leaving the wreck behind.

Streaking greenery passed beneath him as he flew, suddenly yielding to a splash of red and gold. A quick dip of a wing abruptly changed his course, allowing him to barely miss the village. A burst of wind from his turn struck the thatched roofing, knocking free a few loose shingles. He took a deep breath, grateful to have been fast enough to avoid flattening entire houses.

He landed a couple miles from the village, masked by the presence of another hill. Even from that distance his keen ears could pick up the squabbling—Pandaren arguing with Pandaren. Some spoke for joining the Horde, others spoke for joining the Alliance. But others wanted no part of either.

Lines were being drawn, a growing chasm between family and friends.

A flit of shadow overhead directed his gaze upward, a black-scaled, serpentine creature flying through the air without wings. Upon its back was a Pandaren dressed in black, riding on a saddle decorated with paper lanterns. The serpentine creature whipped through the air like a fish swimming through water. His keen eyes caught the glance as the Pandaren looked his way, the flash of shock at his presence easily visible. The Pandaren and his mount sped their travel, turning towards the village he had flown over.

With a deep exhale he shrank his form, his shoulders the height of a typical Pandaren. He folded his wings loosely against his back and walked up the path towards the village.

He needed know where Lorewalker Cho was, as well as directions on how to get there.

Passing through the bright red gate of the village brought no welcome.

The squabbling halted immediately at his entrance, all sides marking his presence with eyes full of wariness and suspicion. Adults shooed their young cubs indoors, disappearing inside after them if he approached. The coldness and hesitation was a frost in their hearts, hardening them against him.

They somehow knew him.

Or rather: knew _of_ him.

The whispers of the Pandaren crept through the ground, the vibration carrying their conversations to his ears. The content repeated, one female Pandaren's whisper to a neighbor speaking for them all:

"Is that the monster the Outsiders warned us about?"

_What? Monster?_ Neltharion thought. _How could they be talking about me? Ren assured me that no one knew who I was._

"The big black… _dragon_…" he heard another Pandaren whisper, unsure of the unfamiliar word. "The one with armor on his back. I heard tales that he wasted entire villages with the sweep of his wings. That's what my sister said when she saw him fly over. Her house was nearly demolished."

_Damn it, I was trying to miss those! _Neltharion thought. He froze in his stance, casting a wary glance at the fragile buildings.

"The visitor from the Wandering Isles said he brings tsunamis," said another.

"I heard he causes the ground to break, mountains to burn with fire."

"I heard he brings plague, and poisons the land wherever he flies. An untreatable sickness— people wasting away over months of horrible agony; bleeding, hair loss. And land that is corrupted for generations. That hairless, short Outlander gave me the whole story when I talked to him yesterday."

_Sickness? Ironforge. _He tried to suppress a shudder, looking away from the watching eyes._ Who told them about that? What the hell is going on here?_

"Don't insult him! One disapproving look and he'll make the ground open up and swallow us all!"

He looked for a friendly face. Failing that, he tried to at least find somebody who was not actively hostile. He found the Pandaren from earlier, now standing alongside his serpent mount. The gold eyes watched his every movement, great suspicion rolling off him in waves.

He tried to find something to breach the hostility. Ask the question he needed to ask. He took a hesitant step toward the Pandaren, whose broad hat, black uniform, and red scarf obscured most of his face.

All but his accusing eyes.

"Um, pardon me," Neltharion began. "I am…just here to ask for directions. C-could you tell me where Lorewalker Cho is?"

A lengthening silence was the only response.

"I'm…I'm not here to cause trouble," said Neltharion. "I just need some directions and I will leave this village. Please, can you tell me where Lorewalker Cho is?"

Silence and scrutiny were his only answers.

Neltharion sighed, bowing his head and turning to walk leave. Just as he was about to exit the gate, a friendly voice called out to him.

"Lorewalker Cho you say?"

An elderly female Pandaren called out, her bright bright blue eyes a cheerful smile belying her age. She stood beside a heavily laden cart, sagging under kegs and bottles of beer and decorated with colorful lanterns.

"Hello, Outlander!"

"Hello," said Neltharion.

"Please, don't mind these rude nobodies," she waved him over, casting a disproving glance at the onlookers. "Especially the grump in black."

"I was told that Pandaren are friendly," said Neltharion. "At least that's what Ren Whitepaw led me to believe."

"We are. There's just been all this commotion over Horde and Alliance business. It has everyone all in a tussle. Quite frankly, I for one want no part of any of it. As long as I can still sell my brew, why care for sides? Would you care for a sampling, Outlander?"

"I…shouldn't drink," began Neltharion. "Especially not if I going to fly."

He shook his head, his loose braids unwinding— Anduin's work was already coming apart.

"The last time I flew under the influence, I crashed into the gates of Orgrimmar."

"Goodness!" she said with a polite gasp. "That is a shame. Still, I was hoping at least one of you Outlanders would taste my brew. Perhaps just a sip? I could show you where to find Lorewalker Cho."

She leaned closer to him, her smile wide as he considered the offer.

"And it's free?" he asked. "I have nothing to repay you with. My wife…took everything after we…split."

"I am so sorry for your sorrowful predicament," she said. "I hope she didn't leave you homeless."

"No, that was Garrosh's doing," said Neltharion. "But I managed to find a home for myself and…what was left of my family."

He sighed and wagged his head.

"I just…wish something would go right for once. So far it's always the reverse. And it seems like people here are following that trend."

"When the mists went down," she began. "The gossip went up."

She reached for a glass before pausing, a poorly-concealed glance at his girth, talons, and jaws redirecting her to a large, heavy ceramic jar. She tapped one of the smaller kegs, filling the bowl with frothy, deep amber concoction. He reached out, a paw engulfing the ceramic mug.

The sweetness of honey danced on his tongue, a rich coating of frothy barley underneath. Bubbles tickled his nose as is slipped down his throat. The expected bitterness was absent, the drink fresh and vibrant; wholly unlike the beer he tasted back home. He drained the glass, licked his lips .

"That's…the best tasting beer I've can remember, and I've lived a very long time. I can't remember tasting a beer this good before." He cast a wistful look at the other stacked kegs.

The Pandaren nodded, a look of pride gracing her features as she poured a bit more into the mug.

"As you can see it has a great, dark color too," she said. "And crystal clear, not muddy like most beers."

"And yet it tastes so light," said Neltharion. "For being so dark. It's tastes like a sweet malt but it looks like a porter, or a stout. Does it have any spices mixed in it?"

"A few local herbs," she replied. "You know your beers."

"Well, I've traveled a great deal," said Neltharion. "Before…my house got destroyed, it did have a nice bar. I've been known to make some really good tasting concoctions."

"Ah, a bartender, eh?" she asked. "Always nice to meet a bartender in this business."

"Well, it was never a profession; couldn't keep enough in stock," he said, casting another wistful look at the kegs. "I don't suppose your brewery has made a _smorgaswein."_

"A what?"

"It's Dwarvish—a coupling a heavy stout and wine," said Neltharion.

"We don't grow grapes around here, I'm afraid," she said. "Just hops."

"This is still by far the best beer I've had."

"Thank you," she said. "It's the best in the Jade Forest. Honeybrew. We service practically everywhere…everywhere this side of the Serpent's Spine. Much better than that Hozen piss water the Stormstouts pass off as their 'famous' brew."

Neltharion chuckled. The minds of most of the surrounding villagers no longer beaconed such piercing hostility, the friendly conversation putting them more at ease. It was a refreshing breath to his senses. He sipped again.

"I am Tang-shen," she said, bowing. "What is your name?"

"Neltharion."

"Welcome to Honeydew."

"Thank you. It's a much better welcome than…earlier."

"I apologize for the attitudes of the other villagers. They were all wound up about this black monster who rends mountains and causes tsunamis––"

He sighed setting the jar down on the edge of her cart.

"They are talking about me. I'm the monster they think they speak of."

His eyes returned to the villagers still watching him.

"But I don't cause tsunamis, not intentionally!" he barked. "And I'm sorry for the damage. I have tried to avoid the villages as I fly over; I am not doing it on purpose. And I'm not a monster. I'm just…huge…and I don't always know the limits of my strength."

"I do not judge people by what others say of them," said Tang-shen. "Only by their character, as they conduct themselves in front of me."

"Thank you."

He picked up the jar again, downing the last drop and licking his lips.

"More?" Tang-shen asked.

"Please," he said.

As she poured another round, Neltharion turned his gaze to the Pandaren in black.

"Who is he?"

"Him?" Tang-shen asked. "That's Taran Zhu. He's the leader of the Shado-Pan."

"Shado-Pan?"

"They are the protectors of the lands north of the Serpent's Spine. They shield our lands from the Mantid that swarm the Dread Wastes."

"I know I've heard of that somewhere," said Neltharion.

"Have you been to Pandaria before?"

"I think so. It was before the mists rose."

"That certainly was a long time ago."

"Yes, though I do not…"

"Aysa, stay away from that monster!"

He started at the outburst. The angry words could only have been referring to one person.

Two Pandaren were approaching, managing to argue without breaking stride. The shorter female lead the taller male, but only just.

"Leave me alone, Ji," said the one named Aysa.

"You don't know what he's done," said Ji, grabbing her upper arm and trying to pull her away. "That monster…"

"Is not a monster," said Aysa. "Did Master Shang Xi teach you nothing? Did he not say: never judge a person you have not met?"

"This is different! He is different! I saw the destruction, the death he brought to the Barrens. He will kill you if you get too near."

Aysa brushed Ji's paw away.

"I am not afraid," she said. "And I do not need your protection. I can take care of myself."

Ji huffed, black fists balled tightly. They stared each-other down for a moment, then Aysa turned and walked away.

He turned back at Tang-shen to resume their conversation, but a whisper carried through the ground to his ears.

"I am sorry, Aysa."

There was a soft thud from their direction, and he turned back in alarm in time to see Aysa collapse to the ground. Ji shook out his fist, and bent down to take her into his arms.

Neltharion growled and lowered his drink, a rolling wave of earth carrying Aysa away from Ji's outstretched paws. He brought her unconscious form to him, placing the side of a forepaw against the back of her head. Her thick fur could not hide the welt forming at the base of her neck.

"Get away from her, Deathwing!" Ji shouted.

His eyes snapped to Ji, a deep, angered growl rumbling in his throat. Warning delivered, he briefly opened the flask hanging around his neck, forming a small orb of Sacred Water in his paw. He cupped it against the back of Aysa's head, directing the glowing blue waters to her wound.

"Will she be alright?" asked Tang-shen.

"I believe so," he replied, concentrating on the healing. "He hit her quite hard."

"I said leave her be, Deathwing!" Ji shouted, thundering towards them.

Neltharion slid a foot across the ground, the cobblestones under Ji's feet shifting to soft sand. Ji stumbled as the ground failed to support him, slamming hard onto his side.

He continued to heal Aysa, unruffled by Ji's attempted interruption.

Ji kicked to his feet, bracing himself in a fighting stance.

Neltharion's eyes meeting his attempted attacker. They burned dimly orange.

"I'll say this once," he stated flatly. "I am way out of your league. Unless you have a death wish, turn around and walk away."

"Not until you release Aysa, Worldbreaker!" Ji bellowed, lunging forward toward Neltharion.

He raised an eye-ridge at the sight. The ground trembled and cracked at the motion, three long slabs of bedrock jutting forth. Their rocky jaws closed around Ji, trapping him. Ji exhaled with a whoosh, as his increasingly frantic struggles only made them bear down more tightly.

"Stay!" Neltharion growled.

A moan from Aysa drew his attention, a faint stirring marking her slow return to consciousness.

Ji huffed and puffed in exertion, struggling against his bonds.

A crack split the rock.

Baring his fangs, he took deep breath, large belly expanding.

The cracks spread.

A flex of his muscles, and the rock broke, falling away from him.

"I will say this again, Worldbreaker," he demanded, pointing a stubby finger at Neltharion. "Back away from Aysa. NOW!"

Neltharion growled as Ji resumed his advance. He turned to face Ji, great chest expanding as he inhaled deeply.

Ji leapt, fists raised to strike Netharion's chest.

They did not land.

The blast of wind from Neltharion's exhale slammed into Ji, hurling him across the market and into a fruit cart on the other side.

"Oh my," said Tang-shen. "That is the most powerful wind blast I have ever seen anyone perform. Who is your master?"

"No one," said Neltharion. He turned back to her. "I am my own master."

A touch on his foreleg drew his attention, the weak grasp of Aysa's paw.

"What…what happened?" she softly whispered.

"Do not get up," said Neltharion. "You were struck in the head by that fat ass over there."

"Ji…"

She attempted to rise despite the admonition, swaying at the sudden movement.

"Oh…"

"Too fast," said Neltharion. "Easy."

Ji extricated himself from the ruins of the fruit stall, ignoring the angry admonitions of the shopkeeper. He rose to his feet, brushing bits of splattered melon from his shoulders. He glared at Neltharion from across the square, making his way around the fountain to resume the fight.

Neltharion growled at the irritation.

Weight shifting, he swept a forepaw across the ground in an arc. The waters of the fountain answered, arcing out in a cresting wave, inundating Ji. Neltharion clenched his paw, and the water froze to ice, trapping his attacker.

"Ji!" Aysa called.

The ice was still.

For a moment.

Dripping water ran from the ice, wisps of steam curling about the edges. They heralded a spray of shrapnel as Ji's fire-breath blasted through the ice.

"I would think fire-breath is unwise for a creature covered in fur," said Neltharion.

"Leave her be!" Ji called and spouted a fireball upon the Great Black. Neltharion flexed a wing, shielding Aysa as the fireball dissipated harmlessly against his chest.

It was pleasantly warm.

He lifted both wings, soil tearing from the ground, following their motion in an upward arc,. A flap, and cloud of projectiles surged forward; a solid wind. It engulfed Ji, sweeping him off his feet, slamming him to the ground. The sandstorm continued, burying him, fine soil flexing with his motions, but unyielding.

"Stay," Neltharion hissed.

Set away from the combatants in the shadows of an eave, a pair of golden eyes widened.

At the sight of the cloud Taran Zhu crouched, tensed hands gripping his weapon. He had observed the ebb and flow of the battle, and in truth it was not a contest—the victor obvious to his eyes from the first moment.

He knew great power when he saw it.

He knew great skill when he saw it.

He shifted, stepping further back into the shadows.

The earth had flowed at the Outsider's command like an extension of his body; an effortless dance of impeccable grace.

One he was familiar with.

An Outsider wielding the sacred arts of a Pandaren Shaman, moving like one with the elements. As if he were privy to the greatest secrets of their orders.

And more.

For despite his bulk, the Outsider had shown more grace, more attunement then any Pandaren he could care to name, more than any could ever hope to achieve.

Even himself.

A crack formed in his stoic expression, a frown turning his features, unsettled. That an outsider could steal and profane their sacred work? A gift from the Great Beast himself?

The female—Aysa— was struggling to rise, drawing the Outsider's attention. He took advantage of the distraction, withdrawing from sight as she spoke.

"Thank you for healing me, Earth-Warder," Aysa said.

Neltharion turned to regard her.

"You know what I am, who I am?" Neltharion asked.

"Yes," she replied. "I have been informed. Lord Neltharion, Aspect of Earth."

"You're the second Pandaren I've met who could name me," said Neltharion.

She leaned in close to his ear hole.

"I have been sent to meet you," she whispered. "It concerns the 'White Pawn'."

"White Pawn?" Neltharion asked. His eyes lit up in realization. "Anduin?"

"Shhh…"

"Yes, I won't let them know. It's safe now, by the way."

"We'll speak of it later," she said.

"Very well," he began. "You apparently know this fool?"

"Ji Firepaw," she said. "He is from the Wandering Isle, as am I. Please forgive his…brashness." Aysa's eyes fell disapprovingly upon Ji. "He much to learn about manners—especially when meeting one of this world's main protectors."

"He is no protector, Aysa!" Ji called. "He the Destroyer! What you've learned about him is a lie! How could you choose to side with Deathwing?"

"I am not siding with anyone," she said. "However, Neltharion did not deserve to be attacked for healing me. You hit me! You've never hit me with my back turned, Ji. Not outside of our sparring matches. How dare you strike me unprovoked."

"I only did so to keep you away from that _beast_," said Ji. "He is a foul creature, one who only cares for destruction. Come with me to see what he did to the Barrens! The winter that now falls over Kalimdor! Famine, starvation, pestilence! People fighting over the barest scraps of food and water! He brought it! People are suffering, dying because of him. Even _children_!"

"Excuse me!" Neltharion bellowed. "Do you think the attack on the Barrens was without cause? Do you know why the Barrens look as they do1? What story has Garrosh Hellscream told you?!"

"Enough! The hatred they feel for you—you're earned it," said Ji.

"Hate?" Tang-shen whispered. "No, such strong, negative emotions will only cause suffering for Pandaria."

"You should listen to her," said Neltharion. "Hate? You don't know what blind hate will bring if you let it fester long enough."

He moved closer to Ji, his lip curling into a snarl.

"What I did to the Barrens was necessary," Neltharion began. "And I am sorry for the suffering. But Garrosh Hellscream murdered my family. He destroyed my home. I tried to be peaceful. I tried to end the war with diplomacy, with no loss of life on either side. But Garrosh wouldn't listen. He still detonated that bomb. And I watched my world went up in flames, my family reduced to ash."

He puffed out his chest.

"I am the embodiment of Azeroth!" he growled. "When I laugh, the world laughs. When I weep, the world weeps. And when I am angry…the world fumes with me. I showed Garrosh the consequence of upsetting the dragon who commands the planet itself. Garrosh Hellscream has enslaved my children; used them as beasts of burden, mindless servants. He has murdered my family, my friends, destroyed my home. He has stolen technology from my mind. I showed him why he should have agreed to my terms. And you say I am in the wrong?"

"You destroyed his planet," said Ji.

"Is that what he got you to believe?" Neltharion asked. "Guilt by association? Because Deathwing helped Ner'zhul gather up artifacts that tore Draenor apart. Well then, perhaps I should deliver the same judgement upon you: enslaver of my children, murderer of my family. So long as you side with Garrosh Hellscream, that is what you are."

Ji's eyes narrowed as he breathed heavily. He gritted his teeth, fangs bared. A wisp of dark fog seemed to curl through the air around him.

The dissonance returned, shrieking through through Nel's mind—a thousand talons scraping across a thousand slates.

"Your…accursed…bastard brats…deserved what they got…" Ji's voice dripped scorn; as sour as the maddening crescendo.

Neltharion backed away, seeing a change in Ji's face, the shadowy aura and deepening, multi-voiced snarl. The soil wrapping Ji shuddered, seeping down his sides to the ground.

There was a blur as Taran Zhu leapt from the shadows, heavy paws slamming down on Ji's shoulders. Neltharion watched with confusion as the dark tendrils seemed to be pulled by Taran Zhu's magic. Bit by bit, the shadows withdrew from Ji, a faint outline of black, gray, and white. There was a soft sigh of the wind, and suddenly—it was gone.

"I believe that is enough," he said. "From both of you! I will not have Pandaria corrupted by such strong, poisonous emotions. Your race war is damaging enough to this land."

His eyes fastened upon Neltharion.

"And if you are truly some embodiment of the world we all live upon," Taran Zhu began. "Then you above all others _should have known_ to control your emotions."

Ji panted, slowly awakening. He looked around with confusion, rising as Neltharion released him.

"Ji…" said Aysa.

"I suggest you take Neltharion's advice," Taran Zhu said to Ji. "And leave. Immediately!"

Ji regarded Neltharion with hostility, then turned and left through the villages' gates without saying a word to either of them.

Neltharion sighed, coiled muscles relaxing. He looked to Taran Zhu.

"What was that thing you pulled out of him?" he asked.

"The very foulness that taints this land, one that feeds when emotions spiral out of control."

"And you can pull that out of people?"

"It is what we Shado-Pan are trained to do," he said.

Taran Zhu called his black-scaled serpent with a whistle, and hopped upon its saddle once it was near. A kick and his serpent took to the air, eyes narrowing for one last look at Neltharion before he flew northward.

"The ancient evil," said Tang-shen. "We all thought they were fairytales. My mother used to tell me that if I did not behave myself, the Sha would come get me. I always thought it was just her way of making sure I behaved myself."

"Sha?" Neltharion asked.

"A boogeymen used to scare young cubs," she replied. "At least I though so, before. But now…what I saw pulled from that hotheaded monk was a Sha. But that _can't_ be true; they can't be real…" She drifted off, lost in thought.

"I believe you promised to show me where Lorewalker Cho is," Neltharion prompted. "Since I've sampled your brew."

"Yes," she said. "Well, you did more than sample. But I suppose seeing grumpy Taran Zhu break under pressure is enough entertainment to pay for quite a few drinks. Lorewalker Cho is at the Emperor's Omen northeast of here. About twenty miles, actually. You can't miss it, it overlooks the Arboretum and the Jade Serpent's Temple."

"Thank you," said Neltharion.

"Earth-Warder," began Aysa. "I can show you the path. I was there a day ago."

"Sure."

He turned and dipped his head to Tang-shen. She returned with a bow, and turned back to her barrels of Honeybrew.

Neltharion tossed his head, motioning for Aysa to follow him. A glance around the square was met with wide-eyed stares from they villagers; fear and suspicion.

"I am sorry for the commotion," he said. "I am not here to cause trouble—regardless of what you may hear about me. I want to help this land, not destroy it."

Silence and judgmental stares were the only response.

Neltharion rumbled and shook his head, turning and exiting through the cheerful village gates.

He and Aysa kept silent while on the path, knowing many eyes and ears kept vigil upon them. Once they had sufficient distance, Aysa turned to Neltharion.

"I saw you fly over earlier," she said. "I am glad I was able to catch you in time…despite the interruption."

"Yes, about that," Neltharion began. "You two seemed to know each other."

"Yes," she said. She folded her hands to her chest and bowered her head. "We were once…closer, but time can cause even close friends to drift apart. Alliances change. Though he is the same fire-head he's always been. He doesn't stop and think through the consequences."

Aysa met Neltharion's eyes and smiled softly.

"I am Tushui. I walk the path of the mind, to further knowledge and enlightenment. Ji is Houjin. He walks the path of the fist…of might and action."

"Meaning he acts without thought," Neltharion said. "And you think without acting."

"In a way," said Aysa. "Yes."

"There are times for thought and times for action," Neltharion said. "If I had not acted quickly, you would have been a prisoner of the Horde."

"Don't be so sure," said Aysa. "Ji would have let me go, once he felt the 'danger' was past."

"That was not what I sensed. His intentions were clearer than any book I've ever read."

Aysa sighed, wagging her head.

"All this Alliance and Horde business," she began. "The division it is causing. We Pandaren are not used to it."

"The land is not taking the division well," said Neltharion, head cocked and listing. He exhaled, a sour distant note echoing from the ground. It seemed louder than before. "This war Garrosh has brought— it will change this land. And not for the better."

"You can feel the land…its heart…its spirit…"

"Hasn't Varian told you of me?" Neltharion asked with a low chuckle. "Yes, I hear the heart of the world."

"How did you…know about…" Aysa pressed her lips together, her eyes lighting, a mote of fear flitting behind her eyes. "Did you…read my mind?"

"Oh, did he tell you I'd do that?" Neltharion asked with a chuckle. "Do me a favor…fix the braids in my beard and I'll talk shop with you."

Aysa dipped her head with a small smile, reaching over to to untangle his braids. She brought out a comb, running it through his black and silver locks until the knots and tangles were gone. Weaving the braids more tightly and neatly took longer, but soon they were also done.

The scraps of dirty cloth that were originally used to tie them were quite…unique.

"These look rather ornate…"

"They were Anduin's," he said. "Don't worry, he's alright— he tore them off to tie the braids. So no, if you're thinking I ate him…"

"I wasn't…thinking…I…really…"

Neltharion held up a paw.

"Take it easy," he said. "I'm only joking. I'm not reading your mind, but feeling your emotions. That I can't turn off so easily. You'd feel a lot better if you'd stop being so wound up."

"What?"

Neltharion chuckled.

"I mean don't be so tense," he said. "I know I may seem intimidating, but that is not intentional. I'm really a nice guy once you get to know me. And I'm sure that's what Varian told you in case you ever crossed my path."

Aysa pressed her lips together, flushing under her white fur.

"Relax," said Neltharion. "I don't read minds…not actively. Privacy is important. But as I said: sensing emotions, that I can't turn off very well. And you're so tense you're making my muscles sore. Also, you need to finish what you started."

"Right," she said. "Sorry. Of course. I have something that may hold the braids better."

She reached to her own knotted ponytail, pulling free two red stretchy bands from it. She finished each braid and secured them with the bands. Then, she smoothed out and combed the shorter, loose locks.

"There," she said. "Now you look decent."

"Thank you," said Neltharion. "My wife used to braid it for me…until she left. I really should just cut it shorter. Get it out of my way."

"Don't, it gives you a rather…wizened look," said Aysa. "Master Shang Xi had a long beard as well. Long beards are a sign of wisdom among Pandaren, so you should keep it. It will help other Pandaren recognize and respect your knowledge."

"Fair enough," he said. "And I appreciate the grooming. Let me repay you with what I know of Anduin. I did not pry into your mind, but I did discover your name—Aysa Cloudsinger, is it not?"

"Yes, it is."

"I know your name because Anduin spoke of you," he said. "You've taught him a few tricks here and there."

"Yes," she said. "I have taught some of the ways of the Tushui to the citizens in Stormwind City. Varian especially seemed rather interested in our martial arts. He became one of my students…after he challenged me to a small sparring match…and lost."

Neltharion chuckled.

"Must have taken some skill to take down Lo'Gash," he said. "Considering he was once a gladiator…"

"Lo'Gash?" Aysa asked.

"A long story on its own," said Neltharion. "One I am not so clear on myself."

He paused, as she dipped her head forward, holding it tightly between her hands. He lifted his paw, water pulling from the ground wrapping around his paw. He leaned on his haunches, splitting the orb of water in two and placing them against Aysa's temples. The water glowed softly blue.

"I'm…not good enough to wield the power of the Sacred Water to fully heal yet," he said. "Only to banish the shadowy creatures that brewmaster called the Sha."

When he sensed the pain had gone, he pulled away.

"Sacred Water?" she asked.

"Anduin and I parted nearly a week ago," said Neltharion. "We both agreed this land holds a secret, a power that we want to learn about. We felt it was better if we split up. I'm going to see the Jade Serpent; I have been told I knew her before my time as Deathwing. Anduin went with the Whitepaws to learn about the source of the Sacred Water in the Den of Sorrows. A scroll there spoke about the Vale of Eternal Blossoms."

"The Vale," said Aysa. "Even on the Wandering Isle, I heard of the legend of the Vale. That water you used to heal me after Ji struck…it's from the Vale?"

"Apparently," he replied as he touched the flask. "Anduin is hoping to find the Vale in order to study the water's healing properties. We used some of the water to heal Ren of the poison. It was gratifying to see my power can be used to heal people instead of hurting them. Deathwing was only about the latter."

"Again, thank you for healing me," said Aysa. "You didn't have to do that."

"No, but I couldn't allow somebody to be hurt and trapped," he said. "I heard the conversation. There was something inside of him, and he was willing to do anything to keep you close— or me away. Even if that meant you became a prisoner of war."

"We do have a history," said Aysa. "It would take too long to tell."

"Then don't tell it," said Neltharion. "I don't need to know everyone's story. But I'd like to know you'll be alright before I leave, since I need to go to the Emperor's Omen to find Lorewalker Cho. Apparently the people here have forgotten who the Earth-Warder is— my title doesn't bear much weight. At least less weight than the Garrosh-fueled slander, apparently."

Neltharion growled, lip curling in disgust, misgivings fuming under his scales. He turned away, eyes downcast.

"But I was ready to break his neck when he mentioned my children; that those Garrosh enslaved…deserved what they got." he ground out, muscles tightening. "No— I would have crushed him into a bloody smear. But despite that, I focused on healing and defending against his attacks."

"For which I cannot thank you enough."

"What he said about the Barrens is true," said Neltharion. "I wrecked that land—opened up the ground and swallowed Garrosh's forces. For I cannot stand by while those like him torment and enslave my family. Especially those that march under the banner that I deserve it for Deathwing's acts. I lost my home, lost half my family, and the rest are enslaved. For the longest time I did nothing, because the Earth-Warder is not supposed to choose sides. All this power…useless. So I showed everyone what happens when I take matters into my own talons. Azeroth cannot choose sides, and neither can I. But I am not going to sit back and let my family suffer because of him. So I've chosen a side…"

He sighed.

"The path of the Tushui is one of sitting back and assessing the situation, the Houjin is one of action without thought," he said. "Neither path is correct. I act with haste, lives are lost, I sit back and do nothing, lives are still lost. Therefore, both paths are wrong."

He bowed his head.

"That bump of yours should heal without further intervention. If not, Anduin could do a better job at healing it than I did. Like I said, he's heading for the Vale."

Aysa bowed and smiled pleasantly.

"I hope I made a good impression," Neltharion said. "I don't normally make good impressions."

"You did," she said.

"That's good. I'll…walk a little ways away…and take off from there. So I won't knock you down when I do. I tend to do that…I don't mean to do it…it's just that I'm…so huge…I can't help it."

He slowly backed away.

"Well, take care," he said. "Hope you find Anduin soon. The Whitepaws are south of here near the Pearlfin village. At least that's what Ren told me."

Thank you," said Aysa with a proper bow. "Good luck as well, Earth-Warder. I do hope we will meet again."

Neltharion padded swiftly down the road. The moment he was far enough away, he shifted to his true size, taking off in a rush of wind.

He made his way over the forest, carefully flying around villages as they appeared over the horizon. As the sun passed midday, he crested a cliff looking out over a great valley of blooming cherry trees. The smell of the blossoms carried up to his nose, sweet to his senses. A magnificent temple dominated the center of the valley, painted in red and green. Just beyond its gates was an unfinished statue made of jade, a serpent like Taran Zhu's mount, coiled around a pillar of stone. Half of it was finished, its legs gripping the rocks as workers tirelessly chiseled and hammered away at the jade. A small path was full of heavily laden carts, bringing in jade from a nearby mine.

This was the seat of the Jade Forest: the Jade Serpent's Temple.

He could not enter it, not yet. He could not barge into such a public place uninvited and unwelcome. He had to follow Ren's instructions: meet Lorewalker Cho, and deliver the note granting him an audience with the Yu'lon, the Jade Serpent, herself.

He landed on the path, shrinking himself down and loping heavily up the path. The workers delivering jade directed him upward, to the top of the path he followed.

He continued his trek until he found it, nestled between two cliffs.

The Emperor's Omen.

It was as Ren said: a fresco whose image was lost to time. Vines draped over its surface obscuring the images. Workers bustled around it, carefully laying stones to restore its ancient message.

A plump Pandaren with a short topknot stood on a ledge, overseeing the efforts, a scroll in his hand. He wore a tunic decorated in various markings, badges of his exploits no doubt. He only looked up from his scroll to make sure the workers followed the plans exactly.

"Now put that there…" he called. "Yes, good!"

Neltharion slowly approached and paused, clearing his throat.

"Excuse me. Excuse me!"

The Pandaren turned for a moment to look upon him.

"May I help you?"

"I'm looking for Lorewalker Cho," Neltharion said. "Do you know where I can find him?"

"I am Lorewalker Cho," he said. "But I'm afraid I don't know your name."

"My name is Neltharion. Ren Whitepaw said I should meet you. I have a message from him, stating my business here."

He pulled the small scroll from its casing around his neck and handed it over.

"And how is old Ren?" Cho asked.

"He's well…recovering after being hit in the side by a poisoned Hozen dart," Neltharion said.

"Dear me…"

"I helped heal him, with help from a friend of mine."

"That's good…let's see…"

He unrolled the scroll and began to read it, mumbling to himself.

"The Jade Serpent?" he asked. "You need to speak to the Jade Serpent?"

"Yes."

"Well, I would love to help you with that," said Cho. "But right now, I am in a bind myself."

"I'm sorry you are, but I really do need to see her."

"And I hold the quill that will allow you to do just that," said Cho. "At least get you inside to meet with the Lorewalker archivist. But as I said, I'm in a bind. Perhaps if you help me, I may be able to help you."

Neltharion let loose a frustrated sigh.

"What exactly do you need?" he asked.

"Jade."


	15. Chapter 14

**章十四**

**Chapter 14**

"Taran Zhu— welcome."

"Priestess Liu," he acknowledged, inclining his head respectfully. "Thank you for receiving me."

She had met him at the gate, which was unexpected—unusual to see her away from her duty training the initiates. She framed the temple entrance, circular gates open to their sides. The matching green serpents on each door gleamed against a deep red field.

"Huan, take care of Lord Zhu's serpent," she asked one of the younger trainees.

"Yes, Priestess." He handed the reigns over, his onyx-scaled serpent obediently following Huan's direction.

"Now, what brings you to the Temple of the Jade Serpent?" she began, leading him through outer courtyard.

"I have come to call upon the wisdom of the Jade Serpent," he replied. "There are troubling developments that need her council."

She glanced around, stepping nearer. "You must know it is close to the end of her cycle," she whispered. "She is—very weak."

"I am aware, and would not presume to call upon her in such a state in normal circumstances. Especially with ill tidings," he replied, voice low. "Yet this matter _must_ be brought to her attention. An ill wind is rising, and there is one outsider that could raise that wind into a hurricane. One that could sweep all of Pandaria. The future may depend on Yu'lon's guidance on how to handle this threat."

Liu sighed, motioning for him to follow. They passed through the Terrace of the Twin Dragons, the open courtyard full of Liu's students. A group was practicing with newly hatched serpents in the slight shadow cast by the temple's two green-roofed pergolas. They mirrored their serpents' movements, practicing katas with swift strikes and kicks, clumsy and slow to his eyes.

They were not enough to combat the storm he felt was brewing.

"How are the new students?" he asked.

"Wet behind the ears," said Liu. "Yet they are swiftly learning."

"Any showing particular talent?"

"Two; both arrogant in their study. They will soon learn humility."

"Good."

They stopped at the end of the courtyard, a pair of heavy wooden doors reaching far over their heads. Green Serpents reared against a maroon background, eyes glistening with jade inlays. There was a low moan and the doors parted, two husky monks shouldering their great weight, soundless except of the soft _shoof_ of their green wrappings.

The vast chamber inside never failed to impress him— intricate gold, red and green frescos lined the walls, while every surface shone with careful workmanship of the greatest skill, from the stone floor to the rafters high overhead. All forming one seamless, harmonious whole.

Yet the chamber was not what caught his eyes.

Amidst the deep gold, red and green frescos lay Yu'lon, the Jade Serpent. She was loosely coiled, form sparkling with stars. Pale, shimmering, branched antlers crowned her head, which rested gently on an elaborate rug. Her eyes were closed, soft breaths marking her peaceful rest.

They approached quietly, the pitch of her thrum changing as she began to rouse. They paused a respectful distance from her great snout, looking away as she lifted her head, a great yawn passing her wide maw.

"Honorable Jade Serpent," began Liu, bowing deeply. "Please forgive us for disturbing your rest. But Taran Zhu has urgent need of your wisdom and council."

"No apology needed, Priestess," a voice echoed from all around them. "My wisdom is for all."

Her head turned to him.

"Welcome, Lord Zhu."

Taran Zhu bowed reverently.

"Thank you, Liu," Yu'lon said. "I am sure your students have need of your guidance."

"Indeed they do," said Liu, bowing at Yu'lon's dismissal and then departing, the great doors closing silently behind her.

He bowed again as the Jade Serpent regarded him, holding the position until addressed.

"How is Xuen?" she asked.

"The White Tiger is strong," he replied.

"That is good to hear," she said. "I have not been able to see him lately."

"He welcomes your visits, Jade Serpent," he said. "And looks forward to seeing you again after the next cycle."

"Now," Yu'lon began, shifting to her side. "What brings you here seek my wisdom? You are not one to come at a whim."

"It is in regards to the Outsiders."

"Yes, I am aware of their arrival. The mists have fallen, and winds of war have brought them to our shore. It troubles me— it will only mean ill for Pandaria."

"Do you know what brought down the mists?"

"No. They had been weakening these past three years, yet that is not what caused them to dissipate so suddenly. I do not know who or what tore them away, only that it was the work of an incredible power— greater than any I have felt before."

Taran Zhu bowed his head, contemplating his next question.

"What else troubles you?" Yu'lon asked, snaking her head closer.

"An Outsider I saw in Honeydew," he said. "The other outsiders speak of him in fear, caution, or anger. They called him a black dragon."

"Black dragons have returned to Pandaria?"

"You know of these creatures?"

"More than you know. They are the protectors of the world we live on. For over 70 thousand years, the dragonflights have kept vigil over the planet much as I and my fellow Celestials watch the lands of Pandaria."

"Protectors…"

"Yes. The Black Dragonflight are the protects of the land itself. Under the guidance of the Aspect of Earth, they carve the coastlines, forge the rivers, flatten plains, and raise mountains. They are the force that moves the surf and creates the weather. Life cannot exist on this world without their assistance."

"The Aspect of Earth…" Taran Zhu said.

"Who is this black dragon you saw?" Yu'lon asked.

"He caused a dispute in Honeydew," he said. "A Pandaren from the Wandering Isles tried to attack him while he was healing another Pandaren. The way he commanded the elements…so expertly. I've never seen anything like it…"

"Did you catch his name?"

"The dragon called himself Neltharion," he replied.

"Neltharion!" Yu'lon exclaimed, her body glowing vibrantly at the word.

"You know him?"

"Yes, I do. Taran Zhu, you have had the honor of meeting the Aspect of Earth himself! The Lord of the Black Dragonflight."

She looked away, deep in remembrance. It had been thousands of years since they had last conversed, but she could remember. One memory surfaced before the others—warm sunshine, a verdant green hillside, the fertile earth laid out before them.

The glow of his smile as he made a counterpoint to her arguments, philosophical debates one of his favorite topics. It would light up his face—from his nose, to the crown of elegant horns that adorned his head, to the long beard that swept beneath his firm jaw.

He was always calm, steadfast in his arguments. Yet down to earth, willing to listen, debate, and change his mind in response. Some might have been intimidated by how quickly &amp; logically he could think, how fast he could find the right argument or course of action. Yet for her at had always deepened the challenge.

And a challenge it had often been.

After a particularly strong point he would often turn to regard her, his friendly smile increasing the longer her response took. As he turned, sunlight would refract through the glowing purple crystals that lined his back and reflect from the precious metals edging his scales, brilliant gold and silver winking in the light. His iridescent black scales would drink in the light, the color shimmering over their surface.

As light shimmered over the planet's surface.

Of course, she had occasionally been the one waiting on his response. When challenged he would often sit back, his thick, muscular body settling as he pondered the point. He was never angry at being challenged, his elegant form relaxed and contemplative.

At least until he had come upon a solution.

It was subtle, but she had learned to recognize the spark in his eyes when he hit upon a response that satisfied him. It was not an easy thing to divine, however. His eyes were deep crystalline pools, unlike those of any other dragon. The longer one looked, the greater the danger of falling into their depths; entire worlds spinning beneath their gaze.

One had to be wary when meeting his gaze.

A gaze she had not seen for far too long.

"Neltharion…" she breathed. "The mists came down and brought you back to us…"

"Jade Serpent," Taran Zhu said, hesitant at his interruption. "Who are you talking to?"

"Oh, pardon my distraction," she said. "Taran Zhu, Lord Neltharion is no Outsider. He is as much a part of Pandaria as I am. It was the Earth-Warder who rose Kun-Lai and sculpted Mount Neverest over 15 thousand years ago."

"He rose Kun-Lai?" Taran Zhu asked, his golden eyes wide in astonishment. "I thought that was a deed of the Great Beast."

"Lord Zhu, Neltharion _is_ the Great Beast."

He froze at her utterance, his transgression clear.

A beat and he fell to his knees, eyes cast down to the ground in shame.

The Great Beast, one of the five Sacred Beasts had returned. And he had not welcomed it, not offered the Great Beast the proper reverence it was due.

He had disrespected one who had done far more for Pandaria, far more for his people than any could name.

He had dishonored his duty, his order, and his people.

He had dishonored himself.

He removed his hat and lowered the red bandana from his face, clutching them to his chest. He felt sick; he had insulted one of the protectors of Pandaria, and a dear friend of the Jade Serpent.

The very creature who instilled courage into the Pandaren, gave them the will to break the chains of the Mogu.

"What is the matter, Lord Zhu?"

The Jade Serpent's question snapped him from his thoughts.

"Forgive me, Jade Serpent," he began, avoiding her gaze. He bowed low, head brushing the ground. "For I have insulted Lord Neltharion."

"Insulted him?"

"I was spiteful to the Great Beast. In my ignorance, I spoke and acted in a way that was disrespectful, beneath me. I did not welcome him as I should have. My attitude towards him when he was just asking for directions…inexcusable. I beg you forgiveness for the insult to you, the other Celestials and the Sacred Beasts."

Yu'lon curled her head down, breath wafting over the fur on the back of his head. He kept his forehead pressed against the ground, awaiting her judgment.

"Rise, Taran Zhou. Your fault was in acting in ignorance—in taking the mentally easy, lazy path rather than the harder, thoughtful path. There is no shame in being ignorant, only in remaining so. Yet it is the duty of all of us to recognize our ignorance, our faults, and rise above them. Now that your ignorance is mended, you must mend your transgression."

He rose back to his knees, hesitantly meeting her gaze before looking back down at the floor.

"Tell me what I must do," he said softly.

"First, tell me what you saw, what you did. What did Neltharion look like?"

"I recalled the legends of the Great Beast. Glowing purple crystals ran down his back, correct?" he asked.

"Yes."

"This Neltharion did not have those crystals. Dark armor lined his back, scattered pieces adorning his sides."

"Strange," said Yu'lon. "Neltharion had no need for armor. His scales were harder than adamantine."

"There were splits in his form, like the glowing cracks of cooling lava. Sharp armor lined the edges of his wings, and a blade was attached to the end of his tail."

"A blade?" Yu'lon asked. "He never had that before. But it has been 10 thousand years since I have seen him. Things must have changed much in that time…"

He paused a moment, gathering his thoughts before continuing.

"The other Outlanders…they do not speak of him with honor and reverence, but with malice and fear. I have heard the name Deathwing being spoken—but only in hushed whispers."

"Deathwing?" Yu'lon asked. "No, no, that does not sound right. I am…unfamiliar with that name."

Her voice wavered, the flash of doubt almost unnoticeable to one that didn't know her well. Even Taran Zhu almost thought it imagined—would have though so, had she not looked so deep in thought.

He pushed aside the unsettling concept; unseemly to think such of the ancient guardians of Pandaria.

"That is not all I have heard. The Outsiders that hail from the Alliance speak of him with veiled distaste, but claim to have an accord of convenience with him. Those from the Horde tell a different story. A scattered few regard him with reverence bordering on fervor. They call him the Worldmender. But the vast majority call him Destroyer, Worldbreaker. They speak of him with fear and hatred. I do not know who speaks truly and who speaks falsely."

"Then to know what has happened," began Yu'lon. "I must see Neltharion myself. I do not know what occurred past the mists. But something happened, something…terrible. We must learn of what transpired in the other lands, and Neltharion and the other Aspects are the key to answering that riddle. Tell Priestess Liu Flameheart that when Neltharion comes to my temple, he shall be granted immediate audience. He shall be treated with the respect he is due, and nothing less."

"Yes, Jade Serpent," said Taran Zhu.

"Where is Neltharion now?"

"He was searching for Lorewalker Cho, the last I saw of him," he replied.

"Taran Zhu, go greet Lord Neltharion personally, and mend your transgression," she said. "We must handle this carefully. The Aspects guard all the lands. And it is only a matter of time before the likes of Queen Alexstrasza come. Neltharion is her right hand and advisor. Whatever you do, how you act towards him, he will report it to her."

"Then the first thing I shall say to Lord Neltharion is my apologies."

"See that you do," Yu'lon nodded her head, dismissing him.

Taran Zhu bowed as the doors opened behind him, backing away several paces before turning and leaving the chamber.

Priestess Liu greeted him at the entrance, and fell into a walk alongside him.

"Did you find the wisdom you sought?" she asked.

"I found wisdom, yet not that which I expected," he said. "The one known as Neltharion…or Deathwing…is no stranger to this land."

"I have heard the Outsiders speak of him," said Liu.

"This Neltharion…Yu'lon said he is the Great Beast."

"The one of legend?" she asked, eyes widening. "The one who stood without fear against the Thunder King? Who rose Kun-Lai where Lei Shen now rests?"

"The very one," he said. "I am to greet him, and invite him here. The Jade Serpent has instructed that he is to be treated with utmost respect. Prepare your staff, Priestess."

"I shall."

They reached the main entrance, a young trainee already waiting with Taran Zhu's serpent. He mounted the beast, taking hold of the reins.

"Does Lorewalker Stonestep have any books on the Great Beast in the archives?"

"Yes, many," she said.

"Have him find all that he can about the Great Beast. Everything."

"Yes, Lord Zhu."

He looked to the now-clear sky, taking a deep breath.

"The mists fell, and the Great Beast has returned to Pandaria…"

"What does it mean?"

"Perhaps through the wisdom of Yu'lon, the strength of Xuen, the will of Nizao, and the hope of Chi-Ji, we will learn the answer."

With that, his cloud serpent took to the air, leaving the Temple behind as it ascended into the clear blue sky.

* * *

"Jade?" Neltharion queried. "Oh. Not a problem."

It was a trivial request; much simpler than he had been expecting.

He grunted and flexed his muscles, then drove his talons into the rocky ledge beneath them. The ground quaked, great slabs of bedrock ripping free from the surrounding hills. Veins of jade, onyx, and cinnabar traced through the rock, glinting in the sunlight. He curled his paws and the bedrock crumbled away, leaving the precious stones behind. A tap and the stones shattered into individual pieces; small shapes that could fit into the worn fresco of the Emperor's Omen.

He turned to Cho and was met with an slack-jawed stare, the whites of Cho's eyes blown wide.

"Is that enough?" Neltharion asked.

"Y-yes, that should be more than adequate." Cho replied, hesitantly placing the scroll on the ground before him and anchoring it with rocks. A diagram showed the desired placement for each type of precious stone in each panel.

He studied it, capturing the image of the first panel in his mind. That done, he turned to the panels, precious stones rising from the pile and flying over to the panels at his command. Glittering colors swept across the grey as he painted stone over a canvas of stone.

Cho reached out, placing his paw upon his shoulder.

"Hold," Cho said. "There! That's it!"

He pulled away and turned back to the panels.

On the first panel was the image of a stately Pandaren clad in elegant white and black robes. A yellow sash draped his shoulders, a halo ringing his head. Stylized clouds flowed about the Pandaren's form, an idealized landscape at his back contributing to his serene, heavenly appearance.

He narrowed his eyes at the image, a nagging sense of familiarity swirling around the Pandaren pictured. He did not recognized him, could not remember meeting him, but the feeling did not dissipate. He could not dwell on the thought further, Cho drawing his attention with a reverent gasp.

"Oh, Blessed Emperor," Cho said. "How we miss you. If only you were here to guide us now. We need you."

"There have been no other Emperors after him?" Neltharion asked.

"No, because we believe that Emperor Shaohao lives within Pandaria," said Cho.

"Lives within Pandaria?"

"All around us," he said. "The stories say that when the young Emperor came to power, he saw a vision of green fire and the world sundering. For years he searched for an answer, even seeking the Jade Serpent's guidance. The answer only came after he faced his doubts, his fears, his hate, his rage, and his violence, and despair. And then he shed his mortal coil, becoming the mists that protected Pandaria when the world broke apart. That is why Pandaria slowly drifted Southward to safety."

"He moved Pandaria?" Neltharion asked, astonished. "Himself?"

"Yes. Some Lorewalkers theorize that Shaohao transcended beyond mortality. To something we cannot describe. That is why he held such great power."

"And then Pandaria disappeared for 10 thousand years," said Neltharion. "Your Emperor…did a fine job hiding you. Not even I could sense this continent until recently. It's…troubling."

"About that," said Cho. "What do you mean by sensing the continent? Do you mean to say you lived during the time when the world sundered?"

"Yes," said Neltharion. "Frankly, becomes of all the damage…I received…I have lost much of my memory. But the Sundering is very clear in my mind. As the Earth-Warder, I am in charge of the continents. That includes Pandaria."

"I see."

"So you must understand my concern. Continents don't just vanish. They may sink, or be broken up over time. But not vanish— not from my senses. Yet the mists your Emperor created hid Pandaria. I could not sense it, so I could not properly perform my duties to protect or heal it. I understand why you revere what your Emperor accomplished, but I have a great deal of doubt on whether that was right."

"Can you tell me what brought the green fire and the demons?"

"The Queen of the Night Elves—Azshara—was responsible for bringing the demons to Azeroth," said Neltharion. "All in the hopes of remaking the world in her image."

"Such hubris would cause great destruction," said Cho. "So much violence. But surely she did not cause the world to break apart."

"No," said Neltharion. "It was when Azshara tried to bring the Lord of the Burning Legion through the Well of Eternity. The Well could not take so much energy and it failed, splitting the continent apart."

"What happened afterwards?"

"Well for a year…or more," said Neltharion. "It was chaos. Tsunamis, mountain upheaval, earthquakes, widespread volcanic eruptions— enough to cause years without a proper growing season in many temperate climates. Ecosystems shifted around, causing mass extinctions of plants and animals. From what I could remember, it took nearly a decade for all the natural disasters to truly settle."

He paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts, before continuing more softly, eyes downcast.

"Many civilizations could not bounce back; the luckiest were only sent back to the stone ages. The loss of life was…unfathomable. It took nearly a decade for all the natural disasters to truly settle. And a good century before anyone could find a stable climate to start growing again."

"And…what of you?" Cho asked.

"For me…I remember times of unconsciousness…others of screaming agony. When the planet was torn apart—I felt it. It was like my own limbs were being stretched and torn."

"And what did you feel when Pandaria vanished?"

"I felt my tail cut off, dragged away. After that, phantom pains. And then…nothing."

Cho sighed, wagging his head heavily.

"I am ashamed, but I cannot recall reading anything about you," he said. "Especially considering your connection to the world itself. We Lorewalkers value our accuracy. To see a gaping hole in our legends is a blemish to our order."

Neltharion rumbled a sigh.

"I wish I could remember coming here," he said. "There is some familiarity, but I do not know why. Malygos assured me that I have been here. The other Aspects and I are very curious as to what happened to Pandaria—why it vanished, why the mists rose. And how the mists could hide a continent from me…the one who responsible for all lands. We all thought Pandaria was completely was destroyed."

"I'm happy to say that is inaccurate," said Cho. "Perhaps we can find these answers together."

He bowed to the dragon and Neltharion dipped his head in response.

"Certainly," he said.

"I must say, it is wonderful to meet an Outsider as curious about history as I am. Especially one as talented as yourself."

Cho looked at the fresco, a twinkle in his eye.

"You have great artistic skill," he said. "Perhaps you would make a fine Lorewalker yourself."

Cho chuckled, looking up at the finished panels.

"Since you lived during those years, do you recall meeting Emperor Shaohao?"

Neltharion's eyes narrowed, the nagging feeling lingering. He huffed, his eyes becoming downcast.

"I…don't recall," he replied.

"A shame," said Cho, his shoulders slumped. "Meeting someone who lived those years, who could speak of our beloved Emperor—beyond what the stories say. It would mean so much."

"Perhaps when the others come down," Neltharion began. "One of the other Aspects might know of him."

"Oh, I hope so."

Neltharion settled his belly to the ground.

"I will say, though," said Cho. Your position as protector of the world…it does sound similar to the legend of the Great Beast."

"The Great Beast?" said Neltharion. "Ren mentioned him, though he didn't sound like me at all."

"I wrote a paper on the Legend of the Great Beast. The Legend details how the Great Beast raised Kun-Lai Summit in warning to the Thunder King. The Beast spoke of inner strength being the greatest strength of all, how in time it could conquer any force. The Thunder King only scoffed at Beast's wisdom. But at a time when the fortitude of Nizao was chained by Lei Shen, the Beast gifted us with strength of will. It was this inner strength that gave the Pandaren the courage to stand up to their taskmasters. Once we had proven our inner strength, the Great Beast returned to teach us how to talk to the elements. From that point on, each firstborn of the Pandaren Emperor was blessed by the Great Beast, to remind the future Emperors to care for the land as he did."

Neltharion blinked, mouth parting at the revelation.

"This Great Beast rose Kun-Lai?" he asked.

"Yes."

"My brother Malygos said that I was the one who rose Kun-Lai."

"You?"

Neltharion wagged his head, thoughts spinning in confusion.

"It can't be me," he whispered, looking away from Cho. "I'm not like that. I don't…remember blessing babies or freeing slaves. Everything I have ever done…it all turned out wrong, twisted…because of who I am. How could I ever be this…Great Beast you all respect? How could I ever have such respect from anyone?"

"But you are the Great Beast—Lord Neltharion of the Black Dragonflight," called a voice from behind. "The Great Beast of Legend, with a mane of purple crystals and a crown of horns".

Their heads whipped around at the words, finding Taran Zhu standing just up the path, his serpent beside him.

"You are the Great Beast of Legend?! Truly?!" Cho interrupted, forgetting to greet Lord Zhu in his excitement. He turned back toward Neltharion, eyes wide with the delight of one seeing a childhood fantasy come true. "Lord Neltharion, please, forgive my personal request, but do you have purple crystals growing under that armor of yours?"

"I do…though they are warped, and don't grow like they used to…" Neltharion replied. "How did you know about the crystals growing under my armor?"

"May I see them?"

Neltharion sighed, pulling his bulky tail alongside his chest. Muscles strained as he awkwardly turned toward it, reaching back to trap the end against the ground. A talon found the edge of one of the smaller elementium plates. He grunted, the plate's upper spikes digging further into his flesh as he lifted the edge.

A few scattered crystal stubs glowed dully, shaved down and mangled by the weight of the plates above them.

It drove any final thread of doubt from Taran Zhu's mind. He kneeled, doffing his hat and bandana.

"Incredible!" Cho shouted, seeing the purple crystals for himself. "Only one creature in our legends have those crystals. Neltharion…you truly are the Great Beast."

"I'm not…" Neltharion began.

"I am truly sorry for my ignorance, Great Beast," said Taran Zhu, bursting into the conversation. He bowed low, head brushing the ground, and continued. "You asked for my help in Honeydew and I only stood in disrespectful silence. I beg your forgiveness."

Neltharion could only stare at the unexpected display, releasing his tail in surprise. It whipped back behind them, forgotten.

"Please," continued Taran Zhu, holding his bow. "I should have not acted on my ignorance. Of course you would know the precariousness of Pandaria. You were the one who told us to be mindful of our emotions in the first place! You knew what the land could do. And you even warned the Thunder King—who did not heed your warning, and suffered in consequence. It was not my place to call you out. Please forgive my dishonorable conduct."

"I…really don't know what you're talking about…" Neltharion fumbled. "Could you…stand? You don't need to bow to me."

"You do not remember the history you have with Pandaria?" Taran Zhu asked, standing from his bow, but looking down in deference. "The friendship of the Jade Serpent?"

Neltharion wagged his head, confusion knotting his muscles. He curled inward, trying—and failing—to make himself smaller than he was.

"Ah, Neltharion has told me why he…doesn't quite remember…" said Cho, taking a hint from Neltharion's distress. "The Sundering took a great toll upon him. The pain of the Old Continent breaking apart injured him severely, caused him to forget much."

"Yes…" Neltharion huffed. "Trauma. I felt the land's pain. And it was agonizing."

"I see," said Taran Zhu. "I imagine Pandaria vanishing was a great burden as well, considering your connection to our land. I have been educated, my ignorance lifted. You are no Outsider."

He looked up, making contact with Neltharion for the first time.

"The Jade Serpent has requested an audience with you, Earth-Warder," he said. "She wishes to see her old friend once more."

"Rarely does the Jade Serpent summon anyone!" exclaimed Cho. "Well, it seems you do not need my letter of recommendation after all."

"I suppose not," said Neltharion. "But I'm glad I met you nonetheless. There is history in this land, history that is a part of me…yet I am missing all of it. Since you've…studied my past…figured out that I am in your legends…perhaps you might help me put the pieces together, Lorewalker Cho."

Cho's face brightened. He clicked his heals and then bowed deeply.

"I would be honored," he said. "And delighted to help you, Great Beast. But…first…the fresco. The tale of the Last Great Emperor of Pandaria is connected to your history. You knew him once—knew all the Emperors."

"I heard I blessed each one when they were born…" said Neltharion. "Why did I do that?"

"As I said, you gave them a duty to the land and its people, and history says you even taught the Emperors a few of your gifts, so that they might rule in harmony with the land," said Cho.

"Such as moving a continent?" he asked. "Did I teach Shaohao how to move Pandaria?"

"It is possible," said Taran Zhu. "He was our most powerful Emperor. You must have taught him well."

"I can become one with the land," said Neltharion. "But I can also separate myself. What Shaohao did…I don't understand how he could do it. Moving a continent I can do, but… mortals don't have the power or ability to move a continent. So, where did Shaohao get that power?"

"From you," said Taran Zhu. "At least that is what the legends say. But enough of legends. The Jade Serpent is patient, but we must not insult her by keeping her waiting."

"Right," Neltharion nodded. He looked back at Lorewalker Cho. "I knew Shaohao?"

"Yes," said Cho. "The message that is written on this wall…is a message we believe has been passed on from Emperor to Emperor…directly from you. The warning in this fresco is the warning you gave the Thunder King, I believe. Though its meaning, I am ashamed to say, has been lost. Rediscovering the meaning of that warning is why I am here."

"A warning I told the Pandaren Emperors," said Neltharion. "I could help you discover the meaning of the warning, or at least try to do so…"

"Go to the Jade Serpent," said Cho. "She is much more important. I'll send you a message if I uncover more clues. After all, you've already revealed more history than is covered in ten Emperor's Omens!"

"Thanks," said Neltharion.

"No, thank you, Great Beast," the Lorewalker said, brown eyes twinkling in excitement.

He looked at the last panel of the fresco, a shadowy creature rising from the land, wrapping it in it's talons. He turned his gaze to Taran Zhu. "That creature you pulled from Ji…that came from the land, didn't it?"

"Yes," said Taran Zhu. "It is the reason why we must always be mindful of our emotions."

"The shade in the Den of Sorrows indicated something in the land amplified negative emotions; turned people into monsters," said Neltharion. His brow raised as he cocked an eye back to Cho. "A hint."

"A clue to the riddle," said Cho.

"The war that Garrosh and Varian will bring," he said. "It will will not end well for anyone."

Taran Zhu nodded. "Once again, I must apologize for my actions. I thought you were ignorant of this land and its ancient secrets, but the ignorance was mine."

"I may not remember," said Neltharion. "But every step I take on the ground…I feel it. Something is wrong with the land." He took in a deep breath and let it go smoothly. "Alright, let's go to the Jade Serpent. Perhaps she can help me recover some of my memory."

"I can show the way," said Taran Zhu, bowing again.

Neltharion dipped his head to Lorewalker Cho.

"Thank you, again," he said. "I have learned much."

"As have I," said Cho. "There are many questions about what happened after the mists went up. And you answered many. Farewell, my friend."

The walk was short, a clearing at the end of the gorge their target. He waited as the monk mounted the onyx serpent's saddle. Zhu seated himself, then cast his golden gaze to the Earth-Warder.

"We will need to fly from here," he said. "I can show the way, though we should fly close."

"Uh––that might not be wise," said Neltharion.

"Why?"

"My wings produce a great deal of wind, and powerful eddies. I will not only outpace you, but the backwash from my wings will likely knock you out of the sky."

Taran Zhu huffed, eyes narrowed, trying to ignore the seeming insult to his skill and the training of his serpent.

"You don't believe me, do you…" said Neltharion. "I understand, but due to my recent…growth spurts…I've put on a lot of size. My wings can cause winds akin to a hurricane."

"How do you propose we handle this?"

"Wait there a moment…"

Neltharion stepped away, placing a safe distance between himself and Taran Zhu. Once there he inhaled, his body swelling tremendously, growing taller and taller, wider and wider. At first he had been little larger than a horse, but his true size seemed to dwarf the mountains around them into insignificance.

Tara Zhu's skeptical expression broke at his sheer scale, mouth gaping wide, eyes bulging in shock. Neltharion could not be measured in terms of living creatures, but only in terms of the landscape that he molded and shaped.

As was the Great Beast of Legend.

Neltharion lowered his head, approaching the serpent and his rider. Enormous fangs loomed, great breaths shaking the foliage. As he closed in the serpent became less and less steady, training fighting instinct as it tried to bolt away from the enormous predator approaching.

Taran Zhu felt the serpent shiver under him him, and reached out a hand to steady his mount. It was enough to prevent it from bolting, but only just. It shrinked back, cowering before the looming predator. Steam rose from it's its mouth as it locked its gaze on Neltharion's enormous jaws.

Neltharion paused, noting the Serpent's reaction. He turned and faced away, laying his body down to appear less threatening.

"Have your serpent land on my back and hang on," he said. "I will take you to the temple, just supply the directions."

Taran Zhu inclined his head at the command and nudged his mount forward. The serpent took off like a whipping ribbon, cresting the ridge of Neltharion's back and landing between his shoulders. It grasped one of the elementium plates at his direction, claws latching between the grooves.

"The Temple of the Jade Serpent lies South-Southeast of here, on a hill at the head of a valley filled with cherry trees." Taran Zhu directed. "It is a massive, green-roofed structure, hard to miss."

Neltharion nodded in response, spreading his wings. A downbeat threw them into the air, the blast of wind uprooting trees and scattering dirt. Birds screeched, fleeing from the Great Black as he took to the sky.

Taran Zhu ducked low, holding tight to his serpent, the land below an indistinct green blur at their speed. Enormous wings rose and fell with a deep whoom, tremendous muscles moving all around him. Their motion seemed effortless, the sheer power required to move all that mass awe-inspiring. As if the landscape itself had decided to sprout wings and fly.

The flight was short, seeming over in just a moment.

Neltharion landed just beyond the gate, mindful of what was underneath. Despite the careful landing, the wind from his wings rattled the Temple's gate and swept its gardens. The sound was unmistakable to his ears, and he sank in on himself slightly at its reproach.

He swept his wings too his back with a gentle whoomf, dipping his neck to allow Taran Zhu and his serpent to fly down from his shoulders. The serpent staggered after landing, unsettled and disoriented by the speed of Neltharion's flight. Taran Zhu buried his own disquiet, but his subtle shaking did not escape notice.

"You alright?" Neltharion asked.

He did not get a response.

There was a creak, the green and gold gates opening to reveal a female Pandaren, her eyes wide.

"Priestess Liu Flameheart," Taran Zhu said, recapturing his composure. "I present the Great Beast."

He dipped his head, staying as still as he could. Her fear beaconed from her thoughts, competing for precedence with her awe. A hint of reverence wrapped the two emotions together.

Liu turned to Zhu, tearing her eyes away from the Great Black and regaining her composure.

"The Jade Serpent awaits," she said.

Neltharion stepped over the Temple's palisade, stepping directly into the courtyard. It was barely large enough to hold his girth, requiring him to coil his tail against his side.

He sat like a great tiger, wings folded to his sides, standing still as stone to avoid frightening the small creatures staring at him. Taran Zhu stood between his great paws.

"He is as the legends say," called an elderly Pandaren, hobbling upon a cane. "Even more so! A being so large that he dwarfed the mountains themselves. Black scales, green eyes. Bearing the wisdom of the ages."

Neltharion huffed at the reference to wisdom, a slump making his posture less grand.

"But…where are those crystals?" the Pandaren asked. "The Great Beast had a mane of crystals…at least that's what the tapestries tell."

"There are tapestries of me?" Neltharion asked.

"The famed crystals lie beneath his armor," said Taran Zhu. "I have seen them, as I have seen his power firsthand. I can attest that he wields the elements as if they were part of him; a master of masters."

"There can be no doubt, Lorewalker Stonestep," said Liu. "He is as Taran Zhu said. But we yield to Yu'lon's judgement."

She turned her eyes up to Neltharion.

"I have closed the temple to Outsiders, including many adventurers," she said. "You had better be what you claim."

"Liu!" called Taran Zhu. "Is that an honorable way to address one of the Sacred Beasts?"

"One?" Neltharion asked, looking down in surprise. "Who are the other…Sacred Beasts?" He hefted a great sigh. "And I'm not exactly sacred."

"Can he speak to the waters?"

He found the speaker: a lean humanoid with a fish-like head and fins. Iridescent red scales covered his form, largely concealed by a long kilt and toga decorated with silvery armor.

A Jinyu…a real one this time…not a spirit like the ones he saw in the Den of Sorrow.

"What?" Neltharion asked.

"Can you speak to the waters?" the Jinyu asked. "The legends state that the Great Beast taught the Jinyu waterspeakers the secret of listening to the land through the waters."

"I…I do listen to the land…" Neltharion said. "I hear what people say and what they do through the land itself. Masters of Secrets, some call me."

"That is it—that is how he taught us how to listen to the waters. Vibrations, correct?"

"How did you…" Neltharion broke off, staring at the Jinyu with dumbfounded eyes.

"There is no doubt now, Priestess…"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Mari," Liu said. "The Jade Serpent has yet to inspect our––honored guest."

"You doubt Yu'lon's statement?" said Taran Zhu, glowering at her rudeness.

"We don't know who he is until Yu'lon confirms it," said Liu. "I trust her wisdom, serve her word—not his._"_

Neltharion slumped further, tilting his head away.

A creak sounded through the courtyard, interrupting further discussion. The great doors at the end of the courtyard parted, revealing a being made of the purest green jade, a serpent much like, yet completely unlike the one Taran Zhu rode.

She was more.

Much more.

A wispy white mane flowed along her back, though no wind blew. She radiated a great, and humbling power of her own, one that Neltharion had sensed before.

She was like Cenarius.

An Ancient.

Neltharion bowed his head, giving her the proper respect a being of her stature warranted. Everyone in the courtyard was silenced by her movements, all bowing as she passed. Taran Zhu removed his hat and bowed at her approach.

He rose from the bow, looking up to Neltharion.

"Earth-Warder, this is Yu'lon, the Jade Serpent," he said. "She is the Wisdom of Pandaria."

Yu'lon stopped at Neltharion's feet, looking up at her gigantic guest.

Though much larger than an average cloud serpent, she was still dwarfed by Neltharion's true size.

He looked into her eyes, a spark of recognition lighting in his own.

He had seen her before.

A memory stirred within him, an image of her flying about his head. As she landed he dipped his head with respect, and they began to converse. He could not remember the conversation, the details just out of reach. A philosophical discussion; knowledge, strength.

He tore himself from the memory, coming back to the present.

Yu'lon looked upon him, her expression revealing her thoughts. The mortals at their feet could not see it— but he could.

She seemed shattered; the changes he had undergone casting a dark shadow.

At last, the silence was broken, the quiet, saddened question meant only for his ears.

"Neltharion—what happened to you?"


	16. Chapter 15

**章十五**

**Chapter 15**

They secluded themselves in her den, doors shut tightly at her direction, the gates to the temple closed. The priests and priestesses that normally attended her had been dismissed to other duties.

She spread herself loosely across the floor, saying nothing for the moment— just observing. She lingered upon his great form, taking in every changed detail.

He was not as she remembered.

Neltharion had shrunk himself greatly, enough to squeeze his bulk through the doors. Yet his back still lined the walls of one of the transepts, bulk filling the space to overflowing and spilling into the center of the chamber. The elegant carvings and decorative frescos lining the chamber were obscured by his size, the darkness of his scales seeming to drink in the light.

His gaze wondered over every detail of the den— the frescos, the carvings.

The faint chisel-marks on the grey slate floor.

Everything except her eyes.

A dull orange glow shone from fissures between his scales. It churned and pulsed with his heartbeat, like newly-formed lava threatening to erupt. The waxing and waning glow washed over the walls and floor of the chamber, like a fire against the wood carvings.

It was not an illusion— the heat was palpable.

She could not see the bottom of the fissures, their depth obscured by the glow. She shifted, unsettled—how could he now have a heart of fire? Had it always been that way?

He noticed her gaze and flinched, hunching inward and drawing limbs and wings closer—trying, trying make himself look less bloated, and failing as he grew more tense.

"You've changed so much," said Yu'lon in a heavy, dismayed voice.

"I…know…" Neltharion said.

"Why?" she asked. "Why do you look like this?"

"I—don't know where to begin," said Neltharion. "Especially about the armor."

Her eyes came to his, looking up from the bulging, overly-muscular forelegs folded at his chest.

"Why are you so…huge?" she asked. "What happened to that lean, yet strong form I remember?"

"Uhhhh…"

He broke off, expression scattered. He fidgeted, twiddling his fore-talons as much as the thick appendages would allow.

"And you act as if you have never seen me before," she said. "Why is this?"

His head felt heavy, and he let it drop, a long fang chewing on his lip. He could not keep the uncertainty out of his expression.

The words would not come.

How could he even begin to explain to this person, one who knew him before the Sundering? Especially when he could not even recall most of it himself?

He did not remember her; nothing but mere fragments of memory churning in the deep caverns of his mind.

"Neltharion?" she said.

He heaved a long sigh, a stinging irritation at the bottom of his eyes.

"I…failed," he replied. "I failed in my duties. Failed the world. I was not strong enough. I was…never strong enough."

"Strong enough?" she asked. "I don't understand. What do you mean? Did you…make yourself this big to become strong enough?"

"No," he said. "This…I…I don't know how say it…how to explain it. I don't know what you know of me, what kind of person I once was. I don't know myself. So, I don't know how to answer your question."

"Neltharion…" Yu'lon began. "I sense such…turmoil. You're not like this— you have always been the calmest of the Dragon Aspects. What happened to you?"

"Tell, me," Neltharion began as he lifted his emerald gaze to her. "What have you heard? About me, what have you heard?"

Yu'lon folded her forepaws to her chest.

"I heard a name spoken…_Deathwing_," she replied, unease dripping from the word. "Is… is that what you call yourself now?"

She waited for a response, the serenity that seemed to surround her lessening as the silence between them grew.

His paws curled, growing stress knotting the muscles in his neck. His heart thumped in his chest, eyes focused on the small scales lining the edges of his talons.

_Deathwing._

How could he explain Deathwing to someone who had never seen nor heard of him? How could he explain ten thousand years of torment and control? How could he explain that Deathwing was another personality that controlled him, tormented him, for the amusement of the Old Gods?

How could anyone believe that?

There was no way to explain; no way to be understood.

But he could see Yu'lon's eyes—she needed answers.

He took in a deep breath, collecting what thoughts he could, scrabbling for words that could help him explain—or at least try.

"Deathwing...was a…parasite," he said. "My charge was to guard the cages of the Old Gods."

"Old…Gods..?" Yu'lon asked, tasting the unfamiliar words. "What are they?"

He winced, realizing how fantastical Old Gods would seem to one who had never heard of them, never seen them directly. And how poor an excuse: for one made to guard the world to then blame his failure on those he was made to guard against!

"An ancient evil…one locked deep within the bowels of the planet." The words spilled from between his fangs in a rush. He stopped abruptly, thoughts piling up behind the words.

The words— they mirrored what Ling Heartfist had told him.

"An ancient evil…under the surface of the world…" said Yu'lon, eyes narrowing. "It…sounds familiar…all too familiar." Her eyes focused on his. "I thought your charge was the land, all the deep places…"

"Well, the term 'deep places' meant the Old God cages," said Neltharion. "Unfortunately, I suppose my father…my creator Khaz'Goroth did not properly ward me against their voices." He huffed at the end of the sentence, a sting of anger rising at the mention of his Titan creator "…so…slowly over the course of my life, they worked their corruption into me. The more I fought, the worse it got. Until…I could take no more. My mind was ripped apart—and from those fragments, Deathwing was birthed."

Yu'lon's eyes widened, her mouth parting to say something, but no words came out.

Neltharion sighed again and wagged his head.

"Because of the torment, the damage, my memory is broken," he said. "Most is missing. What little remains is confused; some real, some…not."

His paws curled again, and he looked up at her eyes.

"I know your face. I feel we were friends. I can sense your emotions…I know our friendship was genuine…but I don't remember why."

A tremble rippled down Yu'lon's form at the confirmation, her head shaking slightly in denial.

"When…Deathwing controlled my body, he committed…" He trailed off, waffling, then continued with wrenching effort. "…as he held onto my body, it expanded. He fed power into it in an attempt to make us stronger. But while I'm stronger, my body swelled to this…state. My heat swelled, my crystals melted. I wear the armor to try and keep my body from swelling further, for what little good it does. I can't stop the surges when they come. And the power has nowhere to go except out."

She reached a forepaw toward him, and then stopped, hesitating.

He noticed, and closed his eyes at her hesitation.

"He…made me do the most horrible things," he said, his voice beginning to crack. "My flight suffered because of him…my family suffered. The other Aspects suffered. And it's my fault…all my fault."

He slumped at the admission, staring off to the side, eyes unfocused.

"Neltharion…" Yu'lon breathed as she snaked her body close to him. She laid a paw upon his arm, smoothing the scales. "Tell me, when did this…Deathwing…possess you?"

"He started working his _magic_ years before the Sundering," said Neltharion. "But he didn't take full possession until the first invasion by the Burning Legion."

"Around the time the world sundered?" Yu'lon asked.

"Yes."

She looked away, laying her head against his neck.

"The world sundered and you sundered with it," she said. "So, this is why you lost your memory?"

"Yes," said Neltharion. "I've only managed to get fragments back. Sometimes in dreams or triggered by some action. But nearly all of it stays beyond my reach."

He rumbled deeply.

"I am sorry I can't remember our friendship," he said, gently nudging her side. "But that doesn't mean I can't feel it. I can. I see you, and deep inside I know we were good friends once."

"At least that ember has not been lost," said Yu'lon. "Yes—we were once great friends, and together we worked to spread wisdom amongst the mortals. You were deeply beloved among the Pandaren."

"I have seen some of that," admitted Neltharion. "But, I…I don't deserve such praise. The continent sundering, Pandaria drifting away and being lost—it was my fault that happened. I failed my duty."

"You were possessed…"

"To everyone outside of Pandaria, that doesn't matter. To them…I am…Deathwing."

Yu'lon shook her head.

"That is not what we believe," she said. "An ancient curse lies across this land, one that occasionally rises to strike its people. If someone is possessed…" She paused, seeking the right words. "We try to save them from the possession, banish the creature that took them."

"I saw that," said Neltharion. "I saw Taran Zhu reach out to a Pandaren and purge him of some…shadowy creature. A Sha?"

"Yes," said Yu'lon. "An ancient evil banished by Emperor Shaohao himself long ago. They feed from the negative emotions of those near them, possessing and corrupting them. The monks of the Shado-Pan, under the guidance of Xuen, learned how to draw out these evil spirits as a way to safeguard the land—should the need arise."

"I wish it could have been so simple," he said, the wistful words drowning in a sea of disbelief. His doubtful look lingered, and he shifted uncomfortably, stopping suddenly as a one of his armor plates screeched across a jade carving. It abraded the delicate craftsmanship, chips of jade ripping free to lie still upon the ground.

He glanced over, contrite, and answered the question in her eyes.

"Elementium."

"The strongest material on the planet—a heavy burden." She looked up from the broken jade fragments that littered the ground, meeting his eyes.

"Not heavy for me."

He lowered his head between his paws, slumping to the flow.

"Not heavy for me."

He whined, a pitiful sound. Yu'lon laid a paw upon his shoulder, her eyes wet, shining.

"The…Cataclysm…" she said, a soft question in the word.

"His recent attack," said Neltharion. "He shattered the World Pillar…the very thing we were built to guard."

He paused, continuing with great effort.

"The whole world began to implode upon itself. His wings sent forth tsunamis, hurricanes. His writhing caused volcanoes, earthquakes that split the land open. And then…he broke free from Deepholm."

"When…when did the Cataclysm occur?"

"It began three years ago. It ended when I was freed from Deathwing's and the Old God's clutches. I have tried…tried to heal, tried to forge alliances, friendships, and love. But nothing lasted. And it's my fault. I make mistakes, made bad decisions. And everything I touch was…is destroyed."

His eyes shut tightly.

"I gathered everything dear to me— friends, family, flight in one place. I lead them, swore to protect them, shield them under my wings."

His lips trembled.

"A single weapon incinerated them all."

Black talons balled, shaking.

"I have no home now."

His breath shuddered in his throat.

"A woman I loved…never loved me. She left, but only after ripping my heart out."

He exhaled.

"Everything I love is taken from me…and it's my fault. I…I don't deserve…don't deserve their love. And each time…I break further…I rip apart. And the world heaves with me."

He broke from her gaze.

"I…I just want to crawl in a hole and be forgotten."

She leaned fully against his side, pressing the side of her head to his neck. She did not speak, only pressed against him, lending what warmth and friendship she could.

He could feel a trickle of wetness slip down his neck, the drops spilling from her eyes.

They lay in silence for a time, sunlight arcing across the chamber as the hours lengthened. She stayed alongside him, a calming presence, as his turbulent emotions ebbed.

"So, that was what happened, how you found your way back to us." she whispered.

Neltharion breathed; his eyes popped open.

"The mists…" she turned back to him. "The reason why the mists are gone. You…you are the one who tore the mists down."

"Well…I only tore at the mists once I realized they were hiding something from me. I should know where every continent is, including Pandaria. I…became angry and tore at the veil hiding Pandaria from my sight."

"No, it was not that," she said. "The mists started weakening three years ago. Near the start of the Cataclysm you spoke of. You…or rather Deathwing…must have weakened the mists. When you tore at the mists you must have finished what he began."

Neltharion huffed: "So the Alliance and the Horde finding this place…is my fault. Another burden to carry…" his voice lowered to a whisper. "Wonderful."

He looked to her, weary eyes and hunched shoulders bearing the weight of the world.

"I am sorry I destroyed his work," said Neltharion.

"You didn't know," said Yu'lon. "You acted as you should: something blocked your duty to watch and protect this land, and you acted accordingly. You didn't know why the mists were placed around Pandaria."

"Why did he raise the mists?" Neltharion asked. "To protect Pandaria from the Burning Legion? Or from the Sundering?"

"Both," said Yu'lon. "But beyond that, he saw the darkness he fought, the darkness he saw in the Legion—he saw it reflected in each and every one of Pandaria's citizens. While he could banish the darkness from himself, he knew he could not so for the others. For each person's burdens are different, and each person's internal battles, and battlefields are different. So, he cast the mists around the land to protect Pandaria, and give the gift of time—time to learn what he learned. He labored to protect Pandaria from itself."

She rose to once more, placing a paw upon his shoulder.

"You did no wrong," began Yu'lon. "Eventually, the mists would have fallen. It was only a matter of time."

"Has enough time passed?" Neltharion asked.

"Ten thousand years…" she said. "Enough time to learn the lessons of the Last Pandaren Emperor. Yet time to learn a lesson is not the same thing as learning it."

"Whether the mists were weakened or not, _I_ was the one who brought the Alliance and Horde here. What they've done…what they will do to this land is my fault."

He rumbled, bowing his head, turmoil furrowing his brow.

"I don't blame you," she said, rubbing his shoulder in response. "But you must learn to let this go. Don't let it drag you down. You've seen what happens when people let their negative emotions poison them."

"Yes," said Neltharion. "But it is hard for me to…it's just another burden, another weight placed upon me for my screw-up."

"Don't think of it as such," she said. "For it brought you back to us."

He rumbled with uncertainty.

"You've always visited Pandaria," she added. "You loved its mountains and rushing rivers. You said Pandaria was your personal canvas. All the beauty you see was created by you. Untouched, unspoiled since the time of the Sundering."

He looked up at her statement, interested despite himself. The mention of something he once created, still unspoiled by Deathwing after all this time…

The moment broke as the rest reasserted itself— the mists, his family, his…failures. How long could it remain unspoiled, after what he had done?

The land's discordant song seemed louder—though many voices joined the sick, chaotic melody, one voice seemed louder than the others.

A paw caught his chin as she gently lifted his gaze, her wizened eyes meeting his.

"Don't let those feelings get to you," she said; catching his expression. "Don't doubt yourself…"

"That is all I've been doing, all I can do," said Neltharion. "Doubting…"

"Here, those emotions are amplified," she said. "No one is safe. You must keep calm."

"I…cannot," said Neltharion. "I was hoping knowledge of Deathwing and his deeds had never reached these shores. And they hadn't—until I brought them here. Many have heard the rumors, and as the war spreads it will only intensify. They won't see me as this Great Beast; they will see a monster, one whose misdeeds are spoken by many voices. The Outsiders will see to that…their many-voiced condemnation…it is the only thing they agree on."

"Then it is up to we Celestials to change those views," said Yu'lon. "You once taught the Pandaren many unique talents. The gift to appreciate the land, to commune with the elements, a deep connection you saw between them and the land. That has not been lost, even if the name of the teacher has. They do know you, even if they do not know your face."

"I just…can't…"

"You need to see evidence of your time here," she said. "I can show you—that you once guided and shaped this land and its people."

She rose to her feet and smiled.

"Have you seen your mountains?" she asked.

"Kun-Lai Summit?" Neltharion asked.

"Yes," said Yu'lon.

"I haven't had time to visit them," he replied.

"Would you like to visit them?"

"I…well…I could…"

A light rose in her eyes, her form seeming more vibrant as he considered the idea.

"Neltharion, it would do you good to visit what has brought joy to many," said Yu'lon.

He gave her a concerned look, still hesitant.

"Are you sure you're strong enough to travel?" he asked. "I've heard of this…cycle thing…you go through…"

"I am a little weary," she said. "But, I'm not too weak to help an old, dear friend."

"I could help…" he said, reaching for the flask about his neck. "Anduin and I collected some Sacred Water from the Den of Sorrow. I might be able to restore some energy…"

"It is not healing that I need, Neltharion," said Yu'lon. "But rest."

He lowered his paw from the flask, placing it back on the ground. She gently laid her paw over top of it, gratitude shining in her eyes.

"One thing that has not changed, even after all these years—your generosity. Your desire to help those in need. I am glad this…creature, Deathwing, never took that from you."

He bent over and nuzzled her jade-green snout with his own, rumbling in thanks. She returned the gesture in kind.

"Come. Let me show you…"

He followed her out, the doors opening at their approach. Taran Zhu stood at the entrance, and gave them a deep, formal bow as they exited. He dipped his head in return.

"Have no fear," said Yu'lon. "There is no doubt: Neltharion is truly the Great Beast of legend. But the centuries have changed him, as time does to people. For no-one is ever static; we are all changing."

"Your wisdom is great, Jade Serpent," said Taran Zhu. His eyes once more came to Neltharion. "I must repeat my apologies for not giving you the proper welcome. I saw your skills as you fought Ji. I had not seen such abilities from anyone outside of Pandaren shamans—the Gift of the Great Beast, it is called. But of course you would know the skills you taught our ancestors."

"I taught? I don't remember teaching monks…"

"Not monks," said Taran Zhu. "At least not what I am. There is a special order of monks among the Shado-Pan and the Golden Lotus, those gifted with the ability to connect to the elements. They pass on the teachings handed down from the first of their order. How to move with the elements, how to speak their language. As you taught the first of their order, they teach each successive generation."

"Thank you," said Neltharion. He looked to Yu'lon. "I taught them…?"

His eyes sparkled with new-found excitement.

"I think that is the first thing you should see," said Yu'lon. "Nestled within Kun-Lai Summit is the Shado-Pan monastery; where they teach monks and the few honored enough to be shaman. All under the guidance of Xuen, the White Tiger. I am sure he would love a visit from old friend."

"I hope I won't be intruding," said Neltharion.

"You are not," said Yu'lon. "Xuen will want to hear what you told me. All the August Celestials need to know what has happened. When an Aspect calls, their visit is always paramount. Especially your visit, Neltharion."

She swung her head down to Taran Zhu.

"Please go ahead of us, and announce to Xuen that an Aspect is coming,"

"Yes, Jade Serpent," said Taran Zhu, motioning for one of the initiates to bring his serpent.

It was only a moment before the initiate returned with his mount, and with a graceful kick the serpent vaulted into the air, whipping through the sky off to the south.

He looked back to Yu'lon, who placed her paw on his shoulder.

"Even if you do not remember me as much as I remember you, dear friend," she began, voice soft. "I am so happy to see that you have returned to Pandaria."

"Still…the mists," he began. "I…"

"Don't think of it as a mistake," she said. "Because it wasn't. You were not going to let any barrier stop you from coming to Pandaria's aid—as you would not before."

"Okay," said Neltharion. "I'm sorry, I have to…um…I'm not used to this sort of…praise. People mostly call me Deathwing, when they're not screaming and running away. The few that stand their ground only seem to want to tell me what a monster, or what a failure I am."

"I may not be able to repair the damage to your name this Horde has done," said Yu'lon. "Certainly not so quickly or easily. But the Pandarens respect my wisdom. They will be more inclined to listen to me than Outsiders."

"Or those Outsiders might say you've been compromised," said Neltharion. "Trust me; many of them know how to twist the truth."

He sighed.

"There's something I need to know," he began. "Are there…any other black dragons on Pandaria? Perhaps a young drake…"

"No, you are the only black dragon here," said Yu'lon. "Why?"

"There is a black whelp, or possibly a drake…one that hasn't been accounted for," said Neltharion. "I searched for him in the Blasted Lands before I came, and his scent also led me south. Many things were pointing south. I just want to know if you've run into him."

"I have not seen him, or heard of him," she began. "I have not seen a black dragon here other than yourself. But I will keep an eye out, in case he comes calling."

She turned back, calling out to the initiates.

"Open the gates!"

The great exterior doors swung open at her command, the soft sound of cranks clear to his ears despite their inaudibility to mortals. They exited together, a moment's walk taking them out of the temple and into the green expanse of the Arboretum. They wove through the soft rolling countryside, vibrant green grass and fruit trees shining in the warm glow of the sun. They stopped in a large open clearing, in sight of the grand statue of her likeness at the Arboretum's center. She paused, casting the still-unfinished statue a pensive look, the quiet chink of mason's chisels audible even from afar.

"Kun-Lai lies to the east. It is a fair distance, but a journey with an old friend is never long," she said, before adding: "But it will be easier at your true size."

He froze at the request, breath momentarily held as he found her eyes.

She was waiting, an ernest, open expression looking back at him.

With a soft exhale, he shifted bigger, shadow growing to block out the warm glow of the sun. She took a step back as it cast her into shadow, his size rivaling and then surpassing the height of her statue. Still his growth did not abate, not until he towered massively over everything around, head higher than the towers of the distant temple.

Yu'lon did not approach even as his growth finished, her eyes wide and neck arced back on herself as she looked nearly vertically up at him. A spark of fear was clear in her posture, her attempts to suppress it not escaping his senses. No more than her shocked silence escaped his notice.

No more than the hushed silence that seemed to overcome the surrounding landscape, the distant sound of mason's chisels shocked into stillness.

He dipped his head low; wings drooping as he avoided her eyes.

"I am sorry," he whispered. "This…this is my true size…"

His voice cracked to silence.

"I remember you being as big as the mountains themselves," she spoke, attempting to recover. "But now…now the mountains look nothing more anthills compared to you. You've…changed…so much."

"I know."

"I am sorry for my rudeness. This is still…very new to me. The silver streaks in your beard, the armor, the fissures in your scales your… tremendous size and girth. They tell a story, a story of the horrible things you've survived. In truth…I cannot even begin to fathom what you lived through."

He rumbled, uneasy at her admission.

"You said your crystals melted…so, you no longer have them?" she asked.

"They…grew back…somewhat…"

"May…may I see them?"

His fingers tingled; his paws trembled as he hesitantly reached for his tail. He carefully lifted a plate from its thick length, face knotting up as he showed her the mangled purple crystals, crushed and warped under his armor.

Her eyes widened at the sight—one of the most beautiful features in her memory; so deformed and misshapen. Their tops were even filed down to allow the armor to rest flush against his spine.

"Oh…Neltharion…" she breathed.

He hunched at her utterance, wings draping his sides in an attempt to cloak his bulk. A soft sound escaped his jaws.

Yu'lon rose on her haunches, reaching up to place her forepaws against his chest. She leaned her head against him, emitting a low thrum in an attempt at comfort.

Even at full extension her lengthy, serpentine body could only reach the bottom of his deep chest, even the smallest of the muscles that wrapped it dwarfing her slim form. They tensed as he fought to control his emotions, pushing her further back.

Neltharion settled, slumping to his belly. His shoulders shuddered, crystal streams cascading down his cheeks, a quiet keen rumbling through his form.

She backed away as he laid his head between his paws.

"I'm apologize," said Yu'lon, voice tinged with regret. "It was not my place to pry. I didn't mean…to…"

The being she remembered—the ordered, elegant, eloquent Earth-Warder she knew long ago…was not with her now.

"Change is inevitable," she whispered. "No matter what we may hope. All we can do is to try and make the changes good."

She patted a horn.

"I want to help," she said. "If you will let me."

He looked up, wiping his eyes with the side of his paws.

"There's nothing…you can do…" he said. "Nothing anyone can do. I must live with the curse regardless. I was not strong enough. I was never strong enough. I cannot fathom why my creator make me so…defective."

"Wisdom cannot answer such a question, one buried so far in the past," said Yu'lon. "Yet there is much we can do in the present to help you…control these emotions. Pandaria…"

"I know…" he began. "I know what would happen if I…maybe I should just leave. I've done enough damage…"

"No!" Yu'lon called, gripping his foreleg. "No. Please don't leave, not so soon after returning to us. Not without seeing the good you have done, the wondrous things you sculpted for us. You cannot leave without seeing it. When you see the beauty you made here, it will ease your heart."

Neltharion wiped his eyes, tongue lashing out to graze the front of his face. He swallowed, nodding slowly in agreement.

"Follow me," Yu'lon whispered. She took to the clear sky, gracefully whipping about like a fish swimming through the air itself.

Neltharion stood, titanic wings rising in portent. Their downward flap boomed across the countryside as he took to the air, the sound of cracking, toppling trees following in his wake. The deep _thrum_ of his wingbeats echoed like thunder, shocking to Yu'lon's ears. She turned to find him closing rapidly on her position, the air around her swirling ever more violently. Despite his tremendous size, he caught up effortlessly.

Yu'lon flitted around his head, reaching out to take hold of his pointed neck scales. She latched on as tightly as she could, attempting to escape the turbulence. She did not have the strength to keep in front of the behemoth.

Neltharion tilted his head to track her motion, hovering as she coiled herself against his neck.

"Sorry…" he boomed.

His voice was so loud that even the wind could not silence it.

"I…did not expect your speed, Neltharion!" she shouted back.

"My… growth spurts… affected my wings as well. As they have grown larger, my speed had increased."

"Just how fast can you fly?"

"I once circled the equator in twelve hours, though I was in a hurry."

"That's…nearly five thousand miles per hour." Her voice was strained with incredulous awe.

"Yes."

"How…how do you not tire at those speeds?"

"I rarely if ever feel fatigue…at least physically."

He pushed on forward, heading into the clouds.

"Go northeast," said Yu'lon. "Over the ridge."

He flew forward, following her direction, the great muscles powering his wings rising and falling in sequence. The light from his rips alternately brightened and darkened in tune to his heartbeat, rimming the edges of scales and armor. The armor shifted along with his motion, plates sliding past each-other.

It did not move as she expected—some plates followed the deeper motion of his underlying muscles, while others pieces remained stationary in spite of that motion.

Very few directly followed the surface motion of his scales.

She shuddered at the realization—that the armor she was resting against was not a mere surface feature, not a mere set of clothes. It was bolted deeply to his muscle and skeleton both. She held on in spite of the fact, her grip on the plates all that kept her on his back at that speed.

Minutes passed, the 700 mile breadth of the Jade Forest passing below. He could see the the spreading division, the jade land fragmenting between the Horde and the Alliance. The sound of industry disrupted the formerly quiet and tranquil land.

The mortals were advancing far faster than either felt comfortable.

He flew high, staying comfortably below the tropopause, but high enough to clear the villages and adjust for altitude changes properly.

A steep cliff of gray bedrock and sparse vegetation soon crested the horizon. A swift swoop of his wings threw them over its rim, the green of the Jade Forest changing to rolling flats of tundra, short shrubs and grasslands full of red and orange blossoms. Marshes and wetlands pooled water as permafrost melted in the bright sun, dirt softening in the warming temperatures.

A southern tundra shifting from spring to summer. Yet he could feel deeper changes in the land, the climate shifting as departing mists exposed the land to the full power of the sun for the first time in ten thousand years.

A village hugged the cliff separating the tundra from the temperate forest to the south, a river running at its base. He could see no sign of any Horde or Alliance activity, no red or blue banners flying, no engines of war turning. The villagers looked up with wonder as he flew over the village, awe, curiosity, and innocent alarm.

No thoughts of Deathwing polluted their minds.

Unspoiled.

The further he flew from the boundary, the fewer signs of civilization, the land growing increasingly harsh and vertical.

Rising ahead were tall, snowcapped mountains, bursting through the flowering tundra to reach high into the sky. They were higher than any mountains he had ever seen before…or at least, higher than any he could remember seeing.

He flew low, the wind from his wings rippling over a marsh saturated with water. A swift back-wing and his paws touched the ground, a small spot of relatively dry land underfoot.

Yu'lon slid from his shoulders, landing beside him.

Neltharion looked out across the flats, still many miles from the foot of the majestic peaks. They seemed much closer than they appeared— an illusion caused by their great height. He stared with disbelief, eyes scanning every sharp peak. The land spoke to him, the mountains spoke to him.

They were _beautiful_.

"What is the name of the highest peak?" Neltharion asked swinging his his head down to Yu'lon.

"Mt. Neverest," she replied.

"Has anyone measured its height before?"

"No—a few have tried, but they could not…manage…the trip."

Neltharion took a deep breath, still awed by the sight.

"That peak…it's 32,390 feet above sea level," he said. "And the roots go far deeper. But it's far above the level most life can safely handle."

"There are only a bare handful who have reached its peak, and fewer who came back," said Yu'lon. "Emperor Shaohao climbed the summit in search of wisdom when the demons invaded the northern lands ten thousand years ago."

"I am surprised he didn't die of oxygen deprivation," said Neltharion. "Let alone the shattering cold, blasting wind, and the low air pressure."

"He was…determined," said Yu'lon.

"I don't care how determined he was, he could have died. Or received serious brain damage."

His eyes returned to the mountains.

"I…sculpted those peaks?"

"Yes," she replied. "You did. You called them your greatest achievement. This whole area was a canvas. And you could safely build and create in this place without any fear of harming any mortals."

"_Strothinfrá d'Caelis,_" he said. "That's what I called the highest peak. The Pillar that Reaches to Heaven. The mountains, I named them _Rekilmtreski_."

He stood, eyes wet, mesmerized by their beauty.

"There are many stories revolving how you lifted Kun-Lai upon your back," said Yu'lon. "One the Pandarens know of…"

"How I showed Lei Shen my physical strength…" said Neltharion.

"Yes. But there is another. One told by the locals who travel the steep cliffs. The Grummles."

"The who?"

"They are short creatures, but with strong backs and stronger hearts. They were an experiment performed of the Mogu, an attempt to create a perfect soldier. But it did not work out as they wanted—the Grummles were friendly creatures, lovers of all things bearing good luck and fortune."

She settled back, a slight smile as the words of the familiar tale came to mind.

"The Mogu were furious with the result, of course. So the Grumbles had no choice but to flee. But nothing seemed to quell the long list of bad luck that followed them."

She turned, meeting his eyes.

"Desperate, they appealed to the Great Beast. The Great Beast always stated that everything comes from, and returns to the earth. Distraught at their suffering, he dove into the land for answers. He strove to find their luckydoo…a charm to turn their luck around. And the mountains were upthrust by his search."

"A week passed as the mountains rose ever higher, until on the eighth day the Great Beast emerged. He apologized to the Grummles: he could not find their luck for them. Yet he indicated that perhaps he could give them another gift: shelter, home, and hearth. And so, he offered them the mountains as shield against the Mogu legions. And a shield they were, for when the Pandaren rose against their masters, the Mountains were the rocks the Mogu empire broke upon."

"From that day forward the Grummles saw the mountains as their greatest luckydoo—a gift bestowed by the Great Beast, but wielded by them. For that boon they named the Great Beast Fortune-Founder in their tongue. For he was one who brought fortune—and could take fortune away. And for as long as they have remained in the mountains, their good luck has never run out."

Neltharion chuckled softly at the story, though a wistful look soon crossed his snout.

"I think my luck…it has long disappeared."

He closed his eyes, listening to the planet's natural vibrations as they echoed through the roots of the mountains. A tap of a talon added additional notes that spread outward, echoing back from the underlying rock structure. He listened and felt the mountains, their clear harmonious hum echoing in his senses, their structure an image in his mind.

He rumbled happily at the sound, joining their melody.

A jagged note of discord cut the feeling, horrible ringing chasing the mood away. It was centered on a deep gash in the earth to the North.

"I have to see something…about two hundred miles north," he said. "A gorge."

"A Rock quarry," said Yu'lon. "It is where they mined the stone that built the Serpent's Spine."

He listened again, clear signs of activity coming from the quarry. Whips cracked upon the backs of workers, cries of pain calling out as others wearily chiseled the rock to the sound of taskmasters barking their orders. He could hear it all clearly, yet it was an overtone—separate from the quieter sound of the stone itself. Almost as if the stone was calling out a memory at his prodding.

"I have to fly over there…" he said.

"Alright."

She flitted up and landed on his shoulders, and he took off as soon as he was certain she was secure. They flew low over the wet tundra, quiet for the few minutes of their journey. He dwelled on the sounds of the quarry, the fragment of a memory seeming just out of reach.

He flew over a rolling hills, scattering herds of grazing animals as he passed. The land soon revealed a pit gouged in the landscape, wide and deep enough that even his titanic form could fit inside.

Neltharion landed on its rim, allowing his passenger to descend the sharp scales of his bulging, muscular flank. Yu'lon hopped to the ground as he craned his neck over the edge, taking in the sight of the abandoned quarry.

Even after ten thousand years, the walls of the gorge were still smooth. The harsh elements had long since erased any direct sign of mortal intervention. But the marks of tools on stone still lingered, pages of the story of a long-dead civilization.

Neltharion gripped the edge, powerful paws crushing the rock into fragments. Bits and pieces toppled down into the gorge, splashing into dark pools below. He kept a small fragment, raising it to his jaws and biting into it. It shattered easily, no match for his sharp fangs. In moments his grinding jaws had reduced it to nothing more than sand.

It was relatively soft for stone, yet still strong and durable. It's somewhat oily matrix was slightly salty, a distant memory of a shallow ocean.

Calcite.

"Limestone," he said. "And marble."

A dark, bulbous shape marked another nearby wall, and he reached over, digging his talons deep into its surface. He ripped out a chunk, stone shattering with a retort that echoed through he canyon. It tasted quite different; the dappled red, gray, and black rock was much tougher, though it still broke easily between his fangs. The tiny quartz crystals and feldspar gave it a crunchy, interesting texture.

"Intrusive granite," he said. His head swung back to Yu'lon. "This is what they used to build the Serpent's Spine?"

"Yes," she said. "The Spine was built through the…_ingenuity_…of the Mogu. But their accomplishments came on the backs of Pandaren slaves."

"Why did they build the Serpent's Spine?" he asked.

"To keep out the undesirable," she said. "The Mantid. Those that threatened The Order with their chaos."

"How long is the wall?"

"The main wall is roughly 800 feet high and over 1000 miles long," Yu'lon replied. "It separates the Dread Wastes and the Townlong Steppes from the rest of Pandaria. A secondary wall of the same height circles the Vale of Eternal Blossoms. The Mogu built it to keep those _unworthy_ of their gifts away."

"So…everyone else that wasn't Mogu," said Neltharion.

"Exactly."

"Who were the Mogu?"

"Creatures of stone," she replied. "Created by the Titans. Though even I don't have the full details. My fellow Celestials were captured by the Mogu, and their energy used to fuel the Mogu's power. I was the only one not captured, hiding in a cave away from them. But you knew this…once…"

"I didn't help you?" he asked, surprised. "I should have done more, perhaps removed the Mogu from power directly…"

"No!" she exclaimed, shocked at the idea. "No, it is unthinkable for one Titanic construct to wage war against another. All have a purpose in the Ordering of Azeroth."

She continued, more calmly. "You were wise enough to know that it was not your right to pass such judgment on others, let alone an entire people. And more practically, you could not have gone to war against the Mogu without damaging the land further."

She paused for a breath, then continued at his questioning look.

"The fact that you could not go to war does not mean you were content to stand by and watch the suffering of innocents. You did not. You just had a different, more subtle way of solving the problem…"

A foggy memory swum just in reach at her words, the faint crack of whips sounding. He looked through younger eyes, moved with purpose, form light and elegant. His younger self slammed a paw to the ground, a great white wall before them sliding open piece by piece. On the other side stood a tall, humanoid figure, ignited with lightning about his body.

Pandaren slaves watched as the Thunder King stood against him, and was humbled by him.

"Created by the Titans…" he recalled, as the memory become more vivid. "Enforcing the Titan's order…"

_"You are not doing the will of the Titans, Lei Shen!" _his younger self asserted. _"The order you claim will only bring more chaos!"_

_"You have not the strength to challenge my order, construct!" _Lei Shen shouted. _"You have no right to interfere." _

_"I have let this go on long enough. I will show you true strength!"_

"I didn't stand idly by," Neltharion said, as the memory faded. "I saw where his path might lead, what it could create in such a land. I knew if it were allowed to continue…it would spread north into all of Old Kalimdor." His head turned back to Yu'lon. "I didn't stand by. I felt the darkness in this land, knew what it could do if allowed to fester. I didn't free the slaves, but I gave them the strength to free themselves."

"The greatest gift anyone could give," said Yu'lon. "Is _will_. For freedom is rests on having the strength to truly own one's actions and destiny. You stood against Lei Shen, and gave them the strength to stand against him as well. They felt your strength and they were no longer afraid."

"But I didn't really free them," said Neltharion. "I still…in a way, didn't interfere."

"You interfered in another way, old friend. And that was much better than merely ripping away the chains yourself. For you gave them more—the strength to survive and build a civilization from the ashes of their old masters. And you returned to guide, to watch them grow, to teach them why respecting the land is necessary. It became the foundation for the Pandaren Empire—an empire that stood for ten thousand years on the foundations of what you taught."

Neltharion rumbled, lowering to his belly.

"I am not the grand being they knew…" he said. "I've made many mistakes."

"We are all imperfect," said Yu'lon. "But they will see the return of the Great Beast as a beacon of hope."

"And those who listen to the Outsiders will see a monster to be feared and despised."

"Then show them you are not."

Neltharion huffed. "Do you think I've not tried? Garrosh attacked my home and family, and I struck back because I was tired of standing idly by and letting him get away with those atrocities. Yet he still thinks he is not at fault, that he was justified, and I…unjustified. And due to Deathwing, the world agrees with _him_. They say: 'Destroyer! You will pay for murdering the valiant heroes and Adventurers that protect us from _your_ evil, and that of your monstrous family!'"

He felt a sting of frustration as his eyes welled up.

"But I come here and I find that…I stood up to evil…and was recognized and rewarded?" he asked. "Not standing by and letting injustice flourish…and they praise me for it? I gave the Mogu a show of my power…striking fear into their hearts and instilling courage in the hearts of Pandaren."

A tear dropped.

"It is a dream come true. A dream that will be broken if Garrosh has any say of it."

He sniffled, wiping his eyes again.

"I can remember fragments," he said, a hopeful tone creeping into his words. "But a lot of it is still missing. Ren Whitepaw spoke of the archives in your temple. I'd like to spend a moment there, reading about…myself. Anything. Maybe some of the archives can help uncover more of my memories."

Yu'lon nodded; a small smile curling her green lips. She once more latched her claws to his side and he quickly launched into the air, heading back towards the Jade Forest. The path back took them near the cliffside village once more, and Neltharion turned and looked as Yu'lon shifted on his back, angling to make herself visible to the villagers. She then let loose a thunderous sound.

_"Daiyaju skilaives atur! _The Great Beast has returned!"

He flushed with embarrassment as shocked and elated calls reached them from the villagers below.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"To keep this Garrosh from twisting the minds of the Pandaren," she replied. "They will trust my word over his. If they know who you are before tales of Deathwing reach their ears, they will be armored against his attacks."

"I hope you're right…"

With that, he angled his wings, diving into a low swoop over the green foliage of the Jade Forest below, the temple lying ahead.


	17. Chapter 16

**章十六**

**Chapter 16**

General Nazgrim scowled at Ji Firepaw, brow etched with surprise that quickly transmuted to rage.

"Did the Warchief not command you: _never engage Deathwing_!" he roared.

"Yes, general—he did," Ji said. "But I had a good reason…"

"I don't care—you're lucky he didn't rip your damned head off! Perhaps he should have. At least then you won't make the same bumbling mistake again!"

Ji bowed his head, shrinking back at the unbraiding.

"You know what? Perhaps you should report your findings to Hellscream himself. Tell him everything—including your mistake. And then let's see what he does about it."

His eyes bored into Ji for a moment, then he turned and stormed down the path. Ji fell in behind, obeying the silent command. The raised huts of Grookin Hill passed quickly, the path taking them to the outskirts of the Horde-aligned village. The ring of hammers on metal, the crackle of fire, and the grunts of workers greeted them, the sound of weapons being forged and armor tempered.

Nazgrim would change these backwards Hozen primitives into _soldiers._

All for the glory of the Horde.

He brought the Pandaren to a large carved ring, arcane-saturated minerals glinting in the dappled light filtering through he forest. The air seems to ripple as they moved in front of it, an image of the dark, cavernous throne room of Grommash Hold appearing.

Garrosh Hellscream's golden eyes burned hotly at the center of the image, flickering firelight cast over his armor and the throne he sat on.

Garrosh's lips pulled over his tusks, a fierce sneer twisting the edges of his mouth.

"Warchief," said Ji, sweeping into a deep bow.

"What have you to report?"

Ji glanced to Nazgrim out of the corner of his eyes.

"Oh, no, you can tell him _everything,"_ said Nazgrim his tone ice. "Go on…"

"I…discovered Deathwing," said Ji, trying to swallow his fear. "I can confirm he is on Pandaria."

"Is that all you wanted to tell me?" Garrosh asked, irritation creeping into his tone.

"He was at Honeydew, the village that is considering joining the Horde," he said.

"What was he doing in this village? I want to hear _everything_, no matter how unimportant it may seem. No detail is too small where Deathwing is involved."

"He…was talking to a barmaid," he said. "A beer seller. Drinking Honeybrew with her."

"Oh yes," Garrosh chuckled. "The one claiming the _title_ of 'Earth-Warder' is a pathetic _drunk_. The only difference between the drunken vagabonds sprawled beside the taverns and Deathwing is…well…_he_ can damage the planet while drunk. Let's just say a drunken Worldbreaker is worse than a sober one.."

"I did not catch what they were talking about." He swallowed, then continued. "I…found someone from the Wandering Isle. She…was an old acquaintance of mine. She…"

"Yes?" Garrosh cocked an eyebrow.

"She…she was heading for Deathwing. So…I…"

"Tell him what you did…" Nazgrim growled.

Ji's paws curled, and he pressed his lips together.

"I am waiting," said Garrosh.

"I tried to stop her…"

"Why?"

"I…thought she might be…useful to our cause," said Ji. "Another noble monk on the side of the Horde would be an advantage…but then she started walking towards Deathwing."

"And why was she walking towards Deathwing?"

"I…don't know—she wouldn't tell me," he said. "So, I tried to stop her. I hit her over the head, and was going to take her away. But Deathwing interfered. He used his powers, and the earth rolled like a wave, bringing her to him."

"And then, what happened?" Garrosh asked. His eyes seemed to flash as he spoke, muscles tightening along his neck.

"I demanded that he let her go," said Ji. "He…looked like he was using…shaman healing on her. I…I…"

"What did you _do_?"

"I attacked Deathwing. Only I couldn't land a single punch. His movements, his command over the elements. They were…even when focusing on healing someone, he could strike with precision. I've never seen anyone move like that, command the elements like that. Not even the few Pandaren honored to be shaman could manage it…like…"

"You _attacked_ Deathwing!?" Garrosh asked. "Did I not tell you force cannot stop him? Now he knows your face! He knows to avoid you! You were to remain in the shadows, follow him from a distance. Not interact! Not start a fight! Just how much an idiot are you, to fail such a simple instruction?"

"I am sorry, Warchief," said Ji. "But you must know—Deathwing…the way he was using the elements. It looked like…"

"I _know_ what it looks like!" said Garrosh. "After Theramore, when my army was returning home, victorious…he struck! The very ground opened up, much like on Draenor long ago. That monstrosity broke the world to swallow my army!"

"I know," said Ji. "Warchief, you said that I was to discover information on Deathwing. I have information."

"You can't provide more than what you told me," said Garrosh. "Not after you let him know you're there. Not after you completely fouled it all up by starting a fight with him."

The Warchief crossed his arms, emitting a disgusted snort.

"Tell me, what happened?" he asked. "What part of your ego did he bruise?"

"He didn't strike at me, not offensively. He just restrained or deflected. He spoke even…"

"What did he say?"

"He…said you slaughtered his children, enslaved them," he said. "That the attack on the Barrens, the winter that followed…they were because you hurt his family."

"He sided with the Alliance," said Garrosh. "He knew that they would be expendable targets."

"Then…perhaps he found the army to be an expendable target…" said Ji.

"Do not question me!" Garrosh roared, anger making him loom larger. "You are a mewing babe compared to this war—a war spanning nearly thirty years. Neltharion must pay for his crimes, as must his kin. We will bring such monsters to justice! His kin pay their own debts, and serve as collateral against his own! For he owes us a planet!"

"He…voiced an opinion on that as well," Ji said, speaking with careful delicacy. "He claimed you were foolish to fault him for Ner'zhul's mistakes. That if you insisted in blaming him for Ner'zhul's destruction of Draenor, he would blame the Horde for the deaths of his children…even those that did not participate in the attacks on Theramore."

"Did I not explain role he played?" Garrosh ground out. "Ner'zhul could _never_ have gotten the artifacts he used to destroy Draenor without Deathwing's help. And the so-called 'Aspect of Earth', Deathwing, would have known what they could do better than anyone! He is just as guilty as Ner'zhul, Teron Gorefiend, and the others who conspired to destroy our home. Destroying an Alliance outpost and an infestation of black dragons doesn't even _begin_ to pay for those who died when Draenor was destroyed! Remember that the next time he moans about his monstrous children— that he destroyed an entire world, and he and his children nearly did the same to this one! Do not lose sight of the truth, Ji Firepaw. I warned you he would try to get under your defenses, corrupt you. I warned you. But you didn't listen. Now, will you listen?"

"Yes, Warchief," said Ji.

"I will give you one chance to redeem your failure," said Garrosh. "Do not make me regret it. If you do, another will do my work."

"Yes, sir," said Ji. "But…I have more news."

Garrosh took in a deep breath: "What other news do you have to share?"

"It concerns a legend—the legend of the Great Beast, one of the Sacred Beasts…"

"Great Beast? What is this legend?"

"It was told even on the Wandering Isle," said Ji. "The Great Beast taught the shaman how to harness the power of the elements, speak their language. And he taught all Pandaren to respect the land. Other legends tell of a darkness in the land, a darkness that feed on doubt, despair, and other negative emotions. They say the Great Beast knew…we think he knew…that the shades were there. So when he gifted the Pandaren the will to free ourselves from oppression, he reminded us to be mindful of the land."

"Who is this Great Beast from your legends?" Garrosh asked.

"A terrible, fierce creature, but also beautiful, graceful," said Ji. "A winged creature as great as the mountains…" his brow furrowed. "Scales as black as night, but glistening like diamonds, with a mane of glowing crystals."

"A great black beast as big as a mountain, with a mane of crystals?" Garrosh asked his brow raising.

"Who could command the elements as if they were an extension of his form," he said. "Much like what happened during my fight with…Neltharion."

Garrosh chuckled: "And why are you telling me this?"

"Because," said Ji, taking a deep breath. "Neltharion is the Great Beast of Legend."

The Warchief burst into a guffaw.

"Kites and serpent riders from the Temple of the White Tiger and the Jade Serpent are spreading the news," said Ji. "The Jade Serpent confirmed it. I saw him fly over Grookin Village and she was by his side, announcing him to all below."

Garrosh continued to laugh at the news.

"He is the one who set a fire in the hearts of all Pandaren, who stood up against a tyrant long ago, the one who built Kun-Lai as a show of strength, the one who gave our shamans the Gift of the Elements…he is Neltharion, _Daiyaju, _the Great Beast. They say that the mists falling brought him home. And the news is spreading like wildfire."

"Glorious," said Garrosh.

"Warchief, this could undermine everything you set me to do," said Ji. "The populace won't believe that Neltharion is a Destroyer of Worlds, not when the Jade Serpent stands by his side and confirms who he is."

General Nazgrim came around to the front of the portal.

"Nazgrim!" said Garrosh. "Can you believe what he is saying?"

"Our other agents confirm it," said Nazgrim.

"Oh, this is better than I could have hoped for!" Garrosh laughed. "Oh, no propaganda of mine could hope to create the tsunami of disappointment and hostility that Neltharion has placed himself in front of. The Earth-Warder has dug himself a bigger grave than any of us could ever hope to do."

"Hellscream sir," began Nazgrim. "I don't quite follow."

"Don't you see?" Garrosh asked. "This Great Beast of legend, spoken of in ages of old— that is not the Neltharion that exists today! He is a broken shadow of what he used to be. All their expectations, their rose-colored glasses…all their hopes and dreams come true. It will all implode upon itself! And I will watch their world crumble when they discover the truth. No greater damage could ever be done, than to see that fool Neltharion be flattened by the weight of his own legend."

"Genius," said Nazgrim.

"Exactly!" said Garrosh. "This is more than I could ever hope for! More than I could ever dream!"

"So, what is the plan?" Nazgrim said.

"Say nothing overt for now," said Garrosh. "Don't spread any news about Deathwing. Let them hope, let them dream. And support their hopes: That the noble Great Beast of Legend is a blessing to all of us!"

"But wouldn't that be lying?" Ji asked. "He created a winter in Kalimdor, he caused worldwide mass destruction. The Cataclysm…"

"Yes, the Cataclysm," said Garrosh. He paused in thought, lifting his thick fingers to his chin. "Spread what he has done, but subtly. Hint at it. Gently, not forcefully as you did before. Let the words fill the backroom of every tavern and reach the ear of every village gossip. Prepare them for the moment when they discover their sheep is truly a wolf in disguise. I want to see their hopes crumble when the bumbling fool Earth-Warder finally slips up. And when they realize that we who were right all along, they will come flooding to us with minds clear of doubt."

Ji and Nazgrim both nodded.

"Keep me informed," said Garrosh as his image faded from the ring.

Ji sighed, turning back to Nazgrim.

"Bumbling fool?" he asked. "Garrosh told me that was an act—one Deathwing used to fool us. He spoke of Deathwing as a cunning and crafty foe. And dangerous."

"He is dangerous," said Nazgrim. "But the words Hellscream used were simple— decades of history condensed into a short explanation of why Neltharion is our greatest enemy. In truth, since the end of the Cataclysm Deathwing has lost all sensibility. And it has only made him more dangerous."

"Deathwing was focused, methodical and effective; Neltharion is erratic, incompetent, and prone to bursts of violent, chaotic emotion."

"Some shamans say that the Earth-Warder will heal this world. But Garrosh knows better. Neltharion will destroy this world if left unchecked; such power in his hands will only bring destruction and misery. As it did to the Barrens, as it did to Ironforge. "

"So, we are saving this world from a broken guardian?" Ji asked.

"Yes," said Nazgrim. "That is the truth, monk. Perhaps tens of thousands of years ago Neltharion was a great protector, worthy of respect…but those days have long turned to dust, and that person is long since lost to history. His purpose is exhausted, and his former role obsolete. Now he is the greatest threat facing this world and its people, one that serves no purpose other than to bring destruction and misery."

"But he is the Great Beast…" said Ji. "I…attacked the Great Beast."

Nazgrim took hold of his arms, yanking him forward to stare deep into his brown eyes.

"That creature is gone," he said. "Do not forget it. You have seen the evidence of what he is now. What he can do. The power he wields has only brought destruction, suffering and death. And that is all it will ever bring with him as the wielder."

"I will not forget," said Ji, lowering his head. The images of the ravaged barrens struck his mind, the lifeless grey wastes where lively villages once stood, the haunted eyes and hacking coughs of orphaned children, lungs full of grey ash. "The Great Beast my ancestors knew…is no more."

"Yes," said Nazgrim. "Remember the Warchief's words. We cannot hope to defeat a monster like Neltharion through strength of force, but through imposing our greater will over his. We must outthink him."

"Yes, sir," said Ji. He paused in thought, bushy eyebrows furrowing. A moment was needed to cast for the correct words to avoid upsetting the general. He looked up to Nazgrim, taking a deep breath. "How complete was what he told me?"

"What do you mean?"

"About Draenor," said Ji. "Did Neltharion truly destroy Draenor?"

Nazgrim sighed at the question, reaching up to brush his topknot.

"Yes, Deathwing made it possible, though he was not the one to pull the trigger," he said. "That dishonor belongs to Ner'zhul. Did he tell you of the war with the Draenei, and what followed?"

"No, he did not."

"Garrosh's anger is great, and justified," said Nazgrim. "But the war with the Draenei devastated the ecology of our planet. Azeroth was denied us after defeat by the Alliance, so there was no choice but to look elsewhere, or starve. At that moment Deathwing approached and offered his services— the moment of our greatest weakness."

Nazgrim flinched at the admission of weakness, quickly catching himself and suppressing the expression. He continued, tone rising.

"In exchange for uncontested access to Draenor, Deathwing helped Ner'zhul and Teron Gorefiend acquire the artifacts Ner'zhul later used to destroy Draenor. And a creature like Deathwing would have fully understood what they could do. Indeed, he even possessed one of them—the Skull of Gul'dan—for a time, and would have studied it extensively. It is to our misfortune that Deathwing was defeated by the mage Khadgar and left Draenor, as he escaped the justice of being on Draenor when it was destroyed…"

"He left his eggs?" asked Ji.

"Yes," said Nazgrim. "Left them to the raging storm of the Twisting Nether. Some died, but others survived, mutated from the energies. They became Nether Dragons."

"How could a father leave his children?" Ji asked. "When he spoke to me about how much he cared for them…"

"That was Deathwing," said Nazgrim. "Neltharion…might have acted different."

"So, Neltharion being of two minds is true?"

"Perhaps. There is no evidence it is true beyond his behavior. And Deathwing has fooled many with that type of deception before," said Nazgrim. "But know this: Neltharion is accountable for Draenor regardless. He had a hand in it. Ner'zhul is dead; he has paid for his sins. So has Teron. The only one left is Neltharion. And all must answer for their crimes."

He placed his hands behind his back.

"Garrosh knows he can never truly secure this world as long as Neltharion is allowed to be free," he said. "Our war with the Alliance is a minor scuffle compared to the danger Neltharion presents. We must always keep him in the fore of our mind. The next time you see him, remember your failure and take it as a lesson. Do not underestimate his power. Undermine him with wits, not fists."

"I will remember," said Ji. "It's just that…what you are asking, it goes against the path of the Houjin. We are about the way of might."

"Then perhaps you should take a page from the Tushui," said Nazgrim. "Because wits are what we need where Neltharion is involved. We need crafty warriors, not dumb brutes that try to knock heads with a physical god just because he was healing the warrior's love interest!"

Ji turned away, silently fuming under his shaggy fur.

"Don't be so cocky—you cannot physically defeat a being like Neltharion in a straight fight," said Nazgrim. "We cannot afford to make that mistake again— the people can not bear his wrath another time. Do you understand?"

"How could we hope to defeat a monster like that?"

"Not with fists," said Nazgrim. "But with wits. And that is how we will defeat him. Garrosh plays a delicate chess game against Neltharion. And you must learn to play your part as he directs."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

He entered the library, carefully navigating stacks of well-worn books and elegant scrolls. Lorewalker Stonestep trailed him by a respectful half-step, chest puffed out in Pride at assisting the one known as the Great Beast.

Neltharion paused, an elegant bamboo wall scroll catching he eye. The painting was of a landscape, verdant misty hills separated by a cascading waterfall, billowing clouds rising high into the sky.

Though that was not what caught his eye.

For crowning the clouds was an elegant back dragon, crystals on his black gleaming, replacing the position of the sun. Its paw was outstretched, soothing and sculpting the landscape, guiding the artist's brush.

"It is an old story," Stonestep inserted, voiced hushed. "The artist is in the image, not outside it."

"The artist is the black dragon?" Neltharion asked.

"The artist is you…"

"But…who painted the image?"

"That red seal in the corner is the artist's mark," he replied.

Neltharion leaned over to study the seal. In a moment he rumbled, pulling away with dismay.

"It's my name," he said. "But…I can't paint…"

"You sculpted the landscape the artist was trying to capture," said Stonestep. "He felt unworthy to call the painting his own…"

"So he signed it with my name?"

"He was doing as honor demanded, as it was not his place to take credit for the landscape," he said.

"I really don't get this culture," Neltharion sighed. "Are there more paintings like this?"

The archivist motioned for him to follow, approaching a wide tapestry woven in crimson, black jet, and brilliant lavender. His older visage stood out from the image, standing nobly as a Pandaren held a cub before him. The visage's paw was outstretched over the child's head, his pose one of blessing. Halos wrapped both their heads, flashing brilliant in gold thread.

His brow arched up in confusion at the sight, jaw parting in surprise.

"I…have a halo?"

"Aureola, actually," said Stonestep. "The iconography is symbolic of the reverence due the Great Beast…the reverence due to you."

"Honestly, it makes me into something I'm not…" he started, struggling for words. "Holy. I am not holy. Or sacred, or anything. I'm…not…it just makes me more than I really am."

"Apologies, Great Beast," said Stonestep, with a quick bow. "I beg forgiveness if these images offend you…"

"No!" Neltharion sputtered. "No…nonono…it's just that…it is an idealized image. It depicts something I am not. I'm not grand or sacred…I'm just…Neltharion. The image and reality do not match…it makes me out to be something I never was."

"It doesn't offend me." He quickly added, lowering his head. "But I cannot live up to…what it…what you all saw me as. I don't even know what I could have done to deserve imagery like that."

"Well, this image is of you blessing the new born prince," said Stonestep. "Prince Shaohao. The aureola around the cub is especially detailed because he will be our blessed Emperor. And that blessing came from you—the legends say you had a premonition of what would happen during his reign. So you gifted him the power to save Pandaria from the demons."

Neltharion scratched his chin, rumbling as he shook his head.

"How much of these legends are truth and how much is…spiced up…?" he asked.

"They are all true," said Stonestep. "Though different storytellers add their own flavoring…some embellishing here, others there. But they are all truth. Our accuracy is our duty. For we must make sure all remember you…"

"Right…" Neltharion huffed again. "You…remembered…of me. Just not everything—not my name."

"Your name, regrettably, had been lost over the centuries," said Stonestep. "But now that you are here, we can repair that dishonor. Edit the old stories to add your name, ensuring future generations will never forget."

"Could you…just replace Great Beast…or Sacred Beast with…Dragon Aspect…or Earth-Warder?"

"Whatever for?"

"If you're going to have any reference to me…make sure it's the right one."

He paused, struggling for words, before continuing in a rush.

"I'm not sacred. I'm not great. I am just…the Earth-Warder. That is my duty. It's not glamorous. I just don't want anyone to think that I am…something I am not. I'm not a sacred anything. I'm not worthy of such a title. Not anymore."

"Oh…alright," said Stonestep, a hint of disappointment in his tone. "I'll have my assistants to go through all the manuscripts and prints and make the proper edits."

"No…no you don't have…" Neltharion began. "I mean…I…damn it…" he exhaled, exasperated. "You don't have to put yourself out of shape for me. Just…understand I'm not the grand being you all revere. That part of the legends is not true. I don't deserve such praise."

"Modesty," said Stonestep, brow scrunched in thought. "That I can understand. Never have I seen such a stately being be so…humble…about whom you are."

"I am not being modest," said Neltharion. "I _am_ being truthful. I _do not_ deserve your appraise. I _am not _worthy of it. There's nothing humble about what I am saying. I…can't even begin to explain why…or how to put it in a context that you would understand."

"I see," said Stonestep.

Neltharion huffed another sigh, shoulders slumped and wings sagging like a soggy cloak.

"Never mind," he whispered. "Sorry I said anything. This is all a bit much for me. Because your idea of who I am…and the reality of who I am…who I know I am…they don't match. I just…don't want any of you to be disappointed, or lose faith in what you've accomplished without me."

"Is there anything else you want me to show you, Great B—"

"Neltharion," he interrupted.

"Neltharion," Stonestep amended.

"No, there isn't," he said. "Well…maybe one thing. Um…do you have anything written by Lorewalker Cho? About me taking on Lei Shen…raising Kun-Lai…anything like that?"

"Oh, yes, I do. Let me see…"

Neltharion paused, giving a scratch to his chin.

"Are there any books on Malygos, by any chance?" he asked.

"Malygos?" Stonestep asked. "Who is Malygos?"

"He is the…he was the Aspect of Magic," he replied. "He was like me…one of the guardians…big blue dragon…"

"Hmmm…do you mean the _Shugokugeki-ju?"_ Stonestep asked.

"The who?" he asked.

"I can show you," he said.

He followed Stonestep down a long wooden corridor, softly lit with glowing lamps. A group of pandaren entered the corridor as they approached the end, the quiet murmur of their conversation reaching his ears. They glanced in his direction and the sound cut off abruptly, their eyes blown wide in surprise. The soft _shoof_ of swishing robes followed a moment later, the entire group bowing deeply in his direction.

He halted in front of them, startled. Necklaces dangled from their necks, brilliant stone beads shining in five different colors. He stood awkwardly for a moment, unsure of what was expected, before turning to follow Stonestep into the shrine. Paws reached out to grace his black scales as he passed, muscles twitching at their touch. He picked up his pace, hurrying through the opening.

A small shrine greeted him, five colored candles burning, each corresponding to a specific color…the color of the Dragonflights. They stood in tower, black candle on the bottom. A yellow candle stood above, then red and green candles in sequence. At the top a blue candle burned brightly. A broad, bamboo scroll filled the wall above, stylized images of the Aspects standing out in Red, Black, Blue, Yellow, and Green. Stroke-like characters linked the forms, connecting them to each-other.

"These are the _Shensei-ju,_ Sacred Beasts," said Stonestep. "You can see your image…in between the Yellow and Red Beasts."

"Yellow Beast? Is that Nozdormu? He's bronze, actually. Or in between bronze and gold. He's like a brassy color, actually."

The Archivist inhaled at the correction, then continued, dismissing the words.

"You are known as the _Shugodo-ju,"_ he said, pointing to the black dragon. "The Beast of Earth. Earth…as in matter…and its forms. You are stability and reflection."

"That's the name the Pandaren know me by? Not just the Great Beast?"

"That is your title," said Stonestep. "Your name in our language is _Daiyaju."_

"And the other Aspects…_Shensei-ju…"_

_"Shugohi-ju_…she is the Beast of Fire," he said, pointing the red dragon in the image. "She represents the vibrancy of life. Fire is the element of life."

"Alexstrasza, the Life-Binder," said Neltharion.

"Then there is Shugokugeki-ju," said Stonestep, pointing to the blue dragon. "He represents energy and spirit. From the willpower to move earth and sky, to the spontaneous joy of existence. And from the pure thought of heaven, to the spontaneous spark of creativity."

"That's Malygos alright," Neltharion smiled. "Don't know about Kalec though…"

"What?"

"Never mind."

"The next is the Beast of Water," said Stonestep. _"Shugomizu-ju_…she represents the fluid, formless things of the world. She covers growth and adaptation—as water conforms to a container, or plants follow the sun."

_"Shugofu-ju_…the Beast of Wind," said Stonestep, pointing to the yellow dragon. "He represents the winds of change, the freedom of choice and movement. Much as the elusive and evasive wind carves ever-changing paths across a desert, he carves paths through the possibilities of existence."

He cleared his throat.

"So… do you have anything written about the…_Shugokugeki-ju_…Malygos…then?" Neltharion asked.

"We do," said the Archivist. "An old story called_ Kugeki Tsuru o Otozure_…_When the Sky Visited the Crane._ It's one of the young cubs' favorites…so full of funny jokes and games the _Shugokugeki-ju_ played with Chi-Ji."

"That does sound like what Malygos would do," said Neltharion. "May I have both?"

"Certainly," said Stonestep. "We have several copies of both stories and we often given them out to children who visit. They always want to know the tale of the Great Beast…and friends."

His deep booming laugh echoed through the shrine, head wagging at the absurdity. Lorewalker Stonestep returned with two thin books, both written on decorative, stiff paper bound with gold and red silken ropes and tassels. He shifted through the books, taking note of how detailed the illustrations were, the care the artist took with their craft. Curious, he looked to the author of the books, and found a surprise: Lorewalker Cho.

"We have a printing press in the back," said Stonestep. "We are always printing off copies of these books for the children."

"I…didn't know I was a character in a favorite children's story," Neltharion grinned. "That's…wonderful."

"Not just the character, but the hero of the story…"

"Not the villain," said Neltharion. "Even better."

"Are you not the hero in the stories told by the Outsiders?"

"I'm afraid they aren't as…informed as you are," said Neltharion. "But thank you."

He gently tied the books to the red rope that circled his neck, adjusting them to sit against the flask he carried.

Satisfied he had what he needed, he asked Stonestep to show him out of the archives. Yu'lon was waiting for him in the courtyard outside, looking as regal and elegant as her statue. She dipped her head in greeting as Neltharion approached.

"What do you think of our archives, Neltharion?" she asked.

"Impressive," Neltharion replied. "I got a couple stories that I wanted to read. And I have a better idea of how the Pandaren see me and the other Aspects. Apparently they are a part of the mythology here as well…"

"They are not quite as engrained as you," said Yu'lon. "However, Malygos visited nearly as often as you."

"Malygos spoke of Chi-Ji," said Neltharion.

"Yes, they are good friends," said Yu'lon. "Just like you and I once were…and what I hope we can be again."

"Sure!" Neltharion said. "It's good to…have friends. Right now, I don't have many because…"

"I understand why," said Yu'lon gently interrupted. She moved closer, placing a paw upon his great chest. "I will not…share what you told me…not yet. They will not quite understand what happened."

"I know."

"And I would suggest you be discrete about the events of the last 10 thousand years," said Yu'lon. "Especially about those concerning yourself."

"I know," said Neltharion. "But…it won't remain secret for long. Not with the Horde and the Alliance telling their own versions of my story."

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it," said Yu'lon. "And please, remember…don't be a stranger. I missed you these last 10 thousand years. Pandaria wasn't—isn't— the same in your absence."

"Thank you, Yu'lon," He dipped his head, touching his snout to hers in goodbye. He left through the temple gates, walking until he was certain he was a safe distance away. When sure, he spread his great wings and bounded into the sky.

Liu Flameheart glanced away from his departing figure, turning to Lorewalker Stonestep.

"So, what is the Great Beast like?" she asked.

"Not at all as I expected," said Stonestep, a small note of doubt sounding in his voice.

Neltharion turned towards the southwest, flying to the Emperor's Omen. He wanted to see Cho, and speak with the author of the books he collected. To share the fragment of memory he had uncovered at Kun-Lai, and get Cho's opinion of it.

The flight was quick, the gorge containing the fresco quickly coming into view. He gently landed, careful not to disturb the workers. He shifted smaller immediately, climbing the steep path to the ledge where Lorewalker Cho stood. Cho noticed him immediately, face lighting up as he saw Neltharion rise into view.

"Ah…Great Beast…Neltharion…you've returned!" he beamed. "How was your visit with the Jade Serpent? Did she impart any wisdom to you?"

"Uh…no…actually she had a lot of questions for me," Neltharion replied. "She wanted to know what has happened…since Pandaria and the rest of the world have been apart for 10 thousand years."

"She would want to know of that…all of us want to know of that," said Cho.

"She showed me Kun-Lai," said Neltharion. "And…they are really big. I can't believe I built them so…huge. She told me about the Grummles' legend of me…Fortune-Bringer…"

"Oh, that story is a funny one!" Lorewalker Cho laughed. "One of my favorites too."

"And I brought over two of the stories you wrote," said Neltharion. "The Great Beast and the Thunder King…and When the Sky Visited the Crane. Apparently you wrote one on my brother Malygos. The crane one."

"Ah, that one I wrote for the children," he said. "The actual legend is a bit more… in depth. So I cut a bit of it out and saved the parts that made the children laugh."

Neltharion dipped his head, smiling softly.

"Malygos would love to know he made children laugh with a story," he said. "He used to tell all sorts of fun tales…using his magic to stage the characters. He's…the _Shugokugeki-ju_…the Beast of Void…"

"I see Stonestep has told you the proper names for…yourself and the other Sacred Beasts," said Cho. "He is quite regimented."

"Yeah…and I think I made him a little mad…trying to tell him I'm not…all that great," said Neltharion. "Probably shouldn't have done that."

"Yes, the way many of us see you is quite different from what you have stated of yourself," said Cho. "I suppose you see yourself as…an Average Beast? Not all that great?"

"More like an idiot beast," said Neltharion. "After the Sundering, I…did things I'm not proud of. I'll just leave it at that."

"Is that why the Outsiders I've spoken to regard you like a monster?" Cho asked.

Neltharion's shoulders slumped heavily at the words, eyes boring into his forepaws. He sighed heavily.

"I suppose there is a reason why they call you that?" Cho asked. "Or why they call you 'Deathwing'?"

"I don't know where to begin explaining that…" said Neltharion.

"Did you tell the Jade Serpent the story of that name?"

"Yes," he said. "I told her as much as I could. But I was truthful."

"Good," said Cho. "Could you tell me about this Deathwing then? I grow confused when those adventuring outsiders talk of it…"

"Can it be privately?" Neltharion asked. "Away from all of them…"

"Of course," said Cho, motioning for him to follow the path up the mountainside. It opened to a red gate decorated with colorful lanterns, framing a quaint country manor. A red cloud serpent rested on the ridge overlooking the Emperor's Omen. She raised her head and hissed at his presence, a soft whistling sound.

"Mishi!" Cho called. "I've brought a guest. It's alright, he's friendly."

The serpent turned to Neltharion and shook her shaggy black mane. She huffed a puff of steam in distaste, circling around to coil herself away from him.

"Don't mind her, she is not used to all the visitors coming by," said Cho. "She's been helping adventurers…and they've worn her out. She's getting a bit grumpy from all the strange faces."

He opened the wide doors, gesturing Neltharion in. They settled into the sitting room, piles of scrolls and landscape paintings, covering every surface. Cho stepped out for a moment, returning with a tea pot and a large bowl. He filled the bowl for Neltharion, then poured a small teacup for himself.

"Now…tell me what you can…"


	18. Chapter 17

**章十七**

**Chapter 17**

Nearly a day had passed since Neltharion had come to stay at the Cho Manor. His story was a vast sprawling epic, far too long to be told in a month, let alone a day. So he sketched the high points: the Sundering, Old Gods, and what he knew of Pandaria from the outside. And he covered the recent events—the Horde / Alliance war that lashed Pandaria's shore, and the history of that struggle. Some topics he could not speak to, the empty caverns of his memory returning only echoes. Others were far too painful to discuss—the war between the dragonflights, Malygos' death, the genocide of his flight, his own…experiences. Many times he remained silent, or hurriedly moved on to other topics.

Lorewalker Cho asked questions at times, his quill never ceasing it's motion as he recorded the words on an ever-growing pile of scrolls. Yet if he noticed the missing pieces he did not press, politely moving on whenever Neltharion faltered, got lost in thought, or winced at a painful memory.

They continued, the scratching quill and the tea refills marking the time as they caught up to recent events: his visit with Yu'lon, and his dealings with the Horde.

"Yu'lon was the one who put it together…that I was the one who tore down the mists. I apologized…"

"No need to apologize," said Cho. "Shaohao raised the mists to give us time to learn his lessons."

"I brought this war here…"

"Perhaps, but that accident was not intentional or malicious," said Cho.

Neltharion sighed, rumbled to himself. "Accidents. Like Ironforge. I…flew over it…wings still burning from rising out of a volcano…I didn't think. I didn't…I was careless because I was trying to save someone I loved. And my carelessness caused a terrible sickness."

"Ah, that explains what those dwarves were talking about," said Cho, brow raising. The scratching of his quill resumed, capturing every word. "And what of Orgrimmar?"

"Which bit? The time where I crashed into the gate drunk…or the time where I destroyed the Valley of Strength and Garrosh's magnetic accelerator cannon…"

"Magnetic…what?"

"Garrosh built a weapon of mass destruction," Neltharion said. "A cannon that fires with such force that the impact could level ten of your villages at once. I destroyed it."

The scratching of Cho's quill stopped at the words, his eyes wide.

"He was going to use it to annihilate his enemies and conquer the world."

"Then we must count our blessings that you destroyed it," said Lorewalker Cho.

"Still, it is my fault that was built, because that cannon's plans were stolen—stolen from Titan facilities…and from my head," said Neltharion. "Deathwing was devising ways to strengthen his allies using the knowledge in my mind. Garrosh came to posses that knowledge and used it for his purposes. Much like the electromagnetic airships he has been using."

He pulled at one of his braids.

"He also destroyed my home with a powerful arcane bomb, using a device stolen from the Blue Dragonflight. And he is killing and enslaving my dragons."

A paw curled tightly, scraping long gashes into the wooden floor.

"That is why I made a mess of the barrens, and flattened the Valley of Strength. If they want to call me a monster because of that, that's their problem. But it is what he deserves, what they all deserve for murdering my family and my friends. He played with fire and he got burnt."

Neltharion huffed, settling.

"That I did, but but most of what the Outsiders claim was done by Deathwing," he said. "And I have to live with the consequences of his actions. They see me as Deathwing, no matter what I do. I have tried to help this world, heal the damage he did. But I am offered no thanks, no gratitude. Instead they come to arms whenever I approach."

"And Ironforge?" began Cho. "What did you do about it?"

He deflated at the reminder, posture slumping at the shameful memory.

"It's my fault…I should have altered my flight path," said Neltharion. "I've tried to make it right— pay for damages, offer to rebuild what I could, heal those I could. I wanted show them that I was sorry, that I was willing to pay for my mistake."

"As any caring person would…"

"They absolutely refused," he said. "They wouldn't even bear my presence—some panicked and fled, others bought weapons, and all carried hate. They were angry at the destruction and sickness—despite my attempt to help, to pay for my mistakes."

"I don't know what they want of me."

He sunk lower, slumping to the ground, wings and limbs in disarray, and continued, voice a bare whisper.

"Maybe Thrall should have killed me that night rather than letting me live…"

"No! Those people may only know of Deathwing's deeds, but we know the truth of your importance. We have never lost knowledge of _Daiyaju_…of the Great Beast and his importance. This world needs you, for you are the pillar of strength it rests upon. If you were to die, the horrors…" he broke off, collecting himself, and continued. "This world would fall apart, like what befell the world you spoke of, the one those…orcs…are from…"

"Draenor," said Neltharion.

"Yes. We need you; this world needs you and all the other the Sacred Beasts, even if many have forgotten why."

He finally set his quill down and began to stretch.

"So much information," he said. "It will take a long time to collate and organize."

Neltharion took advantage of the interruption, pulling at the ties holding his books and laying them on the table.

"I asked for these," he said. "I saw you wrote several stories about me."

"Yes," said Cho. "To study the history of our beloved Emperor, I had to also study you. It was a great enjoyment, navigating and untangling the histories of Shaohao, the Monkey King, and the August Celestials. Which ones did you grab?"

_"When the Sky Met the Crane_ and _The Great Beast and the Thunder King," _Neltharion replied.

"I'm surprised you didn't pick up _Balancing the Monkey King," _said Cho. "It's one of the funny ones. You teaching the Monkey King how to balance on his tail."

Neltharion nearly toppled over, laughing hard.

"I did what?"

"One moment, I'll find my original copy," said Cho, grinning as he rose from his seat. He pulled out his shelving ladder and climbed to the top of the bookcases that seemed to line every available wall of his home. He scanned the titles with practiced ease, reaching into the overstuffed shelves to retrieve a scroll bound in red rope, tied at the end with square-holed golden coins. He dropped from the ladder and unrolled the scroll, laying it on the table. "Here we go."

"Now did I really do this, or did you make this up?" Neltharion asked.

"Oh, I may have embellished a bit," said Cho. "Only here and there. But the legends stated that you taught the Monkey King the meaning of balance."

Neltharion began to read the first stanza of the scroll. Then, he chuckled.

"I'm balancing myself on my tail tip?" he asked, looking up at Cho.

"Yes, you show perfect balance," he said. "No monk could ever hope to understand balance…not like a master like yourself."

"I can't balance myself on my tail," said Neltharion.

"Maybe because you are now so unbalanced, you lost that ability," said Cho. "But you used to."

"This is cute," he added eyes scanning the lines. He chuckled at one, reading it aloud. _"Daiyaju shifted again, now balancing upon a single talon. 'You see,' he said. 'If you wish to balance yourself from without, you must become balanced from within. Sway with the pendulum of the world. That is the secret…' _I suppose you wrote it to be a parable for children to understand?"

"Yes," said Cho. "Many stories we learn as children stay with us when we are older. However, the true story of how you taught balance to the Monkey King…it is much different. The full myth is about strife and understanding. You weighted him down with heavy stones born from the depths of the earth. You blew hurricane winds upon him, sent gigantic waves crashing into him. And then you burned him with the raging heat of the heart of Pandaria itself! All to try and offset his balance. He stood there, balanced upon his tail perfectly as you instructed. But then, you plucked a single bamboo leaf and placed it upon his head. He fell…not understanding why after all you threw at him…that a simple leaf could undo it all."

"Because the Monkey King…didn't take the leaf seriously," Neltharion said, not even looking up from the first page of the story. "He was prepared for the heat, the waves, the wind, the earth, but nothing so small as a simple leaf."

"You remember," said Cho, his grin spreading. "Being here is helping to bring those memories out."

"Here and there," said Neltharion. "But that bit…that was easy. Fire, wind, water, earth…I threw all of that at him, but when a harmless leaf fell on him…of course he wouldn't think keeping balance was important. So, he toppled on his ass because he didn't think the leaf would knock him down. Still, it's a funny story. Hmm…Monkey King. Is he known by another name?"

"No other name, he was the King of the Hozen," said Cho. "Back when the Hozen were more…civilized than they are now. Time changes us all."

Lorewalker Cho rose from the desk, rifling through more pages. He smiled, pulling one out and laying it before Neltharion. It was a drawing of the Great Beast standing majestically against the Thunder King, Pandaren slaves looking on with hope.

"This is one of my favorites," he said. "I hope I got the likeness right."

"Uh, sure," Neltharion said. "It's—spot on."

"I tried to get the printer to use this as the cover, but he went with a more subdued image," said Cho.

"I—notice that my name is signed to the image; the Great Beast symbol," said Neltharion. "But you painted this image, not me."

"But it was not I who created the image," said Cho. "You did. However, I did leave a small mark below the stamp." He pointed to a looping stroke with a line right below the seal. "That's mine."

"A…stealth signature?" asked Neltharion.

"Oh, I hope you are not offended."

"Offended?" Neltharion asked. "No. Look, I get that you all have this—thing about giving me credit for inspiring your art. But I didn't paint this. You did. It…it makes me feel like I'm taking the credit for something I did not do. Especially when the credit should go to the talented artist who made it."

Cho's grin spread as his chest filled with pride.

"You honor me with such a compliment, Great Be—"

"Neltharion."

"Neltharion," Cho amended. "Thank you." He took out a quill, adding a larger curled mark with an abrupt stroke through the long side of the seal of Daiyaju. "There. See?"

"You didn't scrape out my name though…"

"No, this is even better!" said Cho. "To show that we equally made this image. You inspired the image, and I painted it. So we both share in the credit."

"A compromise…" said Neltharion. "I suppose that's…fair."

"I shall have this framed…" said Cho. "One thing…could you also autograph it as well? It's one thing to have the seal there; it's another to have the Great Beast sign it."

"I suppose I could indulge a little celebrity status for a moment," said Neltharion, dipping his talon into the inkwell. He scribbled his name in red ink, broad strokes covering the bottom near Cho's signature, and then passed the parchment back to the Lorewalker. Cho dabbed it with salt to help it dry, blowing on the surface.

"Thank you again," said Cho as he put the image away. "I think I'll have it framed tomorrow. But now, as someone who has met Emperor Shaohao, it would be a great honor if you helped me finish his message."

"Sure," said Neltharion. "You know, I actually did get some of my memory back. Yu'lon and I visited Kun-Lai and…I did see a brief scene of me speaking with Lei Shen."

"Ah, wonderful!" said Cho. "Oh, I hope it was as dramatic as my story."

Neltharion flushed, realizing the truth was the complete opposite. His younger self addressed Lei Shen not as an enemy, but as a fellow guardian. Though Lei Shen was every bit as arrogant as the Pandaren stories indicated.

"Well, Lei Shen was a bit of a—what the folks from the Alliance call a—an asshole," the Earth-Warder said. "Meaning he wasn't very…pleasant."

"An insult," said Cho. "And a good one from the Outsiders, I suppose."

"He told me to mind my own business; at least that's what I could recall from the memory fragment," said Neltharion. "So, you definitely got that spot on."

"Well, we do pride ourselves in our accuracy," said Cho.

They stood, walking through the entrance to the country home. "It is very important that we keep our records accurate. So, I am more than grateful you can help us recapture the history we have lost. And inform us of what you've been up to these past ten thousand years."

Cho took a heavy breath. "Though it does disturb me that those creatures took control of you and used you in such away. We're no strangers to invisible monsters possessing people."

"So I hear," said Neltharion. "I don't know if this might help your search, but I think I may have witnessed one of these creatures possessing someone in Honeydew."

"Creatures?" Cho asked. "Possession?"

"The beer seller I met called it a 'Sha'," said Neltharion.

Lorewalker Cho froze, brown eyes wide. He stopped in the middle of the mountain path, mouth agape at Neltharion. Neltharion paused, glancing back in confusion as the silence between them persisted; the softly blowing wind the only sound.

"Cho?" Neltharion asked, breaking the silence.

"You…saw a Sha?" Cho asked. "Possess someone?"

"Yes," said Neltharion. "At least that's what I thought it was. Gray and black wisps of smoke spilled from its host, and his emotions seemed amplified and twisted by it. I only saw it for a moment before Taran Zhu pulled the creature from him—a mass of hateful emotions, a mouth surrounded by gray and black smoke."

"Oh my," said Cho. "This is very disturbing."

"The Den of Sorrow contained something similar," Neltharion continued. "The smoke tormented the souls of the Jinyu and Golden Lotus that were trapped there."

"It is an ancient and terrible evil, Neltharion," said Cho. "One we hoped was locked away by Emperor Shaohao to buy time to control our doubts, fears, anger."

Neltharion settled himself upon the dry ground.

"I was hoping you could tell me a little more about this," he said. "Since you wrote the story about me facing Lei Shen. I feel a…presence in the land; I've felt it since I first came. The interaction—wasn't pleasant. And the more I delve into this land, the more evidence I find of this thing…whatever it is. The Sha. And I started receiving dreams of these smoke monsters even before I arrived."

"These dreams—it sounds like Pandaria was reaching for you—calling for your help," said Cho.

"Well, a week or so ago, I tore through the mists, which probably caused them to dissolve," said Neltharion. "It's why you can see the sun. I broke the mists trying to find this place. I told Yu'lon I was sorry—"

"Sorry?" Cho asked. "No. No need to be sorry. Pandaria itself was calling for your help! You brought down the mists to come to our aid. And we are happy to have you back. For if the Sha return, we will need you more than ever."

"Can you tell me about them?" Neltharion asked. "At least from your legends. Since…I can't remember very well…"

"You felt that back then as well," said Cho. "That was why you involved yourself with Lei Shen. The legends state that you warned him—that spreading misery will only hurt the land. That the land is alive, it feels what we feel. The Sha are a manifestation of that, at least so the legends say. It is why we must watch ourselves. You taught us the importance of controlling our emotions. If we do not, they fester in the land and rise in the form of the Sha."

Neltharion rumbled, turning to look out over the gorge, the land spreading out in the distance. He approached the ledge, drawn to the statue of the Jade Serpent glistening in the haze of the forest.

"Then the war will destroy this land," he said. "I brought the war with me."

"Did you start this war?" Cho asked.

"No," said Neltharion. "The war between the Alliance and the Horde was started by…another. Another guardian who failed in his charge because he too was possessed."

"Then, this war is not your fault," said Cho. "It would have reached our shores whether or not you tore down the mists."

"Right," said Neltharion.

"But the fact that you saw a Sha possessing someone," said Cho. "Most disturbing. We must explore that further. Hopefully the Emperor's Omen may provide the answers we seek."

"Let's do this," said Neltharion. "I'll call forth the jade and other stones you need, and start setting it into the fresco."

"Excellent," said Cho. "It is an honor to work alongside the Great Beast; with your help we will finish in no time."

Neltharion grinned, following the Lorewalker back into the gorge and descending the paths to the fresco. Workers were diligently clearing the vines covering its edges and pulling the moss from the sides.

"Step aside, everyone!" Cho called, arms out. "Daiyaju is going to give us a show!"

The workers stepped aside, giving Neltharion the room he needed. He reared on his haunches, raising his forepaws. The ground rumbled as he flexed his forepaws, veins of jade breaking through the surface. He curled his paws, breaking the stone into pieces, and sent them flying to the stone canvas. The sparking rocks rained down on its surface, vibrant color completing the picture.

Two Pandaren clashed, weapons forever locked over a ruined field, the land burning behind them.

"The message is becoming more clear," said Cho. "It is a warning—a warning of war."

"Like the war the Outsiders are bringing?" a red Pandaren asked, her bushy tail flipping with unease.

"He probably would not have known of this specific war. He was likely warning of what making war would mean for Pandaria," said Cho.

He settled down on his belly as Cho examined the panel, deep contemplation furrowing the Lorewalker's brow.

A sound rumbled through the ground, a growing storm formed by many marching feet. He glanced at the now-complete panel, uneasy.

The two Pandaren captured in the stone mosaic remained, locked in their eternal combat.

A soft electric hum backed the rumble, following the pounding feet. He'd heard it before, broken wreckage flashing in his mind. He glanced up, eyes flicking back and forth over the skies. Seeing nothing, he returned to the mosaic, his weight shifting back and forth, tail flicking behind him in unease.

The rumble was louder now, closer.

It had had sharpened, not one storm—but two.

Converging.

He tore his eyes from the mosaic, turning to view the Statue of the Jade Serpent, wings mantling.

Two armies were marching on the Temple of the Jade Serpent.

Two armies would meet at the Statue's base.

Neltharion swiftly got to his feet, disrupting Cho's thought.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"The Temple of the Jade Serpent— it's…"

A soft _whompf_ was the only warning before the shockwave hit, trees cracking as an explosion blasted through the forest. Neltharion knocked Cho down, shielding him with a wing as shards of wood sprayed overhead. He stood after the wave passed, loose leaves drifting to the forest floor from the broken canopy above.

Moans sounded from around, the unshielded workers struggling to their feet. A few stayed down, red leaking from where shards of wood had hit them, breathing heavily. Others rushed to them, pressing on wounds to halt the bleeding.

"What was that?" another worker called.

"Is everyone accounted for?" said Cho. "What happened?"

"What Emperor Shaohao was trying to warn us about…" he deeply rumbled.

"No!" Cho called as he tore himself out from under the dragon's wing. "They couldn't…"

Neltharion padded swiftly behind him, reaching lip of the gorge overlooking the Temple of the Jade Serpent.

Marching from the north was an entire garrison, full of Hozen and Pandaren. A few orcs were intermixed, the Horde banner waving proudly.

A hum sounded from the small airships hovering above, trails of lightning cracking as they hovered electromagnetically.

Advanced electromagnetic weapons hummed in every hand.

Stolen from his mind.

His eyes glowed dimly orange as the Horde army marched over the Arboretum, verdant flora and colorful fruit trees crushed under the treads of their heavy tanks.

A harsh grating sounded from the South, backed by the rumble of opposing feet. Soldiers marched forward, heavy armored vehicles churning the soil behind them. The scent of burning fuel assaulted his senses, clashing with the tingle of ozone from the North.

An Alliance banner waved proudly above Jinyu heads. The harsh black of magazine-fed assault rifles stood out in each of their silvery hands

A small group of humans, Night Elves, and dwarves were interspersed among the division, gyrocopters slowly churning in the sky overhead.

"Oh no," Neltharion whispered.

"The statue!" Cho shouted. "They will ruin it!"

Missiles fired, explosions pock-marking the battlefield. Debris filled the blue sky, raining down on both sides, spreading far from the battlefield. Neltharion spread a great wing over Cho, fragments of earth and metal slamming harmlessly against the membrane. He could see distant fragments strike the temple, breaking off eaves and putting holes in its green roof.

"They'll destroy it," said Cho, wringing his hands. "They'll destroy the statue."

"Is the statue really that important?" Neltharion asked.

"Without it, the Jade Serpent cannot be reincarnated," he said. "If she dies without the statue, she will be lost to us forever!"

"She can't hold on for the statue to be repaired?" Neltharion asked.

"We don't know how long she _has_," said Cho. "All this strain on her, especially with the Outsiders' war…it could very well hasten her end."

_"Xsio…"_ the dragon whispered in his native tongue.

Neltharion's eyes widened as he leaned up, folding his wings back.

"They know that!" Cho shouted. "Both the Hozen and the Jinyu know this! What are they doing down there?! _Why are they doing this?!_"

Neltharion scanned the field, one particular fight catching his eye. An orc and a human fought hand to hand, a wide circle separating them from the rest of the combatants, weapons of the finest make in their hands..

He could recognize the Horde warrior.

"General Nazgrim," he said, a growl rising in his chest. "Hellscream's boot licker." He swerved his head to Cho. "He orchestrated this."

"They are both to blame," said Cho. "This is inexcusable! You have to do stop them, Neltharion. Can you stop them?"

The Earth-Warder rumbled a sigh. "Cho, the last time I tried to stop a battle peacefully…my home and family were turned to dust."

"Please, Neltharion," said Cho. "You are _Daiyaju_ no matter the events of the last ten thousand years. You know those people better than we do. The Jade Serpent is your dear friend—protect her."

He exhaled heavily again, his eyes darting between the Alliance and Horde armies.

"I'll…do it," he said, at last with reluctance. "But…I don't know what good that will do."

"It'll be enough," said Cho. "I hope. If they do not listen to you, then they insult all of Pandaria. They insult their own heritage, if not the Celestials and Sacred Beasts themselves."

He arched his neck and puffed out his chest, ready to return to his true size, ready to thunder down there and step between the Alliance and the Horde for another time.

An anguished shriek rang through the ground, terrible disharmony echoing in his head. He collapsed, head between his paws as the discordant chorus crescendoed.

"Neltharion?" Cho asked. "What is the matter?"

"A shriek…" he whimpered painfully. "…from the statue!"

"A shriek?" Cho asked. "I don't hear anything."

"I…can't…" Neltharion grunted. "It's…painful."

The ground quaked, the great mass of Yu'lon's statue swaying at the motion.

The warring parties beneath its pillar payed it no heed.

"The statue…" he whispered. "Cho…the statue."

"Lorewalker!" called one of his assistance. "The Emperor's Omen! Something's happening to it. The third panel— it's changing!"

"Neltharion," said Cho. "Come on."

Cho placed a paw on his shoulder as he struggled to rise. His legs trembled as the shriek pulsed between his ears. They hurried down the path regardless, sounds of battle continuing behind them.

They arrived in time to hear a great crunch, a jagged crack bisecting the third Panel of the Emperor's Omen. It glowed an angry red, magical fire burning dirt and grime from the panel, the grey stone flaking away from the heat.

An image—as clear and clean as the restored panels before it.

A monster, terrifying in its malice.

It rose from the ground like a black cloud, smiling to the onlookers with a jagged fanged mouth.

Neltharion's eyes widened.

He had seen that creature before.

Broken pieces of jade littered the ground around the creature, their fragments matching Yu'lon's shape.

"No…" said Cho. "It can't be. No…"

"That noise…it is coming from the statue," he said.

He turned and galloped up the path, bursting onto the overlook. He arrived in time to see a stray missile explode on the base of the statue.

The statue swayed, and with a crack the carved likeness of Yu'lon's head sheared from the rest of the statue. It plummeted to the ground, smashing through the disorganized Hozen lines, crushing soldiers and weapons as it went. It rolled to a stop, Yu'lon's shorn visage landing upright at the end of a trail of wreckage.

The pillar swayed more violently, shadow stretching over the two armies. The Hozen hooted and hollered, bolting as it tipped. The Jinyu were close behind, lines breaking as the armies fled from the falling mass.

Many did not escape, debris spraying out from the sides of the pillar as it impacted the ground. Nazgrim and the Alliance leader disappeared from his sight as the pillar fell.

The debris and chaos birthed a thick column of black smoke. It burst high into the sky like a thunderhead, swallowing the sun and casting the land into darkness.

Sharp misshapen limbs sprouted from the mass, piercing white eyes and a fanged mouth forming a misshapen face.

He hunched in on himself, backing away from the sight.

It was the creature of his nightmares.


	19. Chapter 18

**章十八**

**Chapter 18**

Two pairs of white eyes roamed the darkened landscape.

He crouched lower against the rocky ledge, stomach churning at the _wrongness_ of the creature. The storm overhead continued to expand, ragged black clouds spilling over the distant rim of the valley to the lands beyond.

The clear view only lasted a moment.

Haze began to permeate the air, darkened fog spreading from the creature's central mass. The heavy air seemed to absorb the light, his once-expansive view diminishing, the horizon a shrinking sphere. He could feel it closing in: a heavy dampness polluting the air, pressing in on all sides. He swallowed; mouth dry.

Cho was visibly shaking, unable to look away from the creature. "It is as the legends state… it is…" He paused, taking a deep breath, and forced out the words. "…a Sha."

"Sha?" Neltharion at last spoke, eyes never leaving the creature. "That thing is a Sha? The one Taran Zhu pulled out was no bigger than a dog! Why is it so huge?!"

"I…I don't know…"

"How do you know that…_thing_…is a Sha?" asked Neltharion.

"It is as the fresco foresaw," said Cho.

He glanced up, lightning flashing through the churning clouds above.

The valley was a deadened pandemonium, blackened mist spreading, thickening.

Villagers scrambled away from its creeping tendrils, the slam of doors and windows marking their final retreat into their homes. Great masses of Pandaren stampeded the Temple of the Jade serpent, paws pounding on the closed gates as they called for Yu'lon's succor.

The fog closed in behind them.

Their desperate calls seemed to recede as the mist thickened, the deadening fog stealing life from the sound, until it was muffled—then extinguished.

He took a step back at the sight.

Soon there was no sound save the rush of wind from the storm.

Cho tore his eyes from the sight, turning toward Neltharion.

"You must save us—save us from the Sha!"

"I…I _can__'__t_. I don't know how," he said, a faint tremor ruffling his wings. Images flashed through his mind— the broken wastes of Ironforge replacing the cheerful, lush valley of Yu'lon's home, the verdant forest burning beneath his wings, suffocating ash poisoning the sky. "I'll just make things worse."

He paused; a beat, and then added in a whisper too soft for Cho to hear: _"__I__'__ll fail, and your people will suffer for it.__"_

Cho threw himself to his knees, paws reaching up to him in supplication.

"You are our protector, Great Beast. Save us—as you saved my people before. As you taught our Emperor to save us."

Cho glanced back to the Sha, then looked up to Neltharion, form trembling.

"Only you can save us."

He shifted, uncertain how to respond.

The moment was broken by a muffled commotion in the valley. He desperately seized the opportunity to escape Cho's expectant, imploring expression, eyes darting down to the battlefield.

A ragged Alliance standard trailed through the air, a tall human waving it, rallying his remaining forces.

A bloody Horde standard dripped onto torn ground, shaft impaled deep into the earth. General Nazgrim's bellowing voice carried far, emitting a constant stream of orders—and threats.

Both forces were decimated— most airships and gyrocopters lost to the storm, a mere third of the soldiers remaining. Most had fled at the Sha's emergence, cowering in village basements or fleeing through the forest. Those that remained kept their eyes on their fellow soldiers, untrusting—that their comrades might abandon them at any moment.

Yet for now, the battle continued.

The attacks were sloppy compared to earlier, the ordered divisions broken.

But still they fought, artillery and small arms arcing through the thick air to strike the Sha—and the opposing force.

He shifted in unease, a sense of wrongness he could not place arising at the sight.

A explosion burst through the fog, a great bomb exploding against the Sha's flank.

The Sha seemed to _smile_ in response— to the extent he could imagine such a horror smiling. The tendrils of fog multiplied, spreading more rapidly, dipping down from the clouds above.

"No!" exclaimed Cho, the bomb having drawn his attention. "They will only make things worse!"

Cho turned back, the whites of his eyes visible. He reached out and touched Neltharion's side, issuing a desperate plea.

"You must act now, before all is lost— before the innocent suffer further!"

He looked between Cho and the Sha, stomach churning at the thought of a fight.

The Temple of the Jade Serpent seemed to fade at the thought, the twisted wreckage of Theramore's castle standing in its stead—the broken, burnt stones of a once-lively city strewn all around it.

The bamboo of the forest bent away from him, a shockwave blasting it to crystalized mana.

The ragged storm clouds churned; a sky full of volcanic ash.

The stone under his feet was broken eggshells, shattered under his weight.

Failure.

_He would destroy them._

He swayed, feeling heavy in the thickening fog—the burdens of the world, of his duty bearing down on his back.

Crushing him.

A scream.

It cut through the vision, fog receding from his mind.

It came from behind them.

_The workers._

"You are right," he said, turning away from the Sha, and looking into the forest from where they came. "The innocent need to be protected—we must help those that are suffering now, such as your workers."

Cho's expression went blank, mouth moving without making a sound. He looked between the Sha and the path to the Emperor's Omen, indecision rifting his face.

"Y-y-yes," said Cho, breath bursting out in rush as he attempted to calm himself, his hands still shaking. "Yes, of course. You…your wisdom is great."

Neltharion snorted at the compliment, lowering onto his forelegs to give Cho access.

"Get on my back; we must leave now to get there in time."

He felt Cho touch his back, and then pause, hesitant. "But…it would be unseemly for me to ride on a Sacred Beast or their children, let alone the Great Beast…"

"I'm Neltharion—not the Great Beast." he interrupted. "Now get on."

Cho scrabbled at his side, the Pandaren's hefty bulk coming to rest on his back. Cho's weight was inconsequential, but the light touch of his fine robes still felt abrasive against his sensitive scales.

His talons dug furrows in the ground as he launched himself forward, galloping heavily down the rocky path to the Emperor's Open. They entered the forest momentarily, bamboo trunks a blur beside them.

The path plunged into a narrow ravine, steep rocky hillsides and bamboo trunks rising high above them.

Leaves rained down from above as he galloped, tendrils of fog brushing the forest canopy, formerly verdant vegetation greying, withering.

Dying.

He sped up, Cho's paws in a death grip around his neck, the Pandaren flat against his back.

A series of wet cracks was the only warning as a tendril punched through the canopy, snapping bamboo trunks as it whipped toward them.

It was blocking the path ahead.

There was no other path.

He slammed his paws against the ground, stone cracking as he pushed off, leaping from one side of the ravine to the other in one smooth motion, stride unbroken.

Stone shattered under his weight as he landed, the retort echoing through the ravine as he continued forward.

The lack of a path was no impediment.

He galloped through forest, smashing through the dense vegetation. Bamboo trunks thicker than a mortal shattered against his head and chest, centuries-old stands disintegrating on impact.

He grunted at the first couple impacts, and then stopped, the blows of the shredded vegetation a minor irritant, leaves and bamboo fragments sticking in his horns and beard. A series of hollow booms sounded behind them as the dense stands of bamboo crashed to earth.

The Emperor's Omen lay just ahead.

Neltharion called to his passenger as they charged ahead, speeding as they drew closer to their destination.

"Are you still with me?"

Lorewalker Cho gasped, bracing his head against Neltharion's armor. He swallowed dryly, clinging tightly to Neltharion's scales.

"Bamboo will grow back, but you will not. So hold as tight as you can, Cho. We are nearly there."

He slowed to a lope as they approached the Emperor's omen, obscured by a bend in the ravine.

He could taste the blood in the air: sweet and cloying.

He slowed to a walk, nostrils flaring at the scent.

It was mixed with the sour stench of fear.

The bitter reek of death.

His lope became a walk, then nothing as they reached the mouth of the ravine.

A cautious step brought them out, into full view of the main gorge.

Felled trees and bamboo stalks littered the gorge, the foliage withered, blighted by a foul presence.

He nearly gagged on the putrid stench that suffused the air, the source of the blight plain.

Foul black tentacles snaked down from the clouds, tornadoes of corruption roaming across the site.

They swirled with black smoke, pulsating unnaturally.

Twisting.

Wrong.

He had seen them before…_felt_ them before…

Grabbing him…

Pulling him…

Holding him to the ground…

…feeding themselves into him.

He trembled at the memory, nearly taking a step back into the ravine.

_Something was nearby._

His hackles raised at the presence, muscles tense as he turned his head to look back into the darkness of the ravine.

A blur of motion.

It flashed at the edge of his vision, snapping out of the ravine toward him from behind.

His wings thundered down, flinging away rubble and dead leaves as he leapt frantically into the air. The tendril cracked just below, passing through the place his hindquarters had been only moments earlier.

He landed heavily on the opposite side of the valley, great wings half-spread to maintain his balance. Deep breaths expanded his chest, eyes wide, head whipping around as he looked for other tendrils.

The stench grew heavier…

The presence grew stronger…

The skies overhead churned, the surrounding air still, dead.

A tendril shot out from the ground, aiming for his head.

He started in alarm, neck rearing back as the tendril passed in front of his jaws.

A quick turn swung his tail around, elementium blade cutting a deadly arc.

It sheared through the tendril with a wet _shuuck_.

"To think I might have to thank Deathwing for mounting that damned thing on my tail," he muttered. He looked back to check on his passenger. "Are you still with me?"

Cho did not respond, eyes staring at the cut end of the tendril. It writhed on the ground, fog pouring from the cut end, spreading out to pollute the air as the tendril disintegrated.

"Are you alright?"

At that Cho finally responded, looking up to meet his eyes. He gave a weak nod, but said nothing further, face pale under his fur.

Neltharion pressed on, keen ears picking up the sounds of battle…and Pandaren screams.

He rounded the corner, coming to an overlook above the Emperor's Omen.

The neatly organized camp was not as they left it.

Pandaren lay sprawled on the ground, fur stained red by wounds, faces grimacing with heavy pained breaths.

Others lay still.

Their numbers were half what had been there only an hour before.

A few small groups of pandaren battled the tendrils, using whatever makeshift weapons were available.

They were not doing well…and they seemed to know it.

One male pandaren was slow to dodge, a tendril abrading his arm, its trailing fog surrounding his form.

He seemed to crack under the pressure, throwing down his staff and fleeing into the dense foliage of the forest, disappearing from sight.

But not from sound.

The heavy air was rent by a wet scream, the pained noise dissolving into a red tearing sound.

Then silence.

"We have to help them!" Cho called.

"Go organize those wounded who can still walk," said Neltharion. "Get them to shelter—your home is the closest."

"Y-yes, of course," said Cho as he slid from Neltharion's thick side.

"We need to get as many of them out of danger as possible—then we can worry about treating them further," said Neltharion.

He leapt further downhill, Cho scrambling to keep up. He passed a large slab of lichen covered rock, fallen from the steep cliffs by violent tremors of the Sha's rise. It had broken into three massive blocks upon hitting the ground—crushing everything underneath. Broken bamboo stuck out from the edges, blood seeping from beneath.

There was nothing he could do for them.

He passed the final piece, propped against another boulder, two sandal-clad paws poking out from under the rubble.

The toes moved.

He stopped, carefully tapping on the boulder's surface to avoid shifting the unstable pile.

"Hey, can you hear me?" he called. "Come on, can you hear me?"

A soft, pained moan coming from under the rock, muffled and wet.

"Hold tight," he said.

Neltharion slung his braids behind his shoulders and settled to his haunches. Puffing out his chest and anchoring his feet to the ground, he dove his talons under the rock edge. He extended his essence through the rock, securing and strengthening its structure.

"Take a deep breath—this will hurt," he said.

He lifted the rock, wings spread to stabilize the motion.

The Pandaren let loose a cry as the weight receded.

Sensing the pressure of the boulder was no longer on the Pandaren's legs, he turned, hurling it at one of the tendrils on the far side of the camp. It passed over the heads of the fighters, smashing into the tendril with a wet _squelch._ Fog splattered around the edges of the boulder as it carried the remains through the dying forest, crushing foliage under its path.

He shifted the earth around the wounded Pandaren, carefully sliding him away from the unstable rock pile around him, as if carried by ants. The Pandaren shifted at the motion.

"Don't move!" Neltharion called, approaching.

"Great…Great Beast…" the Pandaren whispered, a paw reaching out toward Neltharion. It wavered in weakness, dropping back to his side after a moment.

Neltharion dismissed the title; the Pandaren's condition a greater concern. He did not like the look of the bloodied legs.

Nor did he like their smell.

He reached for the flask around his neck, popping the cork and bringing out a single drop of Sacred Water. He brought it to the Pandaren's lips, bidding him to swallow.

The effect was almost immediate, the Pandarens' breathing growing more steady, his expression growing less pained.

The retort of rock smashing the ground sounded behind him, a wet squelch quickly following. He swung around, wary for an attack.

Instead he was faced with a red Pandaren—the assistant, he recalled.

She was hurling boulders at the tendrils, her body sweeping into long movements.

The motion was familiar…but different. Still, the method was unmistakable.

She was a shaman.

She ducked and rolled, evading a black tendril that cracked above her—a sharp poisonous whip. A rake of her foot threw a wave of watery mud and grass at it, pushing it back.

_Similar in appearance__…__but not the same,_ Neltharion thought briefly.

"Bushy tail!" he called again.

She rolled towards him, gracefully sweeping into a deep bow—the effect somewhat spoiled as she gasped for breath.

"I am Mae Ling, Great Beast."

"Sure." Neltharion wagged his head. "Are you a healer?"

"Yes, Great One," she said.

"Alright," he said. "Healing is not my specialty—I'm better at defense." He grasped the vial about his neck and pulled, snapping the cord holding the flask in place—careful to avoid any spills. "This is the Sacred Water from the Vale. Use it to help these people get to their feet while I take care of the tentacles."

He handed the vial to her, cord dangling between his talons. "Use only enough to allow them to walk. There is little left, and no more to be had. So do not waste a single drop— there are many in need."

He left unsaid what would happen to those who could not walk.

"I shall guard such a treasure with my life, Great One," she said, sweeping into another bow. She took the flask from him with a bow, treating the boon with utmost reverence. "Thank you for for the honor of—"

"Never mind the semantics and formalities," snapped Neltharion. "Just do it!"

"Yes, sir," she said.

"That guy, first!" He admonished. The fighters from earlier were falling back in exhaustion, retreating before the advancing tendrils— their battle lost. He pointed to one who could barely stagger along with them, his robes stained red. "He's losing blood by the second!"

He leapt past them, ground trembling as he landed.

His tail swiped a wide arc, elementium blade parting the air with soft _shing_, slicing the group of advancing tentacles in one stroke.

A terrible shriek rent the air, the cut ends of the tendrils flailing wildly, fog spewing from their ends.

The shriek shifted, voices multiplying, crying together as the tendrils split, their count doubling.

As one, their ends turned toward him—as if in recognition.

As one, they struck.

He leapt away as they struck the ground where he had been standing, dirt spraying from the impact.

His wings carried him back to Cho and the other pandaren as they tendrils arose, following.

He called upon the earth underneath his feet, the matter flowing at his command— glowing as it changed to a molten, viscous fluid.

Lava.

It flew up from the ground, forming into glowing orange tentacles, intercepting the attackers.

They shrieked as the lava touched them, a audible hiss arising from the contact as the two sides fought.

The acrid stench of burning plant-life wafted down from above, smoke joining the growing fog. A glance up showed the leaves of the nearby trees crinkling from the lava's heat.

They burst into flame with a _whoosh_.

"Oh…" he heard Cho whisper behind him.

"Sorry about that!" Neltharion called. "But I don't think the Sha can take the heat."

"It's…not our only problem," said Cho, his eyes fixed on the battling tentacles.

The dark tentacles were multiplying, pushing the lava back toward them.

"Tell everyone to start making for your cottage." Neltharion said. He shifted uneasily as the dark tendrils gained ground—advancing toward him, ignoring the Pandaren. "Those who aren't injured as badly need to help those who are."

"Of course," said Cho. "But what about you?"

"I'll cover your rear," said Neltharion. "Start gathering everyone up and I'll follow from behind."

Cho sped away, directing the other Pandaren onward along the path.

Neltharion turned back to the fight, extended one great wing in the air. The lava tendrils merged into a solid wall at the the command, temporarily blocking the tentacles.

He fell back, keeping hold of the lava-wall's form as he followed Cho and the others. The wall crept along with him, a thick layer of black, hardened rock burying the once-fertile soil.

He twitched as the trees along the path caught fire.

The sizzling sounds on the far side of the wall were multiplying, a growing mass of tendrils attacking, trying to force their way through.

It bent inward under the force, color draining as it cooled under their attacks.

He reinforced it, hurrying his steps as the ground grew more level.

They had crested the plateau.

Extending his wings to the side, he willed the lava wall to grow, building it into an arcing wave. The glowing orange mass rose far overhead, air shimmering from the heat as it cresting above surrounding trees.

A thought threw it off the plateau, the wave breaking over the valley.

The forest exploded into flame.

Searing molten rock crashed down on the pursuing tendrils, pouring down ravines and cascading down the burning hills.

Burying the landscape under sterilizing heat.

Neltharion narrowed his eyes, looking down at the burning forest. The scorched hills were underlit, rocks cracked from the heat. Orange shone up from the new lava-lake surrounding the Emperor's Omen, bubbling as trapped organic matter burned within. Ash from the burning foliage merged with the storm overhead, twisting in the deadened haze.

He watched for movement.

There was none.

Satisfied, he looked out over the valley, the damage of the Sha laid out before him—framed by the burning trees.

The Sha was roaming the valley, seeming to follow the distant, wailing cries of the citizens below. As it passed over it devoured the color of the landscape, only to replace it with a dense haze which even he could not see through. The Temple of the Jade Serpent was not visible, as if it had vanished—or never been.

"Great Beast…" Cho called from behind. "I mean, Neltharion! Everyone is inside."

He steeled himself against the creeping dread growing in the valley, turning to Cho.

"Where is Mae Ling?" Neltharion asked. "Mae Ling!"

The young shaman parted from the wounded, rushing over at his call.

"Here, Great Beast," she bowed, out of breath.

"Can you help me fortify Cho's home?" he asked.

"Um, I know little about creating walls…" she said. "Earth was never my strongest element."

"Don't think of 'earth' as being an element, but just another form of matter," said Neltharion. "Matter can take on various forms—solid, liquid, and gas—no matter what they are made of. If I truly taught your kind your abilities, then understanding the forms of matter, and not drawing false distinctions should have been one of the fundamental lessons."

"Yes, sir…" she said.

"Cho, get inside," said Neltharion.

"Right," said Cho. He hurried into his home to tend to the wounded.

Neltharion turned to Mae Ling.

"Solid movements," he said, trying to adapt the concept for her abilities. "Stiff, rigid, strong. You are moving a lower state of matter. So make your motions low."

She nodded.

"We are going to make a tetrahedron— a pyramid formed from three triangles," said Neltharion. "I will make the triangles, you hold them. When I say 'when', we will let them fall against each-other's points. The weight of each side will reinforce the whole structure."

"Ok," she said.

"Good," he said, pausing to take a deep breath. "Pay attention— you may need to repair or reinforce the structure if there is another attack" He glanced uneasily back in the direction of the Sha, then looked back.

"I've been mostly trained as a healer," she said.

"And that is a useful skill," said Neltharion. "Just not the one we need at the moment. Now watch my movements— you may need to use such a kata in the near future…"

He rocked back to his haunches, clinching each forepaw tightly. With a soft grunt, he slammed his left paw knuckle down to the ground and jerked his right paw stiffly up. The rock seemed to flow at the command, a sharp, pointed, triangular shape of tan and gray stone rising, twice as tall as the manor itself.

"Hold it!" he called.

The stone slab's weight was great, at the limit of what even the best mortal shaman could manage, so Neltharion watched with interest as the Pandaren planted her feet firmly to the ground and held up her paws, eyes closed in concentration. With her will alone, the stone remained upright…as she worked to balance it on it's edge, instead of fighting to carry it. Her face remained neutral, not a line of strain graced her features.

"Next one," he said. He dispensed with the kata as she was no longer watching, willing another pointed slab to jut forth at a thought.

The ground shook with its emergence.

The young shaman took on the task of balancing that stone as she took on the first. But her face seemed to twitch, a hint of strain crossing her brow. The dried ground at her feet began to splinter into cracks, marking the strain radiating from her form. Her eyes opened as she watched the slabs, a hint of worry tinging her expression.

"Final one!" he said, the last slab jutting forth from behind the manor. He held the final one himself, nodding for her to let go of the other two. The moment she relaxed her arms, he lifted the three stones into the air, moving their bases to the right positions. A thought and they rotated toward each-other, a deep rumble echoing through the air as the three points met.

"There we go," Neltharion said with a sigh. "Come on."

He walked up to the slab, breathing on its surface.

The rock broke at the breath, a square passage opening, wide enough for him to pass through. He jerked his head, motioning for the young shaman to follow him.

"So if you're not good with solids, how were you able to move that dirt around?" he asked her.

"Because of the water in the mud," she said. "I am better at water…liquids…"

He chuckled softly.

"The key is to stop thinking of them as separate elements and start thinking of them as all related—just another form of matter and substance. The room is not empty, it is filled with air."

"Your wisdom is truly great…" she said, honey colored eyes twinkling. "As the legends have foretold."

Neltharion huffed, his voiced tinged with sarcasm: "Yes, my _wisdom_ is great…"

They approached the door to the manor, Cho coming outside to greet them.

"Fantastic, Neltharion!" he said. "Do you think it will keep out the Sha?"

"I…_hope_ so," said Neltharion with uncertainty. He returned to Mae Ling. "You should go inside and help with the wounded. Remember, just a drop and on the worst of wounds."

"Yes, sir," she said, disappearing through the manor's doors.

"This is remarkable," said Cho. "Wonderful work."

Neltharion followed him inside.

"The storm it's creating is getting thicker," he said. He shifted uneasily at the admission, the sense of wrongness…of familiarity…growing.

"Yes, the legends tell of the Sha's menace," said Cho. "So…I suppose you will be going back out there to take care of the monster? The heroic and noble _Daiyaju_ saving the Jade Forest! It would be my honor to write this new chapter in the legend of the Great Beast."

Neltharion rumbled, averting his eyes.

"Is there something wrong?" Cho asked.

"I…I…don't know…" he said. "I…I've never faced anything like that."

"But you are the protector," said Cho, taken aback. "Our protector, returned to us after thousands of years! Our legends…"

"Speak of someone who no longer exists!" Neltharion said, a rumbling growl backing the words. "I don't know what to do. I don't know if I rush off now and face that thing…will I make it worse by doing so?"

"You were defending us well with the lava," said Cho. "You can do the same when you face it."

"I was lucky with the lava," said Neltharion. "And I don't think either you, the other Pandaren, or even Yu'lon will appreciate it if I turn the whole Jade Forest into a blackened, burnt, flood basalt. Causing a small forest fire is one thing—such fires are natural, and forests will grow back. But that takes time you mortals don't have. To you…it would look destroyed; an ugly blacked, poisoned wasteland—ruined forever."

He shrank back, folding his wings around his front.

"I won't let this place look like the Barrens," he said. "And I will not destroy an ecosystem and cause a famine just to defeat a monster. The price is not worth it."

"But if you let the Sha free to roam," Cho began. "It will be worse!"

"How?" Neltharion asked. "You all seem to have lived with that thing for quite a long time by keeping your emotions in check. You seem more than equipped to defeat that thing. I mean, I saw Taran Zhu pull one from another Pandaren's body. I can't do that. I don't know the first thing about defeating a sha. How can you expect me to march into battle against something I know nothing about?"

Cho exhaled and knelt to his knees. He cupped his hands to the Earth-Warder.

"Please," he said. "Forgive me for my lack of knowledge on such a creature. The sha our fairytales speak of were…they weren't about a monster such as that! The legends only speak of our beloved Emperor defeating many sha manifested from his distress over the invading demons before the Sundering. But they do not hold much detail on how he defeated them or what exactly they were. They only speak of the Emperor's doubt, his despair, his anger, his fear, his hatred, and his vengeance. Only when he let go of such dark emotions did he have the power to save us from the Burning Legion you spoke of."

Neltharion turned back to the door.

"Okay, what do you think caused that creature to…rise like that?" he asked. "Or become so big?"

"I have not the wisdom to grant you…"

"I'm not looking for wisdom, damn it!" Neltharion bellowed. "Just give me something, anything! If you really want me to defeat that thing, throw an answer out. Think on your legends and lessons and pull something from that."

Cho pressed his index fingers together, his brow trembling with distress.

Neltharion turned just as Mae Ling approached. She held out the flask.

"I have done what you asked, Great Beast, and used the water on the most severe wounds. There was enough to bring the worst injured out of immediate danger. But I believe you may need the rest more than I."

Neltharion gently took the flask from her, noting that there was still some of the water left. She reached up and with a nod from him, began to tie the flask around his neck. When finished, she bowed deeply, then turned back to attend the wounded.

Neltharion looked down to Cho, the lorewalker still attempting to pull his thoughts together.

"Um…the…the battle," he said. "The Sha appeared during the height of that battle." Cho lifted his head. "And…and those bombs that broke the Jade Serpent's statue! It…that was when the Sha rose. The negative emotion from the battle, perhaps it fed the Sha?"

Neltharion huffed, pointing a talon to him: "Something to work with, at least. And I know who to lay the blame on. _Nazgrim!__"_

There was a slight flicker of orange in his eyes, a low resonant growl vibrating from his chest at the name. Neltharion swung his head and broke for the door, leaving the fortification behind.

Two leaders had started the mess: the Alliance commander and General Nazgrim.

He dove from the cliff, his size exploding to its true bulk as he took flight. A mere flap of his wings brought him to Yu'lon's toppled, crumbled statue. Another flap drove the thick fog back.

It did not take long to find the two unconscious leaders.

He touched down quickly, unceremoniously scooping them into the palm of his paw. Folding his talons over them, he leapt back into the air, casting a wary glance back at the giant Sha.

It was starting to turn…as if it sensed something.

_Dammit._ He beat his wings swiftly, dropping to the cliff, his great bulk filling the space. He quickly shrank, dropping to a size only slightly larger than a fully grown dragon, the intervening hills blocking the Sha's view.

He held his breath, waiting…

It did not follow.

He roughly pulled water from the ground, pressing it to the two mortals. The water glowed with a soft blue light, their breathing slowing. They moaned as they began to stir, lifting themselves to their elbows.

Nazgrim grunted, holding his head. He turned to his side…

…and found his enemy lying beside him.

The dagger was in his hand in an eye-blink.

It was far too slow.

His hand froze in place, immobile.

He fought the hold, grunting muscles straining to thrust his dagger forward, to strike his enemy before the human made his move. Time was running out…the human stirring, raising his head…

…only to look behind him, eyes wide as all color drained from his face.

_Behind them!_

He was suddenly, acutely aware of the great shadow looming over them, of deep resonant breaths, a low angered growl…

An angry predator on the hunt.

He turned, making no sudden movements that could set off an attack…

…only to find that it was far worse than he could have ever imagined.

For he was caught in the shadow of a monster far worse than any Sha.

"Deathwing…" he gaped.

"Don't _call me that!__"_The power of his voice knocked them to their knees, Neltharion's fury rumbling through the rock. The dragon's eyes glowed dull crimson, columns of dark smoke rising from his nostrils.

"What…what do you want?" the human commander gasped.

"Start with your name," the dragon demanded. "I already know his…"

"Of course you would," said Nazgrim. "I am—"

His voice was suddenly gone, stolen from his throat. Nazgrim gripped his neck, unable to utter a single sound.

"Enough of you…" Neltharion sneered, a dangerous growl tinging his voice.

"I…I am Admiral Taylor…Earth…Earth-Warder," the Alliance commander managed. "I…I know we have not been formally introduced. You…share the same grief as I. I too lost friends at the battle of Theramore…"

"I lost more than friends, _Admiral__…"_ said Neltharion.

"Yes…I realize that," he said, treading lightly in the minefield of Neltharion's anger.

The dragon huffed, nodding his head toward at the black, sickly mist suffocating the forest.

"Do you see that?" he asked. "You did that! _Both of you!_ You released that monster with your childish warmongering." He swung his head down, sulfurous maw drawing near, giant serrated teeth too close for comfort. "You _will_ put it back!"

"Put it back?" Taylor gaped. He cast a glance to the distant Sha, and then back to the fuming Aspect. "How?"

"Make up," said Neltharion. "If you haven't heard the little tune from the locals, this land devours negativity and spits out monsters. You have both been divvying up the land, taking stakes and pitting these people against each other! War breeds the negative emotions that thing feeds on. And your little stunt gave it to an all-you-can-eat buffet! Not to mention destroying the statue of one of this land's guardians! And don't dare pin this on me. I wasn't the one who armed a bunch of fishmen and monkeymen."

His brought an eye close to Nazgrim.

"With weapons stolen from _me_, I might add!"

He swiftly turned to Taylor.

"And I had hoped the Alliance would know better than to pull such a stupid stunt like that," he said. "At least that's what I gathered from the likes of Prince Anduin. Was I _wrong_ to think so highly of you?"

His eyes roved to Nazgrim.

"And I know Thrall would at least listen to reason on occasion, instead of acting like a primitive mongrel," he said. "But I forget he is not Warchief. That fathead Garrosh is. So I would advise you not to give my attack on Orgrimmar further warrant. Because that's how you deal with the world—all you know is violence, so I _gave it to you! _You destroyed my home, so _I destroyed yours_!"

He leaned back.

"I gave you a chance at peace and you spat in my face for it," he said. "The day when Grom Hellscream freed you from your blood haze apparently didn't free you from your barbarism! You give me no reason to see you as anything other than what you are: alien invaders, monsters, enslavers to my children! And now you've shown your true face again to strangers who know nothing of those wars, nothing of Gul'dan or Ner'zhul."

He huffed at the notion.

"But I will be generous because they see me as some ancient, kind, and benevolent guardian. I will allow you to fix your mistake. Then I want both the Horde and the Alliance military forces to withdraw from Pandaria before I kick you both off this continent myself!"

Nazgrim cleared his throat, his voice returned to him. He rose to his shaking feet and gathered what courage he could.

"I…hate to state the obvious…Earth-Warder," he began. "But you know very well Garrosh will not comply with your…demands. He has ordered us to remain on this land and we serve the Warchief's will."

"He will comply once he notices the lava suddenly beginning to rise from Ragefire Chasm," said Neltharion with a sharp rumble. "I'll be happy to complete the flood basalt I started in the Barrens." His gaze bore down upon Nazgrim. "Or I could send you home, babbling nonsense and drooling like an infant. Either would please me."

A glowing orange orb filled the orc's vision, consuming everything until all he could see in the blackness of the dragon's pupil was his reflection, wreathed by flames.

"Neltharion!" called a soft, firm voice from above. "Please, leave those mortals alone!"

He snapped his head skyward to find Yu'lon's shimmering form, winding her way down from the sky.

She landed, starting as she met his eyes. An edge of fear briefly crossed her expression, muscles momentarily frozen at the fire in his eyes.

"Your…eyes," she whispered, shock coloring her words. "Your face. Never have I seen such an…enraged expression from you. Time…it truly does change all…"

Neltharion caught himself, turning away.

"Why are you threatening them?" she asked, disturbed by his behavior.

"They are responsible for the destruction of your statue," said Neltharion. "That was what released that creature. They decided to turn your front lawn into a war zone. So this mess is their fault—and I am making sure they understand that. They need to fix what they did…they released that creature; they need to put it back."

"Exactly how do you propose we do that, Deathwing?" Nazgrim asked.

"By shaking hands and calling a truce!" said Neltharion. "I've already felt the damage your little division of the populace has caused. And the damage stops here."

He paused, glancing back to the distant Sha. The fog was spreading more widely, covering more of the forest, blighting the foliage. As the fog thickened the Sha swelled in size, it's strength gathering with the growing storm overhead.

It's high-pitched shriek crept up his spine, ringing loudly in his ears.

He raised a claw up to his head.

"Put that thing back, now!" he growled.

"Neltharion," said Yu'lon, reaching a claw to his shoulder. "They can't. Forcing a false peace will not make the Sha go away. The battle these foolish men created was only the final straw atop the large pile of doubt growing in the Jade Forest."

"Then what does?"

"Shaohao conquered his doubt in the Jade Forest," she said. "That creature represents not only his doubt, but all the doubt of Pandaria since the time of the Sundering. I told you: time to learn a lesson is not the same as truly learning it. Shaohao gave them time, but…the doubt still remained."

"That thing is the manifestation of doubt?" Neltharion asked.

"The Sha of Doubt," she said. "Dear Neltharion, you are Shaohao's teacher. He conquered his doubt by remembering what you taught him. Who better than the master himself, the one who taught an emperor, to conquer Doubt again?"

"_Me?_" Neltharion asked.

"Wait," Taylor began, rising to his feet. "He…he taught that ancient emperor the Pandaren seem to respect?"

"Interesting," Nazgrim mused, cocking an eyebrow.

"Neltharion is the only one who can fight it," said Yu'lon. "The jade that made up my statue only served as a barrier to keep the Sha contained. It became too strong for the barrier to hold it."

"I can't fight that thing!" Neltharion said. He shifted his weight back and forth on his paws, uneasy.

"You must not doubt yourself," said Yu'lon. "It will only grow stronger with your doubt."

"I do not doubt myself," said Neltharion. "I'm telling you that I cannot fight that thing. If I go in, I will destroy your forest. I will cause untold damage to the homes of innocents. I could very well destroy your temple…"

"And if you do not, then all of Pandaria will be destroyed," said Yu'lon. "My temple can be rebuilt. My statue can be rebuilt. Homes can be rebuilt."

"What about the lives? The innocent lives that will be lost during the battle."

Yu'lon wagged her head: "Lives were lost during Shaohao's battle with the Sha as well. But it had to be done."

He turned away, folding his wings tightly around him.

"You don't know the power I now wield," he said. "Or the damage I will cause."

"I know I am speaking to the being capable of lifting continents upon his back—one who can raise mountains, carve coastlines," she said. "Whose very breath can create storms, whose wings can shift the tides. I am aware of your power, Neltharion. Much more than anyone else on Pandaria. Perhaps outsiders like these gentlemen have forgotten your purpose. But I have not."

Neltharion rumbled pitifully.

"Please," said Yu'lon. "Help us, Neltharion. Help us."

Neltharion sighed.

"Alright," he said at last. "I'll fight it." He turned, meeting her gaze. "But you must promise me one thing."

"Yes?"

"I am not to be held responsible for any accidents that might occur," he said. "Remind them that I am saving Pandaria, even if it means that they will lose homes and loved ones during the fight. It is the price, the sacrifice they must make for asking me to fight such a creature."

Yu'lon wagged her head.

"Promise me, or I will not lift a talon," he said.

"I don't understand—why you are asking me to do this?" Yu'lon said.

"I am sick and tired of mortals like those two constantly berating me for helping them," he said. "I save a village from a volcano; they complain that I knocked over their roofs. I stop the Hour of Twilight from happening, end the Twilight's Hammer, and the dwarves complain that I rained ash and sickness upon them. All they do is remind me that it doesn't matter what I do, what I sacrifice for them—I can never repay them. They break me every chance they get, say I can never make amends. Is there any wonder why I attacked the Barrens or Orgrimmar? What's a few thousand dwarves compared to how many millions I saved that day? I don't know what they want, but I do know what I want from them."

He swung his head around.

"Just a small 'thank you, Neltharion, for keeping us all safe from the Old Gods'," he said. "Just that. And I don't think I can take anyone else ridiculing me for saving them from a giant smoke monster made of doubt. So promise me they won't. Promise me you will remind them that I am doing it for them. And then make sure they just stay out of my way if they want to escape with their lives intact."

"And I have told you that those outsiders have forgotten your purpose," she said. "This seems to be the deed this Deathwing has done. He made them forget. But I remember. And we do what we must to protect our charge. The Pandaren know this. And…if they do forget, the August Celestials will remind them."

She braced herself against his flank, curling a forelimb around the great trunk of his foreleg. He extended a wing and draped it over her.

"Do not let the foolish stay your paw or give you doubt," she said. "You are a guardian of this world, you do what you must. Mortals lives are fleeting, but eventually they will understand."

Neltharion took in a deep breath, and nodded. He stepped away from Yu'lon, size swelling to its tremendous proportions. Great, tattered wings extended, muting the darkened light further into shadow. A downbeat and he took off, gliding from the cliff and towards the thickest part of the fog.

The Sha turned to face the oncoming Aspect, a smile spread wide across its visage, white eyes narrowing in intent.


	20. Chapter 19

**章十九**  
**Chapter 19**

General Nazgrim eyed Yu'lon, watching her expression as the Earth-Warder departed, his great shadow casting the valley into deeper darkness. A grin spread across his face as he noted her expression change, her paws subtly kneading the once-fertile ground.

"You know he will destroy this pretty little forest of yours," he said, not a mote of doubt entering his words. "The Destroyer will burn the trees. He will make the land infertile. And it. Will _never_. Grow back."

"How naive a view," Yu'lon replied, tone flat. She did not turn to address him, eyes merely searching the valley as she spoke. "Such a small mind; such a limited understanding of the nature of this world. Or the nature of an Aspect."

A slight incline of her head brought him into her sight, capturing him in the glowing orbs of her eyes.

"From destruction, life is reborn," she said. "Even destruction such as this. But for it to be reborn, the corruption must first be cleansed from the land—it must be made whole once more. Such is the duty of the Earth-Warder."

She looked back to Neltharion, the great Aspect circling the Sha from a distance.

"What destruction may come from this battle will not matter—for once the corruption is drawn out from the land, the Jade Forest will return more beautiful than before."

She craned her head back towards him.

"Your attempt to cast doubt over my trust in Neltharion will fail," she said. "For I have known him far longer than you could fathom. Our friendship goes back eons—back to the very dawn of this world. I know he may destroy some of the forest; I know some lives will probably be lost. But what you do not understand…is that it will be for the greater good. The forest, any lives lost…their sacrifice will not be in vain. And every Pandaren in Pandaria will know this."

Yu'lon looked to the Sha for a brief moment, then shifted, lingering on Neltharion.

"He has forged and shaped this land," she continued. "Even Kun-Lai Summit was formed through violent upheaval, the crust folding and rising with his mighty strength. And as the bedrock pierced the heavens, earthquakes shook the land, lava spilling over the empty plains and ash choking the sky."

She looked back to the valley, eyes searching for any stray Pandaren that might need protection from the battle to come. The fog had intensified, the outline of her temple only a faint memory, the valley deadened except for the storm.

She could not see any, find any.

But she knew where they would be: villages she had watched for ten thousand years as familiar as her own paws, family lines tracing back to the dawning of Pandaria marking the generations she had watched over.

From the colorful villages perched on distant hills, to warm towns dotting the fertile valley floor. And from the richest merchant, down to the Yun family that owned the farm at the base of the cliff she stood on—whom for generations had sent the best of their harvest to her temple...as well as the best of their cubs; all trained under her watchful eye.

All of them her people; under her protection.

"Did the Grummel curse Neltharion for creating the tallest mountains in the world?" she continued. "No. They thanked him. He created the home that saved them from enslavement, gave them the tools to free themselves— and keep themselves free. And out of that primal birth, they found their fortune."

She paused, and for a brief moment Nazgrim could see her true age flash behind her eyes, the weight of friends, people, and civilizations come and gone.

"This…" she hesitated, for a moment seeming to forget his presence as she continued, words a whisper's breath to the wind. "…this should be no different."

A moment passed, Yu'lon's sparkling eyes watching as Neltharion drew closer to the Sha, even his great form growing indistinct as he penetrated deeper into the fog. She took in a deep breath.

"You will not succeed in turning Pandaria against the being who carved the very valley this forest grows in," she said. "He is as much a part of Pandaria as I am, if not more so. And Pandaria will always remain on his side."

Nazgrim merely scoffed, crossing his thick arms around his muscular chest. His eyes narrowed as the Great Black dove at the Sha, ebon claws out.

The forest bent away from the impact, rippling toward them.

The very air shook when it reached them, a roaring thunderclap as the trees around them bowed in the gust, as if bowing before the Aspect's great power.

The ground followed, aftershock rolled up the cliff they were standing on, waves growing in violence until Nazgrim toppled to his knees.

A clatter sounded as rocks tumbled away from the surrounding hills, loosened by the violent quake.

"Your faith is misplaced," he said.

"And your doubt was the final straw that unleashed that creature in the first place," said Yu'lon. "Do not feed the monster any further. It is strong enough."

She turned back to the fight, unease flickering at the edges of her thoughts.

Yet it was not unease that tickled the edge of Neltharion's senses, growl resonating in his chest as he failed to mark his quarry.

The air was a grey soup, obscuring everything in front of him, everything behind. As if the world had disappeared, and been replaced by nothing except the color gray.

A chill seeped along his scales, probing the rips along his forelegs and sides.

Clammy.

He shivered, wings rustling with the twitch of his muscles.

Eyes probed the fog, ears strained for the barest whisper of sound, paws probing for the slightest vibration.

Something moved in the corner of his eyes.

He dove, talons parting the air with a soft _shing_ as he pounced on the Sha.

He grasped only smoke, the creature eluding his grasp and skittering away.

His paws spread, gripping the ground—the only solid comfort amid the mist. Closing his eyes to the deceiving view, he reached out to the world, thumping a thick talon upon the rock.

Some parts of the Sha were solid— chitinous, spider-like legs splaying from the column of smoke that made up its core, the overall effect a horrifying chimera of exposed rib cage, skeletal arms, and skull-like crest. Seemingly solid even if the rest was not.

The fog that brushed his sides, filled his mouth, coated his nostrils would not hide it from him.

But the distracting, seeping mists still filled every lungful of breath, every uneasy swallow.

He could taste its foulness, the bitter bite making him cringe.

_He would not let it distract him; he would not let it hide. _

The faster he could get this fight over, the less damage it could do…and the less damage he would cause as well.

He had to be precise, like a blade, not blunt like a hammer.

A thought sent his will extending down into the earth, shaping and molding it with his essence. Sprays of soil filled the air as five draconic golems burst forth—smaller, yet near perfect mimics of his form down to the shape of the scales and armor on their surface. Each matched the earth that had given them birth: two forged of clay from a stream bed, one of soil, two more of the same bedrock that formed the valley's hills.

Their eyes opened as he extended his will into them, five new sets of eyes joining his own, the feel of their forms merging with the sensations of his own.

After only a moment they sprang off through the fog.

Hunting.

Air whipped around their forms as they galloped over the countryside, searching the fog for the Sha's form.

Their search came up empty, omnipresent fog concealing the Sha, making his jaw clench in frustration.

He redoubled his effort, searching over hills and valleys, through forest and meadow, past hidden villages battened down for the storm.

His sight extended through the golems' eyes, his paws feeling the world under their paws as much as his own.

Searching…

A thickening patch of fog…

Soft vibrations of footfalls…

_There it was._

His golems moved as one, surrounding the Sha on all sides, hemming it in. He launched the golems at the Sha as he hurried to their position, trying to capture it in their jaws, to feel them tear it apart.

The Sha evaded.

Its chitinous form twist and bent, avoiding their lunges, it's expression almost…mocking.

It was playing with him.

A heat rose, a resonant, angry rumble burning in his chest as it continued. Yet the anger was soon joined by a grin.

For his true self was nearly on top of them.

His golems might not have been able to catch it…

…_but he would_.

His breath weapon cleaved the fog, golems diving back out of the way as a glowing mass of lava slammed into the Sha.

Or at least—slammed into where the Sha had been.

The lava stripped the forest down to bedrock, scouring a burning trench through the soil. Flaming debris rained down over the landscape behind it, the indistinct form of burning foliage…and a burning farm…faintly visible through the fog.

He winced at the sight, turning to look at the empty trench.

The Sha had dissipated, retreating before the strike had gone home.

A slimy chuckle seemed to slither through the air, sounding from all directions…the Sha openly mocking.

His answering growl was a vivid, living thing, echoing from his jaws, resounding from the golems in chorus.

_He would destroy it._

He sent his golems off after it, heavy forms smashing through the forest, their talons tearing the ground as they chased the Sha.

His great form shook the ground as he galloped behind them, heat rising, ready to reign down destruction on it.

Yet each time they had it, the Sha evaded, his attacks only tearing at the innocent countryside…and not the Sha, it's indistinct form easily able to detect and evade the tumultuous group chasing it.

If it could not be trapped by a group…he would instead sneak up on it, catch it by surprise.

A thought and the golems scattered, spreading out through the surrounding area.

Their quiet footfalls were muffled by the fog as they split up, sight limited as each headed off alone, searching for their quarry.

Quiet.

Still.

Grey.

He looked through their eyes, felt the world through their forms, listened through their ears— as if they were a part of him.

Nothing…

Wait…

One of the clay golems cocked its head, a faint whisper of sound touching its ears.

He started as a creeping touch on the golem's thigh shot into his perception, his own thigh twitching in response. He whirled the golem about…

Nothing but fog.

It cast about, searching the area at his direction, unable to locate the Sha.

The soil golem was next…a sensation slithering over its neck, his own flinching in concert.

A leap away, a sniff yielded nothing.

A stone golem was less fortunate.

The attack came with no warning, an unseen force slamming into it's side, sending it hurling into a nearby cliff.

He reeled with the shock of impact, feeling every spreading crack as the golem shattered, the _crunch_ of breaking stone resounding through his mind— the last thing the golem ever felt or heard.

The echo faded slowly, phantom pains continuing after the connection broke.

Shifting in unease, he drew the remaining golems closer, ringing him at cardinal points, ready to leap into the next attack.

The clay golem caught the motion too late.

Tendrils reached out, grasping at the golem, their sickening touch wrapping the golem's thighs and neck, levering it to the ground. The Sha's dissonant ring echoed from the area, corrupt touch echoing from the golem and into his perception.

He dispelled the golem, breaking the connection—not wanting to feel more. A shiver rippling through him at the unclean…_touch_…of the monster: a familiar, horrible reminder, golem though it might have been.

It left him acutely aware of the creeping fog, the sensation only deepening at the realization of the closeness of the Sha.

The feeling was quickly chased by anger, a growl resonating in his chest as he remembered the last time it had touched him.

The anger spread, consuming his thoughts.

He would deal with the Sha _himself_.

A thought dispelled the remaining golems, their forms crumbling back the the earth they were a part of. Instead he focused on the world, the truth of the earth underfoot.

Vibrations echoed back to him as he thumped the ground, the reverberations of his talon-tap painting a picture in gray, white and black.

He could _feel_ it…

The creature moved lightly, only small flashes appearing as it scuttled over the ground, multiple limbs playing a melody of subtle, dissonant chords.

He cocked his head, interpreting the chords of its footfalls, stretching his senses to pinpoint its source.

The chords were speeding, notes cascading after one-another...

He focused.

_It was getting louder…_

The chords stopped.

A slight shift in the air was the only warning.

He dove backward through the fog, air cracking like a whip as a limb passed overhead. Paws slammed against the solid ground, bedrock cracking under the topsoil as he pivoted back, jaws open.

A snap of his neck brought his head forward, saber-like teeth clamping onto the Sha's limb before it could evade.

Its chitinous flesh _crunched_ as his teeth drove home, foul essence spilling into his mouth and throat. A screeching wail filled the air as the Sha tried to pull itself from his jaws, the motion only tearing its limb further, bleeding more of its foul essence into his mouth. It's terrible wail rang in his cranium, disrupting the vibrations, blinding his sight.

It did not matter.

_He had it!_

Enormous thigh muscles coiled, great wings spreading wide.

A single mighty flap hurdled them into the sky.

The explosive downburst flung the fog in all directions, sickly clouds billowing outward. Their speed shattered the air, his form blurring out of sight as he dragged the Sha upward with him.

It was not all that shattered.

A thunderclap resounded across the valley, shockwave tearing trees from the ground, hurling them outward— a deadly hail of shattered timber and razor-sharp shards of wood.

Yu'lon ducked as the shockwave battered the cliff, coiling her body from the showering debris that pelted her scales. She clenched her teeth as a broken tree-trunk glanced off her side, pain flaring as ribs groaned at the impact —scales unable to soak the impact as a dragon's could have done.

She uncoiled herself as the hail passed, Nazgrim and Taylor shielded by her shadow.

The forest was flattened in a ring around his launch point, the power of the Earth-Warder's explosive ascent tearing away at the countryside.

She could only stare at the level of damage...it left her jaw slack, her eyes wide.

He had only taken flight...not even truly _started_ to fight the Sha.

She froze, staring at the empty area. It had not even been cleared of fog, though the fog had been thinned as it was spread more widely by the Earth-Warder's wings.

The reduced fog revealed her temple: windows blown out, emerald tiles torn from the roof to reveal the red boards underneath. The wards she had placed flared faintly as they held back the creeping mists, shielding her monks and the refugees...for the moment.

She had not designed the wards to shield them from Neltharion.

She shifted in unease, a twang of pain from her ribs adding an unpleasant undertone to her thoughts as she reinforced the damaged wards within the valley, the effort a noticeable drain under the pressure of the storm.

A resonant _boom_ from above drew her eyes to the skies, a ragged ring of torn clouds marking Neltharion's ascending from. A contrail of black clouds followed his trail, spreading outward as he gained altitude.

"Still have faith in the Earth-Warder's power, Jade Serpent?" Nazgrim asked.

She could not think of an immediate reply, thoughts churning on the question as she focused on the aerial battle overhead. The problem tumbled in her mind, its sharp edges wearing against her faith. She could feel it distort under the pressure, the damage looming large in sight and mind.

She needed to strike down the mortal's question.

She glanced back up, watching Neltharion's form grow more distant, the rumble of his passage growing fainter.

_More distant._

The explanation presented itself, and she broke away to address the orc.

"He took to the sky to minimize the damage," she replied. "And perhaps cut the Sha off from its main source of power…the doubt coming from the land. A wise decision."

Nazgrim only snorted: "Keep telling yourself that. I am sure the truth will sink in sooner or later."

Yu'lon returned her gaze back to the sky.

_Neltharion,_ she thought. _The Sha cannot be beaten with fists. Only with its antithesis. You must find it, Neltharion. Find its antithesis. That is what Shaohao discovered. That is how Shaohao defeated the Sha 10,000 years ago._

* * *

Neltharion did not hear her, head buried in the clouds so high above—focused upon the smoke monster.

Consumed with what it had done to him.

It was all he could think about...what had happened the moment he set foot upon Pandaria. How it fed itself into him...attacked him...violated him.

It reeked of Old God, tasted of Old God.

He vilified it; reviled it.

And he would take it down one way or another, no matter what it took.

He lashed out, blades of icy, stratospheric wind cutting at the Sha as he dove at it's core.

Cyclonic clouds swirled around Neltharion's body, lightning glowing within their core as he unleashed the power of the tempest upon it.

_You can't feed so long as you're away from mortals…_he thought. _I'm gonna tear you apart, and scatter the pieces until nothing is left!_

The rage flowed into his expression, eyes glowing a terrible red.

The Sha grinned at the sight.

_Yes…_

It dove into the billowing, building storm-clouds.

Neltharion bounded in after it, crashing into the Sha's back. Lightning forked from the clouds at the collision, striking his armor, and he grinned as he fed the energy into the Sha.

The Sha shrieked, its smoke phasing through Neltharion's claws.

_Raise its temperature,_ he thought. _Make its particles grow so hot they'll fly out before it can collect itself._

"Don't like lightning, do you?" he called after the fleeing smoke creature.

The Sha dove back into the clouds.

"The fun thing about electricity is that metal is a great conductor of it," Neltharion said. "And elementium even more so!"

He called forth lightning from the towering, blackening clouds, great pillars and anvils turning the sky into an enormous maze of dark canyons and caverns, lit by the strikes as he drew the lighting to him. The bolts struck his plates, surrounded them in a blue-white nimbus of electricity.

"And so are clouds!"

He threw the lighting outward from the metallic-plated tips of his wings, bolts splintering and forking in all directions, striking the clouds where he thought the Sha might be hiding. The electricity pierced deep into their interiors, illuminating them from within.

One of the clouds revealed a silhouette of an insectoid form, larger than he remembered.

Close.

_Within range._

The Black Dragon arched his thick neck, molten lava dripping from his lips.

"And so is lava…" he said. The pyroclastic surge erupted from his jaws, the searing angry mass billowing out, slamming into the cloud that was hiding the Sha. Lightning struck the surge, channeling itself through the column as the heat of the planet and the sun collided with the Sha.

The squall bathed the sky in fiery red and black.

From below the sky looked livid, angry, ready to bathe the land in destruction.

The black clouds churned as the battle continued, fiery glow casting the red across sky and landscape both, stealing the blues and greens from the world until there was nothing but the raging reds and blacks of the storm.

As if the sky itself had gone mad.

Admiral Taylor had seen it once before.

When Deathwing attacked Stormwind, the skies had been their only warning. The red hues, the angry clouds— as if the elements, the world, and even reality itself could only scream of the madness, the agony of what was to come— the skies unable to contain the mad Aspect's fury.

Of course, the firestorm that trailed behind the Aspect of Death had been little better— grass shriveled, forests set ablaze, stone shattered under the heat. Even the snowpacks upon the mountains had succumbed, floods sweeping away settlements and towns.

The day the sky was set ablaze...had nearly been The End.

If only it had been.

For after it came The Ash.

Came The Plague.

The places blighted by ash had soon been affected by a different blight— the people sickening, plants, even livestock succumbing to the poisoned land and water.

The land had been so blighted that no scavengers picked at the dead animals, no fungi burrowing at the dead plants.

They did not even rot.

Even the Plaguelands had been sterilized, stripping away the Blight, but replacing it with something much worse.

Something that had returned once again at the mad Aspect's talons; Ironforge succumbing as the dwarves lost their mighty beards, lesions criss-crossing their skin as their lands withered under the Aspect's wrath.

The Aspect's curse was the same.

The ash drifted down like snow, great flakes setting across the too-still landscape. The ash fall deadened the sound, greyed-out the view.

The corner of his eye caught Nazgrim, the orc studying the ash as as one might their enemy.

"We need to seek shelter," Nazgrim stated. "Before the ash chokes us like it did to thousands in the Barrens."

"No," said Taylor. "It's already too late. Tell me, General, did anyone in the Barrens suffer from hair loss and massive bleeding? Or lesions?"

"A few," Nazgrim replied. "Why?"

"The sickness Neltharion…Deathwing cursed us with via his poisoned ash…it has a name," he said. "Velen's people people called it radiation. The Aspect's blood is full of this poison, as is the ash that comes from it."

Nazgrim's eyes widened, mouth open to respond.

"That is not needed," Yu'lon's gentle voice inserted.

"What?" Taylor asked, startled.

"It is not needed—I am shielding you"

He looked more carefully, noticing that the Ash was not falling immediately around them, the slight shimmer of a ward faintly visible.

Nazgrim stepped closer to the Jade Serpent.

"Why?" he asked.

"You shall see once the Earth Warder has dispatched the Sha," she replied. "Invoke patience."

"Patience?" asked Nazgrim.

"Patience," said Yu'lon. She kept the mask upon her face, playing her part as the wise guardian. For in order to blunt the damage the two leaders and their forces did to Pandaria, she would need to convince them of the Earth-Warder's effectiveness; of his purpose, and Pandaria's resolve.

She only hoped she could convince Neltharion of the same...and convince him to negotiate with them.

She came to the crimson sky and all faith faded from her visage.

All she needed to do was convince herself.

_Neltharion…_

A single tear stung her eye, as if a flake of ash had wedged there— one of many that now coated the valley, its villages...its people.

Those she had spend ten thousand years guarding.

Another tear joined the first.

She could not shield them all.

...not from him.

In the clouds above, the Sha of Doubt's grin grew wider, cutting its face in two.

Neltharion did not see, searching the clouds with fervor. Fog trailed his form as he darted between the cavernous columns of clouds, their great canyons lit by flickering lightning, a few harsh beams of sunlight making it through to illuminate the walls of cloud.

They only made the rest seem darker.

His growl put the thunder to shame, whole storm pulsing with his frustration.

_Where was it?!_

A great beat of his wings sent him rocketing upward, wingtips brushing walls of clouds on each side, the dark canyons collapsing as the storm grew in power. Another beat sent him bursting through the top of the thunderstorm's anvil, opening the storm system to view. He scanned amongst the individual storms, the entire system rotating, cyclonic.

He failed to notice as the thunderheads burst through the tropopause after him, extending into the stratosphere where no storm clouds naturally formed.

He had to low-blow the Sha, he had to call the creature out. It was a being made of emotion, perhaps insulting it will get it to come out of its hiding place?

"Oh, come on!" Neltharion bellowed, his voice riddled with sarcasm. "What's the matter? Didn't Yogg-Saron give you a backbone? C'thun didn't give you enough courage and face me one-on-one? You don't have the balls to face me! I eat Old Gods for breakfast!"

His eyes roved over, sensing a slight shift in one of the clouds coloration, a movement of shadow.

"Show yourself!"

He released pyroclastic surge again, indiscriminate, a feeling of shear ecstasy releasing as it quaked the Earth-Warder's innards.

But the shadow shifted again.

Neltharion hovered near another dark cloud.

"I bet it was you who did that to me on the beach," he continued, hoping to provoke the Sha into attacking. "At least my ex-wife kissed me when she was done using me. Did N'Zoth teach you on the methods of one-night-standing the Earth-Warder? He only resorts to those cheap tactics because he knows that no female, or male would give him the time of day!"

He swung his head around.

"You didn't even say 'good night'. Played me as your toy and left me."

His eyes followed the shadow.

"If you were going to treat me like a two copper whore, then pay me for it!" he roared.

_She doubts you, little morsel…_

A long pause and Neltharion's brow twitched. The Great Black turned, eyes darting, hoping to catch another glimpse of the Sha.

_They all doubt you…_

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked.

_She doubts you. She has seen the true you and now she doubts._

His great bulk shifted.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

_How you have changed since the last time she's seen you. The one she knew, the one they knew is long since dead. She pretends to have faith in you. She hides her doubts. Too bad you cannot sense it. The one who can sense the hearts of others could not detect the doubt in hers. Her doubt is so delicious._

_Yu'lon?_ Neltharion thought. "Seriously, is that all you got? You're such a damned coward you're resorting to cheap mocking to catch me off guard!"

_Calia was right to doubt you. What kind of protector are you...to fail to protect your flight from a mere mortal?_

The dark clouds began to rise around him, shadowy tendrils reaching out to him.

_No one has faith in you. Not the mortals, not even your fellow Aspects. You are a nuisance to them—a liability, rather than a fellow comrade._

Neltharion launched himself to the side, tendrils stretching out after him. He blasted two with his breath, but it was not enough— a group wrapping themselves around his wide form. Their touch stole heat away, replacing it with a chill that seeped into his scales, a heaviness that grew in his motion as his wings lost their rhythm.

The Sha took advantage, more tendrils wrapping around him even as the storm grew larger.

"Get off!" he called.

He hurled himself into a mad spiral, speed tearing at the surrounding clouds as he tried to throw the Sha off him, the rest of the world fading as he focused on ridding himself of it. He clawed at himself, tearing at the tendrils as he tried to to rip the Sha from his form.

He could only grasp smoke.

The wind whipped around him as they spun about; a deadly dance. His beard tangled into his scales and horns as they descended, the whistle of the wind rising into a scream.

Lightning flashed and struck, a nimbus of electricity and competing magics surrounding their descending forms.

They fell into the tumult below, a brilliant meteor lancing the dark fog of the valley.

* * *

For a moment, there was light.

It pierced even the fog, long shadows extending outward in all directions, the ruined forest cast into relief on the surrounding hills—an afterimage burning itself into Yu'lon's eyes.

A shockwave followed, as if the core of the world had been carved out and hurled at the valley walls, stone projectiles shattering against the hills and arcing through the air to the unsuspecting lands beyond.

Yet that was not the worst of it.

For the earthquake that followed wrenched at her world, tearing at the landscape from from Moonwater Retreat to the Terrace of Ten Thunders. The roar of of avalanches sounded from across the valley as great slabs broke from hills that had once seemed so stable, rock roaring downward to bury the valley below. Fissures traced their way through the valley's floor, erupting hot steam and noxious gas as the very earth seemed to split open, revealing the fiery world below.

Yu'lon could only watch, eyes wide as her valley came apart.

Her home.

Her people.

She closed her eyes to avoid the sight, a great ache arising in her core— villages she had watched for ten thousand years crumbling as the pleasant rounded hills they rested upon gave way, her wards snapping under the force.

More pieces of the cliff broke away, and she knew without looking that that the farm at the base was no more.

There would be no more harvests.

No more bright-eyed cubs seeing her temple for the first time.

She dared a wet-eyed glance at her home...a terrible relief that it still stood.

...and a terrible fear rising at the damage— the tower holding the library collapsed, the brilliant red timbers splintered like broken bone, the rest of the structure canted at an angle.

There was a flash as the wards flickered, a faint _pop_ sounding as they failed under the strain.

Yet the storm still grew.

The fog still seeped and creeped, valley once more fading from sight, hiding any possible view of the battle...or what had become of it.

"Neltharion!" she called, hoping her voice could reach him, give him renewed strength.

There was no response.

"Neltharion?"

She could not sense him, only the acrid stench of doubt.

All-consuming.

* * *

The stench filled Neltharion's nostrils, walls of dark fog blocking his view in all directions. He laid on his back in the eye of the storm, unable to move, embedded into the bedrock of the valley floor by the force of his impact, wings pinned in odd, painful positions.

A chorus of taps echoed in his mind...the multi-toned chords of chitinous legs.

The volume of the sound made his head ache- powerful, heavy. It grew even louder, and he turned, moaning, to see the victor stand above him.

He could only gape at the sight.

The Sha was mountainous, so much more massive, more powerful than it was at the start of the fight. It swelled, towering over him the way he might do to a whelp.

He felt like a whelp before it.

He tried to shy away as it reached down to him, failing as his rocky prison failed to give. With a single motion it took hold of him, tearing him from the ground with tremendous strength. Its spidery fingers clung to him, his weight nothing to the strength of the Sha.

"How…can you possibly be so…big…?" Neltharion gasped out the worlds, eyes wide, a tremble running down his form.

_You know nothing, morsel, _the Sha replied. _It was never the battle that fed me._

Before he could even register the worlds the Sha was on him, cocooning himself within it. He coughed and sputtered as the darkened fog filled his mouth and nostrils, clawing at it as he reached to the wind to blow the mist away-as it had done before.

The wind did not answer his power.

_Your power fails you as it has failed all those you cared most about. As it will always fail them._

The smoke fed its way into him, energy surging from it; intoxicating.

He had felt it before, on the beach days ago.

The agonizing pleasure dove into his depths, quaking his form. It tumbled and stretched, catching and slipping, pulling and pushing. It trapped and held him, driving further and further. The building wave brought him so far, so high upon the pique, the excruciating sensation knocked him out. He fell limp as it crested, his body only able to twitch as the waves came crashing down against him.

The Sha grinned as it continued, inundating the dragon's core, seeping into his being. The thrash of Neltharion's tail, the raking of his claws into the rock told the Sha tales of what was happening inside.

_Delicious…_


End file.
